CITA DE BODA
by MaraGaunt
Summary: Jessica Stanley es la hermanastra de Bella, y le ha robado el novio para casarse con él.Cuando la invitan a su boda Bella decide darles una lección y hacerles creer que consiguió un nuevo novio, Alice la ayuda. Pero ¿en que lio la habrá metido? All/human.
1. Sera lo Mejor

**Twilight characters y copyright pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer: **

**El comportamiento y algunos diálogos están inspirados en The Wedding Date**

**Si a alguien no le gusta siéntanse libre de manifestarlo, lo bueno de este sitio es que no muerde nadie**

**La autora espera que la perdonen por tener sus historias olvidadas pero surgen ideas nuevas y muy pronto todo se aclarará. **

**Elaboraré un blog para el fic. Espero que le peguen una visitica. **

**Un abrazo y besos y espero que les guste este otro **

**Bella**

"Oh Dios"– esto no podía estar pasando, mi madre no podía hacerme esto de nuevo

– Si mama, estaré ahí lo antes posible– intente no sonar aburrida

– Jessica quiere que estés presente...ya sé que fue lo que paso pero Bella, no es necesario...–

– Madre, ya dije que lo entendí, lo que no es necesario es que hables de ello–

– Y dime Isabella, ¿ya conseguiste novio?– Esa pregunta broto abruptamente de sus labios yo me quede de piedra, al parecer la imagen que mi madre tenía de mi era la de una superficial chica que conseguía novio tan fácilmente como se tronaban los dedos – Te estás haciendo vieja Isabella, te vas a quedar sin nada sin siquiera haberlo probado –

Vaya...tener 25 años no era estar vieja, ¿que se creía mi madre?

– ¡Madre!

– En fin – zanjó ella, al parecer creía que hablaba con una retrasada – Tu hermana se casa y espera ansiosa que asistas, Mike también así lo quiere... –

Maldita hermanastra mía, siempre tratando de hacerme mal, ella sabía perfectamente que estaba en planes de casarse con el hombre que yo amaba y con el que, hasta hace tres meses, creía que me iba a casar, tenían la caradura de invitarme a la boda y mi madre como si nada...ah Cielos era la copa que colmaba la piscina de mi vida. Yo sabía que ella, Jessica, me odiaba como yo a ella, pues bien...si quería humillarme por qué se iba a casar con Mike yo no la tendría de cabeza, me conseguiría uno más atractivo que Mike y le haría ver a ese demonio de lo que era capaz.

No pude creer la rapidez con la que esa idea broto en mi mente y con mi madre aun al otro lado del auricular.

– Si madre...– afirmé cansinamente – Dile a Jess que ahí estaré –

Corté la llamada antes de darme a mi madre más tiempo de decirme algo, respire hondo y me direccioné hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en un lado de mi habitación.

No es que fuera más hermosa que Jessica, lo cual me llevo a preguntarme si sería capaz de conseguir a un hombre que siquiera me determinara estando ella presente.

Ella no era mi verdadera hermana. Mi madre, Renee había estado casada con Joseph Stanley, un vago que la dejo apenas supo que esperaba a su primer hija, luego dos años después mi madre conoció a Charlie Swan...mi papá... para cuando yo nací él le pidió a ella que se casaran, pero ella no accedió, lo cual convirtió lo que iba a ser boda en un arreglo entre mi madre y mi padre, algo que llamaban comúnmente "unión libre" y vivían en una casa en Australia, con Jessica. Yo era independiente algo que para Jessica era casi un reto imposible de cumplir.

Adoraba a mis primas y primos, con ellos tenía una relación de hermanos, mucho más de la que tenía con Jessica. Alice y Rosalía eran mis más cercanas amigas.

Seguí mirándome al espejo intentando ver algo más que el pedazo de mierda que me sentía, jamás podría hacer que alguien me quisiera estando Jess cerca, ni siquiera Mike pudo resistirse y eso que siempre decía que me amaba, ahora se casaba con mi hermana y yo no quería mas que morirme, o al menos poder enterrarme por unos días bajo tierra sin nadie que me perturbara...imposible...

Maldije mi suerte, era tan simple como estúpida, mi piel era demasiado blanca mis ojos café, mas del color del chocolate, y mi pelo castaño con pintas rojas , nada fuera de lo común, a diferencia de Jessica, que era rubia de ojos grises y piel trigo, las más querida, la más tonta, la mas estúpida cabeza hueca...pero esas eran las características de las que solo yo me daba cuenta, para todos Jessica estaba en un pedestal, menos para Charlie quien la odiaba incluso más que yo, porque sabía cómo era el comportamiento de Jess conmigo, me pregunte que pensaría en estos momentos mi querido padre.

Mi madre decía que algún día Jessica cambiaría, pero desde que mi ex me dejo por ella no tenia nunca pensamientos amables ni positivos.

Seguí en el espejo mirando y pensando en la única manera por la que un hombre estaría a mi lado: pagándole.

Solté una carcajada amarga y abandone el espejo para dejarme caer en la cama, no quería seguir dilapidándome mas, saque el móvil de mis vaqueros y llame a Alice.

– ¿Bella?– dijo apenas contesto – Hola... ¿sucede algo malo?

– ¿Acaso tiene que suceder algo malo para que recibas una llamada mía?– le respondí mordazmente, aunque sabía que ambas estábamos de broma, Alice adoraba que yo la llamara.

Hacía poco menos de cinco meses Alice había tenido una crisis depresiva que la había obligado a entrar a una clínica psiquiátrica de la que había costado mucho salir, cuando encontró a su novio en la cama con otro hombre, Ella siempre decía que mis visitas, cuando le llevaba comida, o me quedaba con ella a leerle y a adornarle el cabello, eran las que le habían salvado de caer en su mundo oscuro.

– No...– dijo pude oír que reía – Sabes que no – Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y luego dijo – Me entere de que Jessica se casa con Mike... –

– ¿Acaso ya lo sabe toda Australia? – supuse que Jess se había encargado de que fuera así.

– Bella, ya te dije que lo que pienso de aquellos sacos de putrefacción, tu mereces algo mucho mejor –

Como yo, Alice había sido testigo de todo mi sufrimiento y me había entendido casi como yo a ella, incluso intento que entablara más que una amistad con su hermano, mi primo Emmet, pero él nunca se fijo en mi más que para eso, de la amistad, cayo rendido ante los pies de Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper, otro primo segundo, el nuevo novio de Alice.

No estaba molesta por ello, además porque no me sentía preparada para iniciar una relación, no estando tan reciente lo de Mike, ellos seguían viéndose y al parecer eran novios. Por lo visto Rosalie había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

Empecé a desesperarme y supe que Alice era la solución a mis problemas, ella siguió hablando.

– Si, claro. Las invitaciones a la boda nos llegaron a Emmet y a mí, para asistir con nuestras parejas, ¿puedes creer que no enviaron una para nuestra segunda Rosalie?. Claro Jess la odia, seria la última persona que invitaría, no debe saber que entablo relación con Emmet... –

En mi invitación ocurría algo parecido, decía "señorita Isabella Swan y compañía, tenemos el gusto de participarle e invitar a el matrimonio de Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton que se llevara a cabo el día..." eso había sido obra de Jessica, evidentemente, y la odie mas, si es que eso era posible

– Alice, tienes que ayudarme – empecé a suplicar – Sé que odias a Jessica aun más que yo… –

Apenas dije esto casi me pareció ver a Alice envarándose en donde fuera que se encontrara.

– ¿Que necesitas Bella?

Era vergonzoso decirlo aun con Alice a quien confiaba mis más íntimos secretos. Me mordí los labios y lo dije rápidamente para que la vergüenza no me delatara.

– Le dije a mi madre que iría acompañada...no le dije por quien pero sé que asume que es un hombre, no tengo a nadie, tuve que decirles para que me dejara en paz, Alice ¡tienes que ayudarme! –

Al parecer lo entendió todo porque se quedo en silencio y acaso temí por un momento que se hubiera desmayado pero escuche un suspiro suyo así que supe que aun estaba allí. Ese suspiro me dio a pensar que iba a ser imposible ayudarme.

– Yo...Alice, lo siento, se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado...olvida lo que dije, ya veré que hacer... –

– No, Bella– dijo ella firmemente contra el móvil, le dijo a mi rota confianza que se empezó a pegar de nuevo – según la invitación debemos estar tres días antes de la boda, eso es en tres días, yo conseguiré a tu cita e iré a tu casa para que allí nos vayamos los cuatro al aeropuerto...y luego al hotel –

– Alice…–

– Confía en mi, Bella –

– Lo estoy haciendo Alice, pero...no quiero desagradables sorpresas... –

– ¡Ah! déjalo en mis manos, casi hermana, te veré en dos días – la línea se cortó.

Volví hacia el espejo no muy segura de que era lo que acababa de pedir a Alice pero sabía que ella no me iba a defraudar, me quería demasiado para eso.

**Alice **

– Pero es un viaje gratis, Maxwell, vamos es solo por...– dije suplicando.

– Lo siento Alice, pero no puedo… –

El malnacido corto la llamada."Maldito impotente, de todas maneras no le hubieras servido a Bella".

Tome al último hombre de mi lista de amigos, había agotado a todos, me hallaba en una encrucijada.

Iba a ayudar a Bella, no me daría por vencida, mire al directorio y lo bote a un lado, tome la guía publica y marque lo primero que vi, el anuncio más grande y el de las fotos de hombres más guapos.

**Edward**

Colgué la llamada que había recibido, esta mujer definitivamente estaba loca, nadie nunca había pagado por mis servicios como esta mujer y sin siquiera probarlos...la historia que había contado era aun más disparatada, quería que actuase de novio para su hermana , para que asistiera a una boda, para que no quedara en ridículo, o algo así, vaya...La señorita Brandon había dicho que el resto de la historia seria contada cuando estuviéramos en persona, y para ser sincero tenía un poco de curiosidad vulgar.

Como dije no estaba solicitando mis servicios como "aquello", necesitaba de un hombre que se hiciera pasar por novio, sin relaciones, nada.

Mire hacia el screen "Ambrosía" titulaba, ese era el nombre mi negocio, del cual era administrador...y funcionario cuando las damas pagaban la tarifa que yo exigía, lo cual no pasaba a menudo.

Los muchachos eran solo chicos que querían ganarse la vida fácilmente y amaban a las mujeres sin importar su edad, en palabras mas éramos un prostíbulo masculino.

La señorita Brandon había dicho la fecha y había mencionado el viaje y al mirar en la base de datos del screen vi que no había nadie disponible.

Mi negocio era importante para mí, y si debía ir yo mismo por la cantidad de dinero que la señorita Brandon había ofrecido lo haría.

Mi madre, Elizabeth, era hippie, no tenia padre y mi madre se dedicaba a vender sus objetos...nunca supe hasta que crecí el por qué sus amigas me encontraban atractivo. Mi madre murió de neumonía y tuve que salir adelante vendiendo mi cuerpo, pero estaba en una situación deplorable así que no tenía más opción.

Después de años pude crear mi propio capital y esto fue lo que conseguí, un cuasi emporio dedicado a la complacencia femenina, a ellas debía lo que tenia ahora incluso la educación.

Era un hombre de mundo y podía escoger a la mujer con la que me acostaba y ahora conocería a la primera mujer que no me contrataba para eso según la señorita Brandon, no olvidaría su nombre, se llamaba Isabella Swan.

**Bella **

– ¡¿Que?– grite, supe que Alice había apartado el teléfono de su oído cuando grite pero no se que esperaba después de lo que había dicho – ¡Por todos los cielos, Alice! ¿Que hiciste?–

– Bella, tienes que entender, nadie quiso ayudarme y yo quería ayudarte a ti Bella, perdóname… –

– No se trata de perdón Alice, ¿Te das cuenta de eso, has contratado a...a... un...?– incluso la palabra me daba pena

– Lo sé Bella pero piensa en eso... vas a ir a esa boda y no les vas a dar a esos dos sacos de mierda la satisfacción de verte sola... –

Alice tenía razón, maldita sea, cuando pronuncio estas palabras mi estúpida imaginación me llevo a mi llegada a la casa de mi madre, del brazo de un hombre y las caras de ellos...

– ¿Bella?, ¿estas ahí?...Bella, ¡oh, cielos! creo que la he matado, ¿Bella?– insistió.

– No, no me has matado Alice, al menos todavía. Sé que te esforzaste mucho, lo siento...– ella había sido buena no tenia derecho a tratarla mal.

– Aun lo puedo cancelar Bella, si no quieres...– me dijo ella, lo sentía en verdad.

– No – dije con convicción, estaba segura que algo nuevo debía salir de todo, esto rogaba por que fuera así.


	2. El Sujeto

**Buenas , muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, aquí vengo con otro capitulo. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**El dialogo y algunas de las ideas están inspiradas en la película The Wedding Date.**

**Ante cualquier inconformidad siéntanse libres de manifestarlo lo bueno de este sitio es que nadie muerde. **

**Bella**

El viernes yo estaba que saltaba de un lado a otro sin estar quieta por todas partes, es que no sabía que pensar, decir, vestir frente a un hombre de "_esos_".

¡Dios! todo estaba fuera de control. Yo, claramente, también lo estaba al permitir a Alice hacer esto.

Escuché el auto de ella subir por la colina y supe que mi tiempo se había acabado, aquí era donde empezaba mi muerte, si no tenia cuidado. Caminé hacia el espejo que había cerca de la entrada de la casa y repasé mi imagen una vez más. Me había aplicado más bien poco maquillaje ya que no me gustaba mucho, solo un poco de sombra y algo de brillo labial, había intentado de todo pero las pecas que tenia sobre la nariz y parte de las mejillas no se iban con nada ni se ocultaban tampoco, y no tenía sentido ocultarlas si a pesar de todo seguirían allí.

Había recogido mi cabello por el calor que debía hacer en esta época del año en Australia, dejando al descubierto mi jirafal, delgado cuello y los huesos en el. Yo no tendría por qué estar mirándome al espejo esperando que aquel "_sujeto_" tuviera una buena impresión de mí, yo le estaba pagando ¿No?

Me sentí cruel y estúpida. Como siempre yo y mi blandengue corazón que me obligó a pensar, justo ahora, en ese hombre y la clase de circunstancias que lo habían llevado a dedicarse a esta vida. Respiré más calmada igual no nos íbamos a conocer en absoluto, iba allí a hacer su trabajo como el nuevo hombre con el que estaba saliendo después de que mi novio me botara a la basura por mi hermanastra.

Escuché a Alice aparcar o tal vez fuera Jasper quien viniera conduciendo, el "_sujeto_" debía venir con ellos.

Me quedé sin aire a la vez que moría de curiosidad, seguramente se trataba de un tipo que nunca se hubiera fijado en alguien como yo, pero ahí estaba, seguro y dispuesto a interpretar su papel por pago y compasión. Más bien por dinero. Sí, eso era. Sinceramente esperaba que no se encontrara con Jessica y me delatara con su falta de interés en mí.

Sonó el timbre…

"¡_Dios mío ya está aquí!_"

Respire hondo tres veces y abrí la puerta. Tuve dos segundos para reaccionar ya que Alice me lanzó los brazos a cuello y gritó mi nombre.

– ¡Bella, si que te he echado de menos! – Yo le devolví el abrazo con cariño, era casi reconfortante verla de nuevo.

– Sigue, por favor – dije cuando entro delante de Jasper, quien menos efusivo que ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Hola Bella– dijo entrando con todo el cargamento de maletas de Alice y la suya, pensé que era bastante fuerte.

Cuando me volví hacia la puerta casi me voy de cabeza, seguramente se trataba de un juego de mi imaginación o un sueño que se había apoderado de mi mientras estaba nerviosa por la espera, seguramente ni Alice ni Jasper acababan de cruzar el umbral ni me habían dejado vía libre para admirar al espécimen de hombre que se hallaba frente a mí. Él no podía ser real, ningún hombre era así, o tal vez mi experiencia con ellos me había vedado para admirar a los otros como este que estaba frente a mí y que evidentemente existía. Lo miré de pies a cabeza, zapatos lustrosos, negros, finos, pantalones de lino perfectamente planchados y cortados negros también, tenia piernas musculosas, eso se podía adivinar, la camisa blanca que portaba ceñía, sin hacerlo parecer vulgar, su pecho amplio y sus brazos poderosos, sus manos eran grandes, cuidadas y finas, su cuello y su cara….Su cara era todo un sueño, el mentón era perfecto, tenía la nariz recta, aristocrática, y los ojos de una extraña ,mezcla de verde y amarillo, ojos que en ese momento vi me dirigían una mirada evaluadora, no sabía cuál era su veredicto.

"¡_Santa Cachucha!_" Este hombre era demasiado atractivo y yo sabía que no iba a ir a la par con él y nadie nos iba a creer.

– Buenos días – Saludó con una voz profunda y viril y sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía, definitivamente para lo que se dedicaba estaba más que hecho, dudaba mucho que una mujer no quedara satisfecha después de que un hombre así le hiciera el amor.

– Bu…bu…buenos…– tartamudeé. Él sonrió de lado. Estaba segura de que se reía de mi atolondramiento, la blancura de sus dientes iluminó aun más su perfecta cara y yo me quedé mirándole la boca como una estúpida.

– Bella – Alice llegó tras de mí – él es Edward Cullen, es de quien hablamos…–

Me volví, Jasper estaba tras de nosotros evidentemente al corriente de la situación, no sabía si tenia conocimiento de lo que estábamos planeando ni si lo aprobaba o no, aunque dudaba mucho que no hiciera algo que Alice le pidiera, estaba obsesivamente enamorado de ella.

– Hola Edward – murmuré casi recuperada – por favor sigue, partiremos en cuanto hayan tomado algo de té –

Él asintió educadamente y entró con su maleta, muy elegante hasta en su manera de caminar.

– Por favor pónganse cómodos mientras lo preparo –

Tenía que salir de ahí para terminar de calmarme, para cuando llegué a la cocina pensé en cuanto más patética había quedado frente a ese tipo, Alice me dijo que ya le había contado todo así que pensé que seguramente él creía que yo estaba loca. Herví el agua y la llevé con ellos. Con la excusa de que iba a tomar mi té en la cocina y terminar de dejarla organizada me devolví hacia allá. Lavé cuanto había ensuciado. Cuando me di la vuelta para ponerlo todo en orden solté el plato que tenía en la mano cuando vi a Edward, que estaba apoyado en la entrada con su taza vacía en las manos.

El chasquido del plato al romperse me dio dolor y más aun cuando la mitad del plato se rompió sobre mi pie. Me volví para que no viera mis lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza. Levanté mi mano señalando la mesa para que en ella dejara a la taza.

– La señorita Brandon me autorizó a que hablara con usted de ciertos aspectos –

Escuché tras mi espalda como corría la silla de la mesa y se sentaba sin entregarme la taza.

Me di la vuelta cuando toda mi cara estuvo bien. Ahí estaba el ángel caído sentado en la zarrapastrosa mesa de mi cocina. Me serví un vaso con agua para intentar calmarme. El té evidentemente era el que había hecho que mi temperatura subiera como lo había hecho.

– No es que le cuente mí vida a desconocidos, pero supongo que contigo debo hacer una excepción ya que se supone que me conoces bien, en todos los aspectos de mi vida. –

Cuando lo miré vi otra vez esa mirada evaluadora por mi cuerpo deteniéndose en ciertas partes que no quería imaginar, me pregunté por qué me miraba así y el pareció leerme el pensamiento ya que me dijo:

– Déjeme evaluarla, debo conocer al menos la parte superficial de su cuerpo para hacerme una idea, después de todo la conozco en "todos" los aspectos… –

Dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera, seguí hablando la verdad sin importarme en donde se posaba su mirada, aunque para una virgen como yo ello debía estar mal, pero es que sentir que un hombre como ese te miraba de esa forma, aun si eras virgen, era de lo más excitante. Seguí contándole todo, lo que supuse ya sabía pero con los detalles, le conté de mi romance con Mike y de cómo él me había dejado por mi hermanastra, de cómo mi madre quería que tuviera un novio y de lo que se suponía íbamos a actuar en la boda de ellos dos.

Cuando lo miré tenia la vista en mi cuello, y bajé mi cabeza para buscar sus ojos.

– Es suficiente…– le dije, me parecía que ya sabía el mas de mi cuerpo de lo que sabía yo misma.

– Me parece bien que quiera dar la cara…– dijo el finalmente apartando la mirada de mi cuerpo.

– Soy solo una cobarde que tiene que comprar compañía.–

– Aun así, creo que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde su ruptura, algo que debió ser difícil para usted –

– Si…pero…quiero demostrar que no soy…lo que en realidad soy…una ardida vengativa y tonta –

– Las mujeres son especiales, cada una a su manera, estoy seguro de que algún día ese Mike se va a dar cuenta –

– No lo creo así, después de todo me dejó. Mi hermana es una mujer muy guapa, es rubia y es el sueño de cualquier hombre – Me interrumpí para dejárselo claro, esperaba que me hiciera caso – Sé que te gustara pero debes hacer un esfuerzo, por mi…se supone que te llevo para que me ames, no para que actúes de viejo verde mirando a otras y menos a ella –

Él me miró intensamente y supe que sabía que estaba más que loca.

– Empezaremos por tutearnos, hablaras más bien poco y te inventaras cualquier cosa en cuanto mi padre y mi familia te pregunten a que te dedicas…nos conocimos en un juego de mesa, póquer, en un casino…, nos gustamos y estamos saliendo en miras de afianzar la relación, esa es la impresión que se llevara mamá.

Él me escucho atentamente, no sé si grabo toda la información que le di, pero esperaba que si, cuando todo estuvo claro cogí la taza y la lleve al fregadero, lave todo y lo deje listo.

Ambos entramos en la sala lista hacia donde fuera que esto nos condujera.


	3. Descubriendo

**Twilight characters y copyright pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer: **

**El comportamiento y algunos diálogos están inspirados en The Wedding Date**

**Si a alguien no le gusta siéntanse libre de manifestarlo, lo bueno de este sitio es que no muerde nadie**

**Bella**

Llegamos al aeropuerto con casi dos horas de anticipación, en el auto me tocó al lado de Edward, a quien descubrí mirándome muchas veces.

Su mano estaba apoyada sobre su rodilla, vi que tenía una sortija dorada con un grabado sobre ella, en el dedo meñique, que no identifiqué, pero tampoco le iba pedir que me lo dedujera, luego miré por la ventana para que él no viera mi sonrojo, ningún hombre había producido tal efecto sobre mí.

Llegamos y el sonido de los aviones se sumo a nuestro silencio. Bajamos del auto las maletas, un hombre vestido de uniforme vino a auxiliarnos, nos recibió el equipaje. Entramos y Alice se encargó con Jasper de los tiquetes.

Yo procuré caminar alejada de Edward pensando a la vez en que ese tipo de distancia no podía darse entre nosotros si queríamos hacer de esto algo creíble, ¡Bah! Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en esto en el avión.

Cada uno tomó su tiquete y el hombre del carrito nos acompañó hasta la sala de espera, al llegar allí se fue deseándonos buen viaje. Alice se sentó con Jasper al lado y se tomaron de la mano. Pasó cerca de un minuto antes de que empezaran a besarse.

Me sentí incomoda cuando los vi, ya que no pude evitar recordar mi vida con Mike a quien le habían fastidiado las muestras de cariño frente a todo el mundo conmigo pero que no había tenido problema en exhibirse con Jessica desde que me dejó por ella. Respiré profundo y bajé mi mirada, para mi suerte vi que había una mesilla cerca sobre la cual reposaban algunas revistas, tomé la que mi mano primero alcanzó, la abrí y la puse frente a mi cara sin prestarle verdadera atención. No era una envidiosa, pero me sentía intrusa y sin derecho de arruinar ese momento entre Alice y Jasper. La típica imagen de la violinista.

Permanecí así cerca de dos minutos cuando sentí que una mano cálida se posaba sobre la mía, di un respingo al notar los dedos de Edward que rozaban la mía y luego tomaban la revista que yo, supuestamente, estaba leyendo para ponerla al derecho. Solté otro respingo y lo miré sin poder evitarlo, era increíble que se hubiese dado cuenta. Ni siquiera Mike había sido capaz de ver mis verdaderas emociones cuando me sentía herida o incómoda. Sus ojos incluso parecían más claros bajo esta luz sobre nosotros, me perdí por unos segundos en ellos, y luego me obligué a reaccionar. Seguramente era él y el tipo de vida que llevaba pero me atraía un poco, claro que, bueno, ¿Quien no se sentiría atraída por un hombre así?

– Lo siento – murmuré para que Alice ni Jasper se diera cuenta.

Él se acerco un poco más a mí y me dijo también en voz baja:

– Vamos a tener que practicar más acerca de nuestra distancia, Isabella –

Suspiré entrecortadamente, ¡Vaya! Jamás me había gustado como sonaba mí nombre, ni siquiera en mis labios, pero ahí estaba él, pronunciándolo como si nada, dándole un toque de profundidad nada propio de nadie. Sonreí un poco tratando de disimular mi turbación y le dije:

– No me gusta mi nombre así que deberás llamarme Bella frente a todos, deberás llamarme así todo el tiempo –

– Bella…– dijo y otra vez temblé – _Hermosa_ en italiano…me parece bien…te hace honor –

Me sonrojé mas, si es que eso era posible, seguramente estaba ensayando sus adulaciones conmigo pero aun así me pareció sincero, seguramente era un Yoda de las mentiras, su trabajo se lo debía exigir. Aun así lo agradecí, el mayor cumplido que había recibido de Mike era "_estas... bonita_".

– Eres muy versado en esto, debes tener mucha experiencia –

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar hacia el frente luego le dije para aclarar la repentina tensión.

– Si quiero hacer de esto algo creíble ¿Cuál debería ser mi comportamiento? – lo reté, aunque lo que decía era cierto, mi experiencia era muy limitada, yo siempre andaba por ahí de la mano de Mike pero nunca llegamos a algo más lejos que unos simples besos, tal vez por eso también me había dejado, porque Jessica le había dado lo que yo no me había sentido en confianza de darle, mi cuerpo jamás usado.

– Bueno...– dijo él lentamente… – Nuestra distancia no debe ser mucha, como ya te dije, nuestras manos… –

Miré la suya que bajó hacia la mía, que tiempo atrás había dejado la revista, me acarició por un momento los nudillos y luego posó toda su palma sobre el raso de la mía. Era una mano grande, tibia y casi reconfortante, sonreí tristemente, sin poder evitar comparar a Mike con Edward, si Mike me hubiera querido ahora todo sería distinto, si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde…Sentí que la mano de Edward apretaba mas la mía, lo mire a los ojos.

– Debes mirarme directamente porque se supone que hay confianza en nosotros, no debes temblar cuando estoy cerca – él corrió sus caderas en la silla hasta que estas rozaron las mías, sentí que me estremecía… ¡Vaya! Si que era un maestro – Y debo susurrarte cosas al oído para que todos crean que tenemos la confianza e intimidad para hacerlo –

"_Tener intimidad_" La sola idea me sobrecogió, no debía negarlo, tenía curiosidad, pero supuse que eso tendría un alto costo, además no tenía por qué estar pensando en esas tonterías, era él que me nublaba la mente.

– Si, supongo que sí– dije con la cabeza gacha. En ese momento sentí que la mano de Edward volvía a la carga pero esta vez con miras hacia mi mentón que subió lentamente, me obligó a mirarlo y cuando lo hice vi que tenía la mirada sobre mi boca.

– No te vayas a apartar cuando haga esto, o si no todo se irá al traste – dicho esto bajó su boca y me besó.

Sentí que me mareaba, tenia los labios suaves y tibios, tanto así que los míos me parecieron lija comparados con los suyos, pero él no pareció darse cuenta, normalmente a lo de mi reacción me hubiera apartado al instante, pero estábamos ensayando para eso así que no lo hice, dejé que me besara como él quisiera, fue un beso fresco e inocente al principio, pero cuando sentí su lengua presionando la rígida línea de mis labios decidí apartarme ahora sí, reí nerviosa y le dije:

– Ya tendremos tiempo…– vi que Alice y Jasper continuaban en lo suyo y deseé que ese avión maldito nos dejara abordar de una vez, escuché una risa profunda y contenida de Edward y me sentí aun más tonta.

Esperaba que al avión no se retrasara mucho.

**Edward**

Vi el auto de la que supuse seria la señorita Brandon, al lado de ella había un chico casi de su misma edad, rubio, estaba ahí para recogerme y llevarme a conocer a la mujer esa.

Subí y saludé cortésmente como era costumbre con los clientes, claro que ahí mi clienta no estaba. Decidí llevar poco equipaje pero aun así mi maleta me parecía pesada, los miré, era evidente que eran pareja.

La señorita Brandon comenzó a hablarme de la historia detallada de Isabella Swan. Sin pensarlo tuve lastima de ella. Una mujer rechazada era una mujer que sufría, las muchas que había conocido así lo manifestaban. Grabé los detalles importantes, intentando ignorar las palabras "_bastardos_" "_malditos_" e "_hijos de puta_", que brotaban amargamente de los labios de la señorita Brandon. Vi que el hombre al lado de ella, quien había dicho que se llamaba Jasper, la miraba compareciente, él estaba al corriente de todo.

Finalmente después de una hora de camino llegamos al solariego de una casa, estaba evidentemente adornada por una mujer, tenía muchos rosales, y había muchos duendes, también rosados en el ante jardín, bajamos del auto y la señorita Brandon fue la primer en acercarse a la puerta, también se veía que apreciaba mucho a la señorita Swan.

Cuando entró al abrir la mujer, esta se le lanzó al cuello y le dijo no se qué cosas, me quedé tras de Jasper para ser el último en entrar, aunque a través de sus cuerpos identifiqué el cabello marrón de la que se suponía seria mi novia, cuando Jasper paso y ella se volvió me encontré ante la mujer más sencilla y natural que había visto, no llevaba casi maquillaje y su ropa era más grande que las proporciones de su cuerpo, miré hacia su cara nuevamente y vi sus ojos achocolatados, su piel blanca y pecosa… Nuevamente la detallé de arriba abajo intentando descifrar la forma de su cuerpo, era algo que hacia mas por costumbre, muchas mujeres me decían que les agradaba que alguien las mirara de ese modo, pude ver que ella se percataba de mi mirada y solo dije:

– Buenos días – mi tono educado la había perturbado, el rubor de sus mejillas la delataba, no estaba acostumbrado a esto ya que el mayor sonrojo que había visto en una mujer era cuando irrumpía en su cuerpo, no cuando dirigía una inocente mirada evaluadora, aquella que ella en ese momento me estaba devolviendo, mirando desde mis zapatos hasta mi cara.

– Bu…bu…buenos…– me dijo tartamudeando, también estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de reacción. Vi que tras ella salía la señorita Brandon, quien hizo las presentaciones, pareció estar más consiente por que dijo en voz baja.

– Hola Edward, por favor sigue, partiremos en cuanto hayan tomado algo de te –

Asentí y entré como ella lo pidió, caminó rápidamente a la sala, señalándome un puesto y luego desapareció tras la cocina nerviosa a preparar lo que nos había ofrecido, seguí mirándola intentando adivinar la forma de su cuerpo, pero nada se revelaba ante mi salvo su caminar falto de seguridad.

Nos trajo el té y se marchó rápidamente hacia la cocina otra vez, diciendo algo de arreglar, debía estar nerviosa vi que la señorita Brandon la miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

– Debe estar alterada por lo que le espera en la boda de esos traidores –

– Creí que era porque me veía como un desconocido –

– Eres un desconocido Edward… –

– ¿Le parece bien que hable con ella, ya sabe para conocernos mejor? –

La señorita Brandon me miró y pareció confiar en mí ya que dijo:

– Sí creo que eso estaría bien –

Asentí otra vez y tomé mi taza ya vacía para llevarla a la cocina donde Isabella se estaba ocultando, cuando llegué allí vi que estaba lavando los platos, tenía el sweater arremangado y pude ver su blanca piel y delgado antebrazo, ella termino de lavar el plato y se dio la vuelta supuse que para guardarlo, se encontró con mi mirada y soltó el plato repentinamente, en el suelo este retumbó con dos sonidos diferentes, el que se produce cuando choca en el suelo y el que se produce cuando se golpea un pie, le había dolido eso era evidente, se dio la vuelta para que no la viera y una sonrisa trepó por mi cara sin haberla yo llamado, pero vi que tendía la mano para que dejara la taza en la mesa. La puse pero me senté en la silla que estaba al lado.

– La señorita Brandon me autorizó a que hablara con usted de ciertos aspectos – Inicié dado que ella no parecía dispuesta, miré hacia la mesa, floral y cuidada como todo allí.

En algún momento determinado supuse que el dolor había remitido y se dio la vuelta para mirarme, con un vaso con agua en las manos, me habló.

– No es que le cuente mí vida a desconocidos, pero supongo que contigo debo hacer una excepción, ya que se supone que me conoces bien, en todos los aspectos de mi vida –

En cuanto dijo esto me pregunté a que aspectos se refería y no pude evitar mirarla otra vez intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocultando, tratando de darle alguna forma a su cuerpo, intentando conocerla al menos de esa forma, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi mirada y supe, sin saber cómo en realidad, que sabia en que estaba pensando yo, se lo dije para ahorrarle el trabajo.

– Déjeme evaluarla, debo conocer al menos la parte superficial de su cuerpo para hacerme una idea, después de todo la conozco en _todos_ los aspectos…–

Vi que bajaba la cabeza y me contaba a versión de la historia que yo había escuchado ya de los labios de la señorita Brandon, pero pude ver por el agua que el pulso le temblaba y que el sonrojo se desvanecía solo por momentos, miré su pulso y me quedé admirando la longitud de su cuello, la piel que lo cubría era muy bonita y le concedía cierto aire de reina, no sé porque pensé eso pero cuando ella me miró y se dio cuenta de donde estaba mi mirada, bajó su cabeza para que mis ojos la miraran a ella, a su cara.

– Es suficiente...– dijo lentamente.

Dejé de mirarla súbitamente consciente de que no le agradaba que lo hiciera más bien le transmití algo que venía pensando desde hacia tiempo.

– Me parece bien que quiera dar la cara…– la consideraba valiente, era cierto.

– Soy solo una cobarde que tiene que comprar compañía – dijo ella como si se sintiera mal consigo misma.

– Aun así creo que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde su ruptura algo que debió ser difícil para usted –

Ella tragó y dijo:

– Si…pero…quiero demostrar que no soy…lo que en realidad soy…una ardida vengativa y tonta – dijo aun mas resentida que antes, pensé en ella y su vida y solo pude decir para consolarla un poco.

– Las mujeres son especiales, cada una a su manera, estoy seguro de que algún día ese Mike se va a dar cuenta –

– No lo creo así, después de todo me dejó. Mi hermana es una mujer muy guapa, es rubia y es el sueño de cualquier hombre – paró en ese momento y supe que le era más doloroso y odioso hablar de su hermana, definitivamente supe que la odiaba por quitarle el novio y luego empezó a hablar más firmemente, de repente me sentí como si estuviera en el colegio y la maestra estuviera dictando la lección – Sé que te gustara pero debes hacer un esfuerzo, por mi…se supone que te llevo para que me ames, no para que actúes de viejo verde mirando a otras y menos a ella.–

La miré a los ojos preguntándome si tenía tan poca confianza en sí misma como lo parecía y deduje que tenía razón, su autoestima debía estar por los suelos, empezó a hablarme de cómo se suponía que nos habíamos conocido y de lo que iba a ser nuestra relación ante su madre, la escuché a medias pero ya tendría oportunidad de preguntarle otra vez.

Esto tenía pinta de ser muy interesante.

**Nos leemos en el siguiente. MaraG.**


	4. Calido

**Muy buenas las tengan, espero que todo les este yendo bien, aquí vengo con otra de mis tonterías espero que les guste, muchas gracias a todas por sus reviewes me alegra que este siendo de su agrado, estoy pensando en el Cap. del Poder Oculto pero eso vendrá después mientras tanto este, con amor, como siempre, y les agradezco de todo corazón otra vez que sigan con esto, las aprecio mucho a todas un abrazo y que todos sus proyectos se hagan realidad.**

**Twilight characters y copyright pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**El comportamiento y algunos diálogos están inspirados en The Wedding Date**

**Si a alguien no le gusta siéntanse libre de manifestarlo, lo bueno de este sitio es que no muerde nadie**

**Edward**

En al auto procuré no mirarla o al menos no mientras ella lo notase, me había sentado con ella en la parte de atrás, disimuló bien la tercera vez que mi mirada se encontró con la de ella, clavada sin razón en la mano que apoyaba en mi pierna, donde tenía un anillo de oro con un grabado. Me lo había dado mi madre antes de morir usando las palabras "_Dáselo a la persona que logre robarte el corazón, como un símbolo de amor_". Hasta ahora no había encontrado a nadie y dudaba mucho que lo fuera a hacer al menos pronto.

Finalmente entre mirada va y viene llegamos al aeropuerto y me di cuenta en cuanto bajamos que Bella se iba rápidamente junto con el hombre que cargaba las maletas. Se había alejado de mi como si yo le diera miedo, y era una sensación extraña ya que yo solía producir otro tipo de "_sensaciones_" en las de su género. La miré alejarse y me pregunté que clase de vida había llevado. Seguramente había crecido en un colegio de monjas o algo así. Tenía la espalda rígida como si llevara un palo de escoba atado a ella, y la verdad había inseguridad en su manera de caminar. Eso ya lo había visto antes ,claro, pero pensé en que nadie que la viera tan alejada de mi pensaría siquiera en que compartimos una relación si ella parecía querer huir del que era su novio, su hermana tendría un motivo más para burlarse de ella si descubría la verdad. Al ser consciente de eso me molesto sobremanera la "_molestia_" que sentí en ese momento. Era casi una sensación de lastima por aquella mujercita. Seguramente había sido duro que la dejaran plantada así tan de repente. A mí nunca me había pasado, eso de ser rechazado, si era sincero, pero creí entender cómo se sentía, en fin ya tendría tiempo de explicarle todo lo que debía hacer.

Cuando tuvimos los tiquetes entramos a la sala de espera y nos sentamos como siempre lo más alejado del otro en la misma silla, cuando la miré para interrogarla vi que tenia la mirada fija al frente y que luego como si lo que viera la dejara ciega, cogió rápida y vorazmente una revista de la mesita del lado y la plantó sobre su rostro de revés. Miré en la dirección que ella acababa de dejar y vi acaramelados a la señorita Brandon y a su novio y caí en cuenta del porque de la actitud de Isabella Swan. Debía estar rememorando los momentos que había vivido con su querido novio. Si, le era difícil, definitivamente difícil, debía hacerlo llevadero pero se notaba que sufría más de lo que aparentaba, como pensé antes iba a ser difícil hacer creíble lo nuestro si ella continuaba con esa actitud, vi por la forma de sus blancos nudillos que aferraba con fuerza los bordes de la revista en un intento vano de autocompasión, pero dudaba mucho que leyera al revés a menos que se tratara de un crucigrama cosa que una revista de modas no ofrecía.

Sonreí de lado, a pesar de todo era divertido ver como huía de su cruda realidad y no es que me regodeara, solo es que lo hacía tan torpemente que me daba gracia, ¡Bah! En fin, me moví disimuladamente hacia ella y le rocé la mano con los dedos, su palo de escoba en la espalda se envaró y de sus labios brotó un extraño sonido de sorpresa, puse toda mi mano sobre la de ella que sentí fría, y luego cogí la revista para al menos ponérsela al derecho y la miré a los ojos tratando de brindarle algún tipo de consuelo, el que ella quisiera tomar.

Ella se quedó mirándome fijamente por unos momentos como si la sorprendiera mi acción lo cual me llevo a pensar que su ex novio era un completo bastardo con ella. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente como si despejara una idea absurda y me dijo en voz baja para que la señorita Brandon no lo notara.

– Lo siento –

Centré mi mirada en ella y me acerqué un poco más, despacio, sin ninguna intención de asustarla, pero hablando casi en su mismo todo de voz.

– Vamos a tener que practicar más acerca de nuestra distancia, Isabella –

Escuché que un sonido muy parecido al anterior salía de su garganta y que hiperventilaba un poco, también vi que una risa temblorosa se daba de lado en sus labios y yo me pregunté a mi mismo porque demonios le estaba mirando la boca.

– No me gusta mi nombre así que deberás llamarme Bella frente a todos, deberás llamarme así todo el tiempo – explicó. Para ser sinceros a mí me gustaba ese nombre, el completo, pero Bella me gustaba aun más así que le dije para adularla, no como el gigoló, sino como el hombre educado que mi madre había pretendido que fuera:

– Bella…– sentí que se estremecía un poco – Hermosa en italiano…me parece bien…te hace honor –

Súbitamente el color en sus mejillas aumentó y eso me pareció tan desnudo de artificio que la miré por largo rato, al tiempo que me decía no se qué acerca de que era un maestro en el arte…y luego me dijo algo que le sonó como a niña haciendo preguntas en clase.

– Si quiero hacer de esto algo creíble ¿Cual debería ser mi comportamiento? –

Lo pensé por unos segundos, me estaba pidiendo una lección y, como hombre, quería dársela. Me llevó eso a creer que mi suposición de que había sido criada en un colegio de monjas o algo así era más que cierta, y estuve también seguro de que no había estado con su novio, ¿Seria virgen?

– Bueno...– dije lentamente – Nuestra distancia no debe ser mucha, como ya te dije, nuestras manos...– bajé la mirada y vi la suya cerca de la mía, se la toqué con la punta de mis dedos, que sintieron la suavidad y la fragilidad de sus nudillos. Vi que sonreía pero esta vez no había curiosidad ni nada por el es tilo en la sonrisa, era el tipo de sonrisa que se daba cuando alguien aceptaba algo triste y resignadamente, le di un lento apretón en la mano para que me pusiera atención, seguí con la lección.

– Debes mirarme a los ojos porque se supone que hay confianza en nosotros, no debes temblar cuando estoy cerca – Me moví en la silla hasta quedar muy junto a ella, para que su olor de mujer empezara a penetrar por mi nariz, sentí que tembló – Y debo susurrarte cosas al oído para que todos crean que tenemos la confianza e intimidad para hacerlo – Bueno si que parecía un pajarito, temblaba por todo.

Bajó la cabeza ante mis palabras, pero acababa de decirle que debía mirarme a los ojos y no lo estaba cumpliendo, tomé su mentón en mi mano y la obligué a mirarme. Si bien iba a intentar algo más atrevido, ella lo había pedido, solo la estaba instruyendo aunque era de lo más interesante, era como estar en la cama con alguien sin experiencia y darle lecciones sobre como sentir placer.

Bueno, la iba a besar, los novios lo hacían y debíamos ensayar cuanto antes ya que al parecer tiempo era lo que no teníamos. Me incliné un poco hacia ella.

– No te vayas a apartar cuando haga esto, o si no todo se irá al traste – Le dije sobre su boca, esa que había estado mirando antes, era una boca inocente, parecía casi de niña. Posé mis labios sobre los de ella y en ese momento recibí el beso más extraño de mi vida. Normalmente toda, mujer a la que besaba se lanzaba con la boca abierta exigiendo mas pero ahí estaba yo besando la fina línea comprimida de su boca, tan fría como su mano, eran labios suaves y pequeños, pero sabía ya por su textura y su forma que era una boca diseñada para los besos. Quería mas y no sabía porque así que intenté hacerlo más apasionado pero ella se apartó al instante completamente aterrorizada. Maldije a su novio una vez más.

– Ya tendremos tiempo…– dijo para intentar disimular, luego vi que lo decía en serio ya que miró hacia el frente donde aquellos dos tórtolos aun no habían terminado lo suyo. Se sentó y se alisó la inexistente arruga de los pantalones que llevaba y miró hacia el frente ignorándome, pero yo había visto. Ahora era más que consiente…Y lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano.

**Bella **

Cuando nos llamaron al abordaje me puse de pie, pero contrario a lo que mi voluntad me dictaba no me mantuve a mas de dos pasos de Edward, esto pareció gustarle y pensé que creyó que su lección había tenido efecto en mi, y si tenía razón a pesar de ser por un motivo distinto, el beso…aquel beso tan casto como los que siempre compartía con Mike, pero él había intentado llegar a mas y yo como una cobarde me alejé, si antes mi curiosidad era mínima ahora era demasiado grande, no sé por qué me entraron esos calores y prisas por acabar de una vez con la condenada virginidad, el motivo casi final por que el Mike me había dejado, si me desinhibía estaba segura de que conseguiría un novio que me quisiera, si me hacia una experta en el sexo, ataría al hombre para siempre si…

"_Un moment_o" ¿Acaso mi puritana y estúpida mente acababa de pensar eso? ¿Era yo quien estaba teniendo todos esos pensamientos calientes? Miré al hombre que había a mi lado, de él manaba un poder sexual del que nunca había sido consiente, tal vez porque Mike no lo tenía. Mike….Mike , el maldito…Me había dañado todo. Quería confiar en que algún día encontraría a alguien que me amara, pero el amor en esta época de la vida ya no existía y no lo iba a encontrar, existía la convivencia pacífica y los acuerdos matrimoniales, pero la gente ya no veía ni tenía amor y mi terca mente se negaba a creer que había dejado de existir… El amor…Pensé en que ahora el sexo era la base de todo….bien, que así fuera.

"_Ya basta_"

Sentí que la espalda me sudaba e intenté calmarme, era más que suficiente. Entramos al avión y me tocó compartir silla con Edward porque evidentemente Alice quería tener a Jasper para sí. Me senté al lado de la ventana y sonreí a Edward para que no se sintiera tan incomodo como yo en esa situación, él, amablemente, se poso a mi lado y me sonrió igual, de repente sentí que podía confiar en el sabiendas de que era la última persona en la que me permitiría hacerlo, pero ahí estaba, sonriéndole y con ganas de contarle toda mi vida para que entendiera mis razones. Supe que necesitaba un amigo del sexo opuesto para que me entendiera, él no se lo contaría a nadie, nunca hablaba de sus clientes o eso suponía yo.

Empecé por la conversación convencional, como había crecido y mis viajes…pareció interesado así que me explayé toda, y debo decir que cuando eso pasaba si alguien me tapaba la boca las palabras se me empezaban a salir letreros en la cara, o brotaban de las partes más insospechadas de mi cuerpo.

– Entonces mi madre me tuvo que limpiar porque todo el contenido del inodoro lo tenía como mascarilla en mi cara. –

Conté sin pensar esa vergonzosa experiencia de la niñez, pero mi memoria funcionaba bien y empecé a reírme sin control, aun me causaba risa acordarme de ello, y seguí riendo sin saber si estaba aburrido incomodo o lo que fuera. Cuando me calmé lo sorprendí otra vez mirándome fijamente como si quisiera ver algo más de mí que la simple cara y la piel que cubría a esta…

– ¿Y tú? – le pregunte. Prácticamente acababa de contarle toda mi vida.

– No tengo anécdotas tan interesantes como las tuyas –

– Vamos, algo debió ser… – dije intentando animarlo a que hablara.

– La mayoría de infancia y adolescencia me la pase huyendo de las amigas de mi madre – dijo simplemente como restándole importancia, lo miré intentando descifrarlo tal como él hacia conmigo pero si me era difícil leer a Mike, mucho más era hacerlo con él.

– Lo siento, si te incomoda que te pregunte… – dije no muy segura de cómo reaccionar –

Se volvió con una mirada severa y me dijo:

– Si, me molesta un poco – Tan rápido como llegó su mirada se marchó, y me tranquilicé. El hecho de que un hombre que siempre tuviera la expresión tan serena y que de repente apareciera esa mirada asesina era aterrador al menos para mí.

Me quedé callada en ese momento por que sentí que la había pifiado. Él no habló mas y eso me hizo ver que sí se sentía incomodo cuando le hablé de mi vida. No sé por qué saqué esa conclusión y me lastimó un poco. Cuando el sol se posó sobre mi ventana dejé que la luz me diera para calentarme el rostro, tenía la piel fría desde hace tiempo, supuse que era debido a los nervios, la verdad no había comido nada, pero ni falta me hacia…no quería que el nerviosismo me hiciera vomitar, no dejaría que mi estomago me hiciera poner en ridículo. Me dio sueño, así que me recosté en la silla aun con la cara hacia el sol…esperando una vez más que todo saliera bien.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron pero cuando desperté y fijé solo mis ojos en el azul del océano, supe que mi tiempo había llegado a su fin, ya estaba camino, allí y no había marcha atrás y no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto tal vez saltar de un paracaídas y ahogarme en el océano y que en vez de llegar con mi presencia a la casa de mi madre. Llegarían con mi ramo de flores de entierro, o bien me podía asar en el horno del avión y todos lo considerarían un accidente…. ¡Ay Dios! ¿En que estaba pensando?. Estaba más niña que de costumbre.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Edward en la silla, estaba reclinada y toda la longitud de su cuerpo saltó a mis ojos. Dormido se veía peor de guapo, su expresión serena, como si nada ni nadie le preocupara, sus brazos poderosos cruzados sobre el pecho…era definitivamente un hombre de los buenos, buenos…Ojala el que consiguiera para mi fuese la mitad de lo que Edward era…Sin pensarlo saqué mi mano fuera de la cobija y pasé mis dedos sobre su mejilla, debió notar lo fría que estaba mi piel ya que se estremeció un poco pero no llego a despertarse…su piel era limpia, fina como él…desearía…

Toqué sus labios con un mínimo roce recordándolos sobre los míos. No supe si estaba despierto o dormido, pero uno de sus brazos se desenroscó de su pecho y me tomó del hombro para hacerme caer con fuerza sobre él…Cuando mi mejilla dio contra ese sitio fui consciente de sus músculos y de su dureza…

Me estremecí, eso no tenía nada que ver con la flacidez de Mike Newton, nunca sería tan perfecto…En ese momento lo sentí mío, al menos así, y me imagine despertar en una cama en esa posición pero sin nada de ropa en nuestra unión…

Me quedé quieta para no despertarlo y me removí para acomodarme mejor, lo hice, conseguí comodidad como si ese pecho amplio y poderoso estuviera diseñado para sostener mi cabezota, sonreí y me volví a dormir, dando gracias al cielo por encontrar comodidad al menos por ahora.

**Gracias por leer. Nos leemos próximamente. **


	5. Llegamos

**Twilight characters y copyright pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer: **

**El comportamiento y algunos diálogos están inspirados en The Wedding Date**

**Si a alguien no le gusta siéntanse libre de manifestarlo, lo bueno de este sitio es que no muerde nadie**

**Edward**

Cuando dimos pasos fuera de la sala de espera, tomé mi maleta esperando a que Isabella se alejara lo más que podía de mí, "_Como si eso le fuera a servir de algo_". Cuando miré de reojo a mis hombros vi que estaba justo tras de mí, incluso demasiado cerca, sonreí lentamente, así que era de las que aceptaba las cosas que le decían sin rechistar. Ajusté el paso para que quedáramos hombro con hombro y así caminamos hasta que entramos en el avión, cuando lo hicimos, vi que mi tiquete marcaba la fila 12, silla B, esas eran las sillas que estaban en el pasillo. Bueno, suspiré.

Dejé mi equipaje de mano en la parte de arriba y me senté. Isabella, que veía detrás de mí, señaló la silla antes de que yo me sentara, ella iba al lado de la ventana, le cedí el paso, como caballero que era, y ella lo hizo, pude ver por la rigidez de sus hombros que estaba nerviosa, respiraba demasiado profundo y su pulso temblaba ligeramente, no sabía qué era lo que la ponía así, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver conmigo.

Empezó a hablar y le puse atención educadamente, aunque la verdad no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero ella parecía querer hacerlo así que le deje que llevara la voz cantante, le sonreí, a pesar de que sus anécdotas no me importaban. Había un ánima casi infantil en su manera de contarla, como si se divirtiera haciendo eso. Miré a su cara, que tenía una sonrisa plasmada, pero había algo en sus ojos que no me dejaba pensar en ella de manera infantil, sus ojos no compartían la alegría de sus mejillas y labios. Cuando contó una anécdota de su infancia, comenzó a reír más desmesuradamente como si aun conservara un vivo recuerdo de esa parte de su vida y reía sin parar, cerró los ojos y rio aun más. Borré la sonrisa de mi cara y me dediqué a observar su rostro. Cuando se calmó me miró y salió con la pregunta más insospechada.

– ¿Y tú? – me dijo con los ojos aun llorosos.

– No tengo anécdotas tan interesantes como las tuyas – Le dije tratando de zafarme.

– Vamos – dijo insistiendo – Algo debió ser... –

Pero yo no iba a contarle nada de mí, no me interesaba que me conociera en absoluto.

– La mayoría de infancia y adolescencia me la pasé huyendo de las amigas de mi madre – dije rápidamente apartando mi mirada de su cara

– Lo siento– dijo en voz baja – Si te incomoda que te pregunte… –

– Si, me molesta un poco – dije, la volví a observar y pareció encontrar algo que le dio miedo en mi fugaz mirada de odio, la que rápidamente me apresure a eliminar.

Se quedó callada, y supe que le había hecho algo. Sentí una curiosa y pequeña picada en el pecho que supuse era lastima. Siguió callada y yo hice lo mismo.

Miré hacia la pantalla de él TV que tenia frente a mi silla y miré la película que daba sin ningún interés, una romanticona que dejé pasar sin ponerle realmente atención a su contenido. Cuando me cansé me quite los auriculares y me repantigué en la silla cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho, cerré los ojos pero no había pizca de sueño en mi. Eso era malo, al menos para el montón de trabajo que me esperaba. No importaba si no era esa clase de trabajo igual iba a ser agotador actuar tanto, en especial con esta señorita que más bien parecía una niñita.

Conté mis inspiraciones para ver si me daba sueño. Repentinamente sentí el trazado de una piel sedosa sobre mi mejilla izquierda, la mano estaba fría pero no por eso me estremecí, me había tomado por sorpresa la suavidad de esa piel. Pensé que después de todo si estaba frente a una niña, y si lo meditaba bien jamás una mano tan suave había rodado por mi cara. Seguí con los ojos cerrados intentando controlar mi cuerpo, que reaccionó de la manera más extraña ante ese ligero roce, pero no desconocida. Fue cuando sentí los dedos sobre mis labios, estaba como memorizando su forma... ¡Por todos los cielos!, ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Sin pensar en lo que hacía y rogando porque ella siguiera pensando que estaba dormido, saqué mi brazo de su nudo y la atraje hacia mi pecho. Si seguía tocándome de esa manera se daría cuenta de mi estado y eso me perjudicaría un poco, especialmente con alguien como ella. Sentí el hueso suave de su pómulo sobre mi pectoral izquierdo y ella se acomodó. No se movió mucho y después de unos minutos, por lo reposado de su respiración, supe que estaba dormida. Sonreí por lo bajo pero en un rincón de mi mente guarde la sensación tan poderosa que sentí cuando ella me tocó pensando que estaba dormido. La archivé y la guardé con llave, esperando que allí se quedara olvidada. Mi nariz tan cerca de sus cabellos inspiró su aroma, su perfume penetró por mi nariz alertando mis sentidos. Ahí estaba otra vez su olor a mujer, era... un shampoo con frutos rojos era...excitante...inocente...

Otra vez obligué mi cuerpo a reaccionar y a hundir ese olor femenino en donde ya tenía archivado su tacto, "¡_Basta cuerpo_!" me dije. Seguí intentando contar ovejas esperando que la somnolencia me llegara.

**Bella**

Algo me arrancó del sueño que cómodamente estaba teniendo. En él las escenas entre Edward y yo eran de lo mas censurable, pero eran placenteras así que no las censuré de mis recuerdos, me moví un poco e hice cuenta de todo mi cuerpo. Sentí mi mano que estaba apoyada sobre el musculoso pectoral de quien ese momento hacia de mi almohada, luego mi otro brazo apoyado a un lado y mi cabeza totalmente sobre el pecho de él, sentí deseos de besarlo, un deseo irracional, un deseo que una virgen no debía tener, pero estaba segura de que cualquier virgen de 25 años como yo, harta de ese tabú, sentiría. Pero pensé que ya era hora de salir de mi ensoñación, especialmente cuando escuché a la azafata decirnos que era hora de abrochar nuestros cinturones. Ya habíamos llegado, estábamos sobrevolando Australia.

Me desperté del todo sintiendo pegajosos los ojos, lo hice rápidamente y note que casi golpeo a Edward en el mentón con mi cabeza. ¡Dios, era una torpe!

Sin mirarlo arregle rápidamente mis cabellos, pero algo me decía que él si me estaba mirando, cuando volví a verlo con una sonrisa para disimular, y vi su cara tan inmaculada como si no hubiera dormido nada y hubiera estado todo el tiempo despierto. A ver si me explicaba, mi aspecto debía ser el de una persona que recién se levanta, con los ojos rojos, el cabello desmechado y aliento a barro, pero él estaba tan inmaculado...

Me metí goma de mascar en la boca, ya que no pude lavar mis dientes. Me entraron ganas de reñirlo por no haberme despertado antes, pero luego me lo pensé ya que si lo hubiera hecho habría interrumpido mis sueños, plagados de él.

Miré hacia la ventana, y luego sentí que él era quien estaba apuntando mi cinturón, le sonreí nerviosamente, tal como me sentía, faltaban pocas horas para ver a mi madre y para saber si la parodia iba a ser creíble. Aterrizamos en completo orden, y luego bajamos del avión. Cuando pasé por el lado de Edward, no sé si fue mi impresión pero sentí que inspiraba con más fuerza de lo normal, como quien está tratando de captar un olor especial para grabarlo en la mente. No me volví por miedo a que viera mi sonrojo y pensé que era una tonta por que había pensado eso. Salimos del avión y como me lo temí estaba haciendo un calor terrible, mientras esperábamos la maleta, me quité el sweater que llevaba y me lo até a la cintura, luego me hice al lado de Alice para recibir mi maleta. Cuando la vi, de color azul claro, me acerqué a tomarla y sentí que la mano de Edward se posaba sobre la mía, la aparté bruscamente al sentir la grande y viril mano. Lo miré, vi que sonreía un poco y me decía:

– Por favor. Déjame ayudarte –

Yo seguí pendiente de su boca y luego me obligué a reaccionar, Alice recibió sus maletas y tal como Edward me ayudo a mi Jasper la ayudó a ella. Conseguimos un carrito y empezamos a caminar hacia la salida. Me acerqué a Edward y le di las últimas indicaciones, lo hice rápidamente pero en términos mundanos para que quedara claro, esta vez sí pareció entender. Cuando salimos, empecé a hiperventilar esperando que no se me notara. Como dije antes mi tiempo se estaba acabando.

Subimos pero apenas fui consciente de mi y su cercanía, definitivamente me di cuenta de que esto ya se había salido de mis manos, yo no tenía el control, lo tenía Alice y esperaba que todo fuera bien a partir de ese momento. Ella dio las indicaciones al conductor y salimos hacia la Rivera, miré hacia la ventana y sentí que Edward me tomaba la mano, lo miré y él me dio un ligero apretón. Se inclinó sobre mí y me dijo:

– No te preocupes, todo estará bien –

– Si...– dije no muy segura pero de alguna manera gracias a él, fortalecida, estaba segura de que iba a llevar mejor la situación que yo.

A medida que nos acercábamos al lujoso barrio sentí que mi miedo crecía. Miles de preguntas atolondraron mi cabeza pero tenía la mano de Edward para apoyarme. Finalmente alcancé a divisar la casa de mi madre, grande como a ella le gustaba y con su antejardín tan floreado como el que más. Alice y Jasper bajaron y el conductor ayudó con las maletas. Yo me quedé estática pero Edward tiró suavemente de mi brazo para que bajara y cuando estuve fuera posó ese brazo sobre mis hombros sin dejar descargar peso en él. A lo lejos divisé que había una cara en la ventana mirándonos y supe que mi madre se iba a enterar pronto.

Recibimos las maletas y le pagamos al del taxi. Edward haló de mi otra vez, porque parecía que no era capaz de dar dos pasos seguidos. Esto era muy difícil. Alice me alcanzó y me susurro al oído palabras de aliento de las cuales entendí casi la mitad. Me obligué a caminar despacio al ritmo de Edward, y el que él marcaba y a poner una sonrisa soñadora en mi cara. La puerta cada vez se hacía más grande y yo cada vez me sentía más pequeña. Cuando llegamos ahí sentí el deseo de convertirme en una pelota muy pequeña y salir rodando lejos de ese sitio, pero ya era tarde porque Alice había tocado la campana.

Mi madre apareció en el umbral con un vaporoso vestido de florecillas que no le sentaba nada bien. Con una flamante y fingida sonrisa miró a Alice y esta a ella y la saludó cortésmente.

– Alice... ¿Como estas..?.– mi madre tenía inquina con Alice, ella quería casarla también, pero no sabía el motivo por el cual Alice había dejado a su novio ni que había estado en una unidad psiquiátrica, para ella Alice era el promedio de chica rebelde solterona que no conseguiría marido a pesar de tener menos años que yo, pero se quedó callada cuando Alice introdujo a Jasper en la presentación.

– Este es mi novio Jasper Hale – dijo Alice tomándole de la mano y sonriéndole.

Lo que vio también lo vio mal, dado que sabía que los Hale eran nuestros primos segundos, Alice le dirigió una sonrisa ensoñadora y mi madre otra vez se quedó sin palabras. Cuando Alice y Jasper siguieron los ojos de mi madre se iluminaron al verme.

– Isabella – dijo con aplomo, se inclinó a darme un beso y abrazarme cuando lo hizo me dijo – ¿Donde está él? –

¡Auch! Mi madre era el dechado de la imprudencia. Me aparté de ella sonriendo nerviosamente y Edward cruzó el umbral y se presentó.

– Mucho gusto señora, me llamo Edward Cullen, soy el novio de su hija, y me encantaría tener su bendición para nuestro noviazgo – Esto lo dijo en un perfecto y educado acento que me hizo estremecer, mi madre también parecía estar pasando por la misma situación.

– Hola Edward...soy René...D...Swan – ella extendió la mano y él se la besó con galantería mirándola a los ojos. Evidentemente sabia el efecto que esa mirada estaba teniendo sobre mi madre, porque había tenido el mismo efecto sobre mí, – Es un gusto tenerte por acá, y como novio de mi hija...ya sabes supongo, por qué situación se encuentra ella y ya está envejeciendo y no se ha casado...– Empezó a hablar rápidamente.

– Madre...– susurré ferozmente. ¡Dios! como la odié en ese momento.

– De todas formas es un honor tenerte aquí Edward, sigue por favor – Ambos empezamos a entrar siguiendo a Alice y Jasper.

La casa estaba pintorescamente decorada, el papel tapiz era diferente a como lo recordaba, cuando aún era novia de Mike.

– ¿Y papa? – pregunté cuando no lo vi por ahí, aun buscándolo.

– Salió – le dio una significativa mirada a Edward y luego a mí como si se tratara de una persona de menor intelecto – Espero que sepas conservarlo, tu hermana siempre decía... –

Mi madre calló, al parecer pensaba que mi hermana no era tema importante, pero yo la contradecía con el pensamiento porque sabía que ella quería hablar de Jessica, era la que estaba a punto de casarse y con mi ex prometido.

Llamó a su ama y le pidió que nos diera algo de comer, el ama se retiró y ella comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Alice y a Jasper acerca de su relación. Sabía que lo hacía porque estaba dejándonos a Edward y a mí para el final, nos dejaron una serie de panecillos y té. Yo comí ávidamente, parecía que las fuertes emociones me abrían el apetito, contrario a otras personas.

Vi que Edward tomaba una taza de té solamente. Comimos en silencio y luego ella empezó, tal como yo lo pensaba. Apreté la mano de Edward a modo de advertencia.

– Y dime Edward, ¿Donde fue que se conocieron? –

– En un casino...– Empezó el, rogué porque su memoria fuera igual de buena a su acento – Ella estaba en la mesa de póker realizando el mejor juego que he visto en años debo añadir – dijo él levantando su tasa a modo de brindis y sonriendo cortésmente – No pude quitarle los ojos de encima, supe que debía conocerla, así que me acerqué y le pedí el teléfono. Estaba reacia, pero la convencí, salimos un par de veces y...ahora es mi novia – Bebió otro sorbo de su té.

Bien, pensé, si lo recordaba. Lo miré y ambos nos sonreímos.

– Es una suerte que mi hija te encontrara, normalmente es la que menos atrae hombres...– La miré con horror, ¿Porque mi madre tenía que manifestar lo que pensaba de mi en voz alta? Sentí que la sonrisa que había exhalado antes resbalaba perdida en mi rostro.

– No me sorprendería que todos los hombres en el casino estuvieran enamorados de su forma de jugar, pero debo contradecirla, suegra – Me quede helada cuando uso ese apelativo – Me enamoré de sus ojos apenas los vi y de su cuerpo también...– Mi mano tembló, él no podía estar diciendo eso con tanta convicción, era un actor formidable.

Mi madre pareció tomar eso por el otro sentido, el sexual, seguramente pensaba que me había acostado ya con Edward.

– Creí que querías llegar virgen al matrimonio, Mike... tu hermana dijo...– se calló cuando la miré y cuando mencionó a mi hermana sentí que mi cuello se contraía y no me pude quedar callada.

– La última persona de la que quiero hablar es mi hermana, madre, así que...solo vine aquí porque me lo pediste –

– Bella, tu novio está presente...– dijo ella sin molestarse en bajar la voz, yo era una tonta, pero ella era la mujer más imprudente que jamás había conocido.

Me volví a Edward y le tomé la mano, lo miré a los ojos intentando transmitirle el mensaje que quería.

– Edward me ama lo suficiente para entender la situación, pero no esperes que esté contenta –

Él no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándome, aunque no pude ver sus emociones. Me puse de pie y le dije a mi madre:

– Si no te importa desearía irme a descansar, ha sido un viaje muy largo. Supongo que mi habitación seguirá siendo la misma y la de Edward... –

– Edward dormirá contigo– dijo ella abruptamente.

– Tu dijiste que los novios no debían dormir en la misma habitación...– empecé, desesperada, esos por supuesto que no eran mis planes.

– Los jóvenes de ahora no deben dormir separados – dijo haciendo a un lado toda la gazmoñería con la que me había criado en un parpadeo. Quise saber si con Jessica habia sido igual de despreocupada pero ya sabía la respuesta – Vamos, les indicaré la suya también Alice y Jasper...–

Nos pusimos de pie, eso no me lo esperaba, especialmente de la conservadora de mi madre, pero supuse que viviendo con la zorra de mi hermana, sus ideas eran más liberadas ahora. Suspiré y sentí que Edward miraba a mi madre de una manera extraña, como si la odiara...

Subimos las escaleras. Ella nos estaba diciendo cosas que no entendí, en mis planes no estaba compartir la habitación con Edward, eso traspasaba los límites de la privacidad que había querido tener respecto a él. Esperaba que no me atacara una combustión espontanea al estar cerca.

**Hola mis niñas. Primero que nada qué pena la demora, gracias por sus reviwes, me gusta que le hayan dado la oportunidad al fic, espero que lo sigan, esto se pone bueno, aunque no se qué tan bueno resulte este cap., pero les aseguro que se pondrá mejor, no se preocupen las quiero mucho a todas y otra vez gracias por todo nos vemos en el next chap.**


	6. Mi Madre

**Twilight characters y copyright pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer: **

**El comportamiento y algunos diálogos están inspirados en The Wedding Date**

**Si a alguien no le gusta siéntanse libre de manifestarlo, lo bueno de este sitio es que no muerde nadie**

**Lean mi otra historia El Poder Oculto, si les apetece.**

**Edward**

Cuando llegamos sentí que Isabella se removía en mis brazos. Ya se había despertado. Cuando se levantó y me miró vi que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos chicos de sueño, se puso a arreglarse los cabellos, cada uno de los cuales se hallaba fuera del lugar. Sí que se movía cuando dormía, y murmuraba cosas, durante un buen rato, estuve intentando descifrar sus murmullos, pero todos ellos carecían de sentido para mí, pero me descubrí, mientras dormía, atento a cada uno de ellos para intentar decodificar algo de su extraña y sencilla personalidad. Siguió arreglándose sus cabellos, estuve pendiente de cada movimiento, incluso me di cuenta cuando se metió una goma de mascar en la boca y siguió mirando la ventana, luego me volvió a mirar, pero esta vez con una sonrisita en la cara. Estaba nerviosa era evidente.

Me miró por un momento como si no creyera lo que veía y luego como siguió distraída me decidí a abrochar su cinturón ya que ella no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo y ahí estaba otra vez su sonrisita infantil y nerviosilla. Cuando finalmente aterrizamos vi que aferraba con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria su bolso de mano. Me levanté para darle paso y cuando la sentí a mi lado casi rozándome, recordé su aroma, aquel que me acompañó durante todo el viaje. Esto no debería estar pasando pero aun así como un acto reflejo inhalé su coronilla al pasar ella por mí, el olor seguía allí, tal vez más vivo por la calidez de su sueño, pero aun presente, aun lo suficientemente fuerte para trastornarme. Ella se dio levemente la vuelta como si lo hubiera notado y tuve que instarla a que caminara porque íbamos a ser los últimos en bajar.

Cuando estábamos en la sala donde llegaban las maletas, miré a Bella intentando encontrarle sentido y la respuesta llegó a mi casi tan intempestivamente como la lluvia. Se remangó el sweater que tenia por la cintura y comenzó a quitárselo, su camisa sin manga me dejo admirar el envés de sus brazos, deliciosamente torneados. Su piel era blanca, demasiado blanca, pero no por eso menos bella y menos pecosa. Los huesos delicados de su garganta me parecieron de lo más atractivos, y me di cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía atraído a ninguna mujer. Claro que, me dije a mi mismo, era imposible que ella me atrajera, ya que hacia menos de dos días que la conocía. Tal vez era que desde hacía mucho tiempo no me dedicaba a mirar realmente a una mujer, y menos a una tan sencilla y falta de gracia como la señorita Swan. Mi afirmación de falta de gracia se vio suprimida en ese momento, cuando se ató el sweater a la cintura y caminó hacia la placa de donde salían las maletas a recoger las nuestras. Su caminar aunque delicadamente torpe conservaba gracia…

Me obligué a apartar la mirada de sus caderas y a concentrarme en las maletas que veía venir. Me acerqué a ella y tomé el mango que iba a tomar, apartó su mano en un rápido movimiento como si mi contacto de produjera asco. Intenté no parecer ceñudo y sonreí un poco. El sonrojo en sus mejillas hizo que cambiara mi opinión de que no le gustaba mi contacto a uno en el que no le gustaba por que se ponía nerviosa. Sin saber por qué esto me produjo placer.

- Déjame ayudarte - dije haciendo uso de mi tono de caballero con el que todas las damas se ponían nerviosas. Me pregunté por qué me gustaba que esta dama en particular se pusiera nerviosa en mi presencia. La respuesta, porque era virgen y eso me gustaba. Logré mi efecto ya que su mirada se posó en la sonrisa de mis labios. Reaccionó sonriendo también. Eso me produjo placer.

Cuando todo estuvo listo conseguimos salir, caminé cerca de Isabella, pero por un momento, y por primera vez en el viaje supe que ahora sí que se hallaba de lleno pensando en lo que iba a pasar. Según ella cada vez estábamos más cerca de la casa de su madre y de lo que nos iba a tocar enfrentar ahí. La miré intentando insuflarle valor.

En cuanto subimos al auto tomé su mano ahora tibia con la mía y traté de transmitirle confianza. Me incliné sobre ella y aspiré una vez más su olor, luego le dije:

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien -

Ella removió su mano y tomó la mía entre las suyas asintiendo, como si hubiera aceptado algo, espera que lo que hubiera aceptado era el valor que trataba de proporcionarle.

Cuando llegamos al antejardín de la casa sentí que Isabella temblaba a mi lado, estaba definitivamente muerta del susto, tanto era así que hacía más de dos minutos que el taxi se había detenido y ella seguía allí. Cerré casi la totalidad de mi mano en su delgado brazo y la empujé fuera ya que parecía no ser capaz de hacerlo por sí sola. Luego también la empujé para seguir a Alice y a Jasper y al hombre del taxi que nos ayudaba con el equipaje. Alice me relevó en ese momento para darle ánimos a Bella, pero dejó que la siguiera sujetando de la mano, para empezar con todo. La cara de Isabella parecía una masa de pan, pálida, casi hasta el punto de la anemia.

Alice oprimió el timbre y nos salió a recibir una mujer de edad con un vestido de niña, algo que no iba para nada con la longevidad que aparentaba. No supe porque pero en seguida me cayó mal, a pesar de no conocerla. Había en su mirada una segunda intención de buscar detalles que me sentí como alguien a quien meten en una máquina de rayos x para buscar la enfermedad. Vaya mujer desagradable.

Saludó a Alice y vio que tenia de la mano a Jasper pero se notaba que encontraba algo reprobable en esa relación. Yo no sabía por qué ni me interesaba averiguarlo, la única percepción que tenía era del cariño que había entre esos dos tórtolos.

La mujer saludó a Bella y luego se volvió a mi cuando hicieron las presentaciones. A desgana compuse mi mejor sonrisa y tenía mi mano para besar la suya.

- Mucho gusto, señora. Me llamo Edward Cullen, soy el novio de su hija, y me encantaría tener su bendición para nuestro noviazgo - Esperaba que tuviera claro a quien quería cortejar. La conquisté, lo supe por lo desencajado de su visión y por su tartamudeo.

- Hola Edward...soy René...D...Swan - Me tendió la mano y se la besé, el olor a crema de manos me entró por la nariz pero no tenía nada que ver con el puro y natural olor de su hija - Es un gusto tenerte por acá, y como novio de mi hija...ya sabes supongo porque situación se encuentra ella y ya está envejeciendo y no se ha casado...- empezó a explayarse tal como hacia Bella con sus anécdotas, pero me molestó el modo en que habló, especialmente cuando menciono a Bella. Ya entendía la falta de confianza en ella no más de dos segundos después de conocer a su madre. Seguramente apreciaba mas a la hermana y eso había minado la confianza de Bella, eso sumado a lo que su hermanastra y ex novio le habían hecho.

- Madre…- escuché la rabia contenida en Bella y pensé que yo me encontraba igual, debía sentirse muy avergonzada de los comentarios salidos de tono de su madre.

Bella iba a decir algo más, pero su madre la interrumpió como si no tuviera importancia lo que decía diciendo.

- De todas formas es un honor tenerte aquí Edward, sigue por favor –

Alice y Jasper continuaron y yo seguí al lado de Bella, intentando no separarme para que su madre no la dilapidara. Cuando entramos Bella preguntó por su padre.

- ¿Y papa? -

- Salió- respondió secamente su madre. Vaya, de haber sabido que mi madre iba a ser así conmigo….agradecí que estuviera en el cielo y que Dios no le hubiera permitido convertirse en la madre mala que tenia frente a mí. La cándida señora siguió haciendo de las suyas cuando nos volteó a mirar - Espero que sepas conservarlo, tu hermana siempre decía... -

Abruptamente calló, tal vez había sido consciente de lo incomodo que era para Bella hablar de su cruel hermana.

Nos sentamos y ella pidió té para todos, vi que la señora miraba a todos lados como si intentara mermar un poco lo que iba a hacer a continuación, sentí que la suave y pequeña mano de Bella me apretaba la mía y supe que tenía mi razón.

- Y dime Edward, ¿Donde fue que se conocieron? - Vaya, aquí empezaba el interrogatorio, recordé lo que me había dicho Bella acerca de nuestra primera cita y le respondí.

En un casino...- empleé mi tono para asuntos veraces - Ella estaba en la mesa de póker realizando el mejor juego que he visto en años debo añadir - levanté mi taza para alabar la supuesta habilidad de Bella - No pude quitarle los ojos de encima, supe que debía conocerla, así que me acerqué y le pedí el teléfono, estaba reacia, pero la convencí, salimos un par de veces y...ahora es mi novia – Bebí otro sorbo de mi te, sonreí a Bella y ella me la devolvió, me agradó ver que eso le agradaba.

- Es una suerte que mi hija te encontrara, normalmente es la que menos atrae hombres...- lo dijo en un tono de desprecio como si le molestara y me pregunté si Bella no sería adoptada. Ninguna madre por más quisquillosa que fuera debía hacer ese tipo de comentarios, vi que Bella la miraba como si estuviera viendo una película de terror.

- No me sorprendería que todos los hombres en el casino estuvieran enamorados de su forma de jugar, pero debo contradecirla suegra - ojala así se sintiera más vieja de lo que ya era - Me enamoré de sus ojos apenas los vi, y de su cuerpo también...- miré a Bella apreciativamente procurando que la señora se diera cuenta para que no quedaran en duda mis palabras.

- Creí que querías llegar virgen al matrimonio, Mike...tu hermana dijo...- Maldita mente retorcida pero me agradaba que pensara que ya nos habíamos acostado, lo que no me agradaba era que hubiera tenido que mencionar a esos dos, eso molestaba a Bella y curiosamente me molestaba a mi también. Finalmente ella reaccionó como a mí me gustaba que lo hiciera.

- La última persona de la que quiero hablar es mi hermana madre, así que...Solo vine aquí porque me lo pediste - Eso lo dijo tajantemente, quería zanjar la cuestión.

- Bella, tu novio está presente...- dijo esto como si se tratara de una vieja solterona, me sorprendió que no lo fuera. Sentí que Bella me cogía de la mano y me miraba a los ojos, hice lo mismo para seguir el juego pero vi en ellos un fuego que no había visto antes.

- Edward me ama lo suficiente para entender la situación, pero no esperes que este contenta - Tuvo el valor de decirlo y eso me gustó. Si antes su madre tenía dudas ahora no las podía ni contemplar de lejos. Buen punto para Bella, ella se puso de pie soltando mi mano y dijo que se iba a ir a acostar porque estaba cansada pero sabía que lo que quería era huir de la situación.

- Edward dormirá contigo - dijo la señora esa como advirtiendo. Bella trató de refutarla con un argumento que me hizo gracia.

- Tu dijiste que los novios no debían dormir en la misma habitación…-había tal nota de nerviosismo en su voz que me hizo hacer una mueca.

- Los jóvenes de ahora no deben dormir separados, vamos, les indicaré la suya también Alice y Jasper…- eso lo dijo como si tuviera la esperanza que en la primera oportunidad embarazara a Bella para que se casara conmigo, maldita mujer.

Ya la odiaba, porque Bella lo hacía, pero estaba seguro de que cualquier persona en mi lugar lo habría hecho, la compadecí aun mas, lo curioso es que nunca había sentido compasión de nadie.

**Bella **

Mi madre nos indicó precisamente la habitación que yo tenía cuando estaba aquí. Seguramente mi papi había dispuesto que nada debía ser movido de el sitio, pero cuando entré me di cuenta que ni siquiera esa pequeña voluntad había sido cumplida por la vasta de mi hermanastra, mis cortinas rosadas no estaban. En cambio estaban las verdes catarro de Jessica, afortunadamente no se había robado también el papel tapiz de las paredes. Suspiré y seguí empujando mi maleta sintiendo a Edward cerca de mí.

Cuando me di la vuelta para encarar a mi madre me tropecé y me caí al piso de trasero, sentí que mi cara se ponía roja y maldije en voz baja. Me levanté rápidamente y vi que Edward miraba el cartel de la película de Romeo + Julieta que tenía en uno de los lados del floreado papel tapiz.

Sonrió de lado y sentí vergüenza de mi época romántica, esa que ahora yacía muerta en algún fondo de mi alma con todas mis esperanzas de progreso en ese ámbito.

- Espero que disfruten la estancia, me retiro Bella, tu padre llegara en cualquier momento, esta noche hay cena familiar con los padres de Mike, espero que no faltes -

- No, mamá- dije en voz baja, luego la vi salir y cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa de suficiencia, suspiré resignada y miré a Edward.

Dejó su maleta en la cama y empezó a desempacar para acomodar su ropa en algún lado del ropero, después de deleitar mis ojos mirando su orden metí mano de mi pelo y me deshice el peinado. Entré al baño a quitarme el sudor de la cara con un pañito húmedo, luego decidí lavarme toda esta y mis dientes. Cuando estuve lista me miré al espejo y pensé que ahora estaba yo a las puertas del infierno, dispuesta a calcinarme sola, sin nadie que me salvara.

Debía hacer un intento, no iba a dejar que todo se fuera a la basura por un sutil momento de indecisión, no me convenía. Me volví a la habitación y vi que Edward había terminado y estaba sentado en una silla quitándose los calcetines. Se iba a dar una ducha al parecer, me entró curiosidad por saber más de él, pero si pensaba evitarme como en el avión la tendría lejos. Busqué en mi vieja biblioteca uno de los directorios de Londres, y ahí estaba.

Escuché que se estaba quitando la ropa. Pero no miré, no debía mirar, no quería hacerlo… ¡Vamos! ¿Eso acaso era cierto?, Seguí buscando en el directorio y fue cuando decidí mirar. Estaba entrando en el baño y se estaba bajando…los calzoncillos…

¡Oh, cielos! pude pensar…, su piel era bronceada y tenía el _traserus_ más firme y agarrable que había visto en mi vida, en realidad era el primero que veía, salvo por las revistas, pero no me decepcioné, sabía que Edward era perfecto en muchos aspectos pero mucho más en ese, en su cuerpo. Admiré su espalda de suaves y viriles contornos….

Reaccioné y seguí mirando el directorio, buscando el sitio donde él trabajaba, de donde era dueño. Escuché la ducha correr y supe que ya era posible mirar hacia el baño sin riesgo de preocuparse. Cuando encontré el titulo le iba a hacer una pregunta cuando escuché que desde el baño me decía.

- ¿Podrías pasarme el jabón?-

Miré nerviosa…yo…entrar…al baño…donde él estaba… ¿desnudo?, el calor que sentí en ese momento me hizo temblar el pulso, pero otra vez me obligué a reaccionar, él era un desconocido gigoló que se estaba haciendo pasar por mi novio. Agarré la pastilla de jabón que había sobre la cama y llevando el delgado directorio conmigo entré y se la pasé a través de la cortina. Me senté en la taza dispuesta a empezar con mi interrogatorio, cuando escuché que empezó a cantar, para ser sincera no lo hacía mal, el vapor comenzó a inundar el baño.

- ¿Oye Edward?... ¿Por qué Ambrosía? ¿Tú escogiste el nombre? - fue mi primera pregunta.

Él cesó de cantar pero no me respondió. Luego en un murmullo dijo:

- Manjar de dioses…para las damas somos los más deliciosos aperitivos…- dijo como quien recita un comercial. Y tenía razón…especialmente cuando yo estaba tratando de adivinar las formas de su cuerpo a través del cortinaje. Seguí leyendo lo que ofrecía, sin percatarme de una cosa…

- Servicio de acompañamiento para la dama solitaria y ansiosa de compañía, discreción absoluta…- Reí y me di la vuelta, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo, ¿O sí? Vi lo que nunca debía haber visto de Edward…vi su…aquello.

Cerré los ojos y ahogué un grito. Me di la vuelta, ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!, ¿Que era lo que había visto…acaso…? Dios mío, un hombre así… ¿Como fue que lo dejaste caer de arriba, señor? Su dotación era…

- ¡Por Dios!, vístete - le dije pasándole una toalla, me puse de pie y caminé hacia el cuarto intentando no verle nuevamente para no sonrojarme más. A estas alturas del partido mi cara debía parecer un incendio, si antes no quería ser evidente respecto a mis reacciones ahora ya no podía hacerlo.

Edward Cullen me gustaba, como un hombre gusta a una mujer. ¿Que había de malo en eso? Lo que había de malo era que él era un gigoló y yo era una virgen…pero después de lo que vi, mi virgen y ansioso de compañía cuerpo anhelaba su contacto, escuché su risa burlona tras de mí.

- Así no puedes reaccionar cuando me veas cariño, recuerda lo que hablamos – dijo con voz sensual.

Me senté en la cama al lado contrario donde estaba él intentando controlar mi habla y le dije:

- No esperaras que este tranquila cuando acabo de ver tu…tus partes….- ¡Ah, estúpida! debí sonar como una niña criada en un monasterio, aunque casi era así.

- Se supone que nos acostamos juntos - sentí su voz más cerca y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba frente a mí, mirándome con su imponente presencia, tenía una toalla fuertemente atada a la cintura, pero no por eso de jaba de ser evidente la magnitud de _eso_, además yo no debía estarle mirando….¡Oh Dios! Su pecho era hermoso…

- Si…puede que sea cierto…pero eso es privado…yo no debería – huí de su mirada deliberadamente. Se inclinó peligrosamente sobre mí y me obligué a retroceder por su cercanía, pero también a mirar su mentón y luego a sus ojos llenos de un extraño fuego.

- Nadie te va a creer si haces eso, cariño - otra vez ese apelativo, sonaba bien…y me hacia vibrar "_cariño_". Esa palabra sonó tan dulce en sus labios que me obligó a reaccionar, pero sabía que estaba mal, y aunque lo sabia no quería detenerme, me dio una especie de valor que nunca había tenido, algo que ni siquiera sabía que viviera dentro de mi cuerpo.

- Enséñame…- le dije en un murmullo ronco sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos, aquello se me estaba saliendo de las manos y yo como una idiota solo quería dejarlo correr, mi feminidad escondida salió a flote, escogió justo ese momento, cuando lo tenía semidesnudo frente a mí y con aquella mirada en sus potentes ojos.

Sin darme tregua me haló bruscamente del brazo y me apretó contra su pecho desnudo. Puse mis manos ahí sintiendo el calor que emanaba de él, era como un león, listo para el acecho…

Opuse mis manos en su pecho y luego sin poder evitarlo las pasé por su cuello.

- Lo estás haciendo francamente bien…- dijo contra mi boca entreabierta - Aunque este tipo de cercanía es muy bien aprobada, la gente lo creerá enseguida -

Eso me dolió pero no me detuve.

- ¿Así? - le pregunté, me puse de puntillas y le besé en la boca. Yo nunca había tomado la iniciativa en un beso, y resultaba ser una experiencia de lo más agradable, al menos con Edward.

Él reaccionó y me tomó de la cintura. Me levantó del suelo y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Sentí mi pecho presionando el suyo a través de la tela. El beso se intensifico y empezó como en el aeropuerto a buscar mi lengua. No lo detuve esta vez, sentí los miembros de gelatina, supe que si él me soltaba me caería o algo igual de vergonzoso. Dejé que me apretara y dejé que me metiera la lengua en la boca, su sabor era inigualable, y superaba con creces lo poco que había hecho con Mike. Él siguió moviendo su boca insistentemente contra la mía y me obligué a responderle igual, al poco rato nos movíamos a un compás que no sabía cuál de los dos había puesto, pero era tan agradable y placentero…

Lo deseaba, por el demonio que sí. Las partes dormidas de mi cuerpo reaccionaron a su cercanía, sorprendentemente con un brazo me retuvo contra él, mi cintura estaba apretada en torno a su fornido torso, sentí su otra mano rozar mi garganta y enredarse en mis cabellos. Con salvaje furia separó mi boca de la suya en un sonido agradable y me hizo hacer la cabeza hacia atrás tirando suavemente de mi pelo. Sentí sus labios en mi cuello y su mano aun en mi cintura. Casi me sentía ahogada por la falta de aire pero eso no impidió que un gemido gutural saliera de mis labios….

Entonces alguien toco la puerta, sentí que mis pies tocaron el suelo suavemente, y mi mundo de fantasía se caía al piso. Si esto no podía convencer a la gente de la relación que supuestamente compartíamos nada lo haría, mire hacia los ojos de Edward que parecían tener un velo, luego me arreglé el vestido y fui a abrir la puerta sin importarme lo que Edward estuviera haciendo y lo que pudiera estar mirando.

Cuando salí vi que era el ama de mi madre.

- Su padre llegó, señorita Swan…su madre me pidió que le avisara –

- Gracias, Rita -

Vi que la mujer me miraba de reojo y supe que mi estado no debía ser el mejor, cuando volví a entrar sentí que la puerta del baño se cerraba otra vez y que la ducha se abría, sentí también como alguien se metía rápidamente sin siquiera esperar que el agua se calentara y me pregunte ¿Por qué? No sabía con qué cara miraría a Edward después pero decidí arreglarme un poco para bajar a ver a mi padre.

**Gracias por sus reviewes espero que todas estén bien, les agradezco que sigan con el fic que cada momento se pone más interesante, las aprecio mucho a todas y espero que sigamos hasta el final un beso y chao**


	7. Se Acerca

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Los diálogos y algunas situaciones están inspirados en The Wedding Date.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus mensajes de apoyo, espero que siga gustándoles. **

**Edward**

La madre de Bella nos indicó el camino que debíamos tomar. Aun percibí a Bella nerviosa y contrariada por la decisión de su madre. No podía decir que me daba igual porque, desgraciadamente, y presentía que sería así, con Bella ya nada me iba a dar igual, al menos no desde que tenía su olor grabado en mi mente.

Tomé las maletas y las seguí. Era una casa espaciosa debía admitir que incluso parecía hogareña, pero sabía que no era lo que Bella había dicho, no era hogareña en absoluto.

Cuando entramos a la habitación el rosa de sus paredes reveló que esa era la habitación de Bella. Era espaciosa y ordenada, aunque las cortinas verdes no encajaban del todo con el tapizado, escuché un tropezón y cuando me di la vuelta y vi que Bella se había caído y se estaba poniendo de pie refunfuñando. Miré hacia otra parte de la habitación riendo un poco por su torpeza, vi que cerca de una de las esquinas de la pared había un poster de la película de Romeo + Julieta. Detrás de mi escuché a su madre.

– Espero que disfruten la estancia. Me retiro Bella, tu padre llegara en cualquier momento, esta noche hay cena familiar con los padres de Mike, espero que no faltes –

– No, mama– contestó ella desanimada.

Por la mirada que le hizo a su madre supe que si Bella hubiera podido escoger habría preferido cocinarse viva antes de aceptar. Si que era cruel. Sentí mis dientes tropezar unos con otros en un movimiento de enfado. La madre de Bella cerró la puerta con una expresión burlona en la cara, negué con la cabeza y puse la maleta sobre la pulcramente tendida cama y me dediqué a desempacar mi ropa para acomodarlo en el espacioso ropero.

Cuando terminé y vi que Bella salía del baño, decidí darme una ducha. Empecé a quitarme los calcetines y cuando me puse de pie me quité la camisa sin mirarla para no avergonzarla y tal vez tomándome libertades que no me correspondían. Me quité el resto de la ropa en mi camino al baño, Bella seguramente no estaba mirando nada "_eso creía yo_".

Abrí la llave de la ducha cuando estuve desnudo y el agua tardó casi dos minutos en tornarse medianamente tibia, entré y cuando cayó en mi cuerpo me proporcionó alivio, me aseé lentamente y cuando me cansé de frotarme solo con el agua busqué la pasta de jabón, pero no vi una por ningún lado. Al parecer la madre de Bella creía en el milagro de bañarse sin jabón, yo por lo menos no lo creía así que no me quedo más opción que pedírselo a la puritana Bella.

– ¿Podrías pasarme el jabón? –

Escuché un extraño ruido proveniente de ella, a pesar de estar tan lejos y a través de la cortina. Sonreí involuntariamente y recibí la pasta de sus torpes manos. Me seguí bañando y fue cuando escuché más de cerca la voz de Bella, estaba en el baño conmigo, un movimiento un poco audaz del que no la habría creído capaz.

– Oye Edward...– empezó dubitativa – ¿Por qué Ambrosia? ¿Tú escogiste el nombre? –

Estaba hablando de mi "_institución_". El nombre lo habíamos escogido entre todos y el eslogan también.

– Manjar de dioses, para las damas somos los más deliciosos aperitivos –

Cerré la ducha y me dije estúpido cuando me di cuenta de algo, no había llevado toalla para secarme...

Ni modo, pensé con malicia, tendría que salir a buscarla. Para ser sincero con mi conciencia me mataba a curiosidad de saber cómo reaccionaría Bella ante la vista de un cuerpo desnudo, así que cuando corrí la cortina vi que estaba sentada sobre el excusado cerrado con un directorio en sus manos, estaba leyendo en voz alta nuestros servicios ofrecidos.

– Servicio de acompañamiento para la dama solitaria y ansiosa de compañía – di dos pasos más hacia ella."_¡Ja!_" pensé, mi momento había llegado – discreción absoluta – levantó la cara y por unos segundos clavó la mirada en mi parte frontal. Tal como lo predije su cara se volvió un incendio, se tapó la boca, cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta. A pesar de nuestra distancia sentí el temblor de su cuerpo.

– ¡Por Dios! vístete– dijo contra la mano que le tapaba la boca, no pude evitar reírme, no quería que sonara a burla a pesar de que mi intención era esa, burlarme.

– Así no puedes reaccionar cuando me veas, cariño – la palabra brotó de mis labios sin siquiera proponérmelo – recuerda lo que hablamos –

Ella se puso de pie y se fue hacia la cama, yo cogí la toalla que había sobre una silla y me la puse al rededor de la cintura. Me acerqué, el temblor aun no se había ido de su cuerpo.

– No esperaras que esté tranquila cuando acabo de ver tus...partes...– Una carcajada mental gritó en mi mente, nadie empleaba ese nombre para los órganos genitales, al menos que se tratara de la hermana de un convento o de una niña, pero lo hacia la mujer que tenía en frente. Me acerqué más a ella dominado en ese momento por algo que iba más allá de toda razón, algo que desconocía totalmente. Su atractiva inocencia.

– Se supone que nos acostamos juntos – varias imágenes cruzaron por mi cabeza en ese momento, en cuanto dije esto su mirada horrorizada se levantó recorriendo lentamente mi torso.

– Si...– apartó la mirada – puede que sea cierto...pero es privado...yo no debería... –

Me incliné más hasta que sentí su familiar olor a frutos rojos, ella retrocedió instintivamente y me vi obligado a decirle:

– Nadie te va a creer si haces eso, cariño –

Ella repentinamente borró la distancia que antes había impuesto y me miró a los ojos.

– Enséñame... –

En ese momento sentí algo que nunca había sentido. No importé yo... una mujer me estaba pidiendo por segunda vez que le enseñara sobre sexo...Algo palpitó dentro de mí. Sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo la cogí del brazo. Mi mano se cerró casi en su totalidad, la empujé sobre mí. Ella para defenderse apoyó ambas manos sobre mi pecho, después sus manos viajaron a mis hombros, eso me deleitó. Acerqué mi cabeza a su cara y le dije contra la pálida boca:

– Lo estás haciendo francamente bien – tanto como si actuaba como si no lo estaba haciendo así – Este tipo de cercanía es muy bien aprobada – era absolutamente aprobada desde mi perspectiva – la gente lo creerá enseguida –

Una sombra, perceptible incluso para mi, cruzó por su cara, pero fue tan repentino y fugaz como un susurro de viento.

– ¿Así?– preguntó. La sentí moverse contra mí y pegar su pequeña y suave boca contra la mía. En ese momento necesité sentirla contra mí, junto a mí, a mi misma altura, tuve que levantarla del sueño con mis brazos pero era tan liviana y tan frágil que eso no supuso ningún esfuerzo por mi parte. Esfuerzo era el que estaba necesitando para contenerme, nunca antes me había pasado algo semejante. El sabor de sus labios era inigualable y me excitaba mucho, como toda ella lo hacía. Tuve la necesidad de intensificar el beso, busqué la suavidad de su interior con mi boca en la esperanza de que me apartara para terminar con mi pasión, pero esta vez no lo hizo.

Al no apartarse le dio a mi fuego toda la leña que necesitaba para volver aquel beso más apasionado. Ella respondía, me estaba respondiendo, era la pasión de una virgen que no era como la de una experta. Era un fuego que ansiaba explorar, quería quemarme. Era el fuego de la insensatez. También el del deseo reprimido, separé mis ojos para mirarla, y vi su piel pecosa, recordé su cuello, ese cuello que desde antes había tenido deseos de besar y era lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. Enterré mis dedos en sus olorosa y sedosa melena y empujé su cabeza hacia atrás para tener libre acceso a su cuello, mi boca hizo lo que quiso en su cuello, tan suave y perfecto como el resto de su piel, apetitosa, como toda ella. Escuché su gemido de pasión y esto me encendió aun más, pero todo se vino abajo cuando escuché los golpes en la puerta.

La aparté de mí como si su solo contacto me quemase, ella me miró por unos segundos y luego se alejó a abrir la puerta intentando arreglar la ropa y cabellos que yo había desordenado. No me detuve a ver quién era, no quise saberlo ni quería que me vieran en este estado, menos ella, aunque era algo que sabía. Entré al baño dispuesto a darme una larga y tal vez aliviadora ducha.

**Bella**

Bajé las escaleras intentando arreglar mi aspecto, no tenía un espejo a la mano. Intenté arreglar mis cabellos pero eran caso perdido, igual conocía a mi padre, a diferencia de mi madre él no hacía preguntas estúpidas. Cuando llegué al final de la escalera lo vi de pie con los brazos abiertos, prestos para recibirme. Me olvide por un momento de todo y me lancé a ellos y al calor paternal que emanaban. Definitivamente era un bienestar para mi alma. Estuvimos así varios minutos hasta que él me soltó y me acarició el cabello.

– Siento mucho todo esto Bells, sé que no debe ser cómodo para ti, traté de evitarlo pero ya conoces a tu madre –

– No te preocupes papi, todo está bien, estoy con Edward ahora – sentí que la voz me tembló cuando pronuncié su nombre, espere que mi papi no lo hubiera notado.

– ¿Tienes novio? ¿Y porque no lo sabía? –

– Nos conocimos hace poco, papa, lo siento –

– Ahora no importa – sonrió – estoy seguro de que te protegerá de esa arpía –

Se estaba refiriendo a Jessica, por supuesto, no conocía a otra arpía por los alrededores y sabía que mi padre jamás usaría ese apelativo con mi madre por mucho que lo pensara, apreté su mano y le dije:

– Está arriba duchándose, fue un viaje largo –

– Tu madre me obligó a comprarle cosas para la cena de esta noche, quería estar acá para recibirte pero ya la conoces... –

– Eso ya lo dijiste papa –

– Tengo curiosidad por conocer a tu Edward – dijo súbitamente.

Él no era mío, pero ya me gustaría que lo fuera. "_Cállate, conciencia_".

Estuve contándole las últimas novedades de mi vida, así estábamos cuando escuché que alguien bajaba las escaleras, me di la vuelta y vi a Edward que venía, se había puesto un sweater azul y una camisa blanca debajo, adjuntado a eso traía unos vaqueros que le quedaban de ataque...tragué saliva y mi papi y yo nos pusimos de pie. Le sonreí y me volví hacia Edward.

– Me preguntaba dónde estabas, amor – dijo él mirándome directamente a los ojos, oculté mi mirada y la fijé en algún punto a su izquierda sobre el horrible cuadro que mi madre había pintado.

– Papi, él es Edward Cullen, mi novio –

Mi padre permanecía serio, su concepto de _mi novio_ no era suficiente para él y lo sabía, sabía que me protegía...por esta vez quise prescindir de su protección paterna al menos para que no supiera el verdadero proceder de Edward. Este se adelantó con su magnífico y confiado paso y extendió la mano hacia mi papá.

– Es un gusto conocerlo al fin señor Swan, Bella habla mucho de usted – eso no era del todo cierto pero su tono, como siempre, era perfecto.

Mi padre le miró la cara por largos segundos y el corazón se me encogió, lo miraba como si ya lo hubiera visto y esperé con pánico, pero luego mi papa extendió la mano y estrechó fuertemente la de Edward.

– Un gusto conocerte a ti también Edward – Sacudieron las manos y mi padre le dijo – Bella no me había dicho que tenía un nuevo novio –

– Nos conocimos hasta hace poco, tal vez por eso no sabía nada de mí –

– Siéntate, por favor – ofreció mi padre amablemente.

Nos sentamos todos en la sala pero yo ya no tenía todos mis sentidos concentrados en mi padre y sabia cual era la razón, mi papá le ofreció vino, whisky o cualquier cosa de beber. Estábamos hablando cuando irrumpieron en la estancia Alice y Jasper. Miré a Alice quien tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas y los labios colorados, por un momento quise ser ella, tener esa mirada enamorada y que Mike hubiese tenido la expresión que tenia Jasper en esos momentos, con el rostro también ruborizado y los cabellos desordenados. Saqué de mi cabeza esos pensamientos y me concentré en la charla.

– ¡Alice! mi pequeño y querido duende –

– ¡Tío Charlie!– gritó Alice y a ella también la recibió en sus brazos como si se tratara de una más de sus hijas, le dio dos vueltas en el aire.

– Hacías falta en esta casa para alegrar el día, pequeña – Sonreí, solo mi padre llamaba duende a Alice.

– Mira, tío Charlie – acercó a mi padre a donde estaba Jasper – el es Jasper Hale, nuestro primo segundo...mi novio –

Mi padre dirigió la misma mirada inquisitiva a Jasper, la misma que le dio a Edward y supe que así habría mirado a cualquier hombre que se nos acercara a nosotras, casi olvidaba que del mismo modo había mirado a Mike cuando los presenté un año antes de que se comprometiera con mi hermana. Alice le relató un corto cuento de lo que había sido su vida hasta el momento ignorando prudentemente su estadía en la Unidad Mental, él la escuchaba complacido, todos lo hacíamos. Cuando casi terminaron ella se volvió a mí y me dijo:

– Bella, sobre tu cama puse un vestido que compré para mí en la tienda de Londres pero no me quedó, mas creo que a ti te quedara perfecto.

– Vaya, Alice, no tenias... – dije incomoda.

– ¡Ay! Claro que si, ahora llevaré a Jasper a conocer el barrio y volveremos para la cena –

– ¡Ah, mujeres! – dijo mi padre – Ven Edward, te enseñaré mis colecciones –

Supliqué para que Edward no dijera nada que nos delatara. Alice salió con Jasper, mi padre se llevó a Edward, y como yo no quería hablar con mi madre, así que me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Cuando entre allí vi el vestido que Alice había dejado en la cama extendido, era de un hermoso azul, inevitablemente mi memoria volvió hacia el pasado, a los días en que compartía fiestas de estas con Mike, recordaba la manera en que me arreglaba para el esperando que me encontrara atractiva, y como yo, aunque pretendía no hacer caso de ello, veía como su mirada se perdía en los cuerpos de las demás, menos en el mío. Cerré los ojos y me desvestí sin prisa, por mí me hubiera quedado metida en la ducha caliente y hubiera echado raíces allí. Me bañé lentamente, pero al tibio chorro de agua se sumaron mis lágrimas de desesperación. Cuan tonta había sido al creer que Mike había sentido algo por mi...me dolía bastante pero...el agua súbitamente se enfrió un poco y esto me obligó a reaccionar un poco. Salí del baño y me sequé, sin ánimos me puse el vestido y a pesar de que me sentía bien y sentía que se me veía bien no lo estaba disfrutando como debería, me pregunté si mi alma aun albergaba algún sentimiento hacia Mike Newton.

Miré mis tacones y sentí que las lagrimas volvían, menuda idiota me sentía, me quedé parada como una estatua en el medio de la habitación cuando escuché pasos de tacones tras de mí. Era Alice.

– ¡Vaya! – dijo con admiración apenas me vio, yo no reaccioné – Sabia que te iba a quedar bien –

Ella ya se había puesto su vestido, aquel que quitaba el aliento, estaba segura de que ella también tenía una venganza personal.

– Estas hermosa, Alice – comenté sin poder evitarlo.

– Lo sé, pero tú lo vas a estar mejor, y no olvides que va a ser el día que veas a esos dos y les demuestres lo que eres, que no te afectan...que eres fuerte Bella, ahora no es momento de flaquear, no ahora, Jasper y yo estamos contigo, y Edward también, lo sé –

Él...era la clave de todo esto, de pronto lo había convertido en el top de mi lista de prioridades, algo muy importante en mi vida en ese momento. Asentí lentamente y ella me abrazó luego me tomó la mano y me obligó a ir con ella.

– Ven aquí, es hora de terminar con tu ajuar, princesa –

Sonreí forzadamente, Alice era incorregible. Estuve más o menos una hora a manos de ella, no supe lo que hizo conmigo pero parecía encantada, ya tendría oportunidad de vengarme, ya la tendría…

**Bueno mis niñas otro cap. mas, en el próximo se producirá el encuentro que todos esperamos, a ver qué es lo que piensan aquel par de malditos de el nuevo novio de Bella muchas gracias a todas por sus reviewes, espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo, a las nuevas y a las antiguas muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes, me ayudan a escribir, las quiero a todas, y un gran abrazo **


	8. Las Larvas

**Twilight Characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Historia Inspirada en la Película The Wedding Date, aunque no todo es igual ¬¬ (no soy tan creativa)**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo, las quiero mucho.**

**Aquí va otro, esperemos que les den su merecido a aquellos dos "Sacos de Putrefacción" (Alice Quote)**

**Edward**

Cuando terminé mi ducha supe que ya lo había controlado, pero aun sentía el calor en mi pecho. Por unos instantes me dediqué a pensar en qué era lo que me había dado. Jamás había actuado así con una mujer antes y era algo que debía admitir, algo tenia esta Isabella Swan, algo oculto que para mí era un reto descubrir. Tal vez por eso, y sin pensar siquiera en que fuera a llegar a ser posible, me tenía digamos que atrapado.

Debía controlarme, desde muy pequeño había aprendido a no dejarme dominar por las emociones, porque eso me hacia débil, y la debilidad en mi campo de trabajo no era permitida. Pero aun así me autoricé pensar por un instante en cómo se sentiría estar con una persona que te apreciara por lo que eras y no por lo que hacías o dabas. Hacía mucho tiempo había perdido la esperanza de conocer a alguien así, pero mi instinto me decía que tenía a una persona diferente de las demás a mi lado. Una mujer lastimada e inocente que solo quería ser feliz, algo que yo siempre quise y no logre…

¡Ah, ya basta de sentimentalismos! Me prometí pensar en eso luego. Me vestí y me di cuenta de que ya era por la tarde. Debí haber tardado…me vestí y peiné mi desordenado cabello, aquel por donde Bella había metido su dedos.

Bella...

Me callé a mi mismo no fuera que corriera la mala suerte de entrar en el baño nuevamente en busca del consuelo del agua fría. Cuando me controlé decidí bajar a buscarla y tal vez pedirle excusas por mi comportamiento pero pensé en las justificaciones que le diría. Tal vez; "_Perdóname Bella, perdí el control_". O que tal; "_Lo siento Bella pero te encuentro irremediablemente atractiva y quiero acostarme contigo_".

Definitivamente no. ¡Bah! Ya pensaría…lo haría.

Con un poco de rabia y paranoia me di cuenta de que todo eso lo estaba dejando para pensar luego porque de alguna manera me iba a gustar hacerlo en el futuro… La verdad me estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, ya vería la forma de salir.

Cuando iba por la mitad de la escalera escuché la risa cantarina de Bella y su voz acompañada por la de un hombre, debía tratarse de su padre. Sentí que me agitaba un poco, como si se tratara de verdad de mi novia y estuviera a punto de conocer a su padre. Era lo que supuse que tenía que pasar así que compuse mi mejor sonrisa para darle una buena impresión a su padre. Noté que ella puso sus ojos en mí y me quedé mirándola por un momento, quería desafiarla a que me retirara la mirada y la verdad gané por muchos puntos. Para torearla añadí este comentario mientras no le quitaba ojos de encima:

– Me preguntaba dónde estabas, amor – Intentó retenerme la mirada pero me di cuenta de que no me miraba a mi sino a un punto situado cinco centímetros más arriba de donde estaba mi cabeza, o eso parecía.

– Papi – Dijo mirando a su padre con cariño – Él es Edward Cullen, mi novio –

El señor tenía una mirada inquisitiva pero pragmática, tenía en sus ojos años de sabiduría, pero también leí amor y protección para con su hija. Me estaba escrutando y supuse que era para ver si me encontraba apto.

– Es un gusto conocerlo al fin, señor Swan, Bella habla mucho de usted – Le dije esto para congraciarme. Mi mano permaneció extendida por unos segundos hasta que finalmente creí que el veredicto debía ser bueno ya que la estrechó con aprecio, mientras hacía esto me dijo:

– Un gusto conocerte a ti también Edward, Bella no me había dicho que tenía un nuevo novio –

– Nos conocimos hasta hace poco, tal vez por eso no sabía nada de mí – Dije para zafarme intentando ganar su confianza.

– Siéntate por favor – Ofreció señalando la silla de enfrente.

En esos momentos decidí iniciar un juego de miradas con Bella porque sabía que la ponía nerviosa y como había admitido antes, eso me gustaba mucho. Habló un poco con su padre y luego se calló cuando escuchó descender por las escaleras a la señorita Brandon y a su novio Jasper.

– Alice mi pequeño y querido duende – Saludó el señor Swan a la señorita Brandon.

Solo hasta que él mencionó la analogía no me di cuenta de que tenía razón. La señorita Brandon bajo las escaleras dando saltitos con las mejillas sonrojadas supuse que después de compartir un apasionado beso con Jasper, tenía todas las señales de una mujer que acaba de ser besada con pasión; los labios rojos, hinchados, las mejillas coloradas y el cabello un poco revuelto.

– ¡Tío Charlie! –

Cuando se encontraron este la levantó del suelo para darle vueltas como si de una niña se tratara, miré a Bella y supe que se sentía contenta al menos en eso momentos.

– Hacías falta en esta casa para alegrar el día, pequeña– dijo el señor Swan bajando a la risueña señorita Brandon y depositándola en el suelo.

– Mira, tío Charlie – dijo Alice comenzando a avanzar hacia Jasper dándole importancia – Él es Jasper Hale, nuestro primo segundo...mi novio –

Ante la mirada que el señor Swan dirigió a Jasper, muy parecida por cierto a la que usó conmigo supe que quería mucho a Alice y también la razón, estaba seguro de que el señor Swan querría a cualquier persona que quisiera a su hija. Sonreí meditando sobre qué pensaría de mi si supiera en qué manera quería yo a su pequeña.

La señorita Brandon comenzó a hablarle al señor Swan sobre las novedades de su vida y para ser sincero encontré el relato muy interesante. Luego se levantó y le dijo a Bella algo sobre el vestido de la noche de la cena, vi que las orejas y mejillas de Bella se ponían de un tono rosáceo.

– Vaya, Alice, no tenias…– dijo avergonzada, se veía adorable.

Ella dijo algo más pero estaba tan concentrado en el arrebolado rostro de Bella que no me di cuenta.

– ¡Ah, mujeres! – dijo el señor Swan cerca de mi sacándome de mi concentración, casi se lo agradecí, no quería que mi cara de tonto saliera a flote en ese momento – Ven Edward – Me convidó – Te enseñaré mis colecciones –

El resto de la tarde la gasté con el señor Swan hablándome de sus viajes y de Bella cuando niña, era evidente el amor que sentía hacia ella. Sentí un poco de envidia por que tuviera un padre, yo nunca conocí al mío pero no me hizo falta. Súbitamente él se quedó en silencio cuando el nombre de Mike Newton brotó por sus labios.

– Bella no me ha dicho mucho, pero tengo entendido que su hermana… –

– ¡Hermanastra! – me corrigió él tan lleno de odio que retrocedí un paso – Perdóname Edward, no tienes la culpa, no suelo ventilar la vida intima de mi hija, pero como novio suyo creo que tienes derecho a saberlo, creo que puedo confiar en que no la vas a lastimar –

La sinceridad de sus ojos casi me hizo derrumbarme a contarle lo que en realidad era pero me vi en la necesidad de prometerlo para que siquiera confiando en mi algo que ningún hombre había hecho jamás y menos uno con una apariencia de padre preocupado por el bienestar de su hija como el señor Swan.

Nos sentamos en el viñedo pequeño que había allí donde me estuvo contando de las adquisiciones de sus botellas, luego sin más comenzó a hablar del tema que, sin quererlo verdaderamente, mas me interesaba.

– Hace casi dos años Bella conoció a Mike en una carrera de caballos, lastimosamente para ella quedó enamorada de él ahí mismo. La invitó a salir claro…por ese entonces Jessica no rondaba por acá porque estaba en el colegio. Se hicieron novios a pesar de que le advertí que no era bueno. Le robó dos años de su vida llenándola de promesas y mentiras. Y cuando conoció a Jessica recién salida del instituto empezaron a verse a escondidas, yo lo supe por que los vi. Quise decírselo a Bella…– Tragó en seco – Pero no me sentí capaz de ser portador de la noticia que seguramente le destrozaría la vida –

En ese momento fui mas consiente aun de su amor de padre, prefirió que Bella viviera en la mentira que decirle la verdad y lastimarla, hacia mucho que no oía de un acto tan noble y a la vez tan equivocado.

– Ya casi no la invitaba a salir y cuando lo hacia se demoraba muy poco, pero ella estaba demasiado ciega para darse cuenta de la verdad. Un día no soporté mas, los encontré besándose en el cobertizo a la vista de todos y no pude evitar que Bella llegara en ese momento y los viera….no ha sido la misma desde entonces. Cuando eso pasó y terminó el compromiso ella se fue a vivir sola, y luego una semana después anunciaron que estaban juntos y después que se iban a casar, una semana nada más –

Quise partir la cara de Mike una vez más, el maldito las tendría que ver conmigo. La sensación de incomodidad en mi pecho aumentó, la pena ajena por Bella, esa era la parte de la historia que había guardado celosamente.

– La visité dos veces y luego me pidió que no volviera por un tiempo…en fin….pero ahora esta aquí contigo, y te mira de una forma que nunca miró a Mike –

No sabía si eso lo estaba diciendo para darme ánimos, pero sin saberlo lo consiguió, sentí que mi pecho se henchía y me encontré repentinamente deseando que todo esto fuera verdad. Cuando nos dimos cuenta el tiempo ya se había pasado, ya era hora de vestirse para la cena de esa noche, finalmente conocería al tal Mike ese y vería por qué fue por lo que cambio a alguien tan puro y noble como Bella Swan.

**Bella **

Sentía con todo aquel maquillaje que Alice me había puesto que pesaba al menos dos kilos más de lo normal. Casi no podía parpadear con todo el rímel que me había puesto encima pero ella me dijo que era la falta de costumbre, supuse que era así ya que a mí esto no me gustaba en absoluto, igual ella era la experta en modas y esas cosas, así que me deje en sus manos una vez más.

Ella me tomó del brazo en el momento en que mi mirada estaba en la ventana y en el anochecer de este, abajo ya se escuchaban las voces de mis tías, sentí que mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

– Alice… – dije con voz desesperada cuando sentí que ella estaba tirando de mi brazo, ella me miró y vio mi expresión, me tomó la cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Tu vas a brillar esta noche Bella, te lo juro, más que tu odiosa hermana –

– ¡Oh, Dios! – Suspiré pensando en cómo iba a ser eso posible, ella era mil veces más hermosa que yo, tuve miedo pero luego identifiqué el origen de este, tenía miedo de que Edward se enamorara de la belleza de mi hermana, hacían la pareja perfecta, ambos eran perfectos… Abracé a Alice con el loco impulso de echarme a llorar.

– No te atrevas a llorar – Dijo ella con voz temblorosa como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto también – No esta noche –

Me besó otra vez y ambas salimos al pasillo y luego a las escaleras. Tenía la esperanza de que uno de mis tacones se enredara y yo rodara por las ellas y tal vez me tuviera que quedar en un claustro toda la vida, pero nada de eso pasó. Cuando llegamos al comedor y al recibidor vimos que mi madre habia contratado un servicio completo de bufetes y que en ese momento los meseros acomodaban la comida en la mesa del comedor que había sido prudentemente alejada a un lado para que quien quisiera tomara lo que fuera. Sentí mis mejillas arder. Mi madre nunca había contratado servicio de banquete, ni siquiera cuando cumplí mis quince años. Otra vez las estúpidas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí, al recordar mis quince… Mi papi no había podido estar porque tenía un viaje de negocios ese día. Me regalo mi primer auto, pero yo hubiera cambiado todo eso por que hubiese estado conmigo.

Mi madre preparó una sencilla torta e invitó a todas las amigas de Jessica porque yo no tenía. Entre todas me arruinaron mi fiesta. Nunca iba a olvidar ese día, lo único positivo había sido que mi papi volvió de su viaje a los dos días y me llevó a comer a un restaurante fino. Sacudí la cabeza de mis recuerdos y caminé hacia la puerta donde estaban ya los dos, papá y mamá, vestidos de gala para recibir a las personas en la entrada.

Levanté mi cuello en dos oportunidades para buscar a Edward pero no lo vi, esperaba que no tardara, no quería enfrentar el primer encuentro sola.

– ¡Ah, ahí están!– afirmó Alice mirando hacia la escalera, yo hice lo mismo, tragué saliva en cuanto lo vi. Si con ropa normal quitaba el aliento, vestido de gala parecía un príncipe, tan irreal como los de los cuentos pero en ese momento tan presente como para permitirse soñar, tenía un frac negro con corbata que le quedaba espectacular, parecía un actor de cine. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron no pude evitar recordar el momento en que nos habíamos visto por última vez, me sonrió de lado y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Ellos terminaron de bajar la escalera y Jasper llegó primero donde Alice y la estrechó con fuerza.

– Ya te estaba echando de menos – ella río sonrojada y le dijo:

– – Si…yo también –

Edward fue menos efusivo y me dio un beso en la boca, un ligero roce pero lo suficientemente perturbante, como todo él. Tuve la satisfacción de ver que mi madre nos miraba desde la entrada.

– Ya falta muy poco – le dije. Le tomé la mano y lo miré a los ojos suplicando porque me entendiera, por un instante quise fundirme con él – Por favor Edward – le rogué, y una vez más me entraron las estúpidas ganas de llorar – Haz de esto algo creíble, por favor no te enamores de mi hermana, haz lo que quieras pero si te enamoras de ella que no se te note – Eso me salió tan de prisa que no tuve tiempo de arrepentirme, solo era consciente de sus ojos sobre los míos – Haz que nos crean, por favor prométemelo – Ya no me sentía tan segura conforme la hora se acercaba, él agacho la vista y la fijó en nuestras manos, luego las levantó para darme un suave beso en el raso de la mía, ese contacto me puso los pelos de punta, con la otra mano me acarició la mejilla y me dijo:

– Lo juro – y lo dijo con tal seguridad que no tuve más remedio que creerle, que confiar en él a sabiendas de que era lo último que debía hacer.

Seguimos tomados de la mano cuando caminamos hacia la entrada a reunirnos con mi mamá y mi papá para recibir a los invitados como los anfitriones y la familia de la novia. Unos minutos después entró en el parqueadero el carro de los papas de Mike, el estomago se me encogió al recordarlos. Me acerqué más a Edward y él me paso la mano por los hombros acariciando la piel desnuda de estos. Cuando el señor y la señora Newton cruzaron la puerta, ella con un tono afectado y fingido se acercó a mi madre y le dijo:

– ¡Ah René, siempre tan radiante! Tienes que decirme cuál es tu secreto – Ella era demasiado pomposa y medio educada algo que nunca fue conmigo, yo nunca le gusté y ella a mi tampoco. Mi padre dejó que lo besara dos veces en cada mejilla pero entre los dos nos dirigimos una mirada de comprensión de esas que solo los dos sabíamos.

El padre de Mike tampoco era de mi agrado ya que tuvo el descaro de hacerme una proposición amorosa cuando salía con su hijo, lo puse en su sitio pero aún me daba asco. Ella se acercó a mí como si no me reconociera, y cuando lo hizo la expresión de su cara cambió a una expresión de burla pero cuando vio quien estaba a mi lado se quedó de piedra como si no acabara de entenderlo. Edward le sonrió educadamente pero supe que ella estaba teniendo pensamientos impropios con él, ¡Ew! Ambos vejestorios eran la mar de asquerosos, claro que ¿Quien no tendría ese tipo de pensamientos al ver a Edward?

– ¡Ah, Isabella!… ¿Qué tal?– gruñí cuando dijo mi nombre y vi que Edward estaba sofocando una risita, ¿Tan pendiente había estado de mi que se había dado cuenta de eso? Intenté componer una sonrisa a la odiosa madre de Mike a pesar de que lo que deseaba era arrancarle cada cabello suyo de todas las partes de su cuerpo con cera hirviendo, lenta y dolorosamente. Tuve que dejar de imaginarme eso para seguir con el teatro.

– ¡Ah! Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias – Vi que seguía mirando a mi "_novio_" y le dije – Déjenme presentarles a mi novio Edward Cullen –

Ella me miró intensamente como desafiándome a que revelara a verdad del secreto, estuve a punto de gritarle "¡_Si, vieja decrepita, este es mi novio, un gigoló al que me tiro y me jode como nunca fue capaz de hacerlo tu maldito hijo de perra! Y sí, ¡la perra eres tú_!" y luego en mi fantasía yo me reía descaradamente, pero se esfumó mi nubecita cuando volví a la realidad.

– Creí que era un amigo, no sabía que tus habilidades fueran tan buenas – Lo miraba descaradamente aun en presencia de su marido, ella no nos creía – No es tu tipo de hombre –

Cuando dijo esto la bilis me hirvió. ¿Y quien, según ella, era mi tipo? ¿Perdedores como Mike?

– Creo que Edward es, por mucho, mejor que la escoria que ronda por ahí – Arreglé mi sonrisa de modo que quedara brillante.

– Isabella… – dijo mi madre en un susurro, pero ya estaba dicho y no me arrepentía de nada.

La mujer pasó derecho y entró sin mirarme más, pero yo desee que se enredara con su suave y caro abrigo de visón. Me entraron las ganas de vomitar y de gritar así que dije a mi madre:

– No me siento bien, creo que iré al lavabo –

– ¿Estás bien Bella? Estas pálida…– Dijo mi padre preocupado.

– Si, papi, no es nada. Iré a retocarme –

– Te acompaño – Dijo inmediatamente Edward, era evidente que no quería quedarse recibiendo a los invitados imprudentes.

Mi madre nos siguió con la mirada, yo me detuve al pie de la escalera y miré a Edward.

– Vaya personajes de los que te rodeas – Dijo.

– No es por voluntad, sino por necesidad – Dije intentando no mirar a mi madre que seguía vigilando todos nuestros movimientos.

– Es bastante justificable – reí por lo bajo y le dije:

– Realmente debo ir al lavabo. Creo que voy a vomitar, te veré después –

Corrí hacia mi cuarto antes de que pudiera decirme nada, saqué una almohada del closet, me encerré en el baño, me la puse en la cara y grité hasta que mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire, afortunadamente ya habían pasado las nauseas, nunca supe de un caso en el que ver a una persona te diera nauseas pero solo pensar en la madre de Mike se me hacia todo de revés. Intenté tranquilizarme ya que la función apenas estaba empezando. Me miré al espejo por primera vez desde que Alice me maquillara y milagrosamente me sorprendió. Me veía casi bonita y eso me gustaba, no era más bonita que Jessica pero por lo menos esta noche no se notaria tanto, estaba conforme, muy conforme.

No supe por cuando tiempo estuve ahí sentada mirando hacia la nada, pero cuando fui otra vez consiente de los ruidos me di cuenta de que había más voces que antes, la gente ya debía haber llegado, arreglé mi vestido y me dediqué a bajar.

Lo hice lentamente cuidando cada escalón, realmente parecía a cámara lenta de una película, cada rostro conocido se iba revelando conforme la escalera descendía, me acordé de mi fiesta de compromiso a la cual asistieron las mismas personas menos Edward. Era igual, seguía en cámara lenta identificando cada rostro cuando los vi, finalmente ahí estaban, las dos larvas, chisas (lombrices) de papa que odiaba más que a mí misma, ella del brazo de él dándose aires de gran señora y él como un estúpido mirándola.

En el momento en que mi tacón se detuvo en el penúltimo escalón ambos se dieron la vuelta y me vieron, y yo a ellos, no supe de donde salió pero les dirigí una sonrisa de desprecio. Repentinamente sentí que un par de fuertes manos me tomaban de la cintura y antes de que lo pudiera pensar me levantaron para bajarme los dos escalones en brazos…

Era Edward, estaba ahí conmigo y no estaba mirando a Jessica. Yo era quien estaba en sus brazos, era yo quien lo tenía, y en las caras de ambas lombrices vi distintos matices de una expresión de sorpresa.

**Gracias mil por todos sus mensajes, que pena la demora pero mi trabajo me tiene del cuello, aun así sigo molestando porque cada vez se pone mejor. De veras que las y los aprecio mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Carmen **


	9. Cena de Compromiso Parte I

**Bueno, yo de vuelta un poco temprano pero vi tantos mensajes que me dieron ganas de darles las gracias a todas. Me siento muy honrada de que les guste este fic y por eso les regalo este capítulo que me gustó tanto en el momento de escribirlo, como toda la historia, mira que pasar de 79 reviewes a 93 en solo un día es mucho, al menos para mí. Gracias a todas, de verdad es el capi que mas mensajitos ha recogido estoy muy contenta por el éxito, y les agradezco mucho sus palabras, de verdad que me dan mucho ánimo, las quiero mucho a todas y espero que este, como los anteriores, sea de su agrado un beso y abrazo.**

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Algunas situaciones y diálogos están inspirados en The Wedding Date. **

**Edward**

El padre de Bella me palmeó el hombro como si de su propio hijo se tratase, ese contacto me lastimó un poco, no quería encariñarme con nadie de esa familia pero para ser sincero este hombre se daba a querer **"N/a(es cierto, yo me enamore del Charlie de la película)"**.

Por segunda vez en ese día quise tener un padre como él. Me dijo que nos veríamos en la cena y que le diera un beso a Bella de su parte. No creía que entre padre e hija fuera permitido el tipo de beso que quería darle a Bella. Sonreí por lo bajo y me encaminé hacia la casa nuevamente. Caminaba con lentitud, inevitablemente estaba pensando en todo lo que me había contado el padre de Bella, e inevitablemente también estaba pensando en ella.

Entré a la casa y subí a la habitación. No estaba allí así que supuse que ella y la señorita Brandon estaban alistándose para el acontecimiento.

Busqué entre mi ropa, la que había sacado de la maleta, algo decente que ponerme para ese día, di con la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro, pero no encontré una chaqueta compatible, recordé que la había dejado en la casa de Ambrosía. Sacudí la cabeza disgustado. En ese momento escuché unos pasos y segundos después Jasper entró en la habitación. Miró al rededor y dijo:

– Hola Edward – siguió buscando por la habitación y después me preguntó – ¿Has visto a Alice? –

– No, creo que debe estar con Bella arreglándose ya sabes "_cosas de mujeres_" – Añadí pensando en la frase que había usado el señor Swan.

Él me miro luego dándose cuenta de que aun buscaba la chaqueta acorde con el resto de la ropa, pareció leerme el pensamiento.

– ¿No tienes chaqueta para completar el esmoquin?–

– Al parecer no – Dije contrariado – Creí que había traído lo necesario –

– Yo puedo ayudarte, traje conmigo dos pero una me viene grande, estoy seguro de que te quedara bien –

Lo miré y luego asentí. A mí no me gustaba usar ropa de alguien más pero supuse que Bella hubiera querido que todo saliera bien así que me encaminé a la habitación que él y la señorita Brandon compartían. Me la entregó y me la puse y debía decir que Jasper tenía razón, me quedaba bien, no tenia imperfección y parecía ser nueva.

– Me la dio Alice, le dije que me volvería mas musculoso para que me quedara, pero estoy seguro de que no se molestara si la usas –

– Gracias – dije secamente pero en verdad apreciaba el gesto, tal vez era la costumbre, yo nunca había tenido compañeros tampoco...Bella tenia lo que yo no había tenido, y ella no tenia lo que yo si...si tan solo...

Definitivamente no.

– ¿Bajamos? – me preguntó Jasper, miré por la ventana y ya era de noche, por las voces que se escuchaban abajo ya había personas ahí.

Seguí a Jasper por la escalera y cuando estaba en medio de ella vi a dos mujeres cerca de ahí. Estaban de espaldas, reconocí a la pequeña Alice, me iba a tomar la confianza de llamarla así ahora, no fuera que la madre de Bella me descubriese. A su lado había otra mujer con un vestido azul que dejaba la espalda a descubierto, en ese momento Alice miró hacia atrás y le dijo a la mujer algo y las dos se dieron la vuelta, en ese momento fui casi incapaz de reconocer a Bella bajo la gruesa capa de maquillaje que tenia, pero ahí estaban sus ojos fijos en los míos y allí estaba ella, usado un vestido, rebelando lo que yo había querido descubrir bajo la ropa que usaba la primer vez que la vi. Estaba preciosa, y me gustó mucho lo que vi, eso acrecentó lo que sea que estuviera empezando a sentir por ella, sonreí de lado, si esa noche quería causar impresión estaba completamente seguro de que lo lograría.

Jasper se me adelantó y llego primero a donde estaba Alice y le dio un ardoroso abrazo. Cuando llegué a donde ellos alcancé a distinguir algo que le dijo acerca de que la extrañaba, me acerqué a Bella y el perfume que usaba penetró por mi nariz, era delicioso. Le di un suave beso en los labios aunque quería hacer algo más que eso, ella miró fugazmente a su madre y supuse que pensaba que la había besado para que ella nos viera, pero no podía decirle que había sido mi voluntad, y no mi obligación, que me había llevado a hacer ese acto, tan normal entre novios.

Alice y Jasper se fueron a buscar bebidas. Repentinamente Bella me tomó de la mano y me llevó unos pasos aparte, algo le pasaba pero no podía saber que era, aparte de los nervios, no sabía de qué podía tratarse su actitud.

– Ya falta muy poco– dijo con la voz entrecortada y agitada, sí, eso ya lo sabía, pero en el momento en que me miró a los ojos había tal grado de tristeza y desesperación que me dieron ganas de abrazarla y besarla – Por favor Edward...haz de esto algo creíble, por favor no te enamores de mi hermana. Haz lo que quieras pero si te enamoras de ella que no se te note – ¿Estaba preocupada porque me enamorara de su hermana? ¿Acaso podía pensar en su hermana cuando lo único que deseaba en ese momento, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más, era hacerle el amor a ella sin detenerme a pensar?

No supe cómo expresarlo, para mí en esos momentos fue la criatura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Algo muy serio me estaba pasando con esta mujer, algo que iba más allá de mi control, algo que me gustaba y a la vez me desconcertaba, hasta ese momento nada había logrado captar mi atención tan rápidamente.

– Haz que nos crean...por favor promételo – En ese momento le prometería el cielo si me lo hubiera pedido, miré nuestras manos y las subí a mi boca para rozarla lentamente, sentí que su mano en la mía vibraba. La miré a los ojos para darle la verdad y la promesa con ellos por si no bastaba con mis palabras.

– Lo juro –

Nos volvimos y ella me condujo hacia la puerta donde sus padres estaban esperando para seguir recibiendo a los invitados. Esperamos por unos minutos, Bella pareció perturbada por algo, dio un paso y su hombro rozó mi brazo, al percibirla tan cerca sentí el impulso de tocar la piel que tenía tan cerca de mis manos. Levanté mi brazo y lo apoyé sin peso sobre sus hombros, aprovechando que mi mano estaba tan cerca acaricié la piel de sus hombros pecosos. En ese momento cruzaron el umbral dos personas, dos desconocidos pero tenían un aura especialmente incomodadora. No era que fuera un experto pero despedían con su sola presencia una sensación de ser personas desagradables, era una mujer bajita, rechoncha de piel rojiza envuelta en un abrigo de visón que la hacía parecer más grande de lo que ya era, caminaba de laditos y se acercó a la madre de Bella y la besó dos veces en cada mejilla comentando que se encontraba encantadora. El hombre a su lado era más alto pero igual de desagradable, tenía un chaquetón azul y dirigió una mirada evaluadora y morbosa a Bella que se puso rígida en mis brazos como alguien que se acuerda de algo desagradable. También él saludó a la madre de Bella y al padre que tenía una expresión de desagrado en su rostro, la misma que tenia Bella, eran misteriosamente parecidos en muchas cosas.

La madre de Bella nos presentó, la mujer me miró con la física lujuria pintada en su redonda cara, me dio asco en seguida. Me las arreglé para componer una sonrisa, no fuera que le creara problemas innecesarios a Bella. Se presentaron, eran los padres del ex prometido. Sentí un odio manifiesto hacia ellos, aun más del que sentía con su sola presencia y sentí aun más aversión cuando la mujer miró a Bella como si la considerara poco menos que un zancudo.

– ¡Ah Isabella!... ¿Qué tal?– la llamó por su nombre completo algo que, si no me equivocaba, no le gustaba en absoluto, sentí que Bella se ponía aun más rígida a mi lado y lanzaba un gruñido de mal genio, me las arreglé para no sonreír, el genio inocente de Bella me causaba gracia, la mujer después de verla a ella se dedicó a mirarme a mí.

– ¡Ah! Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias – Dijo Bella a mi lado sonriendo encantadoramente, pero para alguien que la mirara de cerca como yo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, se daría cuenta de que la sonrisa no hacia juego con el frío odio de sus ojos – Déjenme presentares a mi novio, Edward Cullen –

La mujer rió ampliamente cuando Bella dijo esa palabra, era evidente que no la creía suficiente mujer para tener un novio que no se tratara del tal Mike. ¡Argh! Cuanto odié a esta mujer, al ver la expresión de su rostro y mirada casi sentí que Bella roía entre sus dientes mordiéndose la lengua para no insultarla.

– Creí que era un amigo, no sabía que tus habilidades fueran tan buenas – Al pronunciar la palabra "_habilidades_" pareció que le estaba diciendo algo más o menos decente como "Perra en Celo", sonó mas a eso que a un elogio, miró a su marido y luego a Bella otra vez sonriendo cruelmente – No es tu tipo de hombre –

A mí me hubiese gustado ser el tipo de hombre para Bella, no un cobarde que le había prometido el cielo y luego la había rechazado dejándola lastimada, cuando lo viera lo iba a matar...

Bella estaba incomoda y al parecer ya no lo podía seguir disimulando, pero dijo esto antes de desfallecer:

– Creo que Edward es mucho mejor que la escoria que ronda por ahí – Si, yo también me creía mejor que Mike en muchos aspectos, y un rugido de mi conciencia escondida aprobó esta afirmación, había veracidad en las palabras de Bella como si en serio pensara cosas buenas de mí, como si en realidad no le importara lo que era. En ese momento, contrario a lo que me sucedió en el avión con ella, deseé contarle mi vida, deseé por primera vez que una mujer me conociera y no solo en el aspecto físico, sino lo que guardaba celosamente dentro de mí, lo que me había visto obligado a ocultar para ganarme la vida.

– Isabella…– Dijo su madre, incluso ella quería mortificarla.

La madre de Mike decidió ignorar definitivamente a Bella y entró a la casa seguida por su marido que no quitó ojo de encima a Bella cuando paso cerca de ella "Maldito viejo verde". Esa noche el único que tenía derecho a mirarla de esa forma era yo, le dirigí una mirada de desprecio esperando transmitir el mensaje de que Bella era mía.

– No me siento bien, creo que iré al lavabo – dijo ella repentinamente, la miré de cerca y vi que se había puesto casi verde.

– ¿Estás bien, Bella? – el tono preocupado de Charlie me alteró – Estas muy pálida – Si, definitivamente lo estaba.

– Si, papi – Dijo ella intentando tranquilizarlo – No es nada, creo que iré a retocarme –

Había algo mas detrás de esa afirmación, temí por su estado de salud, no sabía si este era tan frágil como toda ella, temí que rodara por las escaleras.

– Te acompaño –

Caminamos hacia la escalera, aun sostenía la mano de Bella en las mías, su madre nos miraba

– Vaya personajes de los que te rodeas – Dije intentando aligerar su tensión, ella sonrió levemente y dijo:

– No es por voluntad, sino por necesidad –

– Es bastante justificable –

Se quedó callada un instante pero luego me dijo:

– Realmente debo ir al lavabo, creo que voy a vomitar, te veré después – Yo estaba seguro de que si fuera mujer me sentiría de la misma manera, manifestaría mi odio y aversión no con la profunda sensación de asco que tenía sino dándole la vuelta a mí estomago. Claro que si fuera mujer no tendría derecho a sentir esta sensación de protección para con Bella, ni todo lo demás que me producía, nos considerarían lesbianas... Me reí para mis adentros sin poder evitar, como si de un niño se tratara, imaginarme vestido de mujer. La vi subir rápidamente las escaleras, sus movimientos me produjeron fuego en las venas, aparté la mirada antes de que me delatara y me alejé rumbo hacia el bar para sacar una bebida.

Vi que en una esquina estaban los padres de Mike, la mujer recorría la sala con sus ojitos seguramente presta a criticar en cuanto estuvieran lejos de ahí. Nunca pensé en cuan hipócrita podía llegar a ser una mujer. Escuché fuera un carro estacionándose, tomé una copa de vino y estuve de pie esperando a que Bella volviera a hacerse presente. Unos momentos después su padre se me acercó e inicié una entretenida charla con él, nos estábamos llevando bien. Cuando me di la vuelta y miré hacia la puerta vi que entraban dos personas cogidas de la mano, el padre de Bella se puso muy serio cuando ellos entraron y por fin pude mirar a la famosa pareja que había destruido la felicidad de Bella.

Ella era alta, esbelta, en realidad era una mujer atractiva, rubia de piel clara y ojos zafiro, revoloteaba al lado de un hombre alto de pelo castaño más bien rubio, al cual a pesar del sweater sentaba la pronunciación de un esférico abdomen. La chica buscó por la sala precavidamente y presentí que estaba fijándose donde estaba Bella para restregar todo eso sobre ella. Era bonita pero no para mí. Bella no tenía razones para haberme hecho jurar lo que me hizo jurar, yo nunca hubiera caído en la red de una mujer como la que en ese momento conectaba sus ojos con los míos y entreabría los labios en muda provocación. La única manera en la que hubiera encontrado atractiva a esa mujer era en la billetera, cuando pagara por mis servicios, cosa que le habría podido darle aunque no realmente a gusto.

Aparté mi mirada de ella con asco y recordé las palabras de Bella. No era justificada, yo no podía sentir por Jessica lo que en esos momentos, y desde antes, sentí por Bella, fue ese algo lo que empezó a controlarme ahí mismo.

Nunca supe la razón, pero deseé tan profundamente verla en ese momento que no me hubiera importado subir a buscarla al lavabo, estuviera en la posición en que se encontrara. Me contuve y decidí esperarla al pie de la escalera para huir de la mirada lasciva de la amorosa y fiel novia. En ese momento escuché el repiqueteo de los tacones de Bella sobre el madero de la escalera, imprudentemente para su torpeza, iba mirando hacia el frente, mientras descendía vi que se extendía repentinamente una sonrisa que, en ella, me pareció fría y sin piedad. Había trasformado su rostro y deseé a Bella de vuelta, a la que se sonrojaba, a la insegura y frágil, pero no, tampoco podía negar que me gustaba aun más la que bajaba en esos momentos, una que parecía ser segura de sí misma, completamente inmune a lo que estaba pasando. El calor en mi pecho me estaba revelando lo que me estaba negando a aceptar, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para admitirlo, no mientras no estuviera seguro. Bella se detuvo a los pocos escalones y siguió mirando a sus enemigos con aquella sonrisa fría y calculadora. No lo pude soportar más, sin importarme lo que su padre me dijera la tome de la cintura y la empujé hacia mi haciendo que se saltara sobre los últimos escalones, sentí el roce de su cuerpo y eso fue suficiente, no pude detenerme y la besé, porque quería hacerlo, porque sentí que moriría si no lo hacía, porque de alguna manera quería a la otra Bella de vuelta, la hermosa que se ocultaba bajo ese maquillaje, la suave que se ocultaba bajo la ligera tela de ese vestido, a la virgen que mi cuerpo inevitablemente estaba reclamando en ese momento.

Mi boca estaba sobre la de ella y la llené con un beso cálido, imprimiendo toda la pasión que en ese momento sentía, la pasión que solo ella, en mis años de vida, había despertado. Sentí su cintura en mis manos, su cuerpo en mi cuerpo y anhelé más, mucho más. En ese momento no me importaba si creía que esto lo hacía para cumplir con mi parte del trabajo, en algún momento de nuestras vidas le tendría que explicar que todo esto lo hacía porque me lo provocaba ella y solo ella, y que no tendría ojos ni para su hermana porque era ella a quien deseaba…

**Bella**

Las manos de Edward me apretaron la cintura casi cerrándose por completo entre ellas, me levantó como si no pesara más que una pluma y cuando me bajó me apoyó de manera sinuosa contra su pecho. Sabía que Jessica y Mike estaban mirando, pensé que Edward lo sabía también y se trataba de ficción pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso porque mi cabeza estaba centrada solo en una cosa "_No está mirando a Jessica, no está prendado de su belleza aun_" .

Al parecer Jessica tenía bastante tiempo ahí, así que ya tendría que haber tenido su propio tiempo para mirarla, pero no lo estaba haciendo, tenía sus ojos puestos en mí, solo en mí, sentí su mano en mi cuello y sentí como me empujaba hacia él, para besarme deliciosamente. Tal vez, pensé, eso era parte del show pero no me importaba porque nada era mejor que la sensación que me producía su beso. Sin temor abrí mi boca y traté de seguir su ritmo. Me hubiera gustado estar a solas con él por qué así hubiera podido tocarlo de la manera en que mis manos me estaban clamando que lo hiciera. En ese momento alguien tosió disimuladamente cerca de nosotros y me obligué a separarme de Edward para recuperar mi aliento, por un instante mis ojos lo miraron y lo que vi me dejó pasmada, había verdad en ellos, había crudo y físico deseo, satisfacción. Miré hacia el lado y vi que era mi padre quien había tosido, nos dirigió una sonrisa que me hizo sentir avergonzada, la pulsación en mi pecho me hizo mirar a Edward de nuevo solo para corroborar esa señal, esa que me advertía sin remedio que iba a quedar lastimada de alguna manera u otra.

– Hola, papá – Dije en voz baja, traté de disculparme y él negó con la cabeza, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me paso un vaso con alcohol.

– No es pecado mostrar sentimientos tan nobles en público –

Mi conciencia soltó una carcajada ante la nobleza de mis pensamientos sobre Edward en ese momento. Compartí con mi padre una sonrisa picara y me sorprendió darme cuenta de lo poco que esto me estaba afectando, no había sentido más que profundo asco al verlos juntos, odio pero ningún otro sentimiento. No sabía si eso significaba que no sentía nada pero era mucho mejor que las ganas de llorar se hubieran pasado y las hubiera sustituido esta fría venganza de la que quería hacerlos participes. En ese momento mi madre estaba al lado de Jess y nos estaba haciendo señas para que nos acercáramos. No sé por qué mi madre se empeñaba en que Jessica y yo fuéramos o tuviéramos amistad cuando era evidente que ella me odiaba y yo a ella, además porque mi madre la quería mas a ella que a mí, ¿Que otras razones más?, ¡Ah, sí!, que se robara mi novio como una vil perra, lo que era.

Aun así decidí actuar, decidí hacer lo mejor de esto. Caminé cogida de la mano de Edward hacia ellos. Sorpresivamente con cada paso que daba se iba yendo un pedacito de mi anterior inseguridad, y la sustituía un deseo de que al menos entre ellos, los dos demonios, fueran felices. No sé si lo que en realidad me movía eran los celos, pero no me importaba, no realmente. Ellos tenían la mirada clavada en nosotros cuando avanzábamos hacia ellos, ambos con la idéntica expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad. Cuando llegamos ahí seguí con mi sonrisa, la de Jessica había desaparecido, pero la había sustituido una peor, su cara de perra que en ese momento miraba a Edward sin disimular su impresión. Mike me estaba mirando a mí, la verdad yo nunca me había arreglado de esa manera así que supuse que sentía curiosidad, y tal vez algo de sorpresa al ver el cambio que producía el maquillaje.

– Jessica, Mike, este es Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella – Presentó mi madre.

Edward estiró la mano y estrechó la de Mike, este hizo una mueca con la boca como si el apretón de Edward se hubiera dado con fuerza excesiva, apartó la mano de inmediato y Edward sonrió seductoramente.

– Mike Newton… – dijo Edward – Bella me ha hablado mucho de usted, debo reconocer que tenía cierta curiosidad –

– Espero que Bella no haya dicho cosas malas de mi – dijo él ufanamente, quise abofetearlo, era un cabrón, maldito, supuse que su ego creía que yo podría haberle dicho cosas buenas a Edward de él, ¿Cosas que prometió tener y que evidentemente no supo llevar a cabo?

– Creo que sería muy estúpido de mi parte si me atreviera a revelar lo que Bella me ha dicho de usted Mike, con todo respeto –

Lo miró duramente, por unos segundos luego se volvió hacia Jessica que se había quedado de piedra con ese comentario, me sorprendió que su diminuto cerebro hubiera sido capaz de asimilar el sarcasmo de esa frase, miraba a Edward otra vez, este se volvió hacia ella mientras yo estaba petrificada en mi sitio dejando que él llevara la situación, cosa que estaba haciendo a las mil maravillas. Mi madre se quedó callada y mi padre soltó una leve risita.

– ¡Ah!, señorita Stanley, un gusto también, aunque debo decir que Bella casi no habla de usted, el día que nos conocimos solo hizo una pequeña referencia a una hermana – ella descaradamente sonrió, me sorprendió que el lento de Mike no se diera cuenta del abierto coqueteo que tenia con Edward y del que dolorosamente estaba haciendo parte yo.

– ¿Decepcionado? – Pregunto ella lenta y provocativamente.

– Un poco...– Ella soltó un grito ahogado – Debiste decirme que tu hermana era tan hermosa Bella, estoy decepcionado de tu falta de confianza en mi – Ya veía que con su sola presencia había alterado nuestra supuesta relación, bajé la cabeza aun sin pronunciar nada, él se rió y la reverberación de su risa me rebotó en la cabeza.

– Pero sin faltar al respeto, evidentemente, las prefiero morenas. A mi Bella mil veces antes que a una cualquiera, perdón, a cualquiera, y ella lo sabe ¿verdad? –

¡Oh Dios! lo miré sorprendida y él bajó la cabeza para darme un cariñoso beso, yo asentí mientras él me mordía sensualmente el labio inferior, sonreí y le dije:

– No tengo más secretos... –

– Oh si...Creo que tienes uno muy particular que me muero de ganas de redescubrir – siguió mordisqueándome el labio luego se apartó y los miro sonrientes – ¡Ah...el amor...! ¿No creen que es lo mejor de este mundo? Estar enamorado y cumplir con las promesas, si nos disculpan –

Me dio la vuelta y caminamos en silencio hacia el bar a llenar nuestras copas yo solo pude decir:

– Gracias... –

El rió suavemente y yo me sentí violenta, aun faltaba mucho para que esta cena terminara pero este primer instante lo había disfrutado plenamente...

**Aun falta más por venir, sí señor, porque ustedes lo han pedido, actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda pero quería dejarles este regalito por sus lindos mensajitos, gracias a todas y nos vemos en el siguiente. **


	10. Cena de Compromiso Parte II

**Twilight Characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Historia Inspirada en la Película The Wedding Date, aunque no todo es igual.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo, en verdad las aprecio a todas, muchisisisisisismas gracias, espero que sigamos hasta el final. Esto se pone bueno, aunque no se qué tan bien haya quedado el capitulo, les aseguro que el siguiente será mucho mejor.** **Gracias nuevamente y que viva el mundo de Twilight.**

**Besos a todas. **

**Edward**

Hubiera deseado que aquel caliente y apasionado beso se prolongara por más tiempo, lo suficiente para hacerla mía en todas las maneras en que mi mente estaba pensando en ese momento, pero no se dio ya que alguien manifestó su presencia cerca de nosotros, lo cual me obligó a cobrar conciencia y apartarme de Bella y su pasión unos centímetros. Sus ojos penetraron y supe que había leído la expresión clara de los míos, mi deseo hacia ella que no intentaba ocultar. Luego como si aquel sentimiento la avergonzara profundamente se dio la vuelta hacia su padre para mirarlo.

– Hola, papá – saludó Bella con la voz enronquecida, mi pecho saltó, la voz de ella era la de una mujer excitada. Quise separarme para que su padre no pensara mal de mí pero él nos sonrió bondadosamente.

– No es pecado mostrar sentimientos tan nobles en público –

La nobleza y buenas intenciones de mis pensamientos eran un punto completamente debatible, pero no se lo iba a decir precisamente ahora, cuando mi lujuria estaba saltando por los poros como si fuera un adolescente.

Bella sonrió con un poco de malicia y clavé mi mirada por un momento en su apetecible boca, me aparté lo suficiente para rodear sus hombros con mi brazo y me percaté de que ella estaba mirando a su madre, que se hallaba al lado de su hermana y su ex, ambos tenían en la cara tal expresiones de asnos que me pareció incluso gracioso, pero a la vez sentí rabia. ¿Acaso, realmente, consideraban a Bella tan falta de gracia y belleza para procurarse un hombre como yo? Vale, estaba siendo vanidoso pero tras años de escuchar cuan "deseable", "atractivo", "sensual" y "sexual" era, había terminado por creérmelo.

Ahora los miraba a ellos pensando en cuan afortunada había sido Bella al escapar del camino de infidelidades y sufrimientos que, estaba seguro, ese Mike le habría dado.

Pero ellos no sabían de la misa la media, especialmente fui consciente de ello cuando la miré a ella, quien los miraba de esa manera tan fría y distante nada propio de su actitud. Me tomó de la mano al avanzar hacia su madre. Ellos seguían allí con la misma expresión y pensé con gracia en mi estupidez, sentía odio hacia ellos dos por Bella, y también me odié un poco a mí mismo, ellos pensaban que ella mentía y aquí estaba yo, ahora, después de casi dos simples días tras las faldas de una desconocida a la cual, hasta ahora, había empezado a conocer y a quien deseaba como nunca a nadie, ni siquiera a la mujer con la que perdí mi virginidad, esto apestaba.

Cuando terminamos de acercarnos me convencí más de que Bella había estado ciega al haber mantenido una relación con un hombre así, Mike Newton no era nada a su lado. Miré a su hermana que no la miraba a ella sino a mí con una expresión de lujuria que me dio escalofrío. Sentí burla ajena hacia Mike, pensaba en la cantidad de ocasiones en que esa mujer lo engañaría….pero lo merecía, estaba completamente seguro. Lo vi a él mirando a Bella con la expresión más indescifrable que había visto jamás, pero había algo escondido tras esa mirada, algo que iba más allá, algo que, en mis años de experiencia en el campo sexual, había aprendido a leer, sorpresa y lujuria escondida tras los ojos. Esto me llenó de una emoción horrible jamás sentida a la cual no quise nombrar.

– Jessica, Mike, este es Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella – Presentó Renee.

Haciendo gala de mis buenos modales, aunque lo que quería era partirle la cara y con suerte mandar sus sesos y ojos a volar para que no siguiera mirando a Bella, estreché la mano de Mike imprimiendo fuerza, su rolliza mano apretó la mía y lo hice como lo había planeado, quise partirle todos los huesos de la mano, cuando termino el apretoncito por parte de él aparté mi mano esperando haber transmitido el mensaje completamente claro. Cuando movió su mano, y estiró y apretó sus dedos, supe que había sido exitoso.

– Mike Newton – Dije, intenté que mi voz no sonara despectiva aunque así quisiera – Bella me ha hablado mucho de usted, debo reconocer que tenía cierta curiosidad… – Si, quería saber a quién debía partir la cara por ser tan asombrosamente idiota, y por quien debía sentir envidia al ser poseedor del amor de una mujer tan pura y adorable como Bella Swan.

– Espero que Bella no haya dicho cosas malas de mi – Dijo él mirando a Jessica y luego a Renee de manera repulsiva, como si su aparente inocencia le concediera cierto tipo de atractivo. Cuando me invadió el deseo de partirle la columna con una patada me contuve y a cambio pronuncié esto, esperando que su inteligencia le diera para entenderlo.

– Creo que sería muy estúpido de mi parte si me atreviera a revelar lo que Bella me ha dicho de usted Mike, con todo respeto –

Aunque no sentía ningún tipo de respeto por ese tipo. Por la expresión de su cara y por la que vi en la de Jessica supe que se habían enterado, esto me dio satisfacción, pude escuchar tras Bella la risa que su padre no se molestó en contener, cuando me fijé en Jessica nuevamente decidí también hacer uso de mis buenos modales, esperaba que fuera así.

– ¡Ah! Señorita Stanley, un gusto también, aunque debo decir que Bella casi no habla de usted, el día que nos conocimos solo hizo una pequeña referencia a una hermana – Ella me miró a los ojos mandándome una serie de secretos mensajes de los cuales tenía plena conciencia del significado, era tan poco sutil que pensé que jamás había conocido a una prostituta tan directa, su novio la miraba embelesado, inconsciente de lo que pasaba, era un completo y brutal tonto.

– ¿Decepcionado? – Preguntó ella abiertamente. "_Si_" hubiera sido la palabra que sentía pero no por los motivos que sabía que su cabeza estaba creando, sino porque me imaginé que ella era algo mejor. Pero no era mejor que Bella y yo lo sabía, era plenamente consciente.

– Un poco…– dije y miré con satisfacción la expresión amarga y sorprendida de sus ojos, otra vez me contuve de hacer más comentarios y le dije por salvar la situación – Debiste decirme que tu hermana era tan hermosa Bella, estoy decepcionado de tu falta de confianza en mi –

De lo que estaba decepcionado era de la poca confianza de Bella en sí misma, la cual se caía aun mas, por el rabillo de ojo vi que bajó la cabeza y por el encogimiento de sus frágiles hombros, que aun tenía en mis brazos, vi que esto la estaba afectando, sentí ira, porque pensaba que era por el dolor que le causaba ver a Mike de nuevo al lado de la perra, me tragué mi mal genio y volví a hablar.

– Pero sin faltar al respeto, evidentemente, las prefiero morenas, a mi Bella mil veces antes que a una cualquiera, perdón, a cualquiera, y ella lo sabe ¿verdad? – Sentí que " mi Bella" se ponía tensa y que la sorpresa ante mis palabras la hacía subir la mirada para verme la cara, lo cual me daba libre acceso a su boca, deseé poder convencerla de que mis palabras habían sido verdaderas, porque era realmente lo que pensaba, me incliné y la besé.

Sus labios sabían dulce, el mismo sabor efímero y embriagador de antes, un manjar imposible de ignorar, cuando abandoné sus labios no pude evitar tomar entre mis dientes el apetitoso labio inferior, la carne suave cedió a mi presión y sentí que todos mis músculos, sin excepción, se contraían, a la vez que los de ella, era muy divertido tantear a Bella por su inocencia. Ella se rió nerviosamente y dijo:

– No tengo más secretos – Eso no era verdad del todo, el secreto de su cuerpo era uno de los muchos de los que yo no estaba enterado, pero a la vez era el que más ansias tenia de descubrir, a pesar de no saber si me creía o no le dije esto:

– Oh si...creo que tienes uno muy particular que me muero de ganas de redescubrir – utilicé esa última palabra para que los demás creyeran que compartíamos la cama, el sonrojo atenuó el color del rubor artificial que Alice le había puesto. Algo más profundo en mi, que iba más allá de mi voluntad, como todo en mi recientemente, me forzó a agregar – ¡Ah...el amor...! ¿No creen que es lo mejor de este mundo? estar enamorado y cumplir con las promesas, si nos disculpan…–

Tomé a Bella de la mano y caminé con ella suavemente hacia el bar, ya tenía suficiente de la cara recelosa de Mike y del deseo sexual reprimido de esa Jessica, esperaba que mi cara no luciera como la de ella ante mi deseo reprimido hacia Bella o si no tendría problemas.

Cuando llegamos al bar escuché solo una palabra que me llenó de conmoción y a la vez de compasión.

– Gracias –

Por un segundo me dediqué a pensar en el significado de eso, pero ya lo haría luego, agradecí ser útil, agradecía ser útil no solo en la cama.

**Bella **

Finalmente no tome nada del bar, solo había utilizado ese movimiento para apartarme de ellos y de su odiosa aura. Cuando me di cuenta mi madre estaba preparando el brindis antes de la cena, en eso momentos y desde antes, a pesar de que había querido no darme cuenta, me fijé en que Jessica no apartaba la mirada de Edward, y lamentablemente Mike de mí tampoco. Estuve al lado de Edward todo el rato por qué no me sentía con la seguridad necesaria para dejarlo a merced de Jessica, quien parecía desear ese momento con ansia.

Miré a Edward en un par de ocasiones solo para asegurarme de que sus ojos no estaba puestos en ella y no me decepcioné ya que, en las oportunidades que lo miré, él parecía leerme el pensamiento, ya que fijaba sus ojos en mi de una manera que, a mi parecer, era extraña mas no indiferente. Aun no había olvidado la sensación de sus labios sobre mi boca ni sus dientes en mis labios. Mike nunca me había mordido la boca con tal sensualidad y yo lo estaba deseando, ¡Oh si lo deseaba de verdad! La mano de Edward estuvo cerrada sobre la mía todo el tiempo y el calor y apoyo que me brindaba era indescriptible.

En ese momento él aparto su mano de la mía solo para tomar dos copas de champagne que un mesero estaba repartiendo para realizar el brindis, mi madre empezó a llamar la atención de todos golpeando uno de los cristales de una copa con la punta de un tenedor, todo el mundo se quedo en silencio.

– Gracias – dijo ella cuando tuvo la atención de todos – Quiero agradecerles por estar acá, celebrando con nosotros, este momento, finalmente, el compromiso de mi hija Jessica Stanley con el distinguido Mike Newton…

En ese momento escuche una risita confundida con una áspera tos a mi lado, mi cara ardió en el momento en que todas las miradas de los presentes se posaron sobre nosotros, particularmente sobre Edward, que tenia la mano en la boca y repentinamente había empezado a toser sin control, pero no sé porque me di cuenta de que estaba intentando ocultar su risa. Respiro hondo y con la cara más seria que pudo dijo:

– Lo siento –

Mi madre lo miró impasible y yo le apreté la mano en gesto de apreciación, luego siguió hablando.

– Como les decía… agradecer su presencia y los preciosos regalos que mi hija y su prometido han recibido… –

Repentinamente sentí que la mano de Edward antes en mi mano ahora se deslizaba por mi hombro derecho hasta abarcarme el hombro izquierdo, tan desnudo como el anterior por culpa del vestido, y lo acariciaba lentamente con la punta de los dedos. Miré hacia el frente intentando contener mi respiración y a la vez intentando hallar la razón de su comportamiento, la encontré frente a mi ya que Jessica nos estaba mirando desde el improvisado estrado donde mi madre estaba dando sus agradecimientos, aun a distancia pude ver que sus azules ojos seguían los movimientos que Edward estaba haciendo sobre mi piel. Mi madre terminó de hablar y todos brindaron a la salud de los novios, la cena iba a dar inicio.

– Sean nuevamente bienvenidos –

Toda la gente comenzó a dispersarse hacia las mesas dispuestas para la cena, mientras algunos iban a la mesa del bufete para seleccionar los alimentos a comer. Edward me guió con su mano en mi cintura hacia una de las mesas y luego me preguntó qué quería para comer, yo le indiqué que algo ligero.

– Lo que tú quieras está bien –

– No estoy muy seguro de eso – murmuró mas para sí mismo que para mí, pero no pude evitar haberlo escuchado, nuestras miradas eligieron ese momento para conectarse por más tiempo del necesario, él sonrió seductoramente como solía hacerlo y se dio la vuelta para ir al bufete.

Permanecí por unos segundos sola pero luego sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, me di la vuelta y mis ojos se fijaron en Jessica, "_Dios dame fuerzas_", al parecer, y al menos por esta ocasión, los cielos me hicieron caso, la sensación de vació y ansiedad en mi estomago había desaparecido dando paso a una mejor, el pedido valor.

– No termino de entender que es lo que haces aquí – Me dijo con tono de burla – ¿Acaso crees que por que estas aquí Mike se va a dar la vuelta y a tomarte cuando está a punto de casarse conmigo? –

Ella tomó la copa que yo había puesto en la mesa y se la tomó toda de un trago, pude ver que le hubiera gustado demasiado lanzármela escupida a la cara, cosa que no hizo, supuse que quería proteger su puesta en escena en esta cena. Mire su vestido, envidiando la forma en que se veía, como siempre, mucho mejor que yo.

– Lo que sea que haga Mike me tiene sin cuidado y en cuanto a eso que dices, si estas tan segura de lo que Mike siente por ti, ¿por qué siquiera te molestas en hacerme ese tipo de entupidas insinuaciones? – Ella soltó una risita cantarina, otra vez burlona que me perforó los tímpanos.

– Lo dije por que puedo ver que es lo que deseas. Dime una cosa Bella – añadió llena de veneno – ¿Cuanto fue que tuviste que pagarle a Edward? Ningún hombre como él podría poner sus ojos en algo como tu…–

La odie pero más me odie a mí misma, especialmente porque en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón, era la verdad cruda y sencilla, la miré a los ojos.

– Preferiría pagar por un hombre que robarme al de otra arrastrando mis favores sexuales como una vil perra –

Yo nunca la había llamado perra en su cara, pero era exactamente el concepto que tenia de ella, no pareció inmutarse, tal vez porque, después de todo, si era una perra de verdad, lo cual no ponía en duda.

– Me pregunto cuántos días después de casada resistirás antes de lanzarte al cuello de otro ¿Uno? ¿Tal vez dos? – ella se alteró un poco pero luego me dijo:

– ¿Crees que ese maquillaje de barata y ese vestido te dan más valor? No te tengo miedo Bella, ya una vez robé lo que quería de ti, si se me da la gana puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Ya veremos si Edward te quiere tanto como dice… –

Ante eso se me hundió el estomago, lo que mi corazón más profundamente temía iba a darse. Había puesto sus ojos de zorra en Edward.

– Se lo diré a Mike – Amenacé como una niña tonta, ella volvió a reír con más fuerza y luego se acercó a susurrarme.

– ¿Y crees que te va a creer? Que poco lo conoces. A Mike lo tengo en la palma de mi mano y no te va a creer porque nunca sintió por ti más que lastima, creerá que estas tratando de indisponerme con él porque aun lo quieres como una estúpida – Sabía que Mike sentía lastima por mí. Parpadeé incólume y le dije:

– No vas a acercarte a Edward…–

– ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu? Por Dios…si fui capaz de quitarte a Mike y a todos tus amiguitos anteriores ¿Crees que no podré tener a tu novio?...que poco me conoces… –

– Te equivocas, si te conozco, conozco el fétido gusano, rata de alcantarilla que eres – mis celos, ardientes en mi pecho me hacían hablar con esos insultos de niña, pero me estaba corroyendo más de lo imaginable.

Ella arrugó el ceño y extendió su mano, pude ver sus intenciones, me iba a abofetear frente a todos, tal vez creía que con eso me iba a poner en ridículo, pero yo ya estaba en ridículo con solo estar ahí. Lo sentí mucho por Edward, porque era lo único bueno de esa noche, pero Jessica había logrado su objetivo, era solo cuestión de tiempo que Edward cayera a sus pies. Antes de que mis reflejos me advirtieran lo contrario, cerré mis ojos y preparé a la sensible piel de mi mejilla para recibir el golpe, yo era una tonta, ella era mi hermana menor y me iba a pegar, pero las fuerzas ante sus palabras de ofensa se me habían escapado del todo. Para mi sorpresa el golpe no llegó, en su lugar solo escuché el sonido que se produce como cuando alguien da una palmada en la piel de otra persona. Abrí los ojos y vi la mano de Jessica extendida hacia mí, pero detenida por la muñeca y con fuerza innecesaria por la mano de Edward que la miraba con severidad, pero con una sonrisa en su cara.

– Señorita Stanley, lo siento, no pude evitar detenerme ante el brillo de su anillo –

Lo miré y luego a ella, él no estaba mirando precisamente su sortija, me estaba mirando a mí, tal vez buscando los indicios de la tortura interna a la que me estaba viendo sometida, no los encontró, aparentemente. Suave y deliberadamente ella se arrancó de la fuerza de su mano sin hacer ningún gesto de dolor, pero a pesar del leve lapso de tiempo en que ese movimiento duró pude ver que su piel había comenzado a enrojecer.

– Gracias Edward, con permiso – se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndome una mirada asesina y se fue al encuentro de Mike.

– Creo que voy a tener que agradecerte toda la vida – dije después de unos momentos.

– Es una arpía...– comentó el ante lo cual me sentí muy de acuerdo y complacida – Por suerte llegue a tiempo –

En ese momento llegaron los meseros con la comida que Edward había seleccionado para nosotros pero yo había perdido mi apetito aparte de mi seguridad.

– Debes comer – me dijo él cuando se sentó y yo aparte mi plato, partió con gracia un pedazo de carne y se lo echó a la boca. Hasta verlo comer era un deleite, mi cabeza voló sobre las palabras que me había dicho Jessica y que tenía profundamente grabadas en mis recuerdos.

Con sobrenatural calma me di cuenta de que ya no estaba enamorada de Mike, él se había encargado de matar eso el día que lo vi besándose con Jessica, tal vez lo que yo sentía era un inmenso capricho…, y me daba cuenta de eso porque no sentía nada al verlo al lado de Jessica, si, es cierto que a ella la odiaba, pero por él no sentía nada ahora, era como si me cruzase en la calle con un desconocido. Si, era demasiado voluble, pero estaba segura de lo que sentía… nunca me había enamorado y nunca lo haría, sufriría demasiado.

Pero aun así no sabía porque en mi pecho sentía esta sensación de estar segura de que iba a perder algo que, en estos momentos, era valioso, y no sabía que era.

– No quiero comer, esa zorra me revolvió el estomago – Dije en voz baja, encogiendo mi débiles hombros.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí por muchos segundos en los cuales ninguno de los dos habló, una lágrima que no me había percatado había salido de mis ojos, la enjugué con rapidez esperando que él no me mirara, no hizo nada así que asumí que no se había dado cuenta. Sentí que la silla de él se corría en el suelo hasta estar al lado de la mía.

– Vamos a comer – me dijo, yo sonreí, sonaba tal como mi padre cuando quería darme a comer verduras.

Lo miré desde mis hombros y vi en su cara la más cómica y perfecta imitación de Gato, de la película de Shrek, no pude evitar reírme.

– ¿Vas a obligarme?–

Él me miró más intensamente, rápidamente tomó entre sus dedos una de las uvas de la ensalada de frutas que tenía en mi plato y me la acercó a la boca, nuestras miradas no se habían desconectado, era como si me tuviera atrapada en una red de la que no quería escapar.

– Nunca obligó a nadie a hacer las cosas – la uva rozó mis labios entreabiertos, sus ojos se apartaron de los míos para fijarse en mi boca – Tengo muchos poderes de convencimiento – dijo en un susurro, su aliento rozó mi cara.

De eso no me cabía la menor duda, sentí la uva presionar en mis labios, él, sin apartar la mirada de mi boca dijo:

– Abre la boca, Bella –

Esto se estaba pasando de la raya de la intimidad, pero yo nunca había experimentado ese tipo de placer y la curiosidad me estaba matando. Abrí mis labios lentamente, y él deslizo la uva dentro, con su dedo pulgar rozó mis labios. Yo quería que me besara, en ese momento me hubiera dado igual lo que hiciera conmigo, y me di cuenta de que mi capricho por Mike había sido sustituido por una pasión avasalladora hacia Edward, con solo dos días de conocerlo…esto era terrible. Repentinamente él se envaró en la silla y se apartó de mi lado.

Yo mastiqué la uva y sentí otro tipo de apetito que nada tenía que ver con mi estomago y se abría paso por mi cuerpo. Cuando pase la uva lo miré y le dije:

– ¿No vas a alimentarme más? – él sonrió, pero luego se puso serio

– Creo que puedes continuar sola – Sí, podía, pero no quería.

Me obligué a mirar el bistec y las papas asadas que había al lado de la ensalada, sentí un estremecimiento cuando a mi mente vino una imagen de Edward y yo entrelazados en una cama… Sentí que las mejillas me ardían y respiré entrecortadamente, intenté que no se me notara el aturdimiento. Vi que sonreía, pero eso no me reveló nada. Cuando termino la cena mi madre se puso de pie y dijo:

– Y ahora, el baile… –

Gruñí por lo bajo recordando una y otra vez mi fiesta de quince años y comparándola con la de Jessica, pensé que este era un trauma que debía dejar pasar…respiré más libremente y me puse de pie dispuesta a irme. Edward no me detuvo, lo cual me dio un poco de dolor, supuse que la compañía de una estúpida sensiblera le era apenas tolerable. Me dio el aliciente que quería, pero que no me gustaba aceptar, sus miradas que yo había creído identificar con deseo no eran más que meros juegos de mi imaginación. Caminé hacia la escalera intentando no tropezar con nadie, todo el mundo se estaba haciendo en parejas para el baile, no vi a Jessica por ningún lado. Cuando puse un pie sobre el recibidor una mano se cerró sobre mi brazo me di la vuelta y vi que era Mike.

Mi corazón no saltó, mi pulso no se aceleró, solo la sensación de inmensa soledad en la que me sentía en ese momento atenazó mi pecho.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres? – le dije con voz cansada.

– Estas muy hermosa esta noche, Bella – dijo sencillamente, no sabía que segundas intenciones tenía todo esto pero esperaba que no se tratara más que de mi imaginación.

– ¿Necesitas algo…? quiero irme a dormir –

– Me estaba preguntando si querías bailar una pieza conmigo –

La negativa estaba en la punta de la lengua, pero me la tragué, a pesar de que no sentía nada hacia Mike esto de bailar con él sería algo incómodo para Jessica, y quería devolverle las atenciones del día. Tomé la mano que Mike me ofrecía y me devolví con él a la gran sala.

La música que sonaba no era nada comprometedora, pero aun así le eché los brazos al cuello a Mike y él me puso las manos en la cintura. Comenzamos a bailar sin gracia, como me sentía yo, como me debía ver en esos momentos en mis patéticos intentos por dar celos a Jessica. Edward estaba en el fondo de mi mente, aun recordaba sus ojos, pero como había pensado antes no debía hacerme ilusiones, porque no había nada de nada.

– Estás muy bella esta noche – repitió Mike ahora cerca de mi oreja, su voz no me produjo nada, contrario a lo que se debería creer.

– Gracias – le dije sencillamente.

En ese momento sentí que la mano de Mike me acariciaba la espalda rítmicamente, no sentía nada, lo cual corroboraba mi teoría, solo lo despreciaba sanamente, no lo quería cerca de mí, pero me preguntaba por qué me tocaba de esa manera, me lo pregunté mas cuando sentí que su mano estaba descendiendo más de lo debido.

– Mike…– le dije en advertencia y le tomé la mano. Él la puso en su sitio y volvió a reír.

– Es por tu vestido, te hace ver deseable…– la palabra dudó en sus labios, algo raro estaba pasando ahí.

Era la primera vez en nuestra vida que él me dedicaba un cumplido en término sexual, pero las personas siempre querían lo que no podían tener, yo particularmente. En ese momento alguien me arrancó bruscamente del lado de Mike. Era Edward, tenía una expresión rara en su cara.

– Ya es hora que bailes conmigo, mi amor – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, vi la risa socarrona de Mike mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba, y me pregunté cuales habían sido sus intenciones verdaderas al iniciar este baile. Me alejé de la mano de Edward, él me tomó de la cintura y me dijo:

– Abrázame como a él, no puedo creer lo que hiciste, si tu intención era hacer de nuestra relación algo creíble acabas de fallar estrepitosamente –

Supe la situación, Mike solo había querido humillarme, porque aun creía que sentía algo por él y de paso quería indisponerme con Edward. Jessica debió de haberlo incitado, yo, inexperta en el arte de la venganza no había caído en cuenta. Me entraron ganas de llorar. Intenté apartarme de Edward pero él me miraba severamente.

– Vamos a bailar, no vayas a quedar en ridículo, aun mas –

No entendía la dureza de sus palabras, no entendía su mal humor, pero entendía aun menos el profundo dolor que su voz me estaba causando. Puse mis brazos en su cuello, y él me apretó bruscamente la cintura para acercarme más, mucho más de lo que había estado con Mike. Sentí sus manos grandes apretarme la cintura con fuerza innecesaria. La música cambió a una danza latina muy provocativa. Intenté apartarme ya que el baile no era una de mis habilidades, y menos de ese tipo pero él me retuvo contra sí.

– No sé bailar Edward, será mejor que me sueltes si no quieres ponerte más en ridículo conmigo, creo que ya hice suficiente – Escuché una risa contenida en mi oreja y sentí como su cuerpo perfecto comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de la música y me llevaba inexorablemente con él, levanté la mirada y la fije en sus ojos.

– Muy apropiado, pero vamos a demostrar que no sientes nada por Mike Newton y si mucho por mí, para cerrar la boca de los habladores – me dijo y comenzamos francamente a bailar, aunque dudaba mucho que el ritmo de esa música pudiera interpretarse de esa manera. Yo solo tenía ojos para él, mientras dábamos vueltas, yo con mis piernas entre las suyas, sentía que mi anterior preocupación estaba dando paso a eso que me pasaba solo cuando estaba con Edward, el deseo sexual.

Mas que bailar nos contoneábamos el uno contra el otro. Yo buscando mi propia liberación, él…yo no sabía que buscaba él de todo esto. Sentí mi cuerpo rozar de forma indecente y demasiadas veces el suyo y no me importó en absoluto, cada sonido quedó vedado a mí, no me estaba dando cuenta de nada. Sentía su respiración en mi pecho, sentía como inspiraba con fuerza sobre mí. Sentí su mano en toda mi espalda, la que tenia al descubierto por el vestido, sentí como esa mano rozaba mi cuello por debajo del tirante del vestido. Sus manos se movían rápidamente, como si quisiera acaparar toda la parte trasera de mi cuerpo en un solo toque, sentí que me erizaba y temblé en sus brazos, sin importarme que se diera cuenta o no.

Solo en el momento en que su tibia mano abandono mi cintura y acaricio posesivamente mi cadera para descender lentamente hasta mi pierna y subirla a la altura de su cintura, mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos para acercarlo más a mí, no sabía que se había apoderado de mi, nunca me había sentido tan sin control en la vida. Él me inclino hacia atrás cuando la canción terminó. Sentí que su cabello rozaba mi cuello y su nariz se enterraba en mi pecho, cuando incliné mi cabeza y cuerpo hacia atrás, mi pierna aun continuaba en su mano y su otra mano me sostenía firmemente la cintura. La canción había terminado. Escuché los aplausos cuando Edward me empujó hacia el nuevamente, mi pecho subía y bajaba sin control.

Me di cuenta de que los demás nos habían hecho círculo. Vi la mirada lívida de Jessica, Mike y mi madre, y la sonrisa picara de mi padre. Las intenciones de Edward se habían cumplido, fue un baile atrevido que solo habrían bailado dos personas que se conocían bien, la intensidad y erotismo de este se daba cuando se conocía íntimamente al otro. Solté a Edward y me fui a sentar, no sabía cómo lo miraría a la cara después de esta noche. Mi mente era un coladero.

Después de esto estaba completamente segura de que, si no me controlaba, pagaría a Edward para que se deshiciera de mi virginidad e hiciera realidad todas las fantasías que tenia sobre él, las que no había tenido nunca con nadie.


	11. ¿Que es lo que me has hecho? Parte III

**Twilight Characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**La idea original y algunos de los diálogos está inspirado en la película The Wedding Date **

**Pronto publicare en el Poder Oculto, a las que lo leen, y a las que no ahí les va este **

**Bueno, ¿queríamos POV de Edward? Aquí va. Incluso cuando lo escribía sentía que mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente intentando no soñar, no desear ser Bella en esos momentos. Ser el objeto de los pensamientos de Edward Cullen debe ser lo mejor de este mundo ¿No Creen?**

**Esto es un regalo para todas ustedes por que las aprecio mucho y por que en verdad aprecio que lean el fic, sé que sin ustedes no sería nada. Nos vemos en el siguiente. **

**Edward**

Me di cuenta de que Bella no tomaba nada del bar. Creí que se habia alejado de ellos más como un método de protección porque aunque no lo demostrara se estaba sintiendo incomoda, tal vez quería dejar de atormentarse. Esto realmente la estaba lastimando.

Di un paso involuntario hacia ella y vi que me miraba de hito en hito, la miré fijamente pensando en qué era lo que deseaba, mi mirada sobre ella era algo que no me costaba ningún trabajo en realizar. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y casi creí comprender el por qué, estaba recordando el beso que le di.

Mi yo interno se regodeó con ello y no solté su mano por miedo a que la placentera sensación se desvaneciera. Solo la solté para tomar un par de copas de la bandeja que un mesero ofrecía para el brindis, aunque no supe realmente porque, ninguno de los dos, Bella y yo, tenía buenos sentimientos hacia esos dos pero como no quería darles sal, preferí brindar con los demás. Entregué una copa a Bella y escuché a su madre llamando la atención de los presentes.

– Gracias – dijo ella – Quiero agradecerles...– escuchaba sus palabras sin sentido, pero cuando entre sus dientes se coló el adjetivo "_distinguido_" para referirse a Mike Newton, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada que intenté simular como ataque de tos.

La idea de Mike siendo distinguido me provocaba risa, una persona distinguida no hubiera hecho lo que hizo con Bella, en primera estancia. Seguí tosiendo siguiendo con la parodia hasta que me tranquilicé y vi que todos me miraban.

– Lo siento – dije esperando que mi tono sonara sincero, no lo sentía de ninguna forma.

– Como decía, agradecer por... –

Mi vista viajó de René a Mike y de este a Bella una vez más. Y pensé en como él había perdido la oportunidad de estar con ella. También pensé en mí, en la vida que llevaba. Si esta hubiese sido diferente ¿Algún día habría dado con Bella? ¿O con alguien medianamente parecido? Eran preguntas que no podría responder ahora. La miré otra vez y dejé viajar mis ojos sobre su piel suave, cremosa y llena de pecas. Sin más, porque mi mano así me lo indicó, toqué lentamente su hombro comprobando una vez más que su piel ofrecía el mismo aspecto tanto al tacto como a la vista. La punta de mis dedos palpó su suavidad sintiendo cada fibra y cada delicado vello que protegía su armonioso brazo, esto me dio algún tipo de consuelo ya que mis manos querían explorar otras partes más intimas de su cuerpo. Vi a lo lejos a Jessica, me miraba y por primera vez me sentí fastidiado de que una mujer me mirara. El brindis se dio.

Después me acerqué a Bella y con la mano en su estrecha cintura y nos dirigimos hacia una de las dispuestas mesas a tomar la cena, cuando conseguimos una me acerqué y le dije

– ¿Que quieres comer?– su palidez me estaba preocupando más de lo necesario, no tenía que sentir ningún tipo de preocupación por ella.

– Algo ligero...– dijo ella meditabunda – Lo que tú quieras está bien...–

Lo que yo quería...

No... Aun no estaba preparada para oír que era lo que quería de ella, con tan poco tiempo de conocerla.

– No estoy muy seguro de ello – la miré a los ojos y me permití perderme en ellos, en su espesura chocolate, su sinceridad y también su tristeza, a pesar de ellos sonreí ante el suave picor que sentí correr por mi pecho.

Me di la vuelta antes de que mi rebelde cuerpo efectuara una acción más drástica que mirarla. Caminé hacia el bufete y seleccioné la comida para Bella y para mi, ella debía alimentarse, si seguía así lo mas probarle era que desapareciera. Otra vez esa irritante preocupación, irritante porque, en mi estado, no podía hacer nada por ella y por alguna mejora

¡Ah! ya basta.

Informaron que dejarían los platos en cuanto hubieran terminado de arreglarlos. Tomé un whisky mientras esperaba. Me di la vuelta y miré hacia el frente esperando para indicarles a los meseros nuestra mesa, miré hacia el lado y vi a Mike Newton, estaba seleccionando unas papas de más para su relleno plato. Cuando me vio se puso rígido y me alegraba producir esa sensación en él. Quería que se sintiera incomodo, eso me complacía malvadamente.

Cuando aparté mi mirada de Mike y la enfoqué nuevamente en Bella, pensando en que estaría tan sola como la dejé. Solo que ya no era así, Jessica estaba ahí, tenía _esa_ mirada en su cara y Bella le hablaba.

Al parecer discutían cosa que no se me hizo extraña, Bella la odiaba y ella odiaba a Bella, era imposible no darse cuenta. A pesar del ruido a mí alrededor escuché unas palabras de Bella.

– Preferiría pagar por un hombre que robarme el de otra arrastrando mis favores sexuales como una vil perra –

Nunca imaginé a Bella usando un lenguaje así, lo máximo que había escuchado así era de la señorita Brandon, Alice. Aunque prefería inocente a Bella me alegraba que se defendiera

– Me pregunto cuántos días después de casada resistirás antes de lanzarte al cuello de otro ¿Uno? ¿Tal vez dos? –

En ese momento Jessica comenzó a ofenderla pero me contuve de acercarme en la ridícula ironía de que esta era la lucha de Bella, al menos por el momento. Aun de lejos vi que tenía el mentón levantando como si eso le fuera a dar valor, era admirable, como si se sintiera orgullosa de sí misma y fuerte, lo suficiente para contener a aquel monstruo.

Pero a medida que escuchaba sus palabras me di cuenta, aun desde la distancia, que la voluntad de Bella estaba empezando a flaquear. Sin medirme porque no lo conseguía, me acerqué a la mesa finalmente cansada de la voz de Jessica sobre Bella.

– Te equivocas – alcancé a escuchar – Si te conozco, conozco el fétido gusano, rata de alcantarilla que eres.

Mis reflejos adquiridos en tantas experiencias de la vida me avisaron lo que Jessica estaba planeando. La iba a golpear, y yo no lo iba a permitir. No me importó y alargué mi mano en el momento en que Jessica la levantaba, la atrapé en el aire un poco sorprendido por su fuerza, parecía que quería arrancarle cada uno de los dientes. Atrape su huesuda muñeca a pocos centímetros de la mejilla de Bella y la miré, tenía la cara contraída en una extraña mueca y los ojos cerrados, los parpados arrugados para contener el golpe del que la salvé.

– Señorita Stanley, lo siento, no pude evitar detenerme ante el brillo de su anillo –

No moví mi mano, ni acerqué la de la señorita Stanley a mi cara, no me interesaban en lo más mínimo. Mis palabras hicieron mella. Sentí que Jessica retiraba su mano de la mía despaciosamente como tratando de hacer el momento eterno, su piel era un poco más áspera que la de seda de Bella, su contacto me producía asco, como nunca antes con ninguna mujer.

– Gracias Edward, con permiso – se fue. Mejor. Así me dejaba a solas con Bella quien no me quitaba ojo de encima.

– Creo que voy a tener que agradecerte toda la vida –

A mí no me importaba su agradecimiento. Curiosa y extrañamente me importaba más que saliera exitosa de esta amarga experiencia.

– Es una arpía... por suerte llegue a tiempo – Y eso si lo agradecía sobremanera. Permitir que la mano de esa zorra alcanzara la mejilla de Bella... siquiera imaginarlo me enfadaba y eso era tonto.

Los meseros llegaron con la comida, Bella tenía la tez pálida, su intercambio de palabras con Jessica la había afectado y eso me preocupaba innecesariamente. Ella tenía la mirada lejana y pensativa.

– Debes comer – sugerí en tono cordial pero ella me respondió:

– No quiero comer, esa zorra me revolvió el estomago – hizo un débil gesto con sus hombros delgados, me descubrí intentando leer sus emociones, paradójicamente ella no hubiera sido un objeto difícil si mi habilidad fuera mayor.

Cuando vi una lagrima asomar por entre sus largas pestañas, me di cuenta de que la estaba mirando tan fijamente que me había percatado de eso. Ella levantó rápidamente la mano para enjugarla como si se tratara de algo vergonzoso, tal vez en un intento de que no la viera pero era demasiado tarde, tenia los nervios de punta, casi era palpable. No lo soportó mas, acerque mi silla, por algún extraño motivo necesite del olor de Bella en esos momentos y a la vez necesitaba intentar que aquella cara de desolación desapareciera de su lindo rostro.

– Vamos a comer – dije como excusa de mi acercamiento. Intenté hacer uso de mi mirada de convicción que en el 99.9% de los casos funcionaba a las maravillas, esperaba ansiosamente que Bella no fuera ese 0.1% que se resistiera.

Ella me miró y el brillo de sus ojos súbitamente me deslumbró. Para agregar otro mar de emociones a mi pecho a ella se le ocurrió preguntar:

– ¿Vas a obligarme? –

Clavé mis ojos más profundamente en los de ella, intentando otra vez identificar sus emociones tan ocultas para mí en ese momento que era exasperarte y me hacía dudar de las capacidades adquiridas con años de práctica. Aun mirándola a los ojos, intentando perturbarla, tomé una uva del plato que había llevado, las frutas solían ser afrodisíacos y en ese momento de apasionada tensión necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Acerqué la uva a su sonrosada boca mientras aun intentaba retener mi mirada en sus ojos.

– Nunca obligo a nadie a hacer las cosas – Moví la uva sobre sus labios permitiéndome mirar el rastro dulce que dejaba y el cual yo quería borrar con mi lengua – Tengo muchos poderes de convencimiento – estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir el sabor de su piel en mi lengua, intenté deslizar la uva dentro de su boca pero ella, aun quieta, no la abrió. Yo aun estaba mirando embelesado sus labios.

– Abre la boca Bella – dije intentando que mi voz no sonara gutural, ella obedeció, abrió sus labios lentamente y sentí el profundo e irracional impulso de poner mi boca salvajemente sobre la de ella, cerrarla con la mía.

Cuando la uva se deslizó dentro de su apetecible boca mi dedo pulgar no pudo evitar acariciar la suave y tentadora curva de esos labios húmedos.

Todo esto se estaba saliendo de control, yo estaba perdiéndolo como me había prohibido hacerlo, ella me estaba haciendo algo y no sabía que era "_Maldita sea, ¿Qué me estás haciendo, mujer?_".

Me aparté de ella antes de cometer la locura de arrancarle el vestido y dejar de imaginar cómo era sin ropa. Me alejé y aparté la mirada de ella, sentía que me palpitaba todo, estaba alterado, en todo el físico sentido de la palabra y a ella solo se le ocurrió venir con otra de sus preguntas, mi control casi se desploma como un edifico viejo.

– ¿No vas a alimentarme más? – Alimentar no era precisamente el tipo de actividad con la que estaba fantaseando en esos momentos, intenté que en mi cara no se notara lo caliente que me sentía en ese momento.

– Creo que puedes continuar sola – aunque deseaba profundamente seguir alimentándola para perderme en su olor para seguir mirando su húmeda y provocativa boca, aquella que ya había degustado y que en esos momentos mi boca tenía ganas de probar. Aun a distancia mis sentidos captaron el sonido brusco de una inspiración y espiración por parte de Bella, sentí el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, sonreí de lado, ahora estaba seguro de que el 100% de las mujeres no resistía mis encantos, aunque solo me había interesado en probarlo por Bella. Eso me hizo sentir agraciadamente poderoso.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio pero no me sentía lo suficientemente voluntarioso para irme de ahí. Cuando terminamos la madre de Bella llamó nuevamente nuestra atención.

– Y ahora, el baile – anunció como si se tratara de un gran acontecimiento.

Una vez tuve una amante, una mujer maravillosa a la que le gustaba bailar como preludio al sexo, para ser sincero era agradable, y me buscaba más que todo para hablar, había aprendido muchas cosas con ella.

En ese momento Bella se puso de pie. Al hacer eso una ráfaga de su perfume pegó en mi cara y subió por mi nariz para mezclarse con todos mis sentidos, alterándolos aun más de lo que ya los tenia. No la miré, hacerlo constituiría mi perdición, permaneció de pie unos segundos pero no posé mis ojos sobre ella, no debía, pero _quería_ hacerlo_. _Finalmente se rindió y caminó con lentitud por entre la gente hacia el recibidor, donde estaba las escaleras para subir al segundo piso.

Cuando pude respirar con normalidad pedí a uno de los meseros que me diera un whisky doble, lo necesitaba seriamente. Caía en mi esófago y me daba la oportunidad de, tal vez, enfriar otros puntos de mi cuerpo. No me dio la satisfacción deseada a pesar de que había funcionado antes y eso me sacó de quicio. La verdad me sentía fuera de tono ahí.

Cuando miré hacia el frente casi me caigo de la silla. Cuando vi a Bella bailando en brazos de Mike Newton, la mano de él estaba en su cintura y se movía lentamente, pueril, como un perro marcando territorio, un territorio que inconscientemente quería para mí. Sentí que el alcohol que me había tomado se me estaba devolviendo del estomago, era eso lo que me estaba calentando el pecho con esa sensación tan incendiaria. Tragué en seco para que lo que fuera que me atenazaba se devolviera por donde venia, y dejara de amenazarme las entrañas, que siguiera en su sitio. Cuando percibí la mano de Mike bajar más por la espalda hasta tocarla...

Definitivamente salté de la silla, se la iba a arrancar como fuera de los brazos incluso si tenía que partirle la mandíbula. Me enfadé más conmigo mismo que con ella, pero no me importaba, me importaba que su inocente cuerpo estuviera lejos de las manos de ese maldito. Cuando llegué allí tomé de la cintura a Bella y la besé en la mejilla y sentí que estaba fría.

– Ya es hora de que bailes conmigo, mi amor – ella no era mi amor, pero al menos la sentía de mi propiedad, lo era ¿No?

Vi que Mike sonrió y el impulso de reventarlo a puños me comprimió, me obligué a alejarme de ese envite asesino que surgió cuando vi su sonrisa, otra vez tragué en seco, seguí tragando bilis, sentía que la vesícula se me iba a explotar.

Cuando estuvimos lo bastante lejos de ellos la cogí de la cintura más fuerte, mis manos casi se encontraban una con la otra por su estrechez.

– Abrázame como a él – ella era una tonta, ¿Como podía seguir estando siquiera cerca de ese malnacido? – No puedo creer lo que hiciste – La estaba riñendo cual novio celoso, este no era yo, pero no era su culpa, las mujeres solían entregar sus corazones a personas que no lo merecían, pero aun así la furia desconocida afloró en ese momento – Si tu intención era hacer de nuestra relación algo creíble acabas de fallar estrepitosamente –

Ella pareció encenderse como un bombillo como si de repente algo fuera claro en su conciencia, vi que su ceño se fruncía y sus labios temblaban. Iba a quebrarse, lo veía venir, dio un paso hacia atrás e intentó apartarse, fue ahí cuando me sentí más mal. La sensibilidad de Bella me desarmó en esos momentos, no quiera dejarla llorar, no iba a hacerlo, no esta noche, ni ninguna otra, su brillo debía permanecer.

– Vamos a bailar, no vayas a quedar en ridículo aun mas,– eso fue duro y tuve la odiosa necesidad de tragarme mis palabras. Cuando menos lo pensé sentí sus frágiles brazos en torno a mi cuello, mis manos, por instituto, la acercaron más a mí. Tenía cada espacio y cada curva de su parte frontal contra la mía, mala idea, pero era agradable, más que eso era mágico, maravilloso, sensacional.

Apreté su cintura hasta que sentí que sus huesos se me clavaban en las manos, ella no se quejó, haciéndome caer en cuenta de su debilidad, de su fragilidad. Intentó huir nuevamente cuando la música cambió, pero en ese momento no iba a hacer nada para ocultar lo que mi cuerpo sentía.

Ella expresó su descontento cuando no la solté, estaba sintiendo sus pechos apretados contra el mío, los huesos de sus costillas pegados a mi abdomen, sus piernas entre mis piernas y su rostro tan cerca del mío, casi podía contar los cabellos dorados que crecían de raíz opacados por el castaño oscuro del resto de su cabello, sus ojos, su boca...

– No sé bailar Edward, será mejor que me sueltes si no quieres ponerte más en ridículo conmigo – Mis palabras habían sido los suficientemente hirientes como para que las recordara ahora. Sentí deseos de pasar mis labios sobre su frente y con ello hacerle olvidar lo que había dicho. Inspiré el aroma de su cabello y reí sobre su precioso oído cuando intentó apartarse nuevamente, sin siquiera permitírselo bailé con ella, el roce fue estremecedor. La fricción de su cuerpo contra el mío fue hasta ese momento y, sin saber cómo, la experiencia erótica más intensa que había sentido jamás "¿_Que es lo que me estás haciendo Isabella Swan_?" volvió a repetir mi conciencia mientras mis ojos buscaban los suyos inexorablemente.

– Muy apropiado – le dije, la cercanía me hizo sentir tal emoción de posesividad que de mi boca brotaron estas palabras – Pero vamos a demostrar que no sientes nada por Mike y si mucho por mi – Quería que me deseara, que quisiera sentirme alrededor y dentro suyo, que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos en la cama para terminar de una vez con las súbita tortura de la que estaba siendo parte. No conocía a esta mujer de nada y sin embargo ahí estaba a su lado, pegado a ella sintiendo como su calor traspasaba la tela de su vestido y de mi camisa, con mis ojos fijos en los suyos – Para cerrar la boca de los habladores – ellos eran los que menos me importaban en esos momentos, porque mi horizonte se hallaba ahora con la frágil mujercilla que tenia entre mis brazos, con la que estaba bailando un tipo de danza pasional pero excitante y apasionante.

Ceñí a Bella contra mí una vez más sin dejar un solo centímetro entre nuestros cuerpos. Para mí no debería haber distancia, debería unirme con ella en ese momento. Y lo mejor de todo era que me seguía, no se quejó cuando sintió su pecho tan pegado al mío casi hasta cortar la respiración, ni cuando sus caderas rozaron mi entrepierna al acercarla a mí, al no haber ningún tipo de distancia entre nosotros tuve la cabeza de Bella bajo mi mentón el aroma de sus cabellos escogió esos momentos para enloquecerme "¿_Que es lo que me estás haciendo, Isabella Swan_?" Gritó mi conciencia una vez más.

Mis manos tocaron, salvaje y lentamente a la vez, su espalda intentando no ceder al impulso de destrozar ese vestido y poseerla en mitad del salón. La canción iba llegando a su fin y me parecieron segundos, mis manos tomaron posesión de sus caderas. La derecha descendió por su curvilínea figura hasta tomar una de sus piernas, era perfecta, lista para enredarse en mi cintura y nunca dejarme ir. Contuve un gruñido ante la satisfacción que sentí en ese momento cuando sentí su calor aun más cerca de mí, sentí sus manos agudas y curiosas por mi pelo y deseé tenerlas por todo mi cuerpo en las partes en que necesitaba su contacto, lo cual abarcaba toda mi anatomía.

La canción terminó, no sé que me impulsó a olerle el cuello, a morderla, devorarla, la incline hacia atrás y ella no puso objeción cuando el roce de nuestros cuerpos se hizo más atrevido, si es que eso era posible ya. Cuando tuve su hermoso cuello y pecho a mi disposición enterré mi nariz en su calor, aspirando su olor, perdiéndome en él y teniendo plena conciencia de la desnudez bajo la tela. Su olor de mujer descalabró mis sentidos "¿_Que es lo que me has hecho Isabella Swan_?" Preguntó mi ahora fatigada conciencia...


	12. La Noche

**Twilight Characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Algunos eventos están inspirados en The Wedding Date. **

**Hola. Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas por su disposición, por su ánimo, por sus ganas de que continúe adelante, eso es un gran aliciente, sus reviwes, sus ánimos me hacen querer seguir. ¿Creen que tenga madera como escritora? bueno en fin sigo estando muy agradecida con todas. Espero que lo disfruten y, como siempre, nos vemos en el next, gracias una última vez.**

**Bella**

Me recuperé sentada y con una buena dosis de alcohol, en verdad lo necesitaba. Rogué por todos los cielos que Edward no se me acercara en ese momento por qué no sabía de qué sería capaz si lo hacía, necesitaría todo mi dominio para contenerme y no lanzármele encima como una lapa a que me poseyera como mejor le pareciera.

Sentía la cabeza y las mejillas palpitantes y el sabor del vino me ayudó un poco aunque aumentó el calor, lo cual no me beneficiaba para nada. Pero no iba a explotar, al menos no todavía "_Vaya...cabeza, ¿qué demonios es lo que estas pensando?_" me dije.

Sentí unos pasos tras de mí y me di la vuelta, con alivio, casi tal que la hubiese besado, estaba Alice, tenía las mejillas coloradas de tanto bailar y una sonrisa de oreja a ojera, a través de ella pude ver que la gente que había hecho corro para vernos bailar a mí y a Edward ya se había disipado, supuse que por que él, que había sido el verdadero centro de atención, había desaparecido no valía más la pena mirar el espectáculo "_Soy demasiado poca cosa_" hablé a mi conciencia nuevamente.

– Eso estuvo de lujo, Bella – dijo Alice, sonriente de mi aparente éxito, no podía saber que aun tenía la sensación del cuerpo de Edward pegado al mío, me miraba como si se tratara de la chica prodigio. Así no era como yo me sentía.– Si hubieras solo visto la cara de Jessica cuando Edward te tuvo así de cerca – Mientras lo decía acerco su mano y la puso a menos de un centímetro de su cara, no sabía que nuestras cercanía había sido tanta, aunque a mí me hubiera gustado que fuera aun menos que lo que Alice proponía – Creí que iba a explotar y más cuando todo el mundo los comenzó a ver...Bella no sabía que bailaras también – no quise desmentirla por un momento me sentí importante, pero yo sabía en el fondo que quien había llevado al dirección de ese baile había ido él.– Fue fascinante – dijo finalmente y respirando también ya que había dicho todo eso rápidamente .

En tanto la oía hablar seguí buscando a Edward pero había desaparecido entre la gente.

Fue maravilloso Bella – dijo una vez más Alice.

Me sentía contenta de que le agradara todo esto, así solo se tratara de ella. Cuando terminó de felicitarme se fue a bailar nuevamente con Jasper. Por el volumen de gente, del cual me percaté tiempo después, vi que la fiesta ya casi se estaba terminando. No me sentí con la fuerza necesaria para ir a buscar a Edward...ni tampoco con la voluntad de pedirle de rodillas que me hiciera el amor, esto era frustrante, yo lo era más que nada.

La gente fue desapareciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, alcanzaba a oír las palabras de agradecimiento de mi madre y en más de una ocasión dirigí mi vista hacia la mesa donde estaba Jessica y Mike ambos dándose un beso tan tórrido que me dio asco solo verlos, vi que los ojos de Jessica me miraban burlones, pero ella no podía saber que eso ya no me daba celos. Aparentemente estaba curada y más cuando supe de las intenciones de Mike al ponerme en ridículo frente a todos.

Aparté la vista antes de que en la mente de Jessica se comenzaran a hacer imágenes sobre el profundo amor que según ellos dos yo aun profesaba por Mike. Finalmente la sala estuvo vacía y ni por esas encontré a Edward. Jessica se fue seguida de Mike, tenía una expresión extraña en la cara. Luego ambos me miraron de una manera estúpidamente presuntuosa, sentí ganas de ir a escupirlos a los dos pero me contuve, mi madre los despidió y subió con mi padre a dormir sin siquiera despedirse de mí. Mi papi me mando un besito en el aire que acogí gustosa. Subí las escaleras esperando, inútilmente, encontrar a Edward en la habitación, no estaba ahí.

Intenté que mi interior no se pusiera a divagar sobre en qué lugar se encontraba en ese momento, ya era bastante malo todo así como era. Saqué mi pijama de osos y conejos del guardarropa y me encaminé al baño.

Me miré por largos minutos en el espejo incluso cuando el vestido abandono mi cuerpo. Lo miré por largos minutos pero luego dejé de hacerlo, mi autoestima ya estaba bastante por debajo de los metros bajo tierra. Abrí la ducha y esperé a que el agua estuviera a temperatura, refregué si prisa con la incómoda sensación de estar siendo observada, pero así continué bañándome. Me lavé el cabello y terminé de lavar mi cuerpo, saque los restos de el rebelde maquillaje que Alice había puesto en mi y cuando sentí que estaba lista salí del baño. Miré mi imagen limpia en el espejo pero nada podía cambiar, suspiré y me supe el camisón. Inútiles y desagradables lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, pero me apresuré a enjugarlas, no mas llanto, había dicho Edward, debía valerlo, aun cuando él me hubiera tratado de esa manera abajo. Mi gusto en camisones era pésimo y mi actual camisón era la prueba base, no tenia mangas y me quedaba grande, y tenía dibujos infantiles pero era ideal para dormir así que no lo deseché, incluso me parecía tierno. Me puse mis pantuflas de ballenas y salí del cuarto de baño con la reprimenda lista para dársela a Edward en cuanto lo viera. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en el baño pero cuando salí no me esperaba encontrar lo que vi. Edward estaba sentado en el sillón cercano a mi T.V, viéndola de hecho. Tragué en seco, él no me miró y eso me dolió, pero me dolió mas verlo, era un dolor físico extenuante, por su perfección. Tenía el pecho desnudo y tenia puesto unos pantalones de pijama a rayas, se veía sencillamente maravilloso. Sentí que me sonrojaba y solo por ese segundo agradecí que no me mirara para que no viera lo que me producía su cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos para no saltarle encima y me encaminé hacia la cama, me senté al lado y miré el libro que había sobre la mesa, no me interesaba lo más mínimo el titulo pero me obligué a leerlo para espantar mis ansias.

Me recosté en la cama y leí por espacio de media hora, tiempo en el cual pensé "¿_Y en donde va a dormir él_?". Una ligerísima sensación de pánico me asaltó. Pero él continuaba incólume, mirando la TV cambiando los canales con rapidez.

Me arrebujé en la cobijas y planté el libro en mis ojos para que me distrajera de mirarlo. Pero no pude mantener la concentración por mucho tiempo. Su sola presencia me inquietaba pero no sabía qué era lo que él estaba pensando. Sin poder soportarlo más cerré el libro de golpe y apagué la luz de mi mesa de noche. Pero no dormí, miraba el reloj continuamente y escuchaba el televisor encendido. Aun no se decidía. No sabía que esperaba. ¿Acaso pensaba quedarse a dormir en ese sillón?

Me devané sesos intentando encontrar la forma de pedirle que durmiera en la cama sin quedar como la virgen reprimida que quería satisfacer sus deseos.

– ¿No tienes frío?– pregunté en voz baja

– No – respondió secamente, me di la vuelta en la cama y lo enfoqué con mis ojos, seguía mirando fijamente el screen, no sabía si estaba mirando siquiera por lo absorto de sus ojos.

– ¿No vas a dormir? – insistí.

– En cuanto tenga deseos de hacerlo –

Esa actitud estaba destruyendo mi pobre autoestima. ¿Que fue lo que hice mal? ¿Acaso había sido tan grave el pequeño intercambio de pasos que tuve con Mike?

– ¿Estas muy cansado? – seguí interrogando intentando salvaguardar la frágil conversación, intentando también que mi voz no sonara temblorosa, tal como yo me sentía en ese momento.

– No – el control seguía moviéndose en sus manos como si nada estuviera pasando. Yo estaba desconcertada, de ser tan ardiente y encantador había pasado a ser frío como el hielo. Me volvía a dar la vuelta para dejar de mirarlo y para que no viera mis humillantes lagrimas, escuché un suspiro y luego su voz dijo:

– Dormiré aquí, en el sillón – seguramente la idea de tenerme lejos, junto con mi infantil pijama de osos, le resultaba agradable, a pesar de eso sugerí con desfachatez.

– La cama es lo suficientemente grande – Él siguió hablando con esa voz fría que me estaba perforando todo.

– Somos un par de desconocidos – yo lo sabía y me lo había estado repitiendo constantemente en mi cabeza desde que ese irracional deseo se apoderó de mi – No creo que quieras dormir conmigo en la misma cama – continuo él, lo curioso era que yo si quería pero no se lo iba a decir tan abiertamente como lo sentía, en mi vida nunca había compartido la cama con nadie que no fuera yo misma y en ocasiones Alice.

– No puedes dormir en el sillón...no después de todo...lo que has hecho por mi...sería injusto – estaba completamente segura de que me iba rechazar otra vez, y tal era mi seguridad que casi grito cuando unos segundos más tarde escuché que el screen se apagaba y él murmuraba.

– Si insistes...–

Su peso hundió un poco el colchón pero a la vez me confirmó su presencia ahí, sonreí súbitamente satisfecha debajo de las sabanas. El día finalmente había terminado.

Por ahora.

El sueño me venció. Pero mis imágenes mentales constituyeron en hacer el amor con Edward. Era un sueño tan vivido que se cobró mi conciencia cuando me despertó súbitamente en la mejor parte. Me toqué la cara, estaba sudando, sentí el cuerpo dolorido, pero a la vez tan tibio y deseoso de contacto... Dios ¿qué me estaba pasando?

Miré el reloj de la mesa de noche. Tres de la mañana. Mi cabeza estaba llena de mis palabras soñolientas con Edward, todo como si estuviera en una licuadora, cerré los ojos intentando que me diera sueño de nuevo pero no pude hacerlo, no quería soñar...no cuando mi sueño por primera vez podía hacerse realidad. Todo me explotó en la cabeza, en ese momento necesité tanto de su toque como de respirar, sin pensar en lo que hacía me di vuelta en la cama para mirarlo. Ahí estaba él, en todo su glorioso esplendor, dormido, su pecho subía y bajaba revelando la profundidad de su sueño, debía estar realmente cansando pero yo lo seguía necesitando.

Lo pensé tres veces, y en las tres veces mi cerebro me gritó que me le lanzara ahí mismo. No me importó si me iba a rechazar pero si lo hacía sabia que ningún hombre podría desearme nunca y que no estaba hecha para la vida en pareja. Era tonto, estúpido, yo iba a darle mi virginidad, iba a pagarle por que la tomara, y pagaría gustosa el precio...prefería hacerlo ahora y sin amor, para que mis futuras experiencias, si es que las tendría, no fueran dolorosas y ese yugo no estuviera presente.

Seguía acercándome y terminé a hojarcadas sobre su vientre, aún seguía dormido. Miré su pecho y me incliné a besarlo. A pesar de mi temblor jamás me había sentido con tanto valor en mi vida, su pecho sabía al cielo y su piel era tan apetecible como todo él, sentí que mi cuerpo estallaba en llamas, necesitaba a Edward en mi cuerpo, tanto como el aire en el pecho. Seguí besándole ascendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, mordí su lóbulo, por el movimiento de su pecho que sentí en mi cuerpo supe que había despertado, sentí sus manos en mi cintura. Intentó hacerme a un lado.

– ¿Bella que estas...?–

– Ssshhh – dije sobre su oreja – no quiero sermones –

Lo besé en el cuello pero él siguió intentando apartarme, apreté mis piernas en sus caderas tan fuertemente como pude para que no me pudiera mover, estaba recurriendo a toda mi fuerza. Mis manos se movieron por su cara, incliné mi cuerpo sobre el de él sintiendo su dureza y poder, lo besé en la boca intentando imprimir en ese beso toda la pasión que estaba sintiendo y que inexplicablemente se había apoderado de mi.

Cuando sentí que se rendía y me devolvía el beso casi grité de la dicha. Sentí que sus manos bajaban por mi cintura y me tocaban la espalda, las caderas, las piernas, el trasero, mientras me besaba mis manos recorrían su pecho deleitándome en la forma de su torso y en su fortaleza.

Él hizo fuerza repentinamente y me vi impulsada de espaldas, lo tuve encima mío y rodeado por mis piernas. Sus besos húmedos y sensuales bajaron por mi cuello y fueron a parar en mi hombro donde sentí una leve succión seguida de un mordisco, gemí porque me estaba gustando, porque tenía que hacerlo para sentirme completa por su roce sutil y apasionado. Sentí su dureza presionar contra mi pelvis. Lo quería más cerca, por eso no proteste cuando sentí que sus manos bajaban por mis hombros apartando en el camino la parte superior de mi camisón.

Yo estaba perdida, perdida en él y en toda mi feminidad que hasta ese momento había estado dormida, su roce me hizo gemir nuevamente. Cuando escuché su voz mi vientre se contrajo.

– He fantaseado con esto desde que te conocí –

Yo no producía esas sensaciones en nadie y no sabía si había verdad en su voz, no había aprendido a reconocer cuando un hombre se excitaba. Sentí que una brisa fría penetraba mis pulmones y a la vez rozaba la piel desnuda de mi pecho...que no tenía más la protección del camisón. Cerré mis ojos ante la vergüenza, aun si eso me privaba de mirar a Edward. Nunca había estado así frente a un hombre. Casi volví a gritar cuando sentí la palma de su grande mano sobre mi seno derecho y su voz en mi boca diciendo:

– Eres hermosa Bella, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario –

Luego sentí su boca en la mía y su otra mano en mi otro seno, otro desconocido gemido salió de mi boca, mis manos tocaron su cintura y se retomaron a su espalda, la noté tensa, y abrí mis ojos repentinamente. Su mirada estaba en la mía tan ardiente como había esperado, eso le dio renovado valor a mis intenciones de la noche. Él se movió e intento apartase como si estuviera librando una lucha consigo mismo pero el nudo de mis piernas le impidió alejarse, sentí nuevamente su dureza, yo necesitaba de un contacto más intimo.

– No – dije cuando sentí que intentaba apartarse, tal vez no era tan deseable... pero ahí estaba... sus manos abandonaron mi pecho, nunca antes tocado por nadie, y se alojaron en mi cintura retirando en su camino el resto de camisón, cedí la presión de mis piernas y lo sacó del todo. Me besó en el cuello, succionando, esto me produjo un poco de dolor pero lo dejé hacer, seguramente su pasión le decía que actuara así. Cuando sentí su boca probándome gemí porque me pareció una labor increíblemente imposible contener toda la gama de diferentes sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento, las que me produzcan su boca y sus manos. No sabía qué tipo de confrontamiento interno se estaba librando en Edward pero casi podía percibir que estaba intentando resistirse a algo, a mi. Cerré mis ojos nuevamente pero con ellos cerrados percibí aun más el roce de sus labios y su lengua sobre mi pecho.

– Edward – susurré su nombre y apreté sus cabellos como necesitando de su anclaje tiré suavemente de ellos, sentí que sobre la húmeda piel de mi pecho rozaba un halo de su aliento, me ericé toda, siguió besándome, besándome y besándome, lo sentí por todas las partes de mi cuerpo, quería que fuera mío, quería ser suya como nunca fui de nadie – Ámame Edward...– dije con la voz entrecortada mientras sentía sus manos por todo mi cuerpo – pagaré lo que sea… –

Cuando dije esto sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba y se apartaba ahora sin ninguna lucha interna, me empujó lentamente y se puso de pie, yo estaba lo suficientemente alterada como para que ahora me hiriera con su rechazo. Eso me dolió como nunca.

Caminó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, puso los brazos a ambos lados de esta, yo me cubrí con las mantas sintiendo repentina vergüenza de mi vida y mi cuerpo. Me dijo:

– No hay dinero que puedas pagarme para acostarme contigo Bella – Me senté en la cama con la cobija sobre mi cuerpo y le dije:

– ¿Dije algo malo?– sentí que el pecho se me apretaba. Él volvió sobre sus pasos y se recostó en el sillón.

– Será mejor que te duermas, aun nos quedan bastantes horas de esto...–

El "esto" sonó a desprecio y yo me quedé helada al comprender. Su tarifa era muy alta para alguien como yo. Me acosté lentamente y me arrebujé en la cobijas.

"_Estúpida_".

Todos se burlaban de mi, seguramente a los ojos de este hombre había quedado como una loca ardiente y necesitada de sexo. Él había ganado. Mi cuerpo había respondido habría podido tomarlo de haberlo querido. Pero ahí radicaba el problema, no lo había querido...después de todo no era lo suficientemente hermosa para seducirlo.

Tal vez se había enfadado por lo que le ofrecí, pero en ese momento hubiera dado todos mis ahorros por borrar esas palabras de mi boca.

– Lo siento mucho Edward – mi voz sonó apagada, esperaba que lo hubiera escuchado – No volveré a importunarte –

"_Maldita bebe llorona_" pensé en cuando dije esto, porque me abordaron las ganas de llorar otra vez. No se acercó y eso estaba bien, quería creer que no lo había notado. Milagrosamente me quedé dormida otra vez, pero en esta oportunidad mis sueños se vedaron a la parte inconsciente e imposible de recordar de memoria.

**Edward**

Decidí alejarme de ella lo antes posible, no sabía lo cerca que había estado de una violación. Aun sentía su contacto en mis manos, la calidez de su piel aun me afectaba, debía alejarme... debía poner en claro mis ideas y dejar de comportarme como un adolescente. Decidí salir al jardín, necesitaba el aire para enfriarme las entrañas, Cuando estuve en el jardín tomé un trago de el whisky, esperaba tranquilizarme lo bastante para poder evitar a Bella...

Sentí unos pasos tras de mí. Cuando me di la vuelta vi a Jessica caminando seductoramente hacia mí y deteniéndose atrevidamente a pocos centímetros.

– Hola Edward... –

La única persona que no me quería encontrar en ese momento era ella, y ahí estaba. La mire. Gallina superficial y estúpida...

La odiaba...sentía repulsión hacia ella solo con verla...

– Me estaba preguntando – comenzó de la nada – ¿Que vería un hombre como tú en mi hermana? Admito que no es fea, pero es que es tan... – Estaba a unos solos pasos lejos de mí, su perfume tan dulzón, tan diferente de Bella me hizo retroceder un paso. – Ella...sencillamente debió dedicarse a monja...es demasiado mojigata – dijo como meditando, su burla era muy evidente.

Bella no era nada mojigata, la pasión que acababa de compartir con ella lo demostraba, era solo una mujer virgen, como no lo era la evidente zorra que tenia frente a mí.

– Creo que el baile que compartió con Mike deja mucho al descubierto...pienso que aun está enamorada de él –

Eso me llenó de ira, era lo que yo también creía lamentablemente, y esa perra solo lo estaba confirmando, seguí bebiendo de mi trago mientras ella seguía escupiendo vitriolo.

– No deberías perder el tiempo con ella, siempre va a ser la misma, nunca se va a poder recuperar, nunca va a superar lo de Mike... Deberías mirar...otros horizontes – dijo extendiendo una mano hacia mí, me alejé mas. Pero luego pensé que necesitaba de la cercanía para hacerle entender lo que quería que entendiera. Me acerqué a ella lo suficientemente para perturbarla, pero no quería que pensara que la seducía, una idea así jamás pasaría por mi cabeza, casi contra su boca le dije:

– El único horizonte que quiero explorar es el del cuerpo de tu hermana, y escúchame bien, quiero que te mantengas alejado de ella y de mi. Puedo ser paciente, pero si insistes en molestarla, avergonzarla y hablar de Mike Newton en mi presencia, lo pagaras caro – Ella sonrió malvadamente e intentó besarme pero yo conocía ese tipo de artimañas, me aparté rápidamente y le dije:

– Ya lo sabes...–

Decidí entrar a la casa y perderme en la multitud, me refugié en la cocina y seguí tomando de mi vaso, esperaba que el sabor del alcohol no se hubiera alterado con la presencia de esa asquerosa.

Bella...Bella...no la busque, necesitaba espabilarme de estúpidas ideas sobre ella y Mike Newton.

Estuve bastante tiempo en la cocina, casi hasta que todo el mundo se fue, cuando no escuché voz, me sentí lo suficientemente listo para salir, Como lo predije salí de la cocina y no había ya nadie, solo la empleada barriendo un poco, me volvía hacia las escaleras y subí lentamente, ella seguramente estaría en la habitación, la idea de dormir con ella en la misma cama socavó mi capacidad de autocontrol, solo imaginarlo me excitó sobremanera, pero nuevamente alejé mis pensamientos.

Entré a la habitación y escuché el agua correr en el baño. Me paré en seco cuando mis pensamientos lujuriosos me llevaron a imaginarle en la ducha, con su cuerpo desnudo...sentí que las manos me sudaron.

¿Porque debía imaginarlo?

Mis pasos inconscientes caminaron con lentitud hacia la puerta entreabierta del baño, eso era una provocación, si no quería que mirara ¿Por que dejaba la puerta abierta? Sus ojos en los míos en el baile vinieron en ese momento a mis recuerdos. En tanto me acercaba la nube del agua caliente con su olor me impregnó la nariz. Amé ese aroma, nada comparable al de su hermana, el olor de Bella era inocente, incitante, el de su hermana era de perra barata. Abrí la puerta con cuidado para que no me oyera.

La cortina transparentaba y volvía borrosa la forma de su cuerpo, pero imaginaba por la forma uniforme que veía, estaba abrazada a sí misma. Salí, aunque mi impulso inmediato era sacarla de ahí y poseerla sobre la cama, pero a mi mente vinieron las palabras de Jessica y lo que yo realmente pensaba; Bella estaba enamorada de Mike Newton a pesar de lo que él le había hecho.

Cerré la puerta meticulosamente y me dirigí hacia el guardarropa a sacar mi maleta y me desajusté la corbata, en la noche el calor parecía aumentar o tal vez se tratara de mis alteradas hormonas, en fin. Saqué solo el pantalón del pijama ya que debía dormir cómodo, si quería tener las fuerzas necesarias para luchar contra lo que se apoderaba de mi cuando veía a Bella Swan. Escuché que la ducha se cerró pero ella no salía, me senté en el sillón de la pared y me dediqué a mirar televisión intentando concentrarme en las sosadas que por ahí pasaban. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta el perfume del baño inundó la habitación, hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance para mostrarme sereno y tranquilo, recordando que lo único que sentía Isabella Swan hacia mí era amistad. Seguí pasando los canales, consciente, por el rabillo de ojo, que me miraba y luego caminaba lentamente hacia la cama. Traía puesto un camisón de niña que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto, pero la miré rápidamente para que no se percatara. Era experto y con esa mirada su imagen se me quedó grabada en la cabeza. Tenía el cabello aun húmedo y sus pantuflas eran de ballenas, era sencillamente adorable en su simpleza e inocencia. Maldije a Mike Newton y solo por ese segundo desee ser él, para tener el placer de verla todas las noches y disfrutar de su inocencia una y otra vez.

Pero yo no era Mike, y ella no me quería para ese tipo de futuro. Se sentó en la cama pero al acercarse fui doblemente consciente de su presencia. Me calmé y miré hacia el tv aunque en realidad no estaba viendo nada más que colores y formas. Al cabo de 20 minutos escuché que tiraba el libro y se escondía bajo las mantas. Mis propósitos de la noche estaban claros en lo respectante a dormir en el sillón además del calor que estaba haciendo...por eso me sorprendió cuando dijo:

– ¿No tienes frío? – su preocupación sonaba sincera, como la que le das a un perro cuando tienes compasión de él.

– No – respondí sinceramente, hacía rato que la sensación de frío me había abandonado seguida por una más candente, alcancé a percibir que se removía un poco en las cobijas.

– ¿No vas a dormir? – volvió a preguntar esta vez con un tono indescifrable, mi enfado se debía a una cosa y en esos segundos fui consciente de ello, aun estaba celoso por ella.

– En cuanto tenga deseos de hacerlo –

– ¿Estas muy cansado? – volvió a la carga ¿Acaso no podía solo dormirse e intentar dejar de fingir que le importaba lo que pasara conmigo?

– No – dije, era la tercera ronda que daba a la serie de canales del tv pero dudaba que encontrara algo que me sirviera para concentrarme. Vi que se volvió para no mirarme, entonces sentí compasión, al parecer si era sincera su preocupación, o tal vez solo se tratara de que estuviera tanteando el terreno para ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Me sentí tonto solo de pensarlo, suspiré un poco y para tranquilizarla le dije – Dormiré aquí en el sillón.

– La cama es lo suficientemente grande – dijo ella, ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Es que acaso quería matarme? Seguramente no era consciente del riesgo que corría al sugerir que durmiera en la misma cama con ella. No, definitivamente no tenía ni idea.

– Somos un par de desconocidos – "_Por favor, obedece_", exclamó mi conciencia, no sabía como mi voz podía seguir tan serena, el aroma de su perfume fue más acuciante en ese momento – No creo que queras dormir en la misma conmigo – no sabía si lo quería o no pero lo que yo pensaba era otra cosa.

– No puedes dormir en el sillón...no después de todo...lo que has hecho por mi...sería injusto – dijo ella lentamente, ¿Que había hecho por ella? ¿Comportarme como un idiota cada vez que la tenía en frente? ¿Hacer de novio fiel ante su odiosa familia? ¿Que había hecho por ella? ¿Desearla hasta el martirio significaba algo?

Me callé mis puntos de vista, realmente la idea de dormir en ese incomodo sillón me fastidiaba, pero la idea de dormir a su lado, al lado de su perfume, al lado de su calor, se veía más atractiva en un intento por no asustarla con mis urgencias. Pero ella me lo estaba pidiendo, indirectamente pero lo hacía, esto era el infierno. Pero decidí irme a él, por muy masoquista que fuera debía estar a su lado, disfrutar de su presencia más tiempo para que cuando volviera a mi vida tuviera un bonito recuerdo de la única mujer que hasta ese momento me había hecho sentir como un verdadero hombre. Apagué el TV consciente de que estaba cometiendo un error. Caminé hacia la cama diciendo:

– Si insistes… –

Posé mi rodilla sobre la cama que rechinó un poco por mi peso. ¡Ah! fue devastador. Su calor había inundado todo y su olor estaba por todas partes. Me acosté boca arriba intentando que ella no notara lo entrecortado de mi respiración. Cuando pude controlarme escuché que estaba plácidamente dormida, cosa que me asombró. Pensaba que no dormiría recordando la desgracia de ver a su hermana casada con Mike Newton. Por un instante me dedique a mirarla, a ver como su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente con su respiración. Era cálida, era hermosa, y yo la deseaba con la intensidad de un hombre enamorado. Pero yo no estaba enamorado de Bella...solo la deseaba, solo sentía lujuria por ella. Me acosté boca arriba, ya mis emociones estaban controladas y decidí dormir un poco, mis ojeras podrían revelar a Jessica, Mike y René algo que no quería que supieran...

Dormía, en brazos de Morfeo cuando sentí un peso inusual sobre mí, no inusual...era el peso de una mujer sobre mi cuerpo. Pensé que mis sueños se hacían más vividos ya que toda mi conciencia estaba poblada de imágenes de Bella Swan, desnuda de artificio tan pura como era entregándose a mí. Cuando sentí sus dientes en mi oreja supe que no estaba soñando, ningún sueño te mordía de esa manera la piel. Cuando me espabilé vi que se trataba de Bella, y estaba despierta, privándome así de la posibilidad de atribuir a su sueño la pasión que vi en sus ojos. Pero estaba consciente y sentía la extensión de su calor en mi entrepierna. Esa no era ella, seguramente estaba sonámbula.

– ¿Bella que estas...?– intenté preguntarle, despertarla y apartarla, las tres a la misma vez, pero no estaba preparado para la fuerza como se aferró a mí. Me hizo chitón frunciendo la boca de una manera alarmantemente sexual.

– No quiero sermones– ¿Qué tipo de sermones de moralidad podía darle? Sentí sus piernas a mí alrededor y el roce de su intimidad en la mía, me encendí de inmediato, ella estaba encima de mí y era algo que no podía soslayar, ni ignorar.

Puso sus manos en mi rostro y se inclinó para besarme haciendo el roce mas intimo. Gruñí por lo bajo, fue un beso pleno, con la boca abierta, con una pasión desconocida en ella pero de la cual sin embargo yo había sabido al conocerla. Yo no debía estar haciendo esto, no con ella, no debía pero mi cuerpo clamaba por hacerlo, por hundirme profundamente en ese frágil cuerpo y tomarlo hasta la saciedad. Dejé de intentar detenerme, ya no podía hacerlo. La toqué porque necesitaba hacerlo, toqué sus caderas en las mías, sus piernas y su cintura, las curvas donde terminaba su espalda, era sencillamente perfecta, lo era para mí en esos momentos.

Se acabó pensar en Mike Newton, no me importaba, decidí mandarlo al carajo, ya tendría tiempo de meditar eso luego. Ahora solo estábamos los dos, casi en el límite de nuestra pasión. Sus manos pequeñas tocaron mi pecho haciendo que el vello en él y en mis brazos se erizara como cuando pasaba corriente, o se tenía frío. La tomé de la cintura e invertí nuestras posiciones. Necesitaba sentir que tenía el poder, ella no podía controlarme de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. Abandoné el tacto de su cintura para concentrarme en retirar la prenda que la protegía de mí, y que me impedía admirar su cuerpo jamás usado. Posé mis manos en sus hombros suavemente y deslicé hacia abajo la prenda que la cubría. Un gemido espeso brotó de su garganta y eso me llenó de fuego la sangre. Pero fue realmente poderoso cuando ya nada me impidió mirarla, era preciosa, por ser ella... ¿En que había perdido el tiempo aquel hijo de perra?

Sonreí de lado, era mía, o por lo menos lo iba a ser. Yo sería el primero. Cerró los ojos como si intentara escapar, pero nada podría escapar de mi mirada que en esos momentos filmaba lo que tenia frente a mí para poder recordarlo siempre.

– He fantaseado con esto desde que te conocí – era cierto, había intentado leer en su cuerpo lo que celosamente ocultaba, y lo que ahora estaba deliciosamente a mi disposición, aun tenía los ojos cerrados cuando toqué la sedosa piel que tenia frente a mí. Fue un tacto fascinante. Era suave, y hermoso, cerré mi mano en torno a un seno y ella gimió fuertemente apretando los ojos, el pezón se clavó suavemente en la palma de mi mano enviando un cosquilleo por todo el brazo hasta la ingle. Su reacción me incitaba a ir más lejos, a tocarla donde nadie lo había hecho antes, a iniciar el camino de perdición con ella. Me acerqué a su boca y aspiré el aliento de su gemido de pasión.– Eres hermosa Bella, que nadie te diga lo contrario –

Sin poder contenerme más la besé suavemente y dejé que mi otra mano se apoderara el otro pecho. Ella gimió dentro de mis labios, dejé de besarla otra vez cuando mi conciencia hizo una aparición breve pero ella escogió ese momento para apretarme contra ella, su calor nuevamente me enrolló, y me sentí perdido otra vez.

– No – suplicó ella, no pude hacer nada más sino seguir cayendo. Seguí tocándola, saboreando la suavidad de su piel, la que iba dejando al descubierto. Cuando obtuve lo suficiente me dediqué a probarla, a degustarla como un manjar. Su sabor, tal como su olor, era lo más apetecible que había probado en tiempos, probé la delicada piel de su pecho una y otra vez, succionando como un bebe hambriento, como si no me saciara de eso, y es que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sentí sus manos en mis cabellos y sentí que ella se aferraba a ellos, seguí besándola, saciándome de ella aunque sabía que nunca iba ser suficiente, a partir de ese momento nada sería lo mismo, nunca lo había sido desde que nos conocimos. – Edward...– dijo ella en voz apretada, tensionada, apasionada. Escuchar mi nombre de esa manera me producía mucha satisfacción, la besé más rápidamente intentando darle el placer que ella merecía – Ámame Edward – la palabra amor perforó mis sentidos y me hizo detenerme, mas aun en el momento en que dijo – pagaré lo que sea... –

Eso fue lo que me hizo aterrizar la conciencia, Bella no necesitaba esto, no necesitaba despertarse en la mañana arrepintiéndose de haber regalado su preciosa y tentadora virginidad a alguien desconocido, alguien que no podía dar más que esto que yo estaba ofreciendo. Me aparté de ella antes de que mi conciencia me abandonara. Aprovechando que era libre de sus largas piernas, caminé hacia la ventana y respiré hondo. Era un gigoló, no había otra verdad, no podía haberla En ese momento deseé ser el hombre que ella amaba, el hombre que la amaba, el que podía hacerla feliz tanto en la cama como fuera de ella. Bella quería entregarse a mí en esos momentos por despecho, y aunque esa era la razón que miles de mujeres escogieron para buscar nuestros servicios, esta vez fue la primera a la que lo negué, a pesar de que ardía en deseos de dárselo. No era bueno para ella, y definitivamente ella era una complicación que yo no necesitaba en mi vida. Debía parar ahora.

Intenté herirla para que no me buscara.

– No hay dinero que puedas pagarme para acostarme contigo Bella – idiota, ella era la única mujer a la que habría poseído gratis y sin inhibiciones...

Se sentó en la cama y me miró, eso podía sentirlo a pesar de que yo no la estaba mirando, si la miraba saltaría sobre ella y conseguiría su venganza de un modo del que después se arrepentiría. Eso era lo que implicaba acostarse conmigo.

– ¿Dije algo malo? – Si, lo había hecho, pero no por eso había parado, lo hice por ella y por mí... Me sentí egoísta con solo escuchar su tono. Volví al sillón donde permanecería en la noche y sin mirarla me arrebujé en él diciendo:

– Será mejor que te duermas, aun nos quedan bastantes horas de esto...– horas y horas, tal vez días de deseo frustrado...

– Lo siento mucho, Edward – dijo ella, estaba tan consciente de su presencia que eso, a pesar de que lo dijo en voz baja, lo escuché como si me lo estuviera gritando, ¿Sentía qué? ¿Amar aún a Mike? ¿Haberme conocido? ¿Haberme sumido en ese túnel de lujuria del cual no iba a salir en mucho tiempo? Ciertamente tenía muchas cosas que lamentar – No volveré a importunarte...– ella creía que me molestaba. ¿Cuando demonios iba a hacer yo algo bien? Ahí estaba sintiéndome inconforme y mal por su respuesta, definitivamente Bella era un puzzle de muchas piezas y cada vez que intentaba encajar con una salía la otra a despistarme.

Me había descalabrado la vida, proponiéndoselo o no.


	13. Disculpas Y Confesion

**Bueno, he de decir que este no es el mejor capitulo de todos pero de alguna manera tenía que reconciliar a los tortolos. Pero les adelanto que pueden esperar mucho más del siguiente. Bella se va de tragos y algo deberá ser consumado...**

**You know what I´m talking about…; D**

**Disfruten mientras puedan pues ya casi llegamos al clímax de la historia.**

**Les agradezco mucho a todas y todos, espero que estén bien, nos vemos en el next.**

**Nota aclaratoria: No he olvidado al poder oculto es que el next chap me ha resultado difícil, porque cuento con la ayuda de un familiar para hacerlo pero no hemos podido concretar bien la idea. ****Actualizaré tan pronto como me sea posible. **

XOXO

**Twilight Characters are property of Steph Meyer.**

**El comportamiento y algunos de los diálogos están inspirados en de Wedding Date. **

**Gracias a todas, se que este capítulo no es de lo mejor pero las cosas se van a poner muy calientes lo prometo. **

**Bella**

Cuando me desperté sentí los rayos del sol que pegaban mi cara, en la noche se me había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y eso era fácilmente lo que me había despertado. Me rasqué los ojos y me senté, seguramente tenía un aspecto espantoso pero eso no me importó, en mi memoria solo había espacio para Edward. Debía ser sincera, no había dejado de pensar en él en ningún momento, cada vez que lo recordaba, recordaba sus ojos, mi pecho saltaba y mi corazón comenzaba latir trabajosamente. Me había obsesionado.

Suspiré y miré hacia el sillón intentando contener mis emociones. Estaba echado de cualquier manera, también pensé en lo incomodo de su posición y en lo incomoda que me sentía yo ya que prácticamente era por mi culpa que le había tocado dormir allí, yo era la que había logrado apartarlo de su sueño.

Me puse de pie con cuidado de no hacer casi ruido y cogí una de las cobijas de la cama, me acerqué sigilosamente y se la puse encima. Respiraba profundamente y no quería despertarlo desde tan temprano, solo yo debía estar despierta.

Tomé la toalla y me metí al baño, me bañé rápidamente y luego me vestí, seleccioné una camisa blanca y unos jeans, me puse mis converse y me senté en la cama para atar las agujetas intentado no pensar en que él estaba en la misma habitación que yo. Sacudí la cabeza, mi corazón seguía con su ritmo loco, ni siquiera en la ducha me pude quitar la imagen de él de la cabeza, pero no solo las imágenes de los momentos que habíamos compartidos, tenia imagen de su risa, de su mirada. Tendría que hablarle, disculparme y aprovechar para decirle, aunque me doliera mucho, la fecha final casi se acercaba y que debía informarme de la "_tarifa vigente_".

Alice había pagado una parte y la otra la iba a asumir yo, así que necesitaba saber que tan quebrada me iba a dejar. Después de todo había dicho que yo no tenía dinero suficiente para pagarle. Eso me trajo a la cabeza los recuerdos, pero los dolorosos de la noche anterior cuando me rechazó tan de frente.

La palabra tarifa me daba asco pero de todas maneras me disculparía y tal vez explicaría la clara necesidad que mi cuerpo sentía de él, esa que nunca vería satisfecha. Me sorprendí a mi misma cuando mi conciencia de pronto trajo estos pensamientos, a mi no me importaba que él fuera un gigoló seductor, yo lo deseaba como hombre. Lo quería como hombre. No me importaba que hubiera estado con miles de mujeres porque yo quería ser la persona por la que las olvidara a todas. No me importaba...

"_Eres patética_". Me reí de mi misma, era demasiado evidente que algo así no iba a pasar.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme me recogí el cabello en la parte de atrás y salí de la habitación antes de que el impulso de darle un beso terminara matándome.

Me encontré con mi padre en la cocina, se estaba tomando un zumo de naranja, dejó de tomarlo en cuanto me vio entrar, al instante tomo otra naranja y comenzó a apretarla, a exprimirla. Me sentí identificada con la naranja cuando me desperté, me sentía como si me hubieran sacado todo el jugo. Él miró mi expresión desolada y me dijo;

– ¿Estás bien Bells? Tienes muchas ojeras...– Y yo que creía que mi aspecto dejaba a desear.

– No dormí anoche – dije rápidamente mientras me sentaba y ponía mis brazos para ocultar mi cara, para que dejara de preguntarme, escuché su voz más cerca.

– ¿Sucede algo malo? – sí, había pasado, pero no era algo que quería que mi padre supiera, sentí su mano en mi brazo así que decidí contarle algo de la verdad.

– Discutí con Edward – escuché que chasqueaba la lengua inconforme luego me dijo:

– Eso no es bueno... no dejes que ni Jessica ni Mike arruinen su relación... se ven tan bien juntos– "¡_Ja_!" Mi padre definitivamente estaba miope, o por lo menos muy cerca de estarlo, yo no era nada al lado de Edward.

– Gracias papa, no te preocupes, es solo una pelea pasajera –

– Me alegro, de verdad que si, Bells –

Cuando mi jugo estuvo listo, decidí salir de la cocina, escuché a mi madre en el piso de arriba seguramente preparándose para el almuerzo familiar y la tarde de juegos que nos esperaban. Suspiré mirando todos los alimentos que mi madre había dejado en la mesa, había muchas verduras papas, carnes, plátanos, todo lo referente a un almuerzo familiar. Salí hacia el jardín y me senté en la escalera de entrada, entierré mi cara en mis brazos y piernas otra vez. Sentí dolor en el pecho y ganas de llorar. Quería que todo fuera como antes, no quería estar enfadada con Edward, quería que todo fuera...normal. Sentí las lagrimas calientes en mis mejillas y después cayendo sobre el suelo. No me arrepentía de la casi noche de pasión que habíamos vivido, sino de lo que vino después. Los sollozos acompañaron a mis lágrimas y me obligué a ponerme un puño en la boca para que no se oyeran. Para que cualquiera que pasara pensara que estaba cansada y quería resarcirme.

Escuché unos pasos tras de mí. Alguien se aclaró la garganta, no tenia que preguntar quién era, había estado soñando con su voz toda la noche. Saqué el puño de mi boca pero no me envaré, no permitiría que viera mi llanto.

– Siento lo que paso – le dije, podía no tratarse de él pero no me importó – Lo que te dije anoche, de pagarte...– añadí eso para ser clara, para que supiera cual era la única parte de lo vivido en la noche que lamentaba.

– No entiendo porque lo sientes, es lo que soy, ¿no? –

– Si – otra vez los sollozos "¡_Cállense_!" pensé, forcé mi voz otra vez – Pero aun así te pido perdón –

Él no dijo nada más así que supe que esto era todo, tenía que alejarme cuanto antes, me puse de pie y escondiendo mi cara caminé hacia la casa. Cuando pase por su lado mi corazón redobló el ritmo de sus latidos. Su perfume, recién salido de la ducha...alargué mis pasos y a sus espaldas le dije:

– En verdad lo siento, se que estuvo mal –

Cuando di dos pasos él respondió:

– Métetelo en la cabeza, no estuvo mal...no me ofendiste –

Me alejé y cerré la puerta, ya no lo pude soportar más. Sentía que algo muy afilado me estaba arañando las entrañas. Realmente había llegado a apreciar a Edward y esto me dolía más de lo que quería admitir. Entré al baño y seguí llorando en silencio. Me calmé y luego salí sacudiéndome la nariz con la sorpresa de que Edward estaba ahí, apoyado en la columna mirándome. Escondí mis ojos de los suyos y supuse que estaba esperando el baño, pero luego me habló.

– ¿Que es lo que me corresponde hacer ahora? – su tono frío y carente de todo volvió a golpearme con la misma intensidad de una bala de cañón, y yo que creía que ya lo había llorado todo...si que era una Magdalena...

– Seguir siendo mi novio, hay un almuerzo familiar en la campo seguido de una tarde de juegos, sigue...– Dios, la sola palabra me dolía – pretendiendo que eres mi novio, nada que no puedas solucionar –

– Bien – dijo indiferentemente, como la noche anterior.

Casi exploto, ya me había disculpado ¿No? Entonces ¿Por que seguía hablándome así? ¿Acaso de verdad había quedado tan asqueado que el enfado duraría siempre?

Me alejé de él otra vez, ya había tenido suficiente de sus desprecios por un día. Me volví pero esta vez fui al jardín de atrás, siguiendo mis pasos, cuando entre pensé que estaba sola pero Alice estaba ahí. Tenía una botella de agua en la mano y me miró completamente seria.

– Hay algo que no está bien en ti Bella, dime que es lo que te pasa –

A ella no podía ocultárselo y verla ahí preguntándome no mejoró la situación, me di cuenta de mi verdad y fue tanto el dolor en mi pecho que me obligué confesársela a Alice, era una verdad demasiado grande y dolorosa para guardarla para mí. Pero era una verdad clara desde hacía dos días...solo que hasta ahora yo me percataba de eso.

– Creo...– empecé, mis malditas lagrimas dieron más dramatismo a mi estúpida pero insoslayable verdad – que...– se me cerró la garganta pero debía decirlo, sino dejaría de ser real – ¡Oh Dios, Alice, estoy enamorada de Edward...! – gemí en agonía tanto por lo que me dolió admitirlo como por qué sabia que eso no me servía de nada – Sé que es estúpido, sé que es absurdo, pero así es. Alice no puedo dejar de pensar en él, me siento mal cuando me mira fríamente, me duele escucharle hablar con voz esa voz indiferente – Y aquí iba lo peor – Jamás sentí por Mike lo que en estos dos días he sentido por Edward, Dios ni siquiera me siento celosa, solo pienso en él – Las lagrimas seguían cayendo libres. Me mojé la cara en un instante – Es que...– seguí hablando ya sin poder callarme– quiero saber lo que piensa de mi, quiero saber todo de su vida, en que…– era lo más patético pero en la noche, en toda la noche había pensado todo esto que le estaba escupiendo a Alice – Quiero protegerlo...quiero que sea mío...Alice… ¡Dios...todo esto es culpa tuya! –

La recriminé a ella en mi desesperación, pero ya tenía plena conciencia de que toda la culpa era mía, jamás debí haber asistido a esta boda de mierda, aun con la insistencia de mi madre, nada ni nadie me daba derecho a hacer lo que hice. Y ahí estaban mis consecuencias.

– Si, Bella, lo sé, yo te metí en esto...– añadió, pero yo sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, ella solo había tratado de ayudarme.

– ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que no me desea... ¡Ni siquiera quiere dinero! Me rechazó, Alice – añadí eso en un susurro pero el llanto estaba otra vez ahí – Estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen...soy una maldita idiota – seguí llorando y negando con la cabeza.

Y era demasiado injusto, estaba por segunda vez enamorada y la vida me daba esto, el amor hacia un hombre al que no le inspiraba ni un mal pensamiento. Cuando me calmé estaba abrazada a Alice y mis sollozos poco a poco iban perdiendo su fuerza, la aceptación, supuse, llegaba después de la negación... Cuando fui consciente otra vez escuche una risita detrás de nosotras, ninguna de las dos se había percatado de que Jessica estaba ahí, no sabía cuánto había escuchado, resequé las lagrimas para que no las viera.

– Por favor – dijo odiosa – No manifiesten el amor que sienten la una a la otra en público, para eso hay habitaciones. – Alice casi se le va encima pero la detuve a tiempo.

– No Alice – le rogué desesperada, lo último que necesitaba era una reprimenda de mi madre porque Alice le había puesto un ojo morado, además Jessica no merecía ni un mal pensamiento de Alice.

– Nadie te ha llamado, puta, lárgate de aquí – dijo Alice entre dientes y traté de contenerla otra vez, Jessica se rió.

– Que mi madre no te oiga, o podría echarte, ya me gustaría...– luego me miró a mi – ¿Porque estas tan triste Bella? ¿Acaso Edward se dio cuenta de que poca cosa eres? – Sentí que la sangre me hervía, especialmente porque ella tenía razón, esta vez la que tuvo que contenerme fue Alice.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo.– sin poder contenerme más Alice cedió a mi fuerza y escupí a Jessica en la cara, podíamos tener la misma madre pero la odiaba como a nadie en el mundo. A veces me preguntaba si yo era adoptada o si mi madre me recogió... Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Jessica otro par de brazos más fuertes me sujetaron conteniendo mi ira.

– Ya basta, Bella – era Jasper, se movió hacia Jessica y él dijo – Vete de aquí ¿No crees que has hecho suficiente?–

Sorprendentemente la risa de ella desapareció ante el odio que inspiraba la mirada de Jasper, ella casi nunca hablaba con él así que no lo insultó Se rió tontamente y se dio la vuelta para irse. Escondí mi cara en el fornido pecho de Jasper y lloré inconsolablemente otra vez pero era de rabia, rabia contra la vida, él me acaricio la espalda y le dijo a Alice:

– Menos mal que se acabara rápido –

Luego intenté esconder las huellas de mis lágrimas cuando entré a la casa. Pasé de largo la cocina mirando a mi madre por un instante que ya había puesto manos a la obra empacando la comida que íbamos a llevar. Cuando subí las escaleras sentí que alguien me detenía y vi que era Mike.

– ¿Que mierda quieres?– le dije cuando me solté de su mano.

– ¿Qué crees que haces humillando a mi mujer? ¿Cuando te vas a meter en la cabeza que no te quiero Bella?– Yo me quedé con la boca abierta, sorprendida por su ilusa forma de ver las cosas. Al mirar mis ojos enrojecidos y lo que le había dicho Jessica debió suponer que aun estaba encantada de él, me dieron ganas de esculpirlo tal como a ella.

– ¡Vete a comer mierda Mike! – le dije sencillamente, seguí de largo y me volvió a coger del brazo en un doloroso apretón. Esperaba que no me salieran morados de la fuerza que hice para zafarme.

– No vuelvas a meterte con Jessica, me importa poco lo que sientas por mí –

Se dio la vuelta como cualquier típico macho que tenia la última palabra en la boca. Negando con la cabeza llegué a mi cuarto ahora vacío. Miré el camisón que había sobre mi cama, el que llevara la noche anterior, no recordaba haberlo dejado en esa posición pero igual no me importaba, los recuerdos de la noche anterior ocupaban ya gran padre de mi cabeza. Me arreglé lo mejor que pude. En unos minutos mi madre empezaría a pedirme que la ayudara a empacar las cosas.

Supuse que por eso ya estaban ahí Mike y Jessica, para ayudar a llevar la comida. Cuando me recogí el cabello bajé las escaleras y enfilé hacia el aparcacoches de frente, ahí había tres autos estacionados, el de Mike y los dos de mi padre, Jasper iba a conducir el segundo auto de mi padre así que decidí irme con ellos, ayudé con lo que pude y luego me subí al auto procurando no mirar a nadie en concreto.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y empacado todos los demás subieron, rogué por todos los cielos que Edward no se subiera al auto conmigo.

No lo hizo. Alice y Jasper se subieron en frente y fuimos los primeros en partir. Era media hora de camino, en la que me dediqué a descansar para reponer fuerzas después de tanto llanto. Llegamos al pedazo de campo y bajamos en seguida para ir preparándolo todo. Había cabida para la parrilla que Jasper comenzó a armar. En seguida llegaron los otros autos. Hubo cierto revuelo mientras organizábamos todos.

Me quedé pegada a Alice quien hizo lo mismo conmigo. Mi madre sacó las carnes y el resto de las verduras. En ese momento nuevos carros comenzaron a aparecer, eran las amigas de Jessica, y tal vez algunas primas mías y de ella. Yo colaboré cortando la lechuga y el resto de las verduras. Mi padre, en ese momento ayudado por Edward, arrastraba un poco de carbón para la parrilla, ambos metieron el necesario y encendieron después de un tiempo el fuego para eso. Yo los miré un momento pensando en el gran equipo que hacían y en lo mucho que hubiera deseado que Edward fuera mi novio verdadero. Aparté la mirada dolida.

Corté verdura como para cien personas, las que iban llegando se iban acomodando en las improvisadas sillas que había alrededor. En ese momento alguien me tapó los ojos, eran unas manos frías y olían a perfume. Las toque sin reconocer.

– Adivina quién soy – Su voz lo dijo todo. ¡Oh Dios no podía ser!

– ¡Rosalie! – grite dándome la vuelta, ella sonrió y se aparté para tenderme los brazos. Hablaba con ella casi todas las semanas pero hacia casi un año que no la veía. A su lado estaba nuestro primo segundo Emmet, sonreía de lado y me tendió los brazos también.

– ¡Primita! – me levantó del suelo y me dio varias vueltas hasta que grité. En el aire vi que varias amigas de Jessica lo miraban embobadas, pero sabía a quién pertenecía el corazón de Emmet. A Rosalie por supuesto. Alice se nos unió para saludar a Emmet y Jasper saludó a Rose con un efusivo abrazo, cuando miré a Jessica estaba de mal humor, al parecer no le estaban gustando nuestras efusivas muestras de cariño. Sonreí de lado. En ese momento mi padre nos llamó. Al parecer necesitaba una mano, los hombres fueron a ayudarle, nosotras nos quedamos hablando con Rosalie quien nos contaba lo que había hecho en ese casi año sin vernos.

Me levanté para ir por algo de carne ya que me había invadido un hambre atroz cuando vi que Edward venia hacia mí. Rosalie se volvió a verlo y supe que sería de mala educación no presentarlo. Contrario a lo que creí la tenía su mirada de fuego fija en la mía. Yo me di la vuelta y vi la interrogante en el rostro de Rose.

– Rosalie – dije antes de que ella preguntara algo – él es mi novio Edward Cullen – Rosalie asintió y le cogió la mano.

– Un gusto Edward, yo soy algo así como la hermana mayor de Bella. La que desgraciadamente no tiene. –

– Estoy de acuerdo con usted – Curiosamente volvía a tener el tono meloso que tenía cuando estaba cerca de mí, antes de que nos peleáramos. Intenté esconder mi expresión de absoluta sorpresa. – Hubiera deseado una y mil veces que su hermana fuera usted y no la mujer que esta casándose –

– Si, yo también lo creo así – Rose extendió su mano en un puño y Edward chocó el suyo con ella – Me agradas Edward...pero si le haces daño a mi hermanita te la veras conmigo –

El brazo de Edward se posó en mi cintura y me apretó contra él, mi cuerpo, con el reciente descubrimiento de que lo amaba, reaccionó de manera exagerada bajé la cabeza ante el sonrojo que tenían mis mejillas.

– No pretendo hacer eso – otra vez la veracidad que teñía a sus palabras me asombró. Rose sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ayudar en la parrilla. Alice nos miró muy seria a mí, especialmente. Yo la miré suplicante, sabía que mi actitud no era buena pero era un bienestar casi balsámico tener a Edward abrazándome de esa manera.

Me solté de su brazo finalmente para irme pero entonces ocurrió algo. Él me cogió del brazo y haló del mismo para apoyarme contra su pecho, con sorprendente fuerza me apretó contra él y me besó con brusquedad. Yo quería detenerlo, en ese momento no tenía la manera de no involucrarme emocionalmente por un beso de esa castidad. Otra vez, como una tonta, quería darlo todo de mí. Le cogí de los cabellos y con igual violencia tiré de ellos y después lo apreté contra mí, mi lengua se engarzó en una lucha apasionante, húmeda y constante con la suya. ¿Porque me hacia esto? No me importó saber la respuesta. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y después en mis piernas. Me levantó del sueño y me hizo bordearlo con las mías ¿Que me estaba haciendo? Gemí entrecortadamente y seguí besándolo hasta que él se detuvo, apoyó su frente contra la mía. Seguía cargándome de esa manera tan sensual. Su respiración era como la mía, entrecortada y agitada. La falta de aire era lo de menos, él no debería estar haciendo esto, pero igual lo dejé.

– Edward...– respiré sobre su boca – ¿Qué...? –

– Te perdono...– dijo solamente, luego dejo sus manos y me puso en el suelo lentamente, en sus labios una endemoniada sonrisa había aparecido otra vez. Me apretó los brazos con fuerza por última vez y me besó mordiéndome dolorosamente el labio.

Mi cabeza era un torbellino de dudas, ese cambio de actitud me había hecho querer llorar de felicidad, me toqué la boca dándome la vuelta y él me detuvo otra vez. Cuando lo miré vi que levantaba una mano y me acariciaba el labio inferior que ahora sentía hinchado y palpitante.

– Perdóname por esto – dijo con su sonrisa diabólica, me quedé mirándolo estupefacta – En ocasiones ejercer control sobre mi pasión me parece muy aburrido, prefiero dejarla fluir –

¿Eso quería decir que se había dejado llevar por la pasión al besarme? Se dio la vuelta en el momento en que mi padre lo llamaba, me sonrió una última vez y se fue buscar más carbón. Yo debía averiguar qué estaba pasando…

**Pause: ¿Quieren saber porque cambio de actitud Edward...? ¡Aquí voy!**

**Edward**

Me dediqué a pensar mientas escuchaba a Bella recostarse en la cama. Yo, en el sillón, más que nada en el mundo, deseaba tomarla. Tan desesperado estaba por ella que mi cuerpo sentía que mi conciencia podía olvidar sus palabras y luego la poseería para liberar de una vez todo lo que sentía cuando la tenía cerca. Pero mi resolución era firme y quisiera o no mi cuerpo debía controlarse. Mi sueños, todos eróticos, me hicieron despertarme varias veces en lo que quedó de la noche, sudaba y tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión por el deseo no satisfecho. La última vez que me desperté eran casi las siete de la mañana. Sentía el calor de una persona frente a mí y su olor me hizo identificarla. Bella me estaba mirando desde arriba, pero no abrí los ojos, no estaba preparado para verla de nuevo sin saltarle encima o para su perorata sobre las disculpas. Sentí que me arropaba y el gesto me enterneció hasta límites insospechados. Hacía mucho, demasiado tiempo, que nadie tenía ese gesto conmigo, y tenía que ser precisamente ella la que lo estaba haciendo, la mujer a la que casi me había cogido en la noche. Cuando sentí que salió respiré mas agitado y tomé la decisión de que en un rato iría a darme otra de esas frustrantes duchas frías para despertarme del ensueño y de paso alejar la lujuria por un momento o dos.

Me levanté luego de veinte minutos, cuando mi cuerpo tomó un poco de el calor de la manta. Me bañe y vestí y dejé mi ropa usada a un lado. Cuando miré hacia la cama vi que estaba sobre el edredón, era su camisón de la noche, aquel que había retirado para verla. La imagen de ella me trastornó en ese momento, mi mano se alargó y tocó superficialmente la cabeza de uno de los osos tejidos, luego mi mano se cerró sobre todo el camisón... Apreté la tela y sin pensarlo dos veces me la acerqué a la nariz para olerla. Su aroma me golpeó como la bomba atómica, era el olor de ella, tan básico y característico como yo había aprendido a identificarlo. Mi nariz se perdió en sus matices, admirando su femenino aroma, me pregunté qué diría ella si me viera haciendo esto, olfateando su ropa, identificando su olor que encontraba tan fascinante como a ella.

Mike. Pensé en él y todo se vino al piso, puse el camisón de forma parecida a la que estaba antes y decidí salir de ahí. Cuando entré a la cocina vi al padre de Bella, al parecer se había adelantado a la mucama y estaba terminando de sacar zumo de naranja, solo había un vaso, me lo ofreció sin hablarme realmente y me pareció que algo andaba mal. Miró hacia el frente y no necesitó palabras, Bella estaba ahí y él estaba al corriente de nuestro distanciamiento.

Todo se estaba desmoronando lentamente, tanto así lo sentí que pensé que no faltaba mucho para que descubriera la verdad. Terminé mi zumo y salí por la puerta.

Al caminar unos pasos vi la espalda encorvada de Bella, estaba sentada en uno de los escalones y tenía la cara entre las rodillas, iba a decirle algo cuando noté que su espalda se convulsionaba levemente, estaba llorando, y al parecer quería hacerlo en silencio.

Estuve a pudo de tocarle el hombro, de decirle que todo estaría bien, que en un tiempo se olvidaría del palurdo pero en cuanto extendí mi mano y aclaré mi garganta ella dijo:

– Siento lo que paso – ahí iban sus disculpas otra vez – lo que te dije anoche, de pagarte... –

Mi mano cayó tan rápido como había ascendido, la escondí en los bolsillos, no había dicho que se había arrepentido de mis besos ni de mis caricias pero eso no significaba nada, aun seguía enamorada de Mike.

– No entiendo porque lo sientes, es lo que soy, ¿no?– dije amargado, porque si hubiese tenido opción ni siquiera estaría hablando con ella ahora. Sería su novio de veras.

– Si – dijo ella holgadamente, no entendía el por qué de su llanto, pero no sabía que debía hacer, mi frialdad no podía llegar a afectarla de esa forma ¿o sí? – pero aun así te pido perdón –

Se puso de pie como tomando una decisión y luego caminó para irse, no sé si se dio cuenta de que la miré, pero tenía la cara roja e hinchada ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Caminó hasta que no pude verla más por la periferia sin delatarme, escuché su voz a mis espaldas.

– En verdad lo siento, sé que estuvo mal – Ya bastaba de disculpas, quería que dejara de hacerlo, si eso era por lo que estaba llorando entonces con mas veras debía pararlo.

– Métetelo en la cabeza, no estuvo mal, no me ofendiste – me sentía molesto pero no era con ella, a pesar de que era a ella a quien estaba dirigiendo toda mi frustración.

Terminó de alejarse, yo me quedé de pie dejando que su aroma inundara mis sentidos pero no tardó mucho antes de que mis pies me obligaran a seguirla. Estaba en el baño por lo que pude deducir. Cuando me apoyé irreflexivamente en la puerta escuché su llanto, maldije a Mike Newton a más no poder. Me apoyé contra la escalera esperándola para que saliera. No sabía que le diría pero tenía que alargar lo que fuera para estar seguro de que había dejado de llorar, cuando salió su cara estaba en mejor estado pero la inflamación que había en sus parpados me hizo desear estar curiosamente bajo tierra. Escondió sus pupilas sufridas de las mías y miro hacia abajo, no sabía que esperaba de mí así que le dije:

– ¿Qué es lo que me corresponde hacer ahora? – no sabía que planes tenia ella después de lo inconcluso en nuestro encuentro en la noche.

– Seguir siendo mi novio, hay un almuerzo familiar en el campo seguido de una tarde de juegos, sigue...– se cortó la voz débil y sentí un extraño vació en mi estomago, algo no estaba bien con Bella y yo tenía, más bien sentía el deber moral de ayudarla – pretendiendo que eres mi novio, nada que no puedas solucionar –

– Bien – dije aparentando más seriedad de la que sentía.

Siguió su camino y yo seguí con el mismo impulso de retenerla y obligarla a que me dijera si el perro de Mike Newton era la causa de su desolación.

¿Lastima? ¿Podía tratarse de eso? Era una nueva y desconocida reacción en mí, la compasión no se encontraba entre el abanico de mis sentimientos comunes, pero jamás había conocido de una compasión que incluyera entre sus avatares el deseo, la lujuria, el sentido de proteccionista y el deseo mortal por ser la persona adecuada.

Esto no era compasión, era algo mas, ya lo había deducido, esto no era nada con lo que hubiera topado antes, sentí mis dientes rechinar y otra vez mis pies iban contra mí, me estaban llevando inexorablemente al sitio donde ella fuera, le aclararía que dejaría de ser frío, que seguiríamos jugando a esto de los novios. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y la seguí al jardín. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuché el llanto ahogado de Bella.

No, por favor no otra vez. Seguía llorando ¿Acaso no le parecía suficiente? Si seguía así se iba deshidratar.

Alargué la mano para abrir la puerta pero la voz de Bella me detuvo en seco, a pesar de sus palabras ininteligibles pude distinguir una cosa, mi nombre apretado en sus sollozos. Me paré en seco cuando me descubrí espiando que era lo que Bella le estaba diciendo a Alice de mi.

– Sé que es absurdo – decía ella– pero es así. Alice no puedo dejar de pensar en el, me siento mal cuando me mira fríamente – no podía ser...estaba halando de Mike Newton...me di la vuelta para irme, ya no quería escuchar sus rodeos. Me quedé quieto cuando en medio de la distancia escuché su voz ahogada pero terriblemente clara para mí en esos momentos – Estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen...soy una maldita idiota. –

En ese momento no hubo sentido que me atara a la realidad de lo que acababa de oír, seguramente se trataba de un sueño, uno hermoso por que las voces de los ángeles cantaban para mi, fue tal el impacto de sus palabras que me tuve que apoyar en la pared de la escalera que estaba a punto de bajar . Algo dulce e inexplicable comenzó a extenderse por mi cuerpo, nada me hubiera preparado para darme por enterado de que en ese momento Bella Swan estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo.

La dulce sensación paso a arder, a quemarme el pecho ¿Cómo podía una mujer amarme?, ¿Ella en verdad había dicho eso? Si no hubiera sido por que mi conciencia así lo había escuchado jamás lo había creído pero así era, y era tan clara como mancillante. Bella Swan no podía quererme, yo no era lo que ella necesitaba a pesar de que así lo haya manifestado. Ella no era para mí. Pero me quería, tal vez su corazón estatuaria mintiendo, tal vez solo la perdida reciente era la que le hacía hablar, pero estaba diciendo, se lo estaba confesando a Alice que era casi como su hermana. Era ciento...el baile, los besos...todo era cierto. La sorpresa dio paso a la alegría infantil que desde hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

Si, hacía mucho tiempo que no era feliz. Bella no se merecía el trato que yo le había dado, ella me quería y el llanto había sido por mí, sus lagrimas de dolor habían sido por mi y por mi aparente indiferencia. ¡Qué tonto había sido!

Subí las escaleras sin percatarme de nada mas, entré a la habitación y tome con violencia el camisón que había dejado minutos antes, aspiré su aroma con salvajismo animal, perdiéndome en él, en todo lo que mi cuerpo y mi alma sentían en este instante. ¿Por qué esa euforia? Me sentía como si acabara de ganar una maratón. Un concurso demasiado importante. Y el premio era ella. Me quise dar de patadas, ella no había pensado en Mike Newton como yo creía, ella no se iba a acostar conmigo por despecho, lo iba a hacer porque me deseaba, porque confiaba en mí, y yo era el imbécil que la había rechazado por su bien...

Desde ahora no sería así, ella no tendría que rogarme, lo que yo hiciera se lo haría sin rechistar, ella iba a ser mía, su virginidad iba a ser mía. Con ese pensamiento egoísta y posesivo me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación con el aroma de su camisón en mi nariz y mi renovado y perfecto deseo.

Cuando bajé vi al señor Swan y me presté para que usara mi ayuda. Terminamos de empacar, yo había visto con anterioridad a Bella pero ella no me miró, obviamente aun dolida por mi actitud. Eso me dolió aun más pero no hice nada. Para no incomodarla, a pesar de que quería lo contrario, me subí al auto con los padres de Bella mientras veíamos arrancar al otro cauto y después el de los dos pesados.

Llegamos rápidamente y todo se acomodó lentamente, no podía apartar mis ojos de Bella, seguí cada uno de sus movimientos aunque ella parecía no darse cuenta, su manera de cortar era perfecta, ella era perfecta, y ahora lo podía ver bien, porque sentía algo especial por mí al igual que yo por ella. Luego me vi nuevamente en la necesidad de ayudar al padre de Bella con el carbón. Hubo este momento en el que aparté la mirada de Bella, no quería que el costal de carbón diera en los pies de Charlie.

En el momento en que me volví, luego de que más autos llegaran vi que una mujer rubia, infinitamente más hermosa que Jessica pero no más que Bella, se acercaba a esta y le tapaba los ojos por detrás. Tenía una expresión cariñosa y le susurraba al oído.

– ¡Rosalie! – escuché que Bella gritó emocionada, obviamente no la esperaba ahí, supuse que Jessica había obviado invitarla por si su dudoso marido caía a los pies de la belleza pero esta venia al lado de un grandote de expresión amable y bastante bien parecido. Ese hombre tomó a Bella en brazos y la levantó por los aires. Por primera vez en el día vi una sonrisa en el rostro de Bella y me dieron celos por no ser yo quien la provocara. Me acerqué con la intención de conocer a las personas que rodeaban a Bella. Cuando me adosé ella me miró desconcertada y luego se volvió cuando me detuve.

– Rosalie...este es mi novio, Edward Cullen –

Estreché la pequeña mano de Rosalie quien me miró de arriba a abajo inquisitivamente.

– Un gusto Edward, yo soy algo así como la hermana mayor de Bella. La que desgraciadamente no tiene – dijo ella, la secundé abiertamente.

– Estoy de acuerdo con usted – usé mi voz para caer bien a la gente y aparentemente funcionó, agregué a mi aprobación: – Hubiera deseado una y mil veces que su hermana fuera usted y no la mujer que esta casándose – Me gustaba esta Rosalie, me gustaba por que también quería a Bella.

– Si, yo también lo creo así – extendió su mano con camaradería y tocamos los puños en un golpe cual pandilleros – Me agradas Edward...pero si le haces daño a mi hermanita te la veras conmigo –

Negué con una frase que ni escuché. Hacer daño a Bella Swan no era mi prioridad, la acerqué contra mí y la sentí con cada fibra de mí ser. Vi como Rose se levantaba y que Alice la seguía dirigiendo una significativa mirada a Bella. Al instante ella intentó alejarse de mí pero yo no estaba listo para dejarla ir, no cuando me moría por darle un beso en la boca. La halé del brazo y la sentí sobre mí. La besé violentamente pero mi pasión me obligaba a actuar así, ella no se alejó, era buena señal. La apreté más contra mí y la obligué a alzarse contra mí a hojarcadas. Su boca, su aliento me enloquecieron. Pero estábamos frente a toda la gente, así que tuve que parar por el bien de ambos, apoyé mi frente sobre la de ella y murmuró con su sonrosada boca.

– Edward...– mi nombre sonaba como miel en sus labios carnosos. Mía. Muy pronto.

– Te perdono. – le dije no por lo que ella estaba pensando, la perdonaba por hacer esto conmigo , por reducirme a este nivel animal en el que solo importaban mis deseos no los de nadie más, mordí su labio y sentí como se estremeció, la bajé con lentitud liberándome dolorosamente de su contacto.. Cuando miré su boca vi que una pequeña y mínima herida, al parecer producida por mí, adornaba su labio palpitante, lo toqué con mi dedo encontrándolo como lo había sentido, ardiente.

– Perdóname tu a mi por esto – sonreí cuando se quedó mirándome la boca – en ocasiones ejercer control sobre mi pasión me parece muy aburrido, prefiero dejarla fluir.

Mentía un tanto ya que si de verdad hubiera dejado fluir mi pasión a estas alturas ya estaría tocando el cielo al poseerla totalmente. La solté no muy seguro de mí y me aparté dejándola con la duda en la cara.

"_Ya habrá tiempo, cariño, ya habrá tiempo_"


	14. Suya

_**Bueno otra vez yo gracias por sus reviewes, he de advertir que escenas lemmon no son mi fuerte, aunque no se qué tan bueno haya quedado. Quiero agradecer a todas por su apoyo y por seguir con la historia es reconfortante ver sus reviewes y saber que están ahí.**_

_**Las quiero mucho a todas y que Diosito me las bendiga.**_

**Twilight characters are property of Stephenie Meyer **

**El comportamiento algunos diálogos (aunque hay partes que definitivamente no entran en la categoría de la peli) están inspirados en The Wedding Date.**

"_**¿Has bailado alguna vez con el diablo a la luz de la luna?" Lo siento, no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero no pude evitar ponerla jijijiji créditos de Sherrilyn Kenyon**_

**Bella**

Aturdida, absorta, feliz, sorprendida, excitada, extrañada y todos los sinónimos que se me ocurrían todos pasaban por mi mente en un juego de imágenes de Edward mezcladas entre sí poniéndome nerviosa.

La actitud de él era inexplicable y me tenía tan confundida como un bebe recién nacido. Suspiré y miré hacia donde estaba él ahora, al lado de mi padre. Vi que Jasper estaba haciendo las presentaciones ante Emmet y que él, al igual Rosalie, aceptaba a Edward con camaradería. Se estrecharon las manos y Emmet le pasó un brazo por el hombro, le puso un puño en la cabeza y comenzó a frotarle la coronilla despeinándolo con ganas. Una sonrisa luminosa cruzó la cara de Edward. Cuando me miró yo encogí los hombros y traté de pedirle disculpas en una silenciosa mirada, excusarme por la conducta excesivamente confianzuda de Emmet, pero cuando me hizo un guiño un violento calor me asaltó la cara. Debía parecer una paleta. Me di la vuelta para que no me viera, las cosas podían ser diferentes y tal vez ya no estuviera enfadado conmigo pero aun así no me iba a confiar.

Me senté en el pasto y Alice se unió a mí dos segundos después.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – me preguntó con reproche poniéndome una cerveza en la mano. Bebí un sorbo y le dije:

– Actuación...–

– Por más actuación que sea, un beso así...– replicó contrariada.

– ¿Nos estabas viendo? –

– Todos los vieron... ¡Ay Bella! No sé qué tan bueno sea todo esto... mírate, hacia menos de tres minutos parecías una muerta, y ahora deberías verte la cara, pareces una piñata –

– No me puedo quejar – le dije – Debo ser feliz mientras pueda – continué amargamente.

Ella no me contestó nada ante eso, parecía que compartía mi misma oración. En ese momento se nos unió Emmet, tenía la nariz manchada de carbón y el pelo desordenado.

– Hola primita ¿Qué tal? – alargó su mano y me despeino toda.

– Pero bueno...– ¿Ahora tenía la costumbre de despelucar a todo el mundo? Dejó mi cabello en peor estado del que estaba – ¡Emmet!– lo reprendí, traía en la mano otra cerveza. Me la puso al frente.

– Bébela – me instó súbitamente serio.

Yo no era de las que bebía mucho. Alice miró lo que ella me había traído y me dijo:

– ¡Pero si ni siquiera la has tocado!–

– No me gusta beber – dije, aunque sabía que ellos lo sabían.

– Por hoy lo harás – dijo Alice, Emmet asintió secundándola.

– Cuando termines esta sigues con la mía –

Eran unos demonios, cuando salíamos juntos ellos que ya estaban acostumbrados a la bebida, hacían que yo bebiera y me grababan en mi móvil para después burlarse sanamente de mí. Gemí para mis adentros esperando que no lo notaran. Los quería con locura pero ellos siempre se aprovechaban de mí y mi falta de experiencia en ese tipo de cosas. Miré hacia el frente cuando Alice lo hizo. El almuerzo había empezado. Cuando Edward llegó se sentó sorpresivamente a mi lado y puso sobre mis manos uno de los platos que traía consigo de paso besándome en la mejilla. Corrió su boca y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Yo me quedé paralizada ante el contacto de sus dientes. Rosalie se sentó al lado de Emmet y Jasper de Alice, cada uno traía el plato del otro.

– Tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo ¿Eh amigo?– dijo Rosalie imprudentemente dándose cuenta del mordisco de Edward.

– Por supuesto que no – dijo él riéndose contra mi oreja y apartándose para comer.

– ¿Que más da? – preguntó Emmet – mejor él que Cabeza de Verruga Mike –

Todos reímos, yo especialmente, porque mi imaginaron voló hacia Mike con una gran verruga en la cabeza. Negué con la cabeza aun riendo y me dediqué a mi plato, todos hicieron lo mismo saboreando el alimento preparado por mi papi. Estábamos en esas cuando Emmet salió al ataque otra vez.

– La tarde de juegos estará interesante...– comentó mirándome de soslayo, me di bastante cuenta – Ya armé el equipo y Rose estuvo de acuerdo – tragué la carne y casi me atoró, algo no me sonaba bien – Estamos todos nosotros, nos llamamos "_Los Primos_" –

– Un nombre bastante justo – dijo Rosalie mordiendo una salchicha, ella comía libremente sin temor a engordarse, siempre estaba envidiablemente escultural – Edward es como de la familia... –

– ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a jugar? – pregunté intentando no sonar ni temerosa ni demasiado interesada.

– Voleibol – dijo Emmet rápidamente y bastante satisfecho de sí mismo.

– Bien – dije negando con la cabeza – creo que "_Los Primos_" acaba de quedarse sin un integrante –

– ¿Por qué? – dijo Emmet contrariado.

– Emm...– dije intentando hacerlo entendible para él – ¿De verdad, conociéndome como me conoces, crees que entre el abanico de mis habilidades se encuentra la capacidad de jugar Voleibol?– era demasiado obvio.

– ¡Ay! Vamos Bella no nos puedes hacer esto, queremos poner en su sitio al menos por un momento a aquel par de desechos de película de terror – suspiré desesperada. Cuando Emmet hacía la cara que estaba haciendo era casi imposible negarse, pero sobrepuse mi voluntad, no quería arriesgar mi integridad personal y acabar con un ojo morado o sin aire en el estomago ante el tortazo de un balón de Volleyball.

– No Emm, no puedo – además la idea de hacer el ridículo frente a Edward no era nada atractiva.

– Vamos a jugar todos – otra vez me ericé cuando escuché la voz de Edward y más cuando dijo: – Yo jugare por los dos. Tus manos no van a rozar siquiera ese balón –

– Eso es estúpido – contradije – No seré más que un estorbo –

– Eso nunca – replicó él riéndose.– "_Los Primos_" estamos completos –

– ¡Iiiiuuuujjjuuuu! – gritó Alice animando.

Este iba a ser un juego peligroso. Seguimos comiendo, deleitándonos con el humor de Emmet, mi padre se unió a nosotros tiempo después cuando toda la comida fue repartida. Seguimos charlando de muchas cosas mientras el tiempo pasaba, esperaba que todos se olvidaran de la malnacida tarde de juegos.

Por mucho tiempo sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí, mi rabillo de ojo aun no estaba en tan mal estado así que me podía dar cuenta de eso.

Seguía sin saber por qué Edward había cambiado. A veces rozaba mi mano y otras me daba suaves besos en la mejilla mientras estaba en la charla. Tampoco yo pude evitar mirarle, en todos sus movimientos había tal elegancia, yo solo podía sorprenderme.

Aparté la vista en el momento en que la decimonovena mirada se daba entre nosotros. La manera en que me miraba era enfermiza, cuando lo hacía reaccionaba de maneras extremas, la gran mayoría de ellas estaban relacionadas con imágenes de él encima mío, haciéndole cosas a mi cuerpo. Se había integrado tan bien con Rose y Emmet que el deseo de que fuera en realidad mi novio me picaba como nunca.

Reposamos por mucho tiempo pero no dejamos de hablar. En ese momento una de mis tías anunció que era hora de los juegos.

Mi fuero interno se apretó con anticipación negativa.

Nos pusimos de pie, ellos estaban el doble de animados que yo. Edward me tomó de la mano en el momento en que me iba a poner de pie. Cuando traté de soltarme él me sostuvo fuertemente, con lentitud inclinó la cabeza y me besó la mano. Sentí su lengua entre los nudillos y mi piel se estremeció ante ese contacto. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos a través de mis atormentados nudillos con una intensidad abrumadora, sentía que él quería entrar a mi cuerpo de esa manera, por medio de su taladrante mirada, al no poder soportarle por más tiempo sin lanzarme a hacer algo brusco mis parpados cubrieron mis ojos. Sentía la cara caliente y congestionada. Traté de tener de regreso mi mano pero él me la seguía sujetando

– No tiene sentido que te apartes, preciosa, de todos modos te atraparía –

"_Preciosa_"

¡Oh, Dios Mío! El centro de mi cuerpo se sintió cálido en ese momento, yo me sentía cálida y solo con esa palabra y su voz. Esa sensualidad me hizo marearme...

Él estaba de vuelta e ignoraba la razón pero mi ardiente corazón lo amaba, ahora no tenia duda de ello, era insensato y a los ojos de los demás parecería imposible. Pero lo hacía, a pesar de mi inseguridad me conocía bien y sabía que mi corazón anhelaba partes de Edward aparte de su cuerpo. Partes que nunca había tenido de nadie. Sentimientos…

Entre los hombres pusieron la cancha. Nosotras los mirábamos de lejos cada una admirando lo suyo, lo de ellas ya que él no era mío. Las primas también hacían lo mismo.

Sonreía como un niño y eso me enterneció, cuando la cancha estuvo lista nos reuníos. Nuestras oponentes eran las amigas de Jessica y ella misma. Mike estaba a un lado sentado en la banca, hacer ejercicio después de comer definitivamente no era lo de él.

Yo me quedé en la parte central del grupo. Emmet estaba a mi izquierda y Edward a mi derecha. Alice estaba adelante de mi y Jasper y Rose a ambos lados. Los chicos parecían las barreras perfectas para hacer oposicionista y secretamente deseaba que ganáramos, las amigas de Jessica, tal como ella parecían muy pagadas de todo.

La primera en sacar fue Jessica. Vi que su mano golpeaba el balón con fuerza, hacia el centro, claro como lo suponía, directamente hacia mí. Preparé miserables muñecas para el asalto pero escuché que Edward tras de mí decía en voz baja:

– Mía – me aparté un centímetro para que él contestara la bola, y lo hizo de manera perfecta, parecía que era perfecto hasta en esto.

Los primos tenían cierto conocimiento de Volleyball, por que jugaban como un partido de colegio, bola va y viene y nadie marca punto. Las amigas de Jess intentaron marcar dando desde todos los ángulos, pero no eran tan buenas y los primos estaban sincronizados. Yo no hacía nada, las amigas de Jessica no arremetieron contra mí.

Parecía que era un reto personal ganar a Rosalie. Pero a Rose nadie le ganaba, era demasiado deportiva y hacia buen equipo con ellos. La que sobraba era yo.

Cuando ganamos, milagrosamente un punto marcado por mí, gritamos con júbilo, esa había sido la idea desde el principio y todos nos abrazamos.

Edward me levantó del suelo por detrás y dio varias vueltas conmigo como si pesara menos que una pluma. Reí, la libertad en sus brazos era una sensación inigualable, cuando me soltó se quedó detrás de mí y aspiró mi cuello lentamente.

– Me encanta como hueles –

Considerando el calor que hacía y que me sentía como un cerdo asado aquel cumplido me llegaba a las entrañas. Me di la vuelta y vi su mirada intensa otra vez, aun no se había ido.

– Quiero besarte – me dijo con voz ardiente, corroborando la intensidad de sus ojos.

Yo solo me quedé en silencio que él interpreto correctamente como una señal de rendición. Enterró mi boca con la suya y la movió rapidísimo apretándome de la cintura y levantándome al menos seis centímetros del suelo. Como siempre enredé mis manos en su pelo y atraje su cabeza más hacia mí. Su sabor era inigualable y el calor de su piel me embotó los sentidos, estaba siendo evidente pero al estar en sus bazos no me importaba nada. Ni el mundo. Nada. Sus manos presionaron mi cintura con demasiada fuerza, tanto que me vi obligada a separarme de su boca para gemir con dolor. Él me bajó otra vez y me miró a los ojos.

– Lo siento... no sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo – Aquello era algo nuevo. Yo me sentía igual así que era consuelo saber que no solo era de mi lado.

Me tocó la cara con la mano y me besó tiernamente ahora. Yo me toqué las costillas cuando se dio la vuelta, dolían y estaba segura de que me iban a salir marchas. Pero no me había importado, porque con cada centímetro que estaba lejos de Edward mi piel lo anhelaba mucho más. El resto de la tarde pasó con otros participando de las actividades, todo el tiempo vi sentado a Mike huyendo del deber con su cuerpo. Menudo capullo.

Casi al final de la tarde Alice nos reunió aparte y sugirió que nos fuéramos a un bar a una celebración de verdad. Estaba tan animada que era en parte contagiosa

– Vamos, vamos ¿Sí? les aseguro que se van a divertir –

Yo quería irme a la casa, después del juego habíamos tomado cerveza en vez de agua para aplacar la sed y estaba un poco mareada. Todo producto de Emmet. Pero Alice invitaba todos incluso a Edward a quien no parecía molestarle la idea. Empacamos todo de vuelta, las tías se ofrecieron a llevar las cosas y el carro quedó a nuestra disposición.

Subimos a él, Emmet era quien manejaba. Alice lo guió por sitios que yo no recordaba, después de un tiempo de búsqueda dimos con el bar de Alice. Era play, se veía a leguas. Parqueamos y entramos.

El interior estaba adornado de luces y espejos haciendo todo parecido a un gran salpicón con nosotros adentro. Alice consiguió una buena mesa y llegamos allí. Nos ubicamos y ellos pidieron más bebida, honestamente hubiera preferido una soda pero ellos no me dejaron. Edward tuvo mi mano todo el tiempo.

Emmet pido una botella de tequila. Pidieron muchas botellas de muchas cosas. Hasta más adelante no me di cuenta de que Edward era el encargado de las llaves, no había tocado ni una copa. Él era el que no iba a tomar. Pensé que eso estaba contra su voluntad pero Emmet empezó a embutirme de alcohol y después no pude parar. Estaba consciente, pero tenía un aletargamiento y sensación de poder y felicidad que me llenaba. Las luces hacían lo suyo. El alcohol también. Cuando me di cuenta estaba tan cerca de Edward que me incliné hacia él y lo besé en la nariz. ¡Que nariz tan perfecta tenía! La mejor que había visto. Con una visión un poco tonta y nada propia de mí me volví hacia la mesa.

– Creo que Cabeza de Verruga y Cerdo con Halitosis querían unírsenos – dijo Emmet contra el estruendo de la música.

– Ja – dijo Rosalie sorbiendo delicadamente un limón – Ya hubiera querido tener a esa perra acá –

– Esta es una reunión de familia. Ellos no eran bienvenidos, seguramente todo el mundo huiría ante la pinta del verrugoso –

Reímos con ganas. Una canción comenzó a sonar y Emmet tomándose otro tequila se llevó a Rose a la pista. Ella danzaba tras él mientras llegaba allí, cuando se unieron en la pista bailaban demasiado bien. Alice y Jasper se unieron a los dos minutos y también se veían muy bien, les aplaudimos mientras los demás les hacían círculo. Reí con ganas y me acerqué a la botella para servirme una copa, sentí que Edward puso la mano sobre la mía.

– Creo que no deberías beber más Bella – sus ojos y su intensidad…

– ¡Ah vamos! No seas aguafiestas, Edward – sentía que la lengua se me había empezado a enredar, cuando lo miré vi su expresión seria. Aparté la mano de la copa y me incliné sobre él – ¿Que me das si no la tomo? –

Mi mano encontró su pierna debajo de la mesa. Me sentía un poco libre bajo la influencia de unas copas, pero estaba consciente del resto y de como mi mano ascendía por su pierna. Parecía que esto me liberaba un poco las inhibiciones. No me sentía tímida, sino curiosa.

Antes de prepararme me haló y me plantó un beso en toda la boca, haciéndome resbalar y caer contra su pecho. Escuché un sordo gemido de necesidad, de la que yo también estaba ardiendo. Abrí mi boca e intenté atrapar su lengua en el intento. Estos besos no eran nada castos y eran deliciosos. La música penetraba mis oídos y me hacía ver estrellas, tanto como su beso, no estaba ebria, una persona embriagada no estaría sintiendo la intensidad de las emociones que yo sentía ahora. Edward iba a ser mío, aun si mis ahorros de toda la vida se me iban en ello. Continuamos besándonos arrancando algo inexplicable uno del otro. Moví mis manos por su pecho y saqué la camisa de los pantalones para poder acariciarle la piel. Ambos gemimos ante el contacto, él ante mis manos frías y yo ante su abdomen caliente. No sabía que mas hacer para profundizar todo eso. Me apoyé en su pecho mientras nuestras bocas seguían unidas, lo que más quería era montarlo, dejar que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran más cerca. Cuando una de mis piernas intentó rodearlo abandonó mi boca y se puso de pie. Sus ojos de fuego se habían encendido más

– Vámonos – dijo con la voz iracunda – Vámonos a bailar –

Lo seguí como una liebre a la zanahoria, me tomó de la mano y cuando llegamos me apretó contra él fuertemente, otra vez mis músculos lastimados reaccionaron ante su apretado abrazo pero no me importó. Su mano apretaba de un modo especial a mi cintura. Tal como la vez anterior nuestros cuerpos se unían en este vaivén de música. Una danza de pasión. Un tango que empezó a sonar en ese momento.

Con mis manos en su cuello empezó a llevar el ritmo. Yo lo seguía como hipnotizada, nuestros ojos en conexión, casi parecíamos leer el pensamos del otro. Tenía alcohol en mi cabeza pero no estaba borracha con él. Él era quien me intoxicaba. Nuestras piernas se enredaron entre sí a fin de dar más veracidad a nuestro baile. Sin poder soportarlo más le baje la cabeza y le obligué a que me besara.

Al parecer la intensidad de sus besos aun no había disminuido, me tomó con la misma ansia de antes. Rocé sus dientes perfectos con mi lengua y luego empezó otra vez, el beso era demasiado profundo, la intensidad y movimiento de su lengua imitaba otra posesión mas básica. Yo gemía y gemía mientras él seguía llevando el control de todo. Su nombre se me escapó en muchas ocasiones en el momento en que nuestras bocas se separaban para intercambiar nuestras respiraciones.

– Amo tu boca – dijo contra ella antes de volver a besarme sin contemplaciones. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda en mi trasero. En mis caderas, en mi espalda, una vez, otra y otra más. Yo tocaba lo que me atrevía, sus hombros sus brazos. Sus manos, su cara, su pelo. La canción terminó en medio de los aplausos. Habíamos pasado desapercibidos pero yo no podía más.

– Tienes que llevarme a casa... ¡Ahora!– exigí, demasiado consciente de que era lo que le iba a pedir – Tienes que llevarme...– repetí contra su frente. Él asintió como su estuviera aceptando algo mas allá de compresión.

– Debemos esperarlos...– dijo serenarme.

Yo gruñí porque tenía razón, volvimos a la mesa y nos sentamos, yo igual de zorra como me sentía.

– Entonces...– me incliné hasta casi sentarme sobre él y comencé a besarlo, necesitaba mi nueva dosis de Jugo de Edward.

Ellos se nos unieron después cuando manifestaron que querían irse. Experimenté una sensación de alivio pero también una de vértigo, yo necesitaba estar con Edward esta noche. Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba y no estaba lista para que me rechazara otra vez. Llegamos a la casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Mi madre y mi padre debían estar en la casa de las tías y se debieron quedar allá.

Todos entramos, y al parecer todos tenían las mismas intenciones que nosotros. Edward subió las escaleras y Alice y Jasper también. Subimos con Emmet y Rosalie riéndonos a más no poder y los acomodé en el otro cuarto de huéspedes, les tendí la cama que sabia que encontraría más que desordenada al día siguiente.

Bajé las escalares para tomarme un café bien cargado. Lo preparé y me supo amargo en la boca, pero necesitaba estar lúcida y el café me despertó inmediatamente. Respiré hondo pensando en esto. Toda mi vida, mis principios básicos me decían lo que debía hacer. Mi cuerpo era mi cuerpo y lo podía usar como quisiera. Mi afirmación era que me entregaría sin amor para que no me doliera a futuro cuando estuviera enamorada era un chiste, pero mentía, si me dolería. Me dolería perder a Edward pero yo no lo podía atar, le entregaría mi cuerpo y mi alma, y aunque sabía que él no lo tomaría en la manera en que yo quería no me iba a arrepentir, porque lo amaba, nada más simple que eso.

No volvería a verlo después de la boda, él no me querría su lado y aunque me doliera ahora no me importaba, lo necesitaba fieramente. Terminé de beber el café ahora lúcida y subí por última vez las escaleras como una mujer virgen.

Miré hacia mi infancia. De alguna parte me llegó la convicción de que mi vida se reducía a esto, a este momento. Cuando terminé de subir las escaleras fui al baño de huéspedes.

"_Dame valor, dame valor para soportarlo cuando me deje, dame valor para soportarlo si me rechaza. Dame valor_" pedí en mis adentros.

Me solté el cabello y caminé hacia la habitación. Él estaba de pie ante la cama y la miraba como si estuviera concentrado, tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

– Edward...– lo llamé con un murmuro, sorprendentemente se dio la vuelta, y vi sonreía beatíficamente.

No necesité más palabras, me acerqué en dos pasos a él y lo abracé con fuerza. Su calor me brindó confianza, toda la que me estaba haciendo falta. Me separé unos centímetros y acunó mi cara en sus manos. Me besó con ansia otra vez. Mi pasión reprimida salió a flote, mis manos se dirigieron directamente a su camisa.

Esta vez preferí permanecer en silencio, pero no había palabras de todas maneras. Terminé de desabrochar la camisa con dedos temblorosos, él se la abrió rápidamente saltando los dos últimos botones y la lanzó a un lado. Su perfección saltó a mis ojos ávidos de su contacto. Nos separamos un momento para respirar. Frente contra frente, sentí sus manos en los botones de mi blusa. Jadeé entrecortadamente cuando sus dedos acariciaron la piel de mi cuello, su contacto me encendía. Sentía la piel en llamas. Cerré mis ojos cuando lentamente escuchaba como cada botón iba cediendo a sus dedos. Cuando llegó al final me la saco por los hombros acariciándolos en el descenso de la camisa.

Cuando la retiró tomó mis manos entre las suyas y se las llevó a boca mirándome a los ojos, besó uno por uno los dedos. Yo estaba temblando y esperaba vencida a que él hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Lentamente llevó mis manos a su pecho y las movió hacia su cuello.

– Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, Bella – dijo en voz espesa.

Así lo hice hipnotizada por su voz y su roce. Apretó las manos en mi cintura y me elevó a su altura. Me empezó a besar en el cuello, sentí que deslizaba su nariz una y otra vez sobre mi piel sin besarla. Apreté mis manos en su cabeza para que me besara de una buena vez. Mi valor se podía ir en cualquier momento. Sentí sus labios tibios personar contra mi piel. Sentí su lengua y como succionaba y seguía besando.

Dios.

Estaba explotando. Miles de fuegos artificiales salían de mí, quería ser suya.

Caminó conmigo en brazos hasta la cama y lentamente caímos en ella. Las sabanas frías hicieron un trémulo contacto con mi piel ardiente. Sentí su mirada sobre mí. Deslicé mis manos por la espalda desnuda admirando una vez más su forma. Él tomó mi cintura con sus manos y lentamente fue ascendiendo. Bajo su cabeza y me besó mientras sus manos apretaban mi carne suavemente. Sentí que el sostén se desabrochaba por delante dejándome totalmente expuesta a su mirada, la que me recorrió en ese momento. Sonreía, pero no había burla en la expresión de su rostro, sonreía por que le daba placer verme.

– Bésame– le pedí suplicante, no supe qué tipo de beso creyó que le pedí pero cuando sentí su boca en mi pecho gemí fuertemente. Cerré mis manos en torno a la sabana y apreté con fuerza al sentir su boca sobre mí. Era un placer indescriptible y a este nivel podía sentirlo con cada neurona de mi cuerpo. Lo estaba mirando esta vez. Veía su cabello desordenado tan cerca de mi piel haciéndome cosquillas en el cuerpo. Sus manos se movieron más abajo mientras no dejaba de besarme "ahí". Encontró el cierre de los jeans y sin abandonar su labor empezó a deslizaros hacia abajo.

No tenia mas la protección de la ropa, un frió interior me arrasó mientras sentía que él lentamente se ponía de pie para terminar de sacarme los pantalones y la ropa interior. Sentía pena de mi cuerpo otra vez, él lo estaba escrutando de una manera que me hacia dar vergüenza, no quería que hubiese defectos. Me sentía tan imperfecta como una tonta. Intenté cubrir mi desnudez a fin de que esto no fuera un motivo para rechazarme. Él se acercó otra vez, tomó lentamente sus manos con las mías y volvió a besarme cada dedo. Luego comenzó a chupar suavemente cada uno. Su mirada estaba otra vez en la mía.

– Que te cubras no impedirá que te vea...– besó un dedo, sentía mi pulso ahí en sus labios – No impedirá que te deseé – besó otro dedo y lo lamió suavemente – No impedirá que te tome como quiero hacerlo – Cuando llegó al meñique lo introdujo en su boca y lo chupo con suavidad. Gemí otra vez.

Lo tuve sobre mí en ese momento deseando su boca otra vez. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda y en mis caderas. Sus besos exigentes me mareaban. Pero era el punto de no retorno. Lo sabía cuando su mano subió por mi muslo buscando su íntimo objetivo. No tenía miedo, estaba estupefacta. El corazón me palpitaba a velocidades inimaginables. Su mano me tocó donde nadie lo había hecho antes. Él estaba marcando mi cuerpo. Y lo hacía muy bien. Se movía con lentitud acariciando cada parte de mi intimidad como si fuera una joya preciosa. Giraba mi cabeza de un lado a otro cuando esas sensaciones desconocidas me atacaban, tanto como su mano.

Cuando sentí sus dedos en mí casi grité ante la sensación. Me sentía libre pero a la vez respiraba con dificultad, aun estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo y yo quería que estuviera sin ropa, someterlo al escudriño del que yo había sido parte. No sabía que tintes tenía mi mirada pero la suya era mil veces mejor. Su mano me tocaba y me tocaba estimulándome, era un placer demasiado indescriptible. Estaba ascendiendo a algo que era inexplicable. Aparte su mano de mi lentamente y comencé a desabrocharle el cinturón.

– Te necesito...– le dije entrecortadamente, cada parte de mi lo anhelaba de una manera salvaje. Una nueva yo estaba naciendo. Una que solo aparecía cuando él estaba cerca. Se inclinó hacia mi oído y me dijo:

– ¿Esto es lo que de verdad deseas? – su pregunta sonó a retorica, como si quisiera que me negara. Pero no lo iba a hacer, quería que la decisión fuera suya.

– Tú lo sabes – toqué su vientre siguiendo el camino, lo palpé íntimamente, como nunca había tocado a nadie de esa manera – te dije que te necesito –

– Quiero más – dijo él sacándose la ropa y quedando tan desnudo como yo, se apartó de mi solo un segundo, él era magnifico. Era un hombre demasiado hombre para mí.

Trepó a la cama nuevamente y me tuvo en sus brazos, sentí que volvía a mi oído y lo mordía con suavidad para luego pasar la lengua donde sus dientes habían dejado marcas.

– Dime que me amas – dijo con voz apasionada sobre mi oreja. Su manó bajo por mi lentamente tocando cada parte que se atravesaba en su camino – Dímelo...en voz alta **"(say it...outloud...say it:))))".**

Yo me estremecí ante su contacto. Su mano seguía descendiendo y sabia cual era su destino otra vez, la sentí en la cara interna de mi muslo y seguía subiendo y subiendo. No le dije que lo que quería oír. Descendió lentamente besándome en el pecho otra vez y bajando y bajando. Sentí que mi vientre se estremecía cuando sentí su boca ahí, pero casi grito otra vez cuando me rozó la intimidad con su boca. Tenía vergüenza, sentía como su miles de perros de candela me acosaran por lo que él me hacía. Nunca me había imaginado que algo así podría llegar a pasar. Exploté y miles de estrellas se cruzaron en mis ojos cerrados, dejé de respirar por un momento, para después volverlo a hacer agitadamente y sentí su aliento subiendo por mi cuerpo ahora con destino a mi boca. Él se removió encima de mí después. Se había cansado de estimularme, pero yo no iba a llegar muy lejos sin su toque.

Algo en mi estaba a punto de explotar, seguía con esas misma sensación por qué no comprendía otra que pudiera describirlo. Me besaba. Me tocaba y lo sentía mío. Cuando menos lo pensé empezó a deslizarse lentamente dentro de mí, mi cuerpo virgen se resistió a eso. Cerré los ojos mientras me abrazaba a él y seguía avanzando, lenta y dolorosamente. Clavé las uñas en sus hombros pero él no se quejo. Seguía en lo suyo y yo me moría de dolor y de otra sensación poderosa que sobre ese dolor empezaba a primar.

– Edward…– murmuré con la voz rota. Él me miró y vio las lágrimas en mis ojos.

– Ssshhh… – me calmó como se calmaba a un niño, estaba completamente en mi interior y completamente quieto, estaba tratando de no causarme dolor – Vas a estar bien... lo prometo... –

– Te...amo – dije finalmente. Él gruño con satisfacción, aunque no sabía qué tipo de satisfacción le podía traer que le dijera que lo amaba, las consecuencias de todo esto me iban a atacar por la mañana. Se movió un poco y su roce fue exquisito. Volvía la cuenta regresiva a mi cuerpo mientras el dolor pasaba a un segundo plano. Se movió otra vez y yo sentí que cada fibra de mi ser brotaba como una planta. Lo abracé con fuerza con las piernas esperando que no me dejara. Seguía moviéndose y yo sentía que miles de cuerdas tiraban de mí en distintas direcciones. Lo abracé con más fuerza y volví a enterrar las manos y las uñas en su espalda. Mi cuerpo fue presa de una insoportable tensión, quería gritar, llorar. Quería decirle que lo amaba mil veces. Quera que él me amara.

Aun en sus movimientos seguía sintiendo sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, aunque lo tenía abrazado él no estaba quieto, mientras me besaba lentamente sus dedos acariciaron mi cuerpo como si de un modelador de arcilla se tratara, y yo me sentía como arcilla en sus manos, quise gritar cuando la tensión volvió más fuertemente, esta vez no lo soportaría. Esta vez sentía que algo más fuerte que lo que había sentido antes iba a pasar "¡Oh Dios Mío! algo va a pasarme"

Y lo hizo, sentí que mi cuerpo convulsionaba ante el placer mezclado con el dolor. Apreté todos mis músculos contra Edward mientras él me susurraba al oído.

– Dime que me amas – otra vez – ¡Dímelo!– exigió mientras yo seguía ascendiendo hacia las nubes.

– ¡Te amo! – le dije con seguridad pese a mi estado.

Entonces volví a volar. Como una caja de fuegos, como el agua para el sediento. Algo nacía en mí para llenarme de la dicha y el placer que jamás había conocido. Esto era maravilloso. Era el cielo y yo estaba en él, por minutos pero lo estaba. Susurré su nombre muchas veces, le dije que lo amaba muchas más. Abrazada a él nada me importaba, ahora nada era importante salvo esto, su calor y mi calor...nuestras vidas.

– Eres maravillosa – me dijo mientras aun seguía en mi. Lo dijo a mi oído, me miró y me besó, me tocó con la lengua mientras yo descendía lentamente del éxtasis.

Cuando lo hice sentí mis ojos pesados. Tenía sueño...pero no quería dormir quería seguir aferrada a esto por más tiempo. Él me acunó en sus brazos y me besó en el cuello.

– Duerme, Bella...– dijo sencillamente.

Era como una orden que tenía que cumplir, el cuerpo me pesaba pero no me quería separar de él. Lo enrollé con brazos y piernas y lo apreté contra mí para que no se me escapara como un sueño.

– No voy a huir – dijo contra mi cuello, como leyéndome el pensamiento, mis piernas lo apretaron mas, sentí dolor físico. Sabía que dolería por más tiempo pero no me importó.

– Mejor me aseguro – dije contra su pecho en donde apoyé mi rostro.

Él rió tiernamente y me acarició la cabeza hasta que me quedé dormida. Mañana seria otro día.

_**Bueno lo advertí desde el principio, veremos cómo está la cabeza de Edward respecto a esta noche muy pronto**_. _**Gracias a todas las lindas otra vez. Un besototote**_


	15. Mìa

**Bueno primero excusas por la tardanza pero el trabajo me tiene del cuello.**

**Segundo, miles y miles de gracias por todos sus mensajes, no hay palabras para agradecer tanta generosidad, a todas las que han dejando reviews o las que no las quiero mucho y esto es para ustedes, con todo mi cariño y todo mi aprecio.**

**Tercero, como había dicho antes la mente de Edward Cullen es un autentico pozo, no sabes ni sabrás nunca que es lo que esconde, esto es ficción, es lo que, según yo, piensa él, pero la mente del verdadero…indescifrable. **

**En fin ahí va, gracias otra vez.** **Repito que los lemmon no son lo mío, acepto críticas respecto a este capi por que ya advertí.**

**Twilight characters are property of Steph Meyer.**

**Basado en la película The Wedding Date (aunque no todo es lo mismo)**

**Edward **

Cuando llegué donde estaba Charlie intenté serenarme un poco, estaba ardiendo y no era algo que me gustara admitir, ni que los demás notaran. Como cosa rara Bella me había encendido, ahora que tenia este conocimiento de que tenia sentimientos para mi me hacia desearla aun mas.

Estaba poniendo un pesado carbón en el fuego cuando vi a Jasper acercándose con el grandote que había alzado a Bella momentos antes. Cuando estuvieron allí Jasper me dijo:

– Edward, él es Emmet Brandon, nuestro primo, el hermano de Alice –

Estreché la fuerte mano de Emmet, el gigante, que era un poco mas alto que yo, parecía un oso. Un rayo blanco cruzó por su cara cuando sonrió, se acercó y me dijo:

– Así que tu eres el nuevo novio de Bella…– asentí y luego él me dijo – ten cuidado con ella, te pateare el trasero si le partes el corazón – Su voz era seria, estaba hablando en tono duro, tal vez puse cara de miedo o algo similar por que se me acercó y me dijo otra vez sonriente – Ahora viene el rito de iniciación de los novios de las primas –

Pensé que eso consistiría en un acto vergonzoso, pero luego él se me acercó y me puso un brazo por el hombro y me aprisionó la cabeza y sentí que sus nudillos me frotaron la coronilla fuertemente, como a un amigo, camarada.

No pude evitar reírme, en medio de mi pelo vi que Bella nos estaba mirando. No pude ignorar la extraña y desconocida emoción que sentí en mi pecho. Cuando lo hice se encogió de hombros y me pidió excusas con la mirada, si había aprendido a leer el lenguaje de sus ojos eso era lo que me estaba diciendo, le hice un guiño y vi, con satisfacción, que la cara se le ponía colorada. Se dio la vuelta, admiré hasta su cabello, vi que Alice se le acercó y yo me dispuse a terminar de ayudar con la carne. Emmet se fue y yo me quedé con Rosalie y con Jasper. El señor Swan nos sirvió con una sonrisa en la cara, la carne y el resto de la comida que se antojaba deliciosa. También nos dio platos para que lleváramos a nuestras respectivas parejas, Tomé mi plato y el de Bella, él puso una especial cantidad de papitas y guacamole.

– Era su favorito de niña – comentó vagamente, miré el también apetitoso platillo.

Secretamente siempre había añorado una familia que hiciera este tipo de cosas, asados los domingos, reuniones, ser unidos, pero nunca había tenido más familia que los chicos de mi "empresa" y ellos deseaban mucho la vida fácil como para preocuparse por conseguir una familia. Repentinamente el anillo que tenia en mi dedo meñique empezó a rascar curiosamente, lo miré, el anillo que me había dado mi madre.

"_Dáselo a aquella que logré arrancarte emociones desconocidas_" había dicho ella en uno de los días en que la neumonía la dejaba hablar "_Da esto a la mujer que te robe la razón y el corazón, la mente y el cuerpo_".

Recordaba que yo solo la miraba mientras sostenía su fría mano y escuchaban las últimas trabajosas respiraciones de su existencia, gastando sus energías en darme un regalo para otra persona, aquella que yo sabia que nunca existiría.

Miré hacia donde estaba Bella, luego miré al anillo. "_No_…" pensé, definitivamente no podía tratarse de eso.

Había conocido a muchas personas en la vida pero no era Bella Swan quien me había robado el corazón. No podía ser ella.

Caminé la distancia entre nosotros, a medida que me iba a acercando mi pecho comenzó a presionar, ignoraba la razón. Me senté al lado del Bella y mi cuerpo eligió ese momento para redoblar su sensibilidad y sentir el aroma femenino de Bella por duplicado, mi propio cuerpo eligió una manera de calmarse y fue acercándose a ella, para besarle la mejilla. La suavidad de su piel acarició mis labios y quise más, moví mi boca hacia su cuello y oído donde el olor era más pronunciado y se lo mordí, mordí la suavidad de esa carne en mis labios. Sentí el cuello de Bella en tensión y también el incontrolable deseo de pasar mi lengua sobre esa tensión. Se nos unieron los demás. Rosalie me miraba con los ojos brillantes.

– Tu si que no pierdes el tiempo ¿eh amigo?– no quería perder el tiempo, por que era lo que no teníamos.

– Por supuesto que no – reí y me aparté de Bella. Me concentré en mi plato.

– ¿Que más da?– dijo Emmet – Mejor él que cabeza de verruga Mike –

Reí ante el apodo de Mike aunque no me importaría resecar a esa verruga con un método muy doloroso, como a un grano en el trasero. Comimos, charlamos, luego escuché nuevamente la voz de Emmet.

– La tarde de juegos va a estar interesante… Ya armé el equipo y Rose estuvo de acuerdo….estamos todos nosotros – nos abarcó con lo que di por entendido que me incluía, esa sensación cálida inundó mi pecho otra vez – Nos llamamos _Los Primos_ –

– Un nombre bastante justo – apuntó Rosalie – Edward es como de la familia – y ahí seguía el calor…

– ¿Y que es lo que vamos a jugar? – escuché a Bella decir con una curiosa nota discordante.

– Voleibol – dijo Emmet.

– Bien– dijo Bella negando, un mechón de su peinado escapó de su nudo, sentí la necesidad de tocarla, pero al menos por el momento lo dejé estar – creo que los primos se acaba de quedar sin un integrante –

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó Emmet poniendo cara de tragedia.

– Emm – empezó Bella con tono maternal – ¿De verdad, conociéndome como me conoces crees que entre el abanico de mis habilidades se encuentra la capacidad de jugar Voleibol? – cada una de sus palabras sonó clara y concisa, no quería jugar.

– ¡Ah vamos, Bella! No nos puedes hacer esto, queremos poner en su sitio al menos por un momento a aquel par de desechos de película de terror – Emmet hizo un puchero nada propio de un adulto pero Bella permaneció impasible.

– No Emm, no puedo– Bella tenia miedo de enfrentar a su hermana hasta en el juego y yo no la iba a dejar tener miedo, ahora era casi de mi propiedad y yo protegía a mis cosas, a lo que consideraba mío, como la frágil mujercita a mi lado.

– Vamos a jugar todos – dije sin pensar– Yo jugaré por los dos, tus manos no van a tocar ese balón –

– Eso es estúpido– dijo ella contrariada – no seré mas que un estorbo –

Yo sonreí. Para mí más que un estrobo era una complicación pero para ser sincero las complicaciones que mas nos lastiman son las que siempre buscamos.

– Eso nunca – respondí a su afirmación – los primos estamos completos –

Alice gritó entusiasmada mientras Bella bajaba la mirada rendida. El señor Swan se acercó cuando la comida se acabó. El imán que me atraía hacia Bella hizo uso de mí durante todo el rato. Sencillamente mi cerebro repetía esas palabras a cada minuto como si de un disco rallado se tratara y cada vez que lo escuchaba me gustaba mas. Por eso no pude quitarle la vista de encima más de dos segundos. Me inclinaba hacia ella y la besaba porque necesitaba del contacto de su piel con mis labios o del roce de nuestras manos. Ella estaba extrañada de esto tal vez porque aun recordaba las palabras que yo le había dicho. El beso no había sido suficiente para aclarar un poco su mente y sus dudas. Me miraba y cuando nuestros ojos se conectaban me asombraba encontrar la extraña mezcla de alegría y desconcierto en sus abismos chocolate, sus ojos…

– ¡Es hora del juego! – gritó una mujer sacándome de mi ensoñación pero no del incontrolable deseo que sentía de saltar encima de Bella.

Nos pusimos de pie y ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla. El contacto fue extremo y me olvidé de mis buenas intenciones de caballero, cuando ella quiso quitar su mano de la mía la halé hacia mi y le besé la mano saboreando su contacto, inexplicablemente dulce. Me miró otra vez y le devolví el gesto con fijeza intentando atraparla, intentando ver mas allá del miedo que había en ellos, pero ella interrumpió esa investigación cubriéndolos con los parpados aun rojos por el llanto de antes. Seguía tratando de liberar su mano pero no podía huir de mi, ni menos de la fiera necesidad que tenia de conocerla tanto dentro de la ropa como fuera de ella.

– No tiene sentido que te apartes, preciosa, de todos modos te atraparía –

Ella se estremeció y lo sentí tanto por la cercanía de su cuerpo como por el temblor de su mano, quise besarla y tomarla para mí pero me obligué a apartarme porque nuestra ayuda era requerida. Acomodamos la maya entre dos árboles convenientemente situados en medio del campo, perfectamente situados para el tamaño de una cancha pequeña de Voleibol. Hacia mucho tiempo que no compartía juegos con nadie y como también me gustaba esa sensación, arrancaba sonrisas de mi rostro constantemente, aunque tal vez se debiera a que uno de los cauchos le pegó en la cabeza a Emmet y el gesto de dolor mezclado con el de la burla hacia lucir su cara especialmente risible.

"_Los primos_" se acercaron cuando todo estuvo listo. Bella se quedó en el centro y yo me hice inmediatamente a uno de sus lados para protegerla. Al otro lado de la improvisada cancha estaba Jessica, que se había puesto una apretada camisa y unos shorts, cuando accidentalmente se dio cuenta de que la miraba me sonrió de lado moviéndose para que la viera, era evidente que aun no había entendido que lo único que quería de ella era que me dejara en paz.

Era la primera en sacar y lanzó el balón con fuerza con la clara intención de lastimar a Bella con este y marcar el punto. No contaba con mi reacción ni con la promesa que había hecho a Bella. Haciendo uso de mis reflejos me acerqué a ella rápidamente y le dije con doble intención:

– Mía – ella entendió la primera intención, era mi pelota, así que se apartó medio centímetro, lo suficiente para que la bola la contestara yo. Se quedó en el aire, Alice la salvó levantándola una vez más y luego Jasper la azotó para clavarla en el centro del otro lado, fue un buen punto.

El juego se siguió desarrollando con normalidad, y tal como prometí Bella no tocó el bacón para nada más que para marcar el graciosamente débil punto que nos dio la victoria. Alice, Rosalie y ella gritaron cuando terminó, yo choqué las palmas con Emmet y con Jasper vanagloriándonos al estilo masculino. Luego me acerqué a Bella por detrás para apretar su estrecha cintura y levantarla del suelo para celebrar a nuestra manera, escuché su risa cantarina. "_Vaya_" pensé, solo me bastaba escuchar su risa para que se despertaran en mí todos esos prohibidos deseos por ella. Cuando la puse sobre sus pies me quedé tras de ella aferrándola todavía. Al tenerla tan cerca sentí su calor y su olor de mujer intensificado por el clima, suave y efímero. La apreté más y sentí cada curva de su cuerpo con el mío, aspiré con fuerza sobre su cabello y sentí que temblaba, le susurré al oído:

– Me encanta como hueles –

El temblor se hizo más fuerte, yo también me sentía temblar por la cercanía de su cuerpo y por mi imposibilidad de tomarlo en ese momento, se dio la vuelta y me miró con ojos de mujer enamorada.

– Quiero besarte – le dije sinceramente porque eso era lo que deseaba mas que su cuerpo en ese momento, saborear su boca.

Ella no hizo nada, no reaccionó, pero tampoco se apartó de mí, seguía mirándome de esa manera que me gustaba, eso fue suficiente, la besé con pasión, como un animal y lo más maravilloso era que correspondía a ese beso. La abracé con tal fuerza que otra vez la levanté del suelo, sentí que sus manos presionaban mi cabeza instándome a acercarme más de lo que ya estaba. Yo solo quería complacerla, apreté más mi brazo y ella se separó de mi boca para soltar un gemido suave de dolor. Debí lastimarla con mi pasión así que finalmente la aparté para que sus pies tocaran el suelo, la miré y le dije, confesando algo que para mi era igual de desconcertante:

– Lo siento, no sé que me pasa contigo –

Acaricié su perfecto y angelical rostro y la volví a besar sin agarrarla, estos besos eran iguales o peor de enardecedores que los apasionados, igual me hacían desearla con locura, con una intensidad abrumadora. La dejé y fui hacia donde los chicos, ahorrándonos otra abochornante horda de miradas.

No me acerqué mucho a Bella en el resto de la tarde porque sabia que era lo que implicaba estar cerca de ella en esos momentos, mas después de lo que sabia desde la mañana.

¡Cristo! Mi estado era deplorable.

Estaba terminando de doblar unos manteles **(n/a:¿se imaginan que lindo se vería Eddy doblando manteles, con lo perfecto que hace todo? :s ya, ya, estoy divagando, nada paso continuemos, aun no estoy de camisa de fuerza)** cuando Alice me cogió del brazo y me llevó junto con ellos, miré a Bella quien seguía con las mejillas rojas pero al haberla vigilado me di cuenta de que su sonrojo aparte de tener que ver conmigo tenia que ver con la cantidad de cerveza que Emmet le había obligado a beber.

– Vamos a irnos a un bar– dijo Alice – A una celebración nosotros los primos ¿si? ¿Sisisisi? –

Todos la secundaron menos Bella que negó con la cabeza, Alice la vio y le dijo:

– Vamos ¿Si? Les aseguro que se van a divertir –

No podía negarle nada a ese pequeño monstruo pero me incomodaba la negativa de Bella. Mas después ella accedió así que deje de sentirme incomodo.

El resto de las personas se fue con todo, obviamente Alice no los había invitado a todos, subimos al auto y nos fuimos a ver adonde Alice nos llevara. Emmet parqueó en la entrada, las luces daban a entender que era un bar para aquellos riquillos pero la música pintaba bien. Entramos. Era un sitio vistoso y luminoso, nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba muy bien situada. Emmet pidió tres tipos diferentes de alcohol, quería divertirse, pero yo no quería más así que le dije a Emmet que me encargaría de conducir y que no iba a beber, me cedió gustoso las llaves, luego él comenzó a beber como un verdadero garganta de lata.

Miré a Bella que por una vez en ese día fue inconsciente de mi mirada. Ni se miraba con la bebida iba por la quinta copa y parecía querer mas. Súbitamente se acercó y me beso la punta de la nariz con una sonrisa en la cara. El contacto de sus fríos y húmedos labios me encendió, se apartó con su sonrisa y se volvió hacia la mesa donde todos charlaban.

– Creo que cabeza de verruga y cerdo con halitosis querían unírsenos – apuntó Emmet.

– Ja – exclamo Rosalie– Ya hubiera querido tener a esa perra acá – hablaba con una saña como si prepara una serie de torturas.

– Esto es una reunión de familia– dijo Alice besando a Jasper– Ellos no eran bienvenidos además, seguramente todo el mundo huiría ante la presencia del verrugoso –

Todos reímos alegremente, di un sorbo a la soda que había pedido a cambio del alcohol, Emmet se fue a bailar con Rosalie y Jasper y Alice los siguieron. Me quedé solo con Bella y la idea me sobrecogió. La miré que se iba a servir su sexta copa pero yo quería evitarle la posible resaca que sentiría al día siguiente así que atrapé sus nudillos en mi mano y la miré, ella me devolvió la mirada brillantemente extrañada.

– Creo que no deberías beber mas Bella –

– ¡Ah vamos! – el sonido de su voz, suave y sensual, me erizó todo – No seas aguafiestas Edward –

No dije mas esperando que me entendiera, sabia que, como sonaría mi voz en esos momentos, era mejor dejarlo así. Pero no contaba con que se me acercara y acurrucara su cuerpo contra el mío, no me estaba ayudando para nada.

– ¿Que me das si no la tomo?– para colmo preguntó eso. Casi salto de la mesa cuando sentí su mano sobre mi muslo derecho, subiendo. Era como un tipo inocente de acoso y jamás había sentido tantos deseos de ser acosado por alguien como en ese momento. La halé de los hombros y la besé cuando no pude contenerme mas, gruñí lentamente ante ese placer que solo ella podía darme. Profundizamos el beso de común acuerdo, nuestras bocas buscaban la intensidad de la otra. Sentí sus manos sobre mi pecho mientras las mías se perdían en su oloroso cabello, percibí que tiraba de la camisa hacia arriba y que tocaba mi piel desnuda. Gemí ante la suavidad de su palma sobre mi abdomen y luego mas arriba, el gemido de ella me hizo eco en la garganta. Apartó sus manos luego para poder apoyarse casi encima de mí, sentí sus formas aun a través de mi camisa y su ropa y mis sentidos se alteraron. Quería tocarla íntimamente. Quería sentirla bajo mis caricias y mi cuerpo. Sentí una de sus piernas sobre las mías, tenia toda la intención de sentarse sobre mi regazo y eso no podía pasar, al menos no acá, no con toda la gente mirando. La aparté de mi antes de hacerle algo mas y me puse de pie, a esa distancia, al menos, la gente no pensaría que nos íbamos a comer el uno al otro

– Vámonos, vámonos a bailar –

Ella me siguió arrebatada, eso me gustaba, ella me gustaba mucho. Cuanto estuvimos prudentemente escondidos entre las parejas la empujé hacia mí para sentir nuevamente su cálido y curvilíneo contacto. La apreté con fuerza para que la distancia fuera nula, ella no hizo nada para detenerme.

Sentí sus brazos en mi cuello y la rocé a ella contra mí cuando empezó la música a la que sentía tan apasionada como a mi mismo. Un tango.

Tenía su mirada atrapada en la mía otra vez intentando encontrar su interior pero ahora trataba de mirar a través del velo de pasión y deseo virgen que había en esos ojos, aquellos que, sin proponérselo y a su vez, me habían atrapado. Ella me empujó la cabeza hacia su boca y la acepté gustoso, esta vez quería pasión y yo también así que el beso fue húmedo, delicioso y caliente como los otros. Quería mas de ella, quería probarla y besar todo su cuerpo, saborear una y otra vez el dulce interior de su boca, perderme en el éxtasis del sabor de su piel y del alcohol que ahora saboreaba en sus labios, una mezcla letal pero cautivante, el sabor de su inocencia con el del alcohol.

– Edward – dijo ella, mi nombre sonó a gloria en sus labios – Edward…– gemía y yo me sentía en el cielo, nadie nunca había apretado mi nombre entre los dientes de esa manera tan especial – Edward...– seguía diciendo y yo la seguía besando para recompensarla cada vez que lo decía, cada vez que sentía mi cuerpo palpitar. Cuando gimió otra vez me separé y la adulé con una verdad tan básica como mí deseo.

– Amo tu boca – la besé para seguir desgastando su sabor y la toqué, ya basta de retrocesos, mi deseo nunca había sido tan intenso pero curiosamente me gustaba sentirme así. Sentí la forma de su cuerpo con mis manos, ese cuerpo que aun sin haberlo conocido realmente ya veneraba, como el de una diosa, igual de inocente, cubierto con esa perfección que iba a ser mía tarde o temprano, de muchas maneras.

Sus manos me rozaban con menos atrevimiento que yo y supuse que era por eso mismo, por su inocencia, pero sus caricias me encendían igual que si estuviera tocando otras partes de mi cuerpo. La canción dio fin pero ella no se apartó y yo tampoco. Cuando hablo lo hizo desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, tragué su aliento y sus suspiros como agua para el sediento.

– Tienes que llevarme a casa ahora….tienes que llevarme –

Traducía que deseaba esto y lo que iba a venir tanto como yo, miré su pecho agitado por su respiración, su cuello tenso, sentí sus labios en mi frente. Asentí porque eso era lo que debía pasar, el destino, en el que nunca había creído, ahora me mostraba esta faceta animal en mí que desconocía pero que me gustaba, tanto como me gustaba la persona que la había desatado. Pero había algo no tan importante pero igual de incomodo:

– Debemos esperarlos – dije ya con la voz un poco serena pero con el cuerpo enfebrecido.

Ella asintió un poco disgustada y me reí de su poca premura, era encantadora. Nos sentamos en la mesa nuevamente.

– Entonces… – dijo ella otra vez con su voz, esta vez se sentó en mi regazo y sentí su calidez, me besó y la besé pero luego volvimos a nuestros sitios cuando ellos se nos unieron, habían bailado pero ahora estaban cansados porque se había sumado el gasto de energía y el del juego. Se los agradecí infinitamente en mi mente, mi cuerpo estaba siendo torturado y necesitaba liberarse cuanto antes.

Cuando llegamos a la casa subí rápidamente las escaleras para huir del poderoso deseo, para huir de la presencia de Bella al menos por unos momentos antes de que lo que sentía por ella me tragara entero. Entré a su dormitorio, aquel que habíamos compartido la noche anterior, la noche en que la rechacé. Parecía imposible que 24 horas atrás hubiera rechazado a Bella por celos a Mike Newton, hacia 24 horas no sabía que me amaba… Ni que yo la amaba a ella

Esa verdad me cayó como hielo en la garganta pero quemándome igual que mis sentimientos, como un hielo seco. Nada mas que el amor podía explicar que nunca, por nadie, por ninguna mujer hubiera sentido todo este deseo, toda aquella pasión, y todo esto sin nombre que Isabella Swan me producía, tocar su piel, su aire, su boca, tocarla…. sentirla… Era como estar en el cielo, su inocencia era tentadora, su timidez, hasta su carencia de autoestima me afectaba, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y estaba seguro de que nunca lo haría a partir de ahora, esa era la verdad.

Sentí unos pasos tras de mi y escuché nuevamente mi nombre en su voz.

– Edward…–

En el golpe que sentí en mi pecho se confirmó lo que acababa de aceptar. Me había enamorado de esta mujer. Me di la vuelta para contemplarla sonriendo, por primera vez como un hombre enamorado. Ella caminó rápidamente y la recibí en mis brazos, estaba temblando y tenía miedo, pero quería que yo fuera el primero. Me sentí poderoso y grande, lo suficiente para protegerla.

Cuando nos separamos tomé su precioso rostro entre mis manos y la besé con pasión tratando de trasmitirle, con ese beso, y con los muchos que estaban por venir cuanto mi corazón la adoraba.

Sentí sus dedos en mi ropa, la ayudé a lo último ya que sus manos temblaban tanto que se vio en dificultades para finalmente sacármela. Sentí sus ojos sobre mí. Yo quería verla, moría por verla aun en esa mortecina luz lunar.

Desabroché los botones de su blusa y mis manos acariciaron su cuello. Gimió entrecortadamente y cerró los ojos cuando, lentamente, fui descubriendo su blanca piel a la vez que cada botón cedía. Retiré la camisa y observé su tez blanca casi en contraste con el sostén que usaba, tomé sus manos temblorosas y las besé, luego las hice rodearme.

– Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello Bella – envolví su nombre en mi boca tal como ella hacia con el mío, me hizo caso. Tomé su cintura y la llevé hacia mi otra vez levantando su peso del suelo. Clavé mi nariz en la dulce piel de su cuello aspirando su olor, que era como un afrodisíaco para mi libido, solo ella tenía este poder.

Sentí que sus brazos me empujaban hacia ella y probé su cuello con deleite saboreando la esencia de mi perdición. Lentamente la llevé hacia la cama y la posé en ella. La miré de cerca mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda, me ericé como un gato ante su roce, luego miré su cintura donde había marcas en las costillas. Yo era el causante ya que la había apretado con fuerza, tomé esa cintura en mis manos y la acaricié con suavidad. Besé su abdomen en donde la piel era igual de suave y deliciosa, quería tenerla para mí.

Le saqué el sostén por delante y la miré tragando en seco. ¡Señor! Era preciosa, era única, la noche anterior no había sido verdaderamente consiente de lo perfecta que era, y mía. Jamás había sentido este instinto de posesión y me gustaba, sonreí porque era mía, porque era la primera y la única virgen que iba a tomar.

– Bésame – me pidió en un susurro. "_Si, Bella, pero aun no. Besare tu cuerpo antes de besar tu boca_".

Me acerqué a su seno y deslicé mis labios por su suavidad deleitándome en todo, escuché un gemido de su garganta y la besé más profundamente. Su olor, su sabor, eran inigualables, no recordaba que una mujer supiera tan bien como ella. Seguí probándola mientras me hundía en la profunda necesidad de tenerla desnuda sobra esa cama. Bajé mis manos hasta rozar la tela del pantalón, los desabroché y los saqué con cuidado. Me aparté de ella para finalmente contemplarla como había soñado y querido desde que la conocí, era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo era perfección ante mis ojos ávidos, cada lunar, cada curva era magnánimo, adorable, inocente de la cabeza a los pies y todo el camino de regreso. Ella se intimidó y comenzó a usar la protección de sus manos para cubrirse, tal vez pensando que no era lo que yo quería. ¡Que equivocada estaba!

Me recosté en la cama casi sobre ella y tomé delicadamente la mano con la que intentaba cubrirse, negué con la cabeza mirándola.

– Que te cubras no impedirá que te vea – besé uno de sus pequeños dedos – no impedirá que te desee – besé el otro dedo y lo probé levemente con la lengua – no impedirá que te tome como quiero hacerlo – metí en mi boca el ultimo dedo catando el perfecto y asombroso sabor y suavidad, ella gimió otra vez cerrando los ojos. Me incliné y la abracé para hacer real nuestro contacto, toqué su espalda desnuda y su cintura pequeña, la deseaba ansiosamente. Bajé hacia sus caderas y luego hacia su pierna, el contacto era abrasador y quería más calidez, quería sentirla en mi mano, quería comprobar la magnitud de su deseo. Seguí ascendiendo después por su muslo buscándola.

Cuando sentí su férvida intimidad casi exploté, estaba ardiente como su piel y me ansiaba tanto como yo a ella. Volvió a gemir con más fuerza ayudada por su inocencia. Mi conocimiento de que nadie la había tocado me hizo sentir un placer indescriptible, toqué su interior mientras la seguía besando y seguía sintiendo la conocida sensación de amor en mi pecho.

Movía mi mano con lentitud para no dañarla pero ella lo estaba disfrutando como yo. Sentí luego que su mano me tocaba la muñeca suavemente con la intención de apartar mi mano de su intimidad, la miré e los ojos y ella me dijo, cuando alcanzó la hebilla del cinturón.

– Te necesito –

Tanto como yo a ella. Quería gritarle que la amaba y que amaba esa manera en que me hacia sentir, pero quería preguntarlo una vez más y para solo encontrar la confirmación me acerque a su oído y le dije:

– ¿Esto es lo que de verdad deseas? – por un segundo me permití dudar pero algo mas profundo en mi, esta conexión que tenia con ella, me decía que no debía hacerlo, y me sorprendí internamente cuando, con determinación dijo:

– Tu lo sabes – su mano encontró el cierre del pantalón pero me toco sobre la ropa, su contacto ligero fue devastador – Te dije que te necesito – necesidad, tan fácil como el deseo, su amor….ese amor brotando de su cuerpo y de sus labios.

– Quiero mas– dije terminando de desvestirme, su mirada cargada de curiosidad me hizo reír un poco, me acosté sobre ella procurando no aplastarla con mi peso y la abracé. Mordí y saboreé su oído, ella soltó un agudo gruñido que me perforó la piel – Dime que me amas – le pedí abruptamente tocándole las piernas y las caderas crudamente – Dímelo en voz alta –

Ella temblaba, no me dijo nada, necesitaba ayuda para admitirlo delante de mí, pero no me incomodaba ayudarla, me complacía dolorosamente. Besé su cuello y luego su pecho, iba a probar a Bella de un modo diferente, mas profundo, pero esta vez lo hacia por voluntad, necesitaba conocer cada matiz de su ser, cada color, cada sabor de cada parte de su cuerpo y no por obligación sino por liberación personal, por acostarme con la única mujer a la que realmente deseaba, a la única que había deseado hacer el amor por voluntad.

La besé en el vientre y seguí descendiendo hasta llegar a su sexo. Finalmente la sentí en mis labios y me olvidé de todo menos de su sabor y de mi misión de darle placer, ella estaba vencida, temblando mientras se adaptaba a lo que yo le hacia.

Su temblor se hizo acuciante y supe que había llegado el momento, su placer era el mío, subí hacia su cuerpo y me recosté sobre ella. La besé y la toqué marcando cada línea de su cuerpo como mi propiedad. Ahora venia lo difícil, pero necesitaba estar dentro de su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla rodeándome.

Cuando entré en ese templo en seguida sentí como se resistía, era demasiado cerrada pero era hermosa. Sentí que me apretaba con fuerza mientras seguía avanzando despacio procurando causarle el menor dolor posible, me sentí miserable al hacerle daño, después de todo ella era lo único que había amado después de mi madre. Sentí sus uñas en mi espalda y la estrujé contra mi.

– Edward… – murmuro otra vez, ahí estaba mi nombre con una leve nota de dolor en él, vi las brillantes lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos, mi sensación de miserableza me atrapó otra vez. Si quería que me detuviera lo iba a hacer, pero ella no hizo nada, no dijo nada.

Cuando la penetré completamente deje que se adaptara a mí. Sentía su fuego rodeándome completamente.

– Vas a estar bien, lo prometo – sentí que me iba a decir que me apartara, que ya era suficiente pero cuando me dijo lo que me dijo casi me voy de cabeza contra ella.

– Te… amo…– por fin, esas palabras. Mi pecho y en realidad todo mi cuerpo se contrajo de la emoción, sentía que me palpitaban las sienes y todas las venas de mi cuerpo. Era mía, finalmente mía.

Me moví contra ella lentamente. Cuando su calor me aceptó gimió. Me moví otra vez, volvió a gemir. Apretó sus piernas en mi cintura y yo seguí envistiéndola con suavidad controlando su dolor y a la vez mi pasión. Volví a sentir esas uñas en mis hombros y no me importó que doliera cuando me arañó, yo le estaba causando mas dolor aun. La toqué grabando con fuego en mi memoria cada parte de su cuerpo entregado al mío, la besaba mientras el roce de nuestros cuerpos hacia el momento más mágico que la existencia misma. Seguía moviéndome contra ella, sintiendo que con cada envite mi realidad superaba cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado, estaba siendo una experiencia larga, destructora, devastadora y apasionante. Su cálido interior era demasiado dulce para ser real. Me preguntaba si estaba profanando a algún tipo de misterioso ángel, ese ángel llamado Isabella

Cuando sentí que me volvía a apretar supe que estaba cerca. Dejé de besarla y le dije mientras sentía que mi propio cuerpo detonaba en llamas.

– ¡Dime que me amas! – necesitaba de eso para ser completo y libre – ¡Dímelo! – la presión en mi pecho, el roce de su piel, sus manos ahora en mis manos y a ambos lados de su cabeza, sus gemidos, sus ojos…estaba perdido, ella era mi perdición…todo esto tenia el sentido del amor para mi, quería tenerla a mi lado toda la vida, estaba dispuesto.

– Te amo…– dijo ella en voz clara.

Volamos al mismo tiempo, cada caricia genuina, cada pequeño sentimiento, cada mirada, cada todo… todo sentido se quedaba en la tierra ahora que el cielo descendía para recibirnos con la primera culminación verdadera que había sentido en mi vida con las mujeres. Perder el control nunca había sido tan placentero y no lo seria nunca. Jamás olvidaría a esta mujer, mi mujer.

– Eres maravillosa – le dije corroborando lo que sentía, la besé y acaricié con la lengua. Ella me miró aun embelesada ya que tenía los ojos pesados.

Sueño. Debía estar agotada, la abracé experimentando una ternura más allá del entendimiento, con deseo de protegerla y tenerla para mí ya que nunca antes había tenida a nadie.

Mi niña.

Mi mujer.

Ella se estrechó contra mí y me encerró con los brazos y las piernas, sentí cada parte de su delicado y frágil cuerpo contra el mío. La abracé aún más.

– No voy a huir – le dije en broma para molestarla, ella apretó mas sus piernas y respiró sobre mi cuello.

– Mejor me aseguro –

Al poco rato se quedo dormida.

Acaricié sus cabellos repasando su forma y su tacto. Miré nuestros cuerpos como uno solo, el uno para el otro.

Había caído en sus brazos, me había atado como nadie, no había ni quería que hubiera escapatoria, besé su coronilla y acaricié su cintura lentamente. Escuché que suspiraba y luego entre sueños dijo:

– Edward…. no me dejes…– había miedo en sus palabras y su sueño, sentí tal enardecimiento que me entraron ganas de arrancarla de ese sueño y hacerle el amor mil veces mas.

– _Aquí me tienes_…– susurré en el oído sintiéndome cobarde por no decírselo cuando estaba consiente…– _y te amo_…– miré el anillo de mi mano…

Finalmente y tal como mi madre había predicho, tenia una dueña ahora. Era mía y yo era suyo se lo diría apenas tuviera oportunidad.


	16. Verdad

**Primero: Disculpas por el tiempo en espera, pero fue una semana demasiado difícil, me tuve que olvidar de todo pero bueno, de vuelta al redil. **

**Segundo: Gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegraron la semana mas dura que no pasaba desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**Tercero: No se si pueda publicar de seguido, porque como les digo ando en la inmunda en el trabajo, pero prometo dar lo mejor de mi.**

**Cuarto: Para las que leen el poder oculto, publicaré pronto también.**

**Quinto: Esto ya parecen los diez mandamientos, así que por favor lean y espero que les guste, un abrazo a todas.**

**Twilight Characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Basado en la película de Wedding Date aunque definitivamente hay cosas que se salen de contexto.**

**Bella **

Esa fue una de mas mejores noches de mi vida, mis sueños fueron perfectos, nada que ver con las acostumbradas pesadillas de ser la menos atractiva de todos, de encontrarme en medio de la nada sin nada que me anclara a la vida y solo con deseos de irme al infierno.

Dormí plácidamente en el pecho de Edward sintiendo su calidez y sus dedos contra mi pelo, seguramente le hablé en sueños pero era algo en mí que no podía evitar. Veía lo rojo que mis parpados aportaban a mis ojos cuando sentí el calor de un rayo de sol en mi brazo.

En la noche no habíamos cerrado las cortinas así que supuse que era eso, abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba recostada boca abajo, miré a la colcha y luego hacia mi mano, cubierta por otra mano más grande, mi brazo por otro. Luego caí en cuenta de que Edward estaba a mi lado con la mitad de su cuerpo apoyado sobre el mio.

Pensé en muchas cosas en ese momento pero continué respirando de forma normal para evitar tener que enfrentarme a él tan pronto. La verdad no sabía que iba a decirle, o que iba a hacer, la noche anterior mi razón había abandonado mis cavilaciones pero ahora volvía para hacerme frente con una intensidad mayor ¿Que le diría? ¿Que haría? ¿Que le preguntaría?; "¿_Lo disfrutaste_?" "¿_Lo volveremos a hacer_?" O mejor aun y lo que mas ganas tenia de saber "¿_Que fue lo que sucedió para que todo cambiara tan de repente_?". Todo eso eligió ese momento para penetrar mis dudas, pero no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza, decirle que lo quería pero que no le iba a obligar a nada. Corrí mi mano y mi cuerpo lentamente, con tanto cuidado que casi me dolió. Cuando estuve fuera de su cálido abrazo me senté y miré la hora, eran las seis de la mañana, en unas cinco horas tendríamos que asistir a la boda de Jessica y Mike y yo estaba pensando en lo que le diría a Edward.

"_Soy una idiota_". Me puse de pie y lo miré, la sabana cubría hasta la cintura pero los músculos de su espalda estaban contraídos por la posición en que se encontraba. Observé sus contornos y di un paso atrás sintiendo dolor en partes en donde nunca había sentido nada antes. Contemplé a Edward por muchos mas tiempo viendo lo pausado y tranquilo de su respiración y solo pensando en lo que él pensaría de mí.

Me di media vuelta cuando no lo pude soportar más y entré al baño envuelta en la sabana que había quitado también con cuidado para no despertarlo. Me miré al espejo otra vez contemplando a la otra yo. Algo había cambiado pero no lograba deducir que era.

Me toqué los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios aun inflamados por la suma pasión de los besos compartidos la noche anterior, sus besos...

Retiré la sabana de mi cuerpo y me metí a la ducha. El agua cayó sobre mí como un relajante, sedante. Pero yo no estaba nada sedada ni tranquila, como si en vez de haber abierto la llave del agua sentía que mi mente abría la llave de mis pensamientos y estos se derramaban inexorablemente sobre mí como aquella agua transparente. Mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas acerca de todo, no estaba arrepentida pero tampoco sabia que esperar, yo no conocía a Edward en absoluto, solo conocía esa faceta de él, la de la actuación y la representaba tan bien que me daban ganas de descubrir el reto. Pero su reserva...

Él no quería nada de esto, me dolía, sabia que me iba doler mucho cuando él se fuera y había hecho lo que había hecho consiente de ese hecho aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, Edward Cullen, mi repentino amor, se iría dentro de muy poco.

Explicables lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos en ese momento y se confundieron con el fluido del agua, tendría estos recuerdos para siempre... Soñaría con que algún día nos casaríamos y tendríamos hijos

...Hijos...

Protección...

"_Un momento_" pensé entrando en repentino pánico. La pasión compartida el día anterior me había hecho olvidar de una cosa, algo de lo que no me había percatado por mi incapacidad de estar concentrada cuando algo mucho mas fuerte capturaba mi atención ¿Él se había protegido?

Evidentemente yo no lo había hecho por que mi vida sexual no era vida en absoluto. Jamás había usado anticoncep...

"_Que estúpida soy_"

Siendo él como era, un gigoló aunque me doliera admitirlo, era mas que factible que se hubiera protegido, no iba a correr el riesgo de dejarme embarazada ¿O si?

¿O no?

Otra incógnita más. Me sorprendí a mi misma al pensar que aun si él se fuera no me importaría tener a su hijo, seria igual de perfecto.

"_Deja ya de desvariar_"

El agua seguía cayendo y yo seguía divagando, mi imaginación escogió esos momentos para volar como un ave libre.

Y en esas estaba, a punto de echarme a llorar como una niña cuando sentí que dos manos se posaban en mi cintura. Solo podía tratarse de él.

La sangre se me agolpó en las mejillas ante el conocimiento de que era Edward quien estaba tras de mi mirándome bajo la poca benefactora y si muy alta luz de la mañana. Sus brazos se cerraron sobre mí y me empujaron hacia él. Solté un grito ahogado al sentir su cuerpo "tan" cerca

– Espero que no te moleste que te acompañe –

Esas no eran realmente las palabras que imaginé que oiría. Sus brazos seguían apretándome y su nariz comenzó a vagar lentamente por la superficie de mi cuello. Yo estaba demasiado avergonzada pero me quedé de piedra cuando sentí sus labios en mi hombro. Estaba en la ducha conmigo, el hombre más sensual de la tierra, el que me había hecho el amor en la noche, estaba en la ducha conmigo.

– Edward... ¿Qué…? –

Sentí sus dientes en mi cuello y empecé a temblar con cruda anticipación, mi pulso comenzó a acelerase, sentía que el corazón me palpitaba en la garganta y me hacia un nudo imposible de tragar. Pensé en mi inexperiencia y en las miles de razones que se me ocurrían en ese momento para que Edward estuviera allí. Posé mis manos sobre sus brazos y lo acaricié sintiendo cada músculo, cada vello y sintiendo con mi cuerpo cada parte del suyo, tan desnudo como el mio.

Él siguió besándome el cuello mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre nosotros como testigo de ese encuentro.

– Te deseo... mucho...– susurró Edward sobre mi oído – Tanto…–

Yo también lo deseaba y lo necesitaba, me di la vuelta entre sus brazos y lo miré a la cara. El agua caía entre nosotros haciendo que su rostro se viera borroso, seguía cayendo como el único separador de las distancias. Gotas cristalinas se deslizaban por su cara dándole toque de ángel, nadie podía ser tan perfecto. Enredé mis manos en su cuello y me olvidé de todo lo demás. Deslicé mi lengua sobre su mejilla bebiendo su sabor y el agua en su piel. Mis manos tocaron sus hombros húmedos y poderosos. Lo besaba por el cuello, mis ojos se acostumbraron a su perfección que ahora, sin ropa y a plena luz del día, podía ver claramente. Mis manos se perdieron en su pecho mientras mis propios labios besaban sus hombros luego de tocarlos. Repentinamente él me empujó y caminó conmigo hasta tenerme atrapada contra la pared. Casi se puso encima.

Respiraba pesadamente sobre mi cara, me tocó los brazos hasta que me aprisionó las manos con las suyas, las puso a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Me estaba impidiendo que le tocara.

– Detente – su voz sonaba a suplica, las manos en mis manos apretaban con fuerza y pude sentir un temblor ¿Que le pasaba?

– Edward...yo...–

– Ssshhh.– dijo contra mi boca, me mordió el labio fuertemente y yo gemí, algo no estaba bien pero no sabia que era, era como si él, el perfecto amo del control, de repente no lo fuera más.

– Edward...–

– Cállate...– me dijo contra mi boca, su nariz comenzó a oler mi cara lentamente, como aprendiéndome, como conociéndonos, sus manos me tocaron las muñecas y las aprisionaron con mas fuerza. Me empujó más hacia la pared haciendo que me sofocara por su cercanía. Él seguía su lento escrutinio de mi olor mientras yo estaba estática preguntándome el porqué de su misteriosa actitud. Su boca me besó otra vez, había violencia en el beso pero me importó poco. Intenté tocarlo, pero volvió a impedírmelo. Yo hice más fuerza y él murmuró casi con violencia.

–¡No!–

Pero no había más control en mí, él soltó un violento suspiro y me cogió la cara entre sus manos, enterró sus labios en los míos aun más violentamente pero sin llegar a hacerme realmente daño.

Yo no entendía nada, mi corazón saltó de su pecho cuando sus manos comenzaron a tocarme lenta y duramente. Esa violencia apasionada me gustaba, pero no la entendía, no entendía el aparente mal humor de Edward mas su pasión había comenzado a quemarme la carne a pesar de mi poca reticencia. Esta vez comencé despacio a tocarle los brazos y los hombros mientras su boca danzaba en la mía y su cuerpo se acercaba mas y mas al mio con ese compás que solo él era capaz de hacer. Abandonó mis labios y me mordió el cuello. Succionó con fuerza después, yo lo abracé intentando que mi par de extremidades transmitieran un poco de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sus piernas rozaron las mías mientras yo gemía ante sus besos, otra vez sus manos apretaron con fuerza las mías y después me soltaron con lentitud para tocarme la cintura y las caderas, en lento descenso acariciando todo a su paso, él murmuro mi nombre mientras me besaba y mordía

– Bella... quiero tenerte...– con cada pausa a esa frase besaba uno de mis hombros – aquí... ahora... –

"_Me desea...en verdad me desea_" yo no daba crédito ante lo que pasaba, pero algo en él se resistía y tan precisa fue mi suposición que él me tomo la cara y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Seguramente mi mirada estaba teñida del más crudo deseo pero él me dijo empujando otra vez su cuerpo contra el mió, yo sentí el excitante contraste entre su cálida piel y la fría pared de baldosín:

– Mírame, Isabella…–

Y yo lo miré estableciendo ese básico y a la vez conocido contacto visual entre nosotros, estaba perdida en la intensidad de sus ojos esmeraldinos.

– Sé que te dolió – susurró con la voz enronquecida por el deseo – Sé que te duele...– entendí a que se refería y sentí que mi cara ardía de vergüenza. Cerré mis ojos incapaz de poder mirarlo mas tiempo a los ojos, pero los abrí abruptamente cuando continuó – Pero te necesito, necesito estar contigo, dentro de ti, alrededor de ti... a tu lado...– sus besos, el agua, todo se confabuló para hacerme olvidar la sarta de inquietudes que tenia antes de que todo esto empezara.

– Ámame– le dije sencillamente y él asintió besándome ahora con dulzura, con increíble lentitud. Yo no sabia que hacer, no era una experta y eso estaba claro, y me preguntaba como era que me iba a tomar en esa ducha.

Me volvió a tocar por todas partes una vez mas, a pesar de la unión de nuestros cuerpos sentí sus manos en cada parte de mí, con la misma intensidad de la noche anterior y yo lo toque a él, porque mis dedos aprendieron la forma de su cuerpo por primera vez.

El juego previo terminó, ambos de común acuerdo lo terminamos. Sabía lo que venia ahora, pero tenia algo del miedo de la noche anterior. Él me tomó suavemente de las piernas y me levantó. Por instinto rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y en ese momento la unión fue completa.

Si, me dolió, pero no me importo eso por que era él y tampoco importó nada más sino ese conocimiento. Sentí sus brazos rodeándome con fuerza, escuché su gruñido de satisfacción en mi oído, lo abracé fuertemente. Su boca devoró mis labios y mi cuello como antes, apoyé mis manos en sus hombros para no caerme.

Cada movimiento fue preciso, pero fue suave, delicado, tan dulce que me dieron ganas de llorar de la emoción. El dolor se hizo casi llevadero mientras escuchaba como susurraba mi nombre y yo el de él dándonos mutuo consuelo. Lo que sentí anoche se triplicaba por que ahora podía verle claramente, y estaba lucida del todo. Ahora podía ver cada mirada y cada sonido que salía de su garganta, quería hacerlo feliz y si esto lo hacia feliz a él a mi también.

Todo terminó en la liberación mas placentera que jamás nunca había sentido, él me abrazó fuertemente cuando regresé del cielo al que él me había llevado. Yo lo abracé con la misma intensidad y el mismo amor que sentía ahora, más fuerte al saberme poseedora de él. Este aspecto de descontrol en Edward, completamente segura de que esto al menos, debía significar algo.

La intensidad del agua disminuyó y ahí me percaté del tiempo que había pasado. Sonreí y bajé la cabeza cuando él me levantó en sus brazos y me sacó de la bañera. Con habilidad me envolvió en una toalla.

Me besaba, no me dejaba hablar, pero sus labios eran mucho mejor que las palabras, si que lo eran. Yo me prendía de su pecho y de él como una garrapata.

Con lentitud me puso en la cama y comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo mientras yo reía.

– Creo que no tenemos más tiempo para esto – dije deseando que me contradijera, en ese momento. Otra vez las preguntas que se habían ido regresaron y quería respuestas, las quería mucho.

Él no me respondió nada, estaba profundamente concentrado en quitarme la toalla del cuerpo lentamente observando atentamente cada pedazo de mí que quedaba al descubierto.

– Mi Bella – dijo sencillamente. Y yo sentí que tenia razón, era mas suya de lo que nunca fui de nadie. Él termino de secarme y me dio un suave beso en la frente. Sonriendo de lado se dio la vuelta y comenzó a secarse Él. Presentí que ese era el momento.

– Oye Edward... –

Súbitamente se dio la vuelta y me tomó una de las manos con delicadeza. Me acarició los nudillos. Yo, desde mi poción recostada en la cama, miraba cada movimiento de sus dedos sobre los míos.

– Antes de que digas nada tengo algo para ti –

– ¿Me puedo vestir antes?– le dije súbitamente avergonzada. Él se río por lo bajo y me dio un suave beso.

– Primero te voy a dar algo –

En sus manos tenia la sortija dorada que había visto el primer día que le conocí y que tanta curiosidad me dio. Sin previo aviso me la puso en el dedo corazón de mi mano derecha en donde calzó asombrosamente perfecto.

Yo no entendía nada ¿Porque me daba ese anillo?

– ¿Porque me das esto? – transmití mis pensamientos con el ceño fruncido.

– Hay algo que necesito decirte, quiero que no me interrumpas... quiero que quede claro y quiero explicarte todo... –

Yo asentí, extrañada, había algo raro en esto, eran las explicaciones lo que necesitaba pero había una nota seria.

– Lo que quiero decirte es... –

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta con fuerte estruendo. Yo salté y me puse de pie enseguida cuando escuché la voz de mi madre que estaba intentando entrar y giraba la perilla encontrándose con el seguro de la puerta que prudentemente había puesto la noche anterior.

– ¡Bella!– me llamo fuertemente – Espero que estés despierta, no me importa si anoche te trasnochaste, tienes que levantarte a ayudarme a llevar los adornos a la iglesia. ¡Ahora mismo! –

Yo terminé de levantarme y en seguida comencé a vestirme rápidamente, el tono imperioso de mi madre no admitía replicas. Me vestí delante de Edward sin importarme lo que estuviera mirando. Me di la vuelta en acto reflejo cuando terminé y le di un leve beso en la mejilla

– Necesitamos hablar, pero mas tarde cuando todo esto haya pasado...– él me miro fijamente aun sin ropa sobre la cama, intenté no mirar mas debajo de su cuello – También hay algo que quiero decirte. Pero debemos esperar...– sonreí levemente ante esto, le iba a decir que de verdad lo quería y que quería que se quedara conmigo, eso le propondría pero ahora debía ir con mi madre – Lo siento...te veré mas tarde –

Él se quedo mirándome por largo tiempo y después me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Lo hice rápidamente para que mi madre no intentara entrar y viera el estado de desnudez de Edward.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras ella me fue dando las indicaciones y cuando llegamos a la cocina, sin ofrecerme siquiera la oportunidad de tomar al menos un zumo, me puso una caja llena de adornos con flores blancas.

– Acomoda cada una en cada silla de la iglesia, dando hacia la entrada. Para crear un camino, el camino de la novia… –

Hablaba con tal orgullo que me pregunté si el día en que yo me casara estaría igual de entusiasmada. Dio otro poco de indicaciones y traté de tomarlas todas.

Acomodé la caja en el baúl del auto y cuando me di la vuelta miré hacia la habitación, Edward estaba frente a la ventana y me miraba fijamente. Yo le hice un gesto y le mandé un beso con mi mano, el no hizo nada mas que lanzarme una mirada y reír de lado seductoramente. Yo me subí al auto y arranqué con la ilusión de verlo pronto.

Cuando llegué a la iglesia puse la caja en el piso y empecé a adornarlo todo mientras intentaba no pensar en nada más que en Edward.

En mi mente aun brillaban las palabras que me había dicho, tenia muchas ansias de saber que pasaba. Cada vez que pensaba en eso mi corazón saltaba y me hacia hacer ensoñaciones de amor eterno. Estaba agotada pero no me importaba, todo terminaría pronto.

Y comenzaría mi historia con Edward, la que terminaría bien o mal según él lo quisiera, me había hecho muchas ilusiones, casi creía que le gustaba a Edward, todo lo que habíamos hecho debía significar algo.

Miré hacia la iglesia y vi a los santos y los vitrales devolviéndome la mirada, recordé una época en la que habría dado todo por estar en el lugar de Jessica. Ahora quería casarme, tener a una persona a mi lado toda la vida, pero esa persona debía ser Edward, en mi corazón no habría cabida para nadie más.

En esos momentos escuché unas pisadas y alguien que entraba tras de mi. Cuando me di la vuelta vi que Alice venia hacia mi, tenia la cara desencajada.

Me acerqué rápidamente y le dije:

– Alice ¿que pasa?–

La cara que ella tenía me hizo pensar en que algo no estaba bien, ella siempre estaba sonriendo.

– Vine a despedirme, Bella...– dijo sin consideraciones.

Eso me calló como un balde de agua fría ya que interiormente contaba con ella para que me ayudara en caso de que lo que me dijera Edward me destrozara.

– ¿Que pasó?– quise saber totalmente confundida. Ella negó con la cabeza y me evadió la mirada.

– Jasper... tiene que volver a la ciudad, Bella, algo sucedió en el trabajo y debe volver inmediatamente – lo dijo rápidamente, tanto así que supe enseguida que estaba mintiendo.

– Oh, Alice, lo siento mucho.–

– Bella...necesitas saber algo que... necesitas volver inmediatamente con nosotros... y… –

En ese momento alguien mas irrumpió en la iglesia, era Mike, que tenia la mirada encendida de ira y me estaba señalando con el dedo mientras se acercaba.

– ¡Tu...perra resentida! – gritó apenas me vio.

Alice se dio la vuelta y se quedó de piedra cuando vio que Mike caminaba salvajemente hacia nosotras grandes pasos.

– ¿Pero... que?– pregunté confundida.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada el empujó a Alice y me abofeteó en toda la cara. Yo casi me caigo al suelo por la fuerza con la que me pegó. Me sujete la mejilla enseguida y trate de mantener el equilibrio.

– ¡Sabia que tenias que hacer algo para mortificarme, para vengarte por que te rechacé! –

Yo tenía los ojos llorosos, no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

– ¡Cállate, Newton y no le pegues, maldito hijo de puta o te mato! – gritó Alice ayudándome a sostenerme – ¡Ella no tuvo nada que ver! –

El soltó una carcajada resentida mientras yo huía de su puño que estaba tratando de encontrarme a través de Alice.

– ¿Nada que ver? ¡Claro que si! Ella sabia que lo hacia cuando le pidió a su asqueroso novio que sedujera a mi Jessica! – gritó soltando baba. Yo me quede de piedra cuando asimile esas palabras.

– ¡Eso no es cierto!– gritó Alice, yo quería gritarle que de que estaba hablando, no entendía nada.

– Claro que es cierto !tu misma los viste, estaban a punto de revolcarse en la habitación! –

Eso si lo entendí, y cuando la verdad fue clara en el silencio de Alice, cuando no refutó las palabras de Mike. yo sabia que ella siempre discutía por que sabia que él era un mentiroso de mierda, pero cuando se volvió hacia mi no dijo nada mas, me miró con tristeza, todo mi mundo arriba se vino abajo...

Edward... ¿con Jessica?

Mike se lanzó encima de mí, Alice se atravesó. Yo intenté huir pero él casi nos cayó encima, luego fue brutalmente apartado de nosotras por Jasper quien tomo a Mike de los brazos y lo lanzo hacia atrás. Mike soltó una serie de improperios mientras Jasper lo azotaba a puños.

– ¡Cobarde!– le gritó Jasper mientras Alice me abrazaba, yo estaba en estado de shock…

En ese momento escuche las ruedas de un auto…

**Bueno algo debía pasar, la meno no poner todavía POV de Edward, pero con él es más difícil así que por eso aun no esta listo. Espero que les gustara, y nos vemos pronto. Apuesto a que se mueren por saber que pasó (Yo también, para ser sincera, ya veré que escribir) Jijijiji**

**CHAO BESOS A TODAS **


	17. Golpes

_**Hola como están, gracias por seguir leyéndome, por sus mensajes, y por sus ganas de que continúe adelante, es un poco de alegría que recibo después de estas semanas que han sido las mas malas que he tenido. He intentado hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, no quería defraudarlas pero como saben he tenido unos días terribles en mi trabajo.**_

_**Espero que disfruten la lectura.**_

**Twilight Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer **

**Algunos comportamientos y diálogos están inspirados en The Wedding Date **

**Edward**

Por mucho tiempo me quedé despierto escuchando las murmuraciones de Bella. En muchas de ellas escuché claramente mi nombre. Mis dedos se perdieron en la intensidad de sus cabellos y su esencia mientras me abrazaba, también fui victima de muchas patadas suaves y muchos movimientos bruscos por parte de ella.

He de confesar que fue contado el tiempo que pude dormir por que, involuntariamente, mi cerebro decía que tenia que velar por su sueño, si me adormecí un poco pero aun era consiente de la calidez de su cuerpo y de la inexplicable ansia que sentía de ella, de estar siempre con ella, dentro de ella, no separarnos jamás. Todo mi amor ahora era palpable.

Aspiré profundamente controlando mi pasión, ella debía estar cansada pero yo ya sabía que nunca me cansaría de ella.

En ese momento se removió y se apartó un poco para acomodarse boca abajo. Cuando se dio la vuelta yo me acomodé sobre ella enterrando mi cabeza en su hombro y abrazándola. Era tan frágil, tan débil que mi instinto protector salió a la luz. Estaba pensando en lo que le diría cuando me levantara, le diría que la amaba, que estaba muriéndome por ella y que quería que fuera mi mujer en más sentido que el físico.

Al menos por dos horas dormí un poco complacido por tener ahora esa compañía. Cuando me desperté ella ya no estaba allí. Me espabilé un poco pensando en los lugares donde podía estar pero no me tuve que esforzar mucho ya que escuché el agua correr en el baño.

La imagen de Bella, desnuda en la ducha me alteró de inmediato, mi adormecido cuerpo reaccionó como solo podía hacerlo con ella. Sin poder soportarlo más me levanté y fui en su búsqueda. Había una densa capa de vapor en el baño, cuando entré el calor me hizo reaccionar aun mas ardientemente de lo que ya sentía. Ella estaba tan concentrada que no notó mis pasos y menos cuando, con lentitud, abrí la cortina para entrar con ella. El agua caía sobre sus hombros y a lo largo de su figura lentamente como si tocarla fuera un martirio que mereciera ser sufrido lentamente, dolorosamente… Tenia el fiero deseo de recorrer con la punta de mis dedos cada parte de ese cuerpo como esas gotas lo hacían. Estiré mi brazo y entre tan sigilosamente como pude, como había dicho antes debía estar verdaderamente concentrada en su labor ya que no notó ni cuando estuve a escasos centímetros de ella, igual ya había hecho suficiente esfuerzo para no asustarla, mis manos finalmente se detuvieron en su cintura y la abracé por detrás sintiendo toda la exquisita extensión de su cuerpo.

– Espero que no te moleste que te acompañe – le susurré en el oído, tan cerca estábamos que hasta sentí como su piel se erizaba.

Su olor, tan conocido para mi y que solo ella podía exudar penetró por mi nariz produciéndome ese efecto devastador, remontando una vez mas en mis neuronas y preguntándome si alguna vez ese olor podría llegar a ser olvidado, le besé el cuello y luego los hombros.

– Edward… ¿que? –

La mordí y cuando hundí mis dientes en su carne escuché su gemido de mortal satisfacción y su estremecimiento alteró mis sentidos hasta límites insospechados, sentí sus manos cálidas en mis brazos tocándolos suavemente, seguí besándole el cuello. Cada parte de mi ser ansiaba poseerla con una intensidad abrumadora y tenia que decírselo, si el leguaje de mi cuerpo no era suficiente.

Le debía muchas explicaciones, aun en medio de esa ducha pensé en la noche anterior y en como había disfrutado de ella plenamente, fue la primera vez que había hecho el amor sin preservativo y la experiencia me había gustado demasiado, había sido devastadora y me había hecho vivir el momento mas placentero de toda mi existencia. Por ese breve segundo me asaltó la inexplicable necesidad de haberla dejado embarazada, haber plantado mi semilla en ella. Ese seria el último y más poderoso recurso que utilizaría para tenerla junto a mí para siempre. Con ella en mis brazos mi imaginación voló hacia lugares recónditos donde inevitablemente imaginaba a niños correteando alrededor de ella con castaños cabellos y ojos verdes como los míos, la intensidad de la alegría que ese pensamiento me produjo me hizo estrecharla contra mí una vez más.

Te deseo – le dije sin miramientos, por que no era nadie para negar ese sentimiento sobre el cual no tenia ningún control y al que le debía una intensidad que me asustaba, aun mas que la noche anterior – Mucho… – controlé el impulso de morderle la oreja y disfrutar hasta de el sabor de su sangre – Tanto…–

Ella se dio la vuelta en mi apretado abrazo y me miró a los ojos, yo me perdí en ellos como si mi brújula hubiera desaparecido de repente. Sentí sus pequeñas y suaves manos en mi cuello tocándome con pasión, signo de que deseaba esto tanto como yo.

Me quedé helado cuando sentí su aterciopelada lengua en mi mejilla, miré sus parpados cerrados ahora y me estremecí, algo dentro de mí ardía con pasión inacabable, las manos que se deslizaban por mis hombros tenían un ligero temblor pero aun así eran firmes. Luego sentí sus labios en mi cuello, se estaba dejando llevar y eso me encantaba, me tocó el pecho y yo temía que si bajaba un poco más mi control se desvanecería y la lastimaría. Me besó el hombro, casi exploto, no quería lastimarla pero mi pasión era incontenible y perdería el control de prisa si ella seguía tocándome así. Aun no estaba lista para que la poseyera de la manera en que mi cuerpo demandaba. La empujé lejos de mí pero la distancia de su cuerpo fue aun más dolorosa así que reaccioné aprisionándola contra la pared, tomé sus manos y las puse sobre su cabeza, ella hacía una débil fuerza para seguir tocándome pero no se lo permití, debía serenarme antes. Cada parte de su húmedo y tibio cuerpo estaba en contacto con el mío.

– Detente...– le pedí cuando sentí otra vez su persistente movimiento, pero sabia exactamente que aunque ella se detuviera yo iba a arder igual, temblé como un niñito asustado.

– Edward…yo…– me suplicó.

– Ssshhh – el tono de su voz me fraccionó en mil pedazos, completamente. La besé y mordisqueé sus labios apasionadamente, la lastimé como no quería hacerlo, su gemido de dolor me alcanzó.

– Edward…. – otra descarga de emociones eléctrica…

– Cállate…. – el "_por favor_" no salió de mi. Salté a la deriva intentando controlarme como si su olor fuera una droga, le toqué la piel de los antebrazos perdiéndome en su suavidad, el control me abandonó por un momento y la sentí aun mas cerca, piel contra piel, oliéndola, aprendiendo su bouquet (_**perdón no sé si se escribe así, es como el olor del vino, para las que no entienden**_).

Sin poder controlarme mas atrapé su labio inferior con el mio fuertemente, moví mi boca explorando el interior de la de ella. Volvió a mover sus manos para poder tocarme pero yo sabia que si lo hacia la tomaría en el suelo salvajemente.

– ¡No!– me negué a mi mismo y a ella, yo no iba a hacer algo que la lastimara así.

Pero ella no se detuvo y yo no pude mas, apresé su cara y la besé en a la boca con mucha fuerza, comencé a tocarla sin control alguno y rápidamente a pesar de no quererlo de esa manera. Ella también me tocó pero con menos atrevimiento. La violencia de ese beso que le di me hacia apreciar la fuerza, el sabor dulce y sensual de su boca. La besé en la mejilla y el cuello marcándoselo con un chupón que se tornó colorado apenas lo dejé. Ella me abrazó por el cuello y me empujó hacia ella mientras nos movíamos intentando obtener más del otro, más cercanía, mas contacto.

Gemía de placer y eso me agradaba por ser yo quien se lo estaba dando.

– Bella– mi conciencia me obligó a hablar, por sobre la pasión que atenazaba a todo lo demás– Quiero tenerte – y me obligaba a trasmitir mis deseos con esa voz desconocida por mi pero de la que, sin embargo, era poseedor – Aquí y ahora… –

Finalmente la voz de mi conciencia prevaleció por que el instinto protector se hizo más fuerte, la obligué a que abriera sus ojos y me mirara.

– Mírame Isabela – ella me obedeció muda pero yo necesitaba su permiso, quería que fuera de común acuerdo – Sé que te duele…– aun recordaba su gemido de dolor la noche anterior cuando irrumpí en su cuerpo por primera vez. Ella se sonrojó mas y cerró los ojos pero luego me miró abiertamente – Pero te necesito…– con la intensidad del fuego – Necesito estar contigo…– Sin nada que nos separara – Dentro de ti…– sintiendo como su carne se adaptaba a la mía, como su cuerpo se hacia compatible con el mió – A tu lado….– Mas que nada en el mundo.

Con cada frase que le decía la secundaba con un beso, casi le digo que la amo pero cuando ella dijo ese…

– Ámame… – mis buenas intenciones se fueron al fiasco, asentí por que no tenia opción, saboreé gustoso su rendición, tanto como a sus besos, y la toqué mil veces mas intentando que mis manos se adaptaran a su suave contacto y ella esta vez no se quedo atrás. A riesgo de poseerla duramente dejé que me tocara con su excesiva timidez pero a la vez abierta curiosidad que era mas enardeciente que nada

Cuando aprendí cada sitio erógeno, cada punto, todo de ella la levanté de las caderas para que nuestra unión fuera completa, ella me rodeó la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos y la sentí en toda su plenitud, controlando mi pasión para darle placer sin dolor. Era igual o mejor, mucho mejor de hecho, que la noche anterior, su suavidad rodeándome, su amor llenándome, todo en muda reserva pero saliendo a flote muchas veces para llenarnos a los dos. Escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios muchas veces y el suyo salió de los míos aun más. El cielo se convirtió en esta relación que estábamos compartiendo, llenándonos de dicha, cada roce era como tocar ese cielo, nuestras pieles unidas eran casi perfectas por su contraste, me hundí en ella disfrutando de cada tortuoso centímetro de su pálida piel.

Esta vez tampoco usé preservativo pero no tenia miedo ni dudas en cuanto a lo que quería y era a ella, a quien necesitaba, con ella me quedaría. El placer explotó en ambos a la vez y era casi imposible conseguir esa coordinación lo cual me llevaba a suponer que esta era la compañera de mi vida. La abrace mientras nos calmábamos, el descenso fue tan lento y placentero como el ascenso. La abracé y la protegí en mis brazos, mi frágil muñeca, tan frágil como una de porcelana.

Aun abrazándola y tragándome su aliento y sus suspiros salimos de la ducha y la envolví en una toalla aparte mis brazos. La saqué del baño y la acosté en la cama. Cuando estuvo sobre ella comenzó a reír como una niña con las mejillas coloradas dándose cuenta del lento escrutinio al que estaba sometiendo su cuerpo. Comencé a retirar la toalla mientras, al mismo tiempo, observaba su cuerpo, sin poder resistir el impulso de empezar a tocarla. Ella empezó a reír otra vez, esta vez con nerviosismo.

– Creo que no tenemos tiempo para esto – afirmó cuando quedó desnuda y seca, y esta vez fui yo el que afirmó.

– Mi Bella– la besé en la frente con todo mi amor y luego comencé a secarme mi propio cuerpo, la escuché hablar nuevamente.

– Oye Edward…–

Ella iba a hablar pero yo debía decirle algo antes, la tomé de las manos y ella miró mis gestos.

– Antes que digas nada tengo algo para ti – le iba a dar el anillo que, en mi conciencia, había destinado para ella la noche anterior.

– ¿Me puedo vestir antes? – preguntó susurrante, reí y la bese por su inocencia.

– Primero te voy a dar algo – Me saqué el anillo de mi madre y se lo puse a ella en el dedo corazón viendo con profunda satisfacción que le quedaba perfecto.

– ¿Por qué me das esto? – preguntó totalmente confundida.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad, clavé mis ojos en los de ella, los aprisioné y comencé a hablar.

– Lo que quiero decirte es… –

Alguien interrumpió ruidosamente y tuve el impulso de reventar a golpes a quien lo hubiera hecho, tras esos golpes escuché la aguda y desagradable voz de la madre de Bella llamándola para salir, lo hacia de manera hostigante y fastidiosa. Ella se apartó de mí rápidamente y se vistió con igual velocidad, luego antes de irse se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla.

– Necesitamos hablar pero mas tarde, cuando esto haya pasado, también hay algo que quiero decirte, pero debemos esperar, lo siento– se marchó cerrando la puerta y yo tuve el desagradable impulso de detenerla y decirle que la amaba antes de que se fuera, eso lo combinó un también desagradable presentimiento de que esa seria la ultima vez que vería a Bella, al menos en buenos términos.

Sacudí la cabeza y con un poco de decepción pensé en hallar la oportunidad perfecta de decirle a Bella que la quería. Investigue en mi maleta buscando algo adecuado para asistir a la boda, antes de ponérmela me asomé a la ventana de la habitación y vi a Bella empacando cosas en el auto, ella me miró y luego me mando un beso con la mano, yo me reí ante eso. Subió al auto y arranco rápidamente.

Me puse el pantalón y la chaqueta cuando escuché que alguien golpeaba la puerta con suavidad, cuando abrí me sorprendió ver a Jessica en el umbral, tenia una revista o algo parecido en la mano y se mecía como una cruda y barata imitación de niña buena que ha hecho algo malo.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo?– me dijo con voz empalagosa, tenia una mirada de burla y el instinto me decía que tenia que tener cuidado con ella.

Me hice a un lado sin responderle y ella entró meneando rítmicamente las caderas, cruzado de brazos yo miraba su andar orgulloso siendo asediado por la profunda necesidad de ponerle unas zancadillas, la miré cuando se detuvo y se dio la vuelta mirándome.

– Debo admitir que eres mi héroe, Edward. – dijo ella agitando un poco las pestañas y la revista que tenia en las manos.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres?– la interpelé sin irme por las ramas.

– No deberías hablarme así – dijo ella aun burlona, sonaba tan confiada que algo ahí no estaba bien.

– ¿Por qué quieres felicitarme?– le pregunté confundido, ella rió suavemente.

– Nunca pensé que serias capaz de acostarte con mi hermana…pero claro, debí saberlo, era imposible que te la tiraras sin algo mas de por medio –

Le dio la vuelta a la revista a la que identifiqué como una de las revistas calientes mas populares de la ciudad donde Bella vivía.

– Veras estuve investigando – dijo ella – Me parecía imposible que Bella tuviera un novio tan atractivo cuando fue incapaz de conseguir a Mike. Busqué día y noche hasta que encontré a un Edward Cullen que me llamo la atención…mucho…. – dijo haciendo un mohín con su roja boca, extendió la revista lo suficiente para que la viera pero no para que la tomara. Había una foto mía y de los muchachos tomada incautamente y promocionando el burdel masculino, sentí que la bilis se me devolvía, ella era la ultima persona que hubiera querido que se enterara de eso– Quería deleitar un poco mi retina antes de empezar mi laboriosa vida de casada, y te encontré en ella –

– ¿Que es lo que quieres?– le pregunté iracundamente, me tenia prácticamente en sus manos, sabia a quien no debía contarle y eso me llenaba de rabia.

– Quiero burlarme un poco ¿Sabes? Creía que mi hermana no tenía agallas, que era una de esas frígidas pero mira que pagarle a un hombre para que se la acueste…. – me dieron ganas de darle un puño pero me contuve.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres?– le repetí pronunciado cada silaba con odio.

– Creo que eres mas inteligente que esto – añadió votando la revista a un lado y acercándose – Sabes que te he deseado desde que te vi – dijo poniendo sus manos en mi pecho, retrocedí con asco y ella soltó una carcajada – Tienes que ser amable conmigo si no quieres que mi madre y el padre de Bella se enteren de lo que eres –

Yo me quede de piedra, no me importaba si René se enteraba de eso, ella no me importaba en absoluto pero por quien sinceramente lo lamenté fue por el bondadoso y protector padre de Bella, al que en algún segundo consideré como el mió, sabia que si su padre se enteraba de eso, de la verdad de la relación entre Bella y yo no se lo iba a perdonar a ella fácilmente y granjearme el odio de un hombre tan bueno me llenó de tristeza, una nunca antes conocida, pensé seriamente en eso, en decirle que amaba a su hija pero no… no me creería, la relación del señor Swan con Bella no seria la misma y yo no iba a ser el causante.

– Sabes lo que quiero– dijo ella lentamente – nadie tiene por que enterarse – me besó en los labios pero esta vez no podía apartarla pero no la toqué. No quería esto que lo único que me recordaba era la primera vez que estuve frente a una mujer, aquella mujer con la que inicié mi camino hacia la prostitución, la que me indujo en el "arte" del placer femenino sin desearlo realmente. Jessica, como aquella primera vez, me produjo asco – Vamos– dijo ella poniendo mis manos en su cintura y tomándome del cuello con fuerza – Puedes hacerlo mejor, no quieres que se lo cuente a papa ¿verdad? –

Había dado en el clavo y yo solo podía pensar en evitar a toda costa que el padre de Bella se enterara, que su hermosa y fraternal relación se dañara por mi culpa, la apreté contra mi deseando que esto pasara muy rápido, sentía sus labios pero como en muchas ocasiones yo no estaba allí, nunca era yo, era ese otro que había aprendido a separar de mi para que no me afectara el alma. Gracias a Bella había aprendido a distinguir mis dos personalidades y sabia cual de las dos iba a morir muy pronto, cuando esta zunga dejara de besarme y querer que la tomara.

Ella se frotaba contra mí buscando excitarme pero yo ya no controlaba como antes esa parte de mí, esta mujer nunca despertaría mi deseo, la dueña de mi lujuria y mi amor era Bella. Me empujó sobre la cama y se me sentó encima.

– ¿Que es lo que te sucede?– me pregunto enfadada – ¿Eres uno de ellos no? ¿Cuanto te ofreció ella?... no importa– dijo intentando quitarme el sweater – Yo puedo pagarte el doble –

Cuando se lanzó a besarme el cuello como una barata vampiresa alguien abrió la puerta y ella se apartó de mí tan rápidamente como el chulo que era, gritando agudamente.

¡¿Cómo te atreves?–

Cuando miré hacia el umbral de la puerta vi a Mike en la enterada con una mirada lívida y apretando los puños, yo casi me muero cuando vi a Alice tras el con la cara horrorizada y con la mano tapándole la boca.

¡¿Que haces aquí con este malnacido?– preguntó Mike celoso, entro y dio dos pasos.

– Me estaba violando mi amor – explicó Jessica lanzando lagrimas de cocodrilo – Bella le pidió que lo hiciera para lastimarte… me beso a la fuerza –

Casi sentí que esas eran las palabras que Alice había registrado en su cabeza, de las que Bella tendría conocimiento, que yo había besado por voluntad a esta zunga. Vi que Alice negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo, yo salí tras ella pero Mike me detuvo e intentó darme un puño pero yo fui mas rápido, le solté toda mi mano en una bofetada que casi lo mando al suelo.

– ¡Mike!– gritó Jessica agachándose a su lado.

– ¿Que no ves que la zunga de tu mujer es la perra mas grande de todas?– le dije intentando hacerlo reaccionar pero él se puso de pie tocándose la cara.

– No te metas con ella, aquí la única zunga es tu zorra, esa perra de Bella que sigue enamorada de mi –

Él salió corriendo y bajo las escaleras con Jessica gritando atrás. Yo los seguí pero en ese momento alguien me cogió del brazo con fuerza, cuando me di la vuelta a maldecir a diestro y siniestro vi que era el señor Swan, tenia la mirada triste y me dijo con sorprendente seriedad.

– ¿Que es lo que esta pasando? –

Tuve el grosero impulso de decirle que me dejara en paz. Escuché dos autos arrancar al mismo tiempo, iban para la iglesia.

– Sucedió algo que debo solucionar, señor Swan –

– ¿Tiene que ver con Bella? – Si, tenia que ver todo con ella, si ella se enteraba de esto por la versión de Alice todo estaría perdido.

– Lo siento mucho… –

Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo, paré un taxi que convenientemente paraba por ahí y le pedí que me llevara lo mas rápido que pudiera a la iglesia local, Bella debía estar allí, ella debía escucharme.

El taxista se estacionó ruidosamente en la entrada de la iglesia y yo llegué allí, me bajé lanzándole un billete y entré a la iglesia. Cuando lo hice me quedé parado unos segundos en la entrada tratando de asimilar lo que veía, Jasper estaba dándose puños con Mike Newton, Alice abrazaba a Bella que se estaba secando la sangre del labio y me miro con lágrimas en los ojos, ya lo sabía, lo que yo no sabia era que había interpretado ella.

– Jamás…vuelvas…a pegarle…a….una…mujer – gritaba Jasper a Mike mientras ambos se pegaban uno al otro, entendí por eso que el golpe de Bella lo había propinado Mike. Me adelanté y tire de Jasper hacia atrás cuando escuchamos la voz del clérigo.

– En nombre de Dios ¿Que esta pasando aquí?– preguntó con la voz calmada pero yo de solo pensar que Mike había tocado Bella veía los infiernos. Mike soltó una serie de improperios y se lanzo contra mí.

– Arreglen sus diferencias, pero no en la casa del señor –

Nos empujamos con Mike olvidándonos del resto, él debía pensar que yo peleaba por su Jessica, pero el que hubiera golpeado a Bella me encendió mi instinto protector.

Cuando salimos de la iglesia saltamos uno sobre el otro y comenzamos a pegarnos, no me importaba nada más que Bella, no sabia donde estaba ella pero darle el merecido a esa bola de grasa era importante. Ya tendría tiempo para explicarle a ella todo.


	18. De Regreso

**Primero que nada tengo que excusarme, me tuve que desconectar del mundo por muchos días. En una clínica de reposo. Tuve que dejar mi trabajo por unos días, pero estoy de vuelta tal vez con un capitulo no tan bueno como yo misma lo esperaba, pero los ansiolíticos inhiben mi capacidad de concentración, quisiera que hubiera sido mejor, pero el siguiente tendrá una que otra sorpresa, lo prometo, y nuevamente perdón**

**Para las que leen el PODER OCULTO, estoy preparando el capi por que apenas ayer me dieron salida y este Cap. de la Cita lo tenia escrito casi en su totalidad antes de que me internaran. Publicaré pronto, tanto de aquel como de este.**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, les agradezco a todas de todo corazón, un abrazo…y nos veremos pronto. Lo prometo…perdón nuevamente por la falta de elocuencia en este Cap.**

**Twilight characters are property of Steph Meyer**

**Basado en The Wedding Date…la idea de que Eddy fuera un sexy gigoló, mas que todo**

**Bella**

Yo miraba anonadada como Edward batía a golpes a Mike, por mi mente cruzó la espantosa idea de que estaba tratando de matarlo por Jessica y eso arrugó más la marchita rosa de mi corazón. Dejaron a Jasper atrás y se dedicaron a ellos solos. A matarse uno al otro como salvajes. Cada uno se movía de cierta manera, pero hasta para mí, que era una total inexperta en peleas, sabia que la ventaja era de Edward, pero no lo fue mucho al menos por un momento.

En ese momento Mike cogió a Edward desprevenido, lo cual fue toda una hazaña considerando los lentos reflejos de Mike, el gordo puño de este le dio de lleno en la mejilla derecha, pero Edward parecía estar hecho de hierro porque solo dio un paso hacia tras y luego volvió a encararlo rugiendo como si de un animal letal se tratara, sus ojos mismos parecían exudar llamas.

– ¡Ja!– exclamó Mike, que tenia la cara inflamada y le sangraba la nariz, pero parecía orgulloso de haber respondido al menos con ese débil golpe.

Yo lo veía todo como en cámara lenta y fue así como sentí la fuerza de ese puño que él recibió como si yo misma lo hubiera recibido pero en el pecho y mil veces mas fuerte.

– Vas a aprender a respetar a Bella– dijo Edward hablando contra sus dientes, yo no entendida nada, lo único que tenia en mente era lo que había escuchado y lo que estaba viendo ahora.

Mike intentó golpearlo de nuevo y Edward le devolvió el golpe aun mas fuerte y ambos volvieron a caer al piso, yo quería hacer algo, pero Alice me sostenía y me pedía que no interviniera, a pesar de todo yo no quería que nada malo le pasara y me moría de ganas de tener un arma, un pito, algo que parara esto, no por Mike, sino por él. A pesar de todo temía por él.

Escuché el sordo sonido de frenos en la acera, Emmet se bajó del auto corriendo y apareció en mi campo de visión, se lanzó sobre Edward cogiéndolo de los brazos empujándolo hacia atrás, ambos se pusieron de pie.

– Cálmate, hermano,– susurró Emmet impidiendo que Edward se lanzara sobre Mike, que se ponía lentamente de pie, hizo ademán de adelantarse con un valor que jamás pensé que llegara a poseer pero como también salido de la nada Jasper sujetó a Mike adelantándose a sus movimientos.

– ¿Que es lo que pasa?– preguntó Emmet agarrando mas duro a Edward quien parecía fuera de si. El fuego de sus ojos los hacia parecer casi esmeralda.

– ¡La golpeó!– dijo Edward señalándome, y viéndose empujado crudamente hacia un lado, repentinamente.

Emmet rugió como un oso enfurecido y soltando a Edward se lanzó el mismo hacia Mike pero Jasper apartó a Mike y se puso frente a Emmet.

– Basta Emmet, es suficiente. No solucionarás nada – Su tranquilidad hacia un ácido contraste entre la furia de ambos hombres, que a pesar de que no se calmaron dejaron de intentar llegar a Mike.

Los cuatro respiraban agitados, y yo solo podía mirar todo esto tan confundida como dolida, iba a ser muy difícil, después de esto, ocultar la identidad de Edward, y esa idea quedó patente cuando escuché el auto de mi padre, que frenó bruscamente frente a la acera al lado de el que había traído Emmet, se bajó de él, desgraciadamente traía con él a mi madre a Jessica. Mi madre miró vivídamente a Edward y luego a mi como si yo tuviera la culpa de que la existencia del mundo fuera mal.

Al parecer mi padre, a pesar de no haber estado ahí, sabia que se había desarrollado una pelea, mi corazón aumentó el ritmo de sus pálpitos cuando lo escuché hablar.

– ¿Que es lo que pasa?– preguntó mi padre en tono pausado pero cargado de dureza – Exijo saber que es lo que pasa, no mas mentiras–

No más mentiras….esa frase penetró por mi conciencia…era lo que quería preguntar a Edward ¿Que era lo que había pasado?

Emmet tenia la mirada infernal, Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo nos miramos entre sí incómodamente, éramos los que conocíamos la verdad de esa situación, por dolorosa y confusa que fuera, yo sabia de antemano que Jessica no se iba a quedar callada, que hallaría la maldita manera de matarme lentamente, se puso al lado de Mike que no hizo nada por impedírselo.

– Bella...– me susurró llamándome Alice, yo la miré con la cara enrojecida como en cámara lenta, toda la olla estaba punto de destaparse y su olor a podrido nos iba a caer encima. Las palabras de Mike perforaron mis oídos, miré a Edward cuya iracunda y desesperada mirada me abatió completamente.

– ¿Por que no les cuentas a ellos por qué estábamos peleando ese y yo?– dijo Mike con odio escupiendo sangre, Jessica se le acercó mas y él se dejo ayudar.

– No– susurré aterrada, si Emmet se enteraba lo mataría y eso no lo quería yo – Cállate Mike –

– Cuéntales Bella...– dijo sonriendo de lado– Cuéntales que tu novio se estaba besando con mi Jessica en la habitación de ambos...seguramente por sugerencia tuya –

Alice gimió y yo me aterré al ver la expresión irascible de Emmet, mi padre se quedó de piedra, sentí que la cara se me enrojecía mas de vergüenza y dolor, Jasper negó con la cabeza y curiosamente Edward permanecía impasible. No podía decir lo mismo de sus ojos.

– No– susurré pero a la vez con dolor cuando fue duramente clara la verdad, esa cruda narración de Mike hacia que mi mente la reviviera en mi imaginación una y otra vez, y a su vez recreaba todas y cada una de las imágenes que recordaba de lo que había vivido con Edward apenas una noche atrás.

– Esa "mujer" que tienes por novia entró a la habitación, yo no la busqué...– dijo Edward hablando finalmente con la voz falsamente baja, sonaba falsa para mi pero era tal vez por que había aceptado que todo lo que habíamos vivido no parecía ser mas que una mentira.

– ¿Por que estabas besándola, casi acostándote sobre ella, sometiéndola...?– Volvió a preguntar Mike, insistiendo en hacerme mas difíciles las cosas, indagando a Edward con su ficticia y nada apreciable autoridad.

Él se quedó en silencio, miró a mi padre y a mi alternativamente, como evaluando la cruda y real situación.

– ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?– preguntó mi padre, mas alterado aún, él nunca me hablaba así pero estaba claro que necesitaba una explicación.

Yo jamás había estado en una situación de encrucijada semejante, el temor a mi padre, el odio hacia Jessica y hacia Mike, la decepción hacia Edward, preocupación hacia Emmet, Jasper y Alice, todas esas emociones las tenia encogidas en un puño en mi garganta, que parecía a punto de explotar.

– ¡Habla!– me gritó Mike, presionando.

Alice estaba tras de mi y le dijo intentando abalanzarse sobre él.

– ¡No la grites, bastardo insolente, yo te voy a contar que fue lo que pasó!–

– No, Alice...– dije con la voz entrecortada, todos me estaban mirando. Me volví hacia Jessica que inexplicable y cruelmente tenia una mueca burlona en la cara – Ganaste...– le dije– como siempre...disfruta de tu logro ...–

Nadie se movía ni hablaba mas, todo estaba en mis manos, por una vez en mi vida debía tener valor. No contaba con nada….

– Bella...– la pasión que había en ese nombre pronunciado súbitamente por Edward era inexplicable, pero ya no podía alterarme, mas que no pudiera, no debía, mi salud comenzaba a deteriorarse, el eco de mi nombre en sus labios tenia esa contradicción que me confundía aun mas.

– Ya no es necesario todo esto Edward– le dije, en realidad no era lo que quería decir pero mi voluntad se negó a responder, lo miré a los ojos esperando que mis lagrimas no me delataran, ni que él afectara de ninguna manera lo que le iba a decir – Eres lo que eres, nadie podrá cambiar eso, solo yo fui lo suficientemente tonta…

Él se quedó mirándome lívido, como si mis palabras le hubieran afectado verdaderamente. Emmet se quedó quieto y, contrario a lo que su personalidad que conocía bien sugería, no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio como si lentamente analizara la situación.

– ¿Que es esto?– preguntó mi madre fuera de sus casillas entrando tan inoportunamente a la escena como siempre.

– No es su novio– dijo Jessica, el solo oír su voz era doloroso, se dirigía a mi madre en un amague de niña consentida dando quejas – Es un gigoló contratado para que hiciera las veces, para no venir sola y quería arruinarnos la boda– añadió con crueldad mirándome sonrientemente, maligna – intentó seducirme…–

Cerré mis ojos ya que cada vez que lo decía la imagen se hacia mas y mas patente en mi conciencia. Edward no había dicho nada, miraba alternativa y secamente tanto a mi padre como a mi, yo pensé en la maldad de Jessica, la que siempre había tenido conmigo y solo pude pensar en si estaba diciendo, la verdad, Edward no se defendía lo cual era algo que me revelaban muchas cosas.

– Niégalo…– dijo Jessica entre dientes,– niega que trajiste a ese hombre aquí para hacernos daño….–

Alice intentó abalanzarse sobre ella lanzando una serie de maldiciones pero yo la detuve. En ese momento mis ojos se encontraron con los de mi padre, había una nota tan grande de decepción en ellos que me oprimieron el estomago, me dieron ganas de salir corriendo, él si creía lo que decía Jessica, y si él lo creía yo no tenia mas remedio. Mi padre era al único que la odiaba tanto como yo. Se quedó en silencio sin decir nada mas…no reaccionaba no decía nada…mi padre….

– Vete– le susurro Jasper a Edward, intempestivamente, tal vez pensaba que la huida de él iba a hacer las cosas mas fáciles para mi, tenia razón en una gran medida, pero no en otras.

Edward me dirigió una ultima mirada, mis ojos escogieron ese momento para conectarse con los de él y percibí en ellos que algo no andaba bien, me dio la impresión de que yo estaba cometiendo una injusticia ¿Por qué me tenia que sentir así?

– Lo siento mucho –dijo como dirigiéndose a alguien especifico, él bajó la mirada y salió caminando despareciendo en una repentina esquina. Tan rápidamente como había aparecido en mi vida ahora se iba.

Estuve a punto de rogarle que se detuviera de rodillas pero la poca dignidad que me quedaba hizo luz en ese momento, él había dado media vuelta y se había marchado despareciendo en sus pasos.. Mi garganta se oprimió con dolor ante su imagen, la que nunca iba a podría olvidar.

Me volví dispuesta a explicarle a mi padre, pero mi madre me cogió en ese momento del brazo y halándome me apartó de Alice para darme una bofetada, iba a golpearme nuevamente pero mi padre la detuvo.

– Basta, Renee – dijo metódicamente, sentía mi mejilla arder, pero mas me ardió el corazón cuando escuche a mi madre decir.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a dañar el matrimonio de mi hija!–

– ¡Yo también soy tu hija! – le grité hasta donde mi voz dio, ella se quedó mirándome y en su mirada vi y pensé que decía que lo mejor era que yo no hubiera nacido, lo cual yo misma creía. Mi padre en silencio…debía creer que merecía ese bofetón. No lo pude soportar mucho tiempo.

– Vámonos de aquí– dijo Alice adelantándose,– Jasper… –se dirigió a él– por favor, ve por nuestras cosas, Bella necesita salir inmediatamente de acá. Emmet – añadió dirigiéndose a él después, estaba callado y miraba en la dirección que se había ido Edward – debes recoger a Rosalie…–

Él asintió y luego me miró, había una nota compasiva en su mirada que yo nunca había visto…hizo un gesto con su cabeza y se volvió para irse.

Mi padre no hizo nada por detener a Alice cuando me alejó de él, pero tampoco lo esperaba, él no podía odiarme y sentirse decepcionado de mi mas de lo que ya me sentía de mi misma, Alice me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y se subió al auto alquilado, me subió a su lado y arrancó a toda prisa levantando polvo rápidamente. La imagen de Jessica acariciando a Mike la cara y llenándolo de mentiras, la mirada de mi padre, fija en mí como si no acabara de creérselo…

Yo solo veía las cosas pasar a velocidades alarmantes pero no me inmuté, esto era una tortura menor a lo que sentía.

No fue consciente de a donde me llevaba Alice hasta que escuché el sonido de los aviones.

– No…– le dije en un arranque de rebeldía – Debo hablar con Edward, antes de que se vaya...–

– No creo que eso sea prudente Bella...–

– Así sea para darle su...dinero...–

El pago por haberme dado en pocas horas la felicidad que no tuve en muchos años...miré mi mano, brillaba con el destello dorado de su anillo...estuve punto de quitármelo y finalmente si lo hice solo para admirar su sencillez a pesar de esa belleza... Dentro del anillo había una inscripción en francés que no identifiqué, sin pensar en lo que hacía, el vinculo que iba a crear…. me lo volví a poner con la promesa de no quitármelo jamás, ni revelar a nadie su procedencia, había sido un regalo que él me había dado, no sabia si voluntariamente o no...Pero me lo iba a quedar .

Dejamos el auto de alquiler a recaudo del aeropuerto, entramos a la sala de espera y esperamos a Jasper. Alice me abrazaba y me acariciaba el cabello lentamente.

– Perdóname Bella–me dijo ella contra el cabello.

– ¿Por que?–logré decirle.

– Todo esto fue culpa mía, jamás debí traer a Edward – estaba justificando…lo…

– No, Alice. La culpa es mía, nunca debí asistir a ese compromiso de mierda, nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiera sido lo bastante valiente para poner mi cara – sorbí mis mocos – pero no me arrepiento Alice–

–¿De que estás hablando?–dijo ella, pero yo sabia que ella sabia perfectamente de que estaba yo hablando.

– Pude conocer el amor, así el amor no haya querido conocerme a mi–

Sollocé fuertemente y ella me abrazó igual.

Cerca de una hora y media después Jasper se nos unió, venia con una ayuda del aeropuerto con nuestras maletas.

Ellos se encargaron de todo, los pasaportes y los boletos, dos horas después el avión con rumbo a la cuidad partía con nosotros a bordo.

En medio de el viaje recordé a Edward muchas veces y sabia que lo recordaría en mucho tiempo, jamás olvidaría, había sido mí primer y verdadero amante...mi vida siempre lo tendría presente. Por mas que lo negara el siempre iba a estar ahí…

_Nunca supe sino hasta dos meses después cuan verdaderas fueron mis palabras en ese momento_

**Edward**

Sin pensar en la consecuencias me lancé a matar a aquel mal nacido, golpeé por donde pude tratando de canalizar mi ira en cada golpe que daba, cada puño que asestaba a él, quería matarlo, si era de ser sincero y cuando acabara con el seguiría con su odiosa pareja gusana, arrastrada y vendida prostituta.

En dado momento dejé que la ira me consumiera y me distraje lo suficiente para que el pedazo de mierda ambulante ese me diera un puño con la fuerza de una bofetada en la cara, apenas retrocedí, por que apenas me dolió, mi ira daba para sensaciones calmantes y eso me beneficiaba mucho y me llenaba por que aquel estúpido se había atrevido a pegarme.

– Vas a aprender respetar a Bella – salté sobre él y ambos volvimos a caer al suelo.

No me inmuté al escuchar el sonido de un auto, solo fui consciente de mi cuando sentí que un par de fuertes brazos me levantaba del piso y me apartaba de Mike, se trataba de Emmet quien estaba empleando toda su fuerza bruta para contenerme.

– Cálmate, hermano – me dijo en voz baja sin entender las razones de mi ira, a pesar de eso me calme un poco –¿Que es lo que te pasa?–

– ¡La golpeó!–dije señalando a Bella a quien en ese momento vi con la mejilla enrojecida allí donde ese le había dado.

Sentí que Emmet me soltaba para abalanzarse el mismo hacia Mike en defensa de Bella. Jasper, a quien no había visto se interpuso en nuestro camino pero no para protegerlo sino tal vez para evitar que cometiéramos un crimen.

– Basta Emmet, es suficiente, no solucionarás nada –

Estaba bastante controlado pese a que minutos antes lo había visto atizando él mismo a Mike, ella tenía a sus tres mosqueteros para que la protegieran. La tonta idea me hizo reír de repente en mi conciencia.

Escuché el sonido de un auto tras nosotros, me permití examinar un momento, en segundos, el panorama que estábamos ofreciendo, del auto bajaron el padre de Bella su madre y la zorra esa de Jessica.

– ¿Que es lo que pasa? – preguntó el señor Swan, jamás había escuchado tal tono de enfado en su voz – No mas mentiras –

Vi la confusión en el rostro de Alice, ella llamó a Bella en un tono suplicante.

Dudé en ese momento ¿Por qué Bella no hablaba? ¿Acaso creía lo que Alice equivocadamente había visto, creía que yo había encontrado gusto por esa perra después de haber estado con ella? Yo creía haberme dado a conocer mejor que eso …

– ¿Por qué no les cuentas a ellos por qué estamos peleándonos ese –dijo señalándome con la cabeza – y yo? – el maldito se estaba dirigiendo a Bella, creía que la culpa había sido de ella. Jessica se puso al lado de Mike y éste no la aparto como debería haberlo hecho un hombre que se siente traicionado, pero seguramente creía en ella tan ciegamente como parecía, los mire a los dos y pensé que nada podía llegar a ser mas patético, no sabia cual de los dos se veía mejor como perrito faldero del otro.

– No…– escuché la negativa en la voz de Bella y me volví a mirarla, ella tenia la cara blanca de nervios – Cállate Mike... –

Pero él no se iba a callar, iba a hallar la manera de torturarla, me dieron ganas de tener un arma en la mano y así poder volarle los sesos a ese perro.

– Cuéntales Bella...– dijo él sonriendo de lado...como regodeándose en el sufrimiento de ella – Cuéntales que tu novio estaba besando a mi Jessica en la habitación de ambos...seguramente por sugerencia tuya–

Alice soltó un resoplido y casi pude escuchar el mismo sonido pero proveniente de una voz masculina, la de Emmet.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y yo igual, nadie decía nada y, sintiéndome francamente insignificante no sabia que decir, no sabia que explicar sin que la verdad sobre mis orígenes quedara al descubierto.

– No... volvió a decir Bella, había terror en su voz, si mis oídos no me engañaban.

Decidí intervenir, contar la verdad de Jessica, tal vez si oían esa primero mi secreto no tendría tanta trascendencia.

– Esa "mujer" que tienes por novia entró a la habitación, yo no la busqué…–

– ¿Por que estabas besándola, casi acostándote sobre ella, sometiéndola...? –empezó el imbécil con verborrea de hombre celoso.

Yo casi lo mato, ella era quien estaba encima mió en ese momento, pero supongo que quería verlo todo desde sus ojos de cerdo... Perro... Perra... los odiaba con veneno... no podía defenderme, las palabras no me salían y no entendía por qué, corto de palabras nunca había sido, corto de ningún departamento en realidad...no aparté la mirada de Bella, la situación , quisiéramos o no, se nos estaba saliendo de las manos, la culpa había sido mía...debía haber advertido a Bella de su pretenciosa hermana, y de los intentos de esta conmigo... Bella estaba creyéndolo todo...

– ¿Que demonios esta pasando acá?–dijo otra vez el padre de Bella con ira...

– ¡Habla!–gritó Mike.

Yo quería ayudarla...pero no hallé la manera sin lastimar a su padre y por consiguiente a ella.

Alice se lanzó adelante pero Bella la retuvo.

– ¡No la grites bastardo insolente. Yo te voy a contar qué fue lo que pasó!

No sabia a qué se referían a Alice, si a mi secreta profesión o a lo que interpretó cuando me vio...acosado...nunca creí vivir eso de nuevo.

– No, Alice – dijo Bella finalmente vi que miraba a Jessica con la mas horrenda expresión de desconsuelo y dolor que había visto en sus ojos chocolate – Ganaste...como siempre...disfruta de tu logro...–

En ese momento la verdad me alcanzó con la fuerza de una bala, de una bomba...ella le creía a Jessica, creía en sus palabras... Creía que yo...

– Bella…– la llamé en un intento por decirle que la amaba, como nunca lo había hecho... Si lo hubiera hecho antes ella nunca hubiera creído lo que estaba pasando...

– Ya no es necesario todo esto Edward – dijo con esa resignación marcada en su voz, sus ojos me miraron y vi en ellos lo que había pensado antes, lo entendí con absoluta claridad, no fue necesario que ella dijera esto – Eres lo que eres. nadie podrá cambiarte...solo yo fui lo suficientemente tonta...–

"¡Pero sí me cambiaste!" Tuve deseos de gritarle, quise que me creyera, pero descubrí con dolor que a pesar de todo ella no confiaba en mi, podía amarme, si realmente lo hacia, pero no confiaba en mi.

No pude ver, en la ceguera que esa verdad me produjo, que en el caso de Bella era la falta desconfianza en si misma y no en mi, ella pensó que no fue lo suficientemente buena. En ese momento quise entenderla pero no lo hice...ella creía que yo era aun el sensual gigoló que gustaba del sexo no importaba con quien...ella creyó que era el mismo, y presentía que nada podría sacarla de ese pensamiento.

–¿Que es esto?–preguntó su poco aguda madre, esa voz cargada de sorpresa me sacó de mis conclusiones mentales.

–No es su novio– dijo Jessica afirmando cual mujer de rulos y chismosa, sonriendo ante su propia perversidad, tal vez por que sabia que su madre y Mike creerían al pie de la letra todo lo que saliera de su sucia boca. Escuché el resto resignándome dolorosamente a la afirmación que soltó a continuación – Es un gigoló contratado para que hiciera las veces de novio para no venir sola y quería arruinaros la boda –

Tal vez esa había sido la primera intención, profundos celos me atacaron en ese momento.

–Intentó seducirme….– añadió. Perra maldita. Una y otra vez desee que dolorosas sesiones de tortura estuvieran siendo reservadas en el infierno para ella. Yo ya estaba demasiado dolorido emocionalmente para hablar o para defenderme total si ella no me creía ya no tenia sentido nada – Niégalo–continuó escupiendo Jessica – Niega que trajiste a ese hombre aquí para hacernos daño–

Alice se dirigió a todo el árbol genealógico de Jessica, me sorprendió que lo hiciera frente a Renee .El padre de Bella me miró en ese momento y la miró a ella y pude atisbar un gesto de negativa decepción. Eso fue muy duro ya que había aprendido a sentir aprecio por el. Pero lo había decepcionado, debería irme en ese momento, olvidarme de que viví la mejor experiencia de mi vida con Bella, callarme el secreto de su amor, secreto que nunca seria creído por nadie mas que por mi.

– Vete – dijo Jasper cerca de mi, me costo medio segundo darme cuenta de que era a mi a quien se dirigía. Seguramente pensaba que la situación mejoraría un poquito si yo, la manzana de la discordia, desaparecía del escenario. A pesar de no estar listo para hacerlo, di media vuelta sin poder evitar mirar a Bella y perderme en ella, en el recuerdo de su imagen una vez mas.

– Lo siento mucho–dije, no se me ocurría nada mejor que agregar, si confesaba que la amaba delante de ellos nadie me creería…

Me fui por donde vine intentando ignorar, sin éxito alguno, la sarta de emociones que me embargaban. Iría, recogería mis cosas y desaparecería de la vida de mi ángel desconfiado para siempre, miré el rastro que en mi dedo había dejado el anillo que cargaba y que ahora pertenecía a ella "Cumplí, madre…se lo di quien amaba… a quien robó mi corazón, así no haya servido de nada".

Sonreí contra mi cara cuando recogí mis cosas lo más rápidamente posible, tenia que olvidarme de todo esto cuanto antes. En el momento en que estaba devolviendo al ganchillo la chaqueta que Jasper me había prestado, entró él precisamente a la habitación. Me miró por largos segundos pero no dijo nada.

–Siento que todo haya terminado así – dije. Seguramente pensaba que era un avaro que había recibido dinero por Jessica, cambiando a la prima de su novia por esa ¿Que había hecho a Bella? él no sabia que ella estaba enamorada de mi ni yo de ella.

– Creo que no es a mi a quien tienes que pedir disculpas…. No soy yo quien lo siente mas– me contestó él.

– Yo no hice nada con esa zorra…–De repente tenia la urgencia de explicárselo. Al menos sentir que alguien creía en mi inocencia. Percibí una nota de comprensión que no esperaba ver…

– Aún en los momentos mas difíciles …hay algo bueno–

Se volvió y comenzó a empacar las cosas de Bella. Cuando él tuvo en sus manos el camisón de ella, sentí la urgencia de pedírselo, de quedarme con al menos un recuerdo de ella mas que de su imagen… No tuve idea alguna de si él había notado mi mirada de ansiedad sobre ese camisón.

Jasper se volvió, con un gesto demasiado deliberado para poder parecer accidente, dejo el camisón en la cama y comenzó con todo lo demás. Yo solo miraba como lo hacia todo rápidamente y le dije:

– ¿Se va?– sentí un punzón en el pecho.

– Si, regresa su hogar, al que no tiene aquí…–

Asentí en silencio y me di la vuelta para irme cuando sus palabras me detuvieron.

– Las mujeres son sensibles como las rosas Edward…yo lo sé…aun tienes un largo camino que recorrer. Mucha suerte–

Eso no tenia sentido para mi, él no podía saber que estaba enamorado de Bella ¿o si?

Lo vi cruzar la puerta con el serio impulso de detenerlo para que me explicara el sentido de sus palabras pero no lo hice… Sin pensar en lo que hacia agarré fuertemente el camisón "accidentalmente" dejado y lo oprimí con fuerza contra mi nariz, la misma fuerza me falló al tratar de ponerlo en su lugar, lo empaqué en mi maleta y decidí largarme de ahí inmediatamente.

_Supuse que tendría claridad en algún momento del resto de mi vida_


	19. Sueño vs Realidad

**Hola queridos y queridas, espero que estén todos bien, como siempre solo quería agradecer todos sus mensajes de apoyo, me han servido bastante, aun estoy un poco mal pero supongo que a la larga acabaré recuperándome, afortunadamente las tengo a ustedes para darme apoyo, las aprecio mucho por ello. Como dije antes espero que todos sus proyectos estén de maravilla y gracias por seguir en la historia, para ser sincera no pensé que tendria tanto éxito. **

**Un abrazo a todas y todos y gracias otra, una y mil veces mas. **

**Twilight Characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Inspirado en la película The Wedding Date (algunos diálogos, la idea de que Edward fuera un Gigoló, entre otras, de resto, pues la cabeza mía haciendo de las suyas :) **

**Hecho con aprecio para todos los que me han brindado apoyo en esta difícil etapa de mi vida…**

**Edward**

Escuché un golpeteo mientras miraba las llamas de la chimenea.

– Jefe, ¿puedo entrar?– preguntó la voz de Alex del otro lado de la puerta, normalmente entraba sin permiso ya que era una persona de confianza, pero el estado irascible mío en el ultimo mes le hacían ser cauteloso, aunque no tuviera necesidad de serlo. Él era el segundo al mando en mi burdel, él había dejado a cargo de todo en aquellos fatídicos días donde mi vida cambió tan radicalmente.

– Sigue...– dije con la voz seca.

Entró en el despacho trayendo bajo su brazo el libro de contabilidad. Habíamos concertado que fuera él quien también llevara las finanzas, ganaba bien por que aparte de lo que se hacia con las damas tenia su sueldo como mi segundo administrador.

– ¿Que...?– le increpé cuando noté que me miraba de reojo y por mas tiempo del normal, jamás me había gustado que alguien me mirara tan fijamente, como si quisiera ver debajo de mi piel y solo a una persona se lo había permitido y se lo permitiría…

– ¿Se siente bien?– me preguntó algo contrito, y me sorprendió ver un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos. Con él había estado desde el principio de todo. Aunque sabia que yo había hecho lo imposible por evitarlo me conocía mucho mejor que las demás personas… desgraciadamente a él no podía mentirle, me pasaba lo mismo con el señor Swan… me dolía mentir a gente que parecía realmente sincera.

– No, no me siento bien – admití.

Seguramente él había notado la expresión austera, muerta y enfermiza de mi cara, las ojeras que seguramente tendría, mi aspecto desmejorado.

Mi vida se había unido al piso y la verdad de eso era tan patente como que estaba vivo. No había dormido pensando en ella, ocupaba todos mis pensamientos coherentes e incoherentes, los lujuriosos como los puros, mi cabeza rondaba en los recuerdos de ella, de sus gemidos, de su risa, de su piel, de su olor característico, sus ojos curiosos, su todo…

Estaba loco y lo sabia, tanto así que me pareció verla ahí, frente a mí, riendo de mi desgracia, pero hasta su risa de burla era encantadora… Cada vez que la recordaba un calor insoportable inundaba mi pecho, me ahogaba la garganta…por que la realidad de que la deseaba aun.

Nacía de otra realidad mucho más inocente y pura pero igual de ensarzante, igual de quemante y que había aceptado tiempo atrás, me había enamorado obsesivamente de Isabella Swan y cada segundo que pasaba sin ella era como si con unas pinzas alguien arrancara cada pedazo de mi dolorosa alma.

– ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?– me preguntó Alex intentando hacerme el dolor llevadero, me ofreció esa ayuda completamente extrañado de lo que mis ojos debían estar dejando translucir en ese momento.

– No, pero…– nunca había empleado la palabra con él – Gracias –

– Es por una mujer ¿verdad?– añadió él. Demonios. Era demasiado acertado para ser gigoló contador…lo miré endiablado por que lo había descubierto sin haberle dado información significativa, pero no podía negarlo, si era por una mujer, la más maravillosa mujer que el mundo y Dios habían creado y la que a la vez era capaz de dejarme en este estado lamentable.

– Si…– acepté con resignación.

– ¿La mujer del contrato?–

– ¿Me vas a someter al interrogatorio de las veinte preguntas?– espeté groseramente.

– No, jamás lo irrespetaría, solo pensé que debía hablar de eso, tal vez para hacerlo menos doloroso…– añadió con filosofía.

¿Qué era aquella extraña marea de sensaciones que tenia en mi pecho? Por un instante desee ser un niño para poder echarme a llorar sin sentir vergüenza.

Nunca había confiado en nadie. Sin pensarlo comencé a desbocarme y a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que puse un pie fuera del burdel. Sorprendentemente me escuchó atento como si fuera un relato que valiera la pena oír de mis labios, su atención me obligó a seguir aunque no lo sintiera realmente como una obligación.

Le hablé de Bella, de su risa, del modo en que ella había desconfiado de mí a pesar de haber dicho que me amaba y el apasionado y silencioso modo en que la había amado yo.

Cuando termine escondí mi rostro entre los brazos extendidos confesando la peor de mis verdades

– La necesito…ahora…siempre…con una intensidad que me arrolla, sabría si estoy vivo solo tendiéndola frente a mí…–

– Realmente la ama ¿verdad?– dijo él en una voz demasiado profunda, como esa verdad. Asentí en silencio, él dejo el libro sobre la mesa.

– Siento mucho que las cosas hayan terminado mal.

– Yo mas...– dije contra mis manos – Hubiera querido darle todo–

Y mas, si hubiera estado en mis manos. Pero era tarde, ella no quería nada de mí y debía entenderla, debía aceptarlo a pesar de que me doliera en lo más profundo del corazón que había creído no tener.

Reaccione un poco y decidí apartar el tema para cuando Alex no estuviera aquí, cuando pudiera echarme a llorar como un niño sin sentir la mirada acusadora de nadie, sin sentir que era juzgado por haber aprovechado la inocencia que una mujer había tenido el valor de darme. Tomé la ultima de las facturas, la mas larga de todas en la que había plasmada una suma de dinero millonaria, le pregunté y él hablo de la poderosa cantidad por los últimos servicios prestados…

– ¿Quien presto el servicio?– pregunté sin entender.

– Usted...– dijo él sencillamente – la cuenta depositante es la de Isabella…–

– Swan…..– terminé yo, él se calló cuando el apellido resonó en mis labios, reconociendo de quien era, yo me quedé de piedra ya que solo lo había mencionado una vez a Alex, fue como miel en mis labios, como caricia a mis sentidos. Hacia un mes…ella había girado el dinero a mi cuenta.

Me sentí mal, muy mal, y más mal aun recordando los términos en los que nos habíamos separado. Mi Bella… no…negué con la cabeza, era el primer y el último servicio que prestaría gratis y por placer propio y contra eso ella, lamentablemente, no podía hacer nada. Tenia un plan y si ella no respondía me habría convencido de que su amor era solo pasajero.

–Devuelve el dinero a la cuenta depositante– dije con voz ruda.

–Pero señor...–

– Ni lo quiero, ni lo necesitamos, lo sabes mejor que nadie, devuélvelo y acomoda nuevamente la contabilidad–

Él nunca refutaba mis decisiones y esta vez tampoco lo hizo.

La idea de volver a ver a Bella se me clavó en la mente como un arpón. Podrían pasar meses, pero juré ante dios y el diablo que la vería de alguna manera, así me decepcionara después.

_**Un mes después…**_

La mujer me estaba besando en el cuello y yo permanecía incólume, incapaz de tocarla esperando que lo normal en un hombre _mas no en mi_ pasara, pero nada de lo que ella hacia me encendía, sentí sus labios en mi pecho y el ansia de que la complaciera.

Si, había intentado hacer mi trabajo de nuevo, pero nada, ni siquiera la más guapa mujer hacia hecho que mi libido se despertara. Había dejado de lado mi lujuria para remplazarla por un sentimiento de añoranza que solo una persona podía sofocar, al pensar en ella y ver a esta mujer sobre mi me sentí sucio y traidor a pesar de saber de sobra que Isabella no quería saber nada de mi. Aparté a la mujer, pero ella insistió en pegarse a mí, la seguí apartando y me puse de pie.

–Por favor, vete– le dije en tono medio cordial.

Al mirar mi cuerpo sin respuesta lo entendió rápidamente, No dijo nada lo cual me pareció sorprendente, pero no estaba mas sorprendida que yo…siempre que había querido había logrado despertar mi cuerpo, pero esta vez ni por mas que lo deseara, por mas que fuera estimulado lograba sacar ninguna reacción…

Cuando escuché que la puerta se cerraba fui hasta el mini bar y me serví un vaso de ginebra, pero no me dio la satisfacción deseada me senté en la cama y enterré mi cabeza en las manos agitándome el ya despeinado cabello. Debía olvidarme de ella y lo sabia pero mi cuerpo, traicionero, y mi alma y corazón no concordaban con los deseos de mi mente, nada podía borrar de mi alma y cuerpo el sabor de su piel, el olor de su tacto, todas mis esperanzas se fueron a pique, dejándome el sabor amargo del desamor por encima del sabor de la esperanza.

Mi comportamiento había cambiado, no hablaba sino con Alex, todas las noches intentaba describirle como me sentía y el tema de ella salía a flote siempre, acababa describiendo como era ella para mi una y otra vez, me preguntaba si él no estaba aburrido de escucharme repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Estaba amargado, era el jefe huraño y mal encarado que mis empleados nunca habían visto, encerrado en mi gloriosa habitación pensando en una sola mujer y en cuanto deseaba tenerla a mi lado, en mi cama, todos los días de toda la vida.

Vacié el vaso de la ginebra y lo lancé contra la pared con rabia contenida. Respiré profundo y decidí calmarme, de todas maneras y a aunque lo intentara todo, no iba a conseguir descanso ni tranquilidad.

Me recosté en la cama cuando terminé y me dediqué a mirar el techo por mucho tiempo. Más adelante, como siempre, me sumí en un sueño intranquilo y nada profundo, lo suficiente para crear imágenes y ensoñaciones, para desprenderme un poco de esa horrible realidad.

No conocía el escenario de mi sueño, el que mi mente estaba proyectando para mis ojos, sabía que era demasiado verde y esplendoroso para tratarse de un lugar cercanamente real, o uno que hubiera visto antes.

Había árboles y hasta el aire era real…di varios pasos intentando enfocar la imagen que venia a lo lejos, la adelante lentamente bebiendo el escenario que me hacia sentir milagrosamente tranquilo. Cuando pude identificar la imagen vi que frente a mi había una fuente de la cual manaba agua cristalina, agua que aun sin estar sediento daba ganas de probar, acerqué la mano y la hundí en esa agua agradablemente fresca. Saqué la mano rápidamente cuando escuché la voz de un niño riendo.

Adelanté mis pasos curiosos ya que nunca, en toda mi vida, había soñado con niños, me acerqué mas y pasé a la fuente tras de la cual se hallaba una persona agachada de vuelta, una mujer, tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura color marrón, una que conocía demasiado bien para saber de quien se trataba. A su lado había una niña, de espaldas también, ambas jugaban una con el cabello de la otra, de un color nada parecido…El de Bella marrón, el de la chica, dorado…broncíneo…

Las llamé pero de mi boca no salió ningún sonido o no me escudaron en absoluto.

Súbitamente Bella se puso de pie y tomó a la niña en sus brazos, lentamente, como si con cada paso quisiera torturarme, ella se dio la vuelta y me miró, la sentí tan cerca de mí, quise tocarla pero sin poder evitarlo me fijé en la niñita que cargaba en brazos…

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y con la única imagen con que me encontré fue con la del techo de mi amplia cama. Me toqué la frente, que estaba sudando y mi mente se lleno de visiones que no pedí pero que sin embargo había anhelado en mis largas y solitarias noches.

Mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, mis manos en sus manos, mis labios en sus labios, ninguna barrera que nos impidiera amarnos, piel contra piel, contacto directo… Ni siquiera la protección entre nuestra unión… la carne suave amoldándose a mi, cada neurona consiente de cada una de las células de su epidermis. Bella y yo nos habíamos amado sin restricciones y recordé mi hondo deseo de haberle hecho un hijo, para nunca haberla dejado ir, deseo que había pasado al olvido ante la idea de perderla.

¿Y si ella estaba embarazada?

Recordé mis millonarias cuentas…la cantidad libre de dinero del que disponía…recordé el odio a su madre y la decepción de su padre…

Alice…

Salté de la cama y corrí hacia el escritorio completamente poseído por la ansiedad la angustia, pero con una feroz esperanza que me atravesaba las costillas como una lanza.

– Investigadores privados VitalLife– contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

Muy pronto sabría….

**Bella **

Alice me recibió en su casa mientras la cruenta y amarga decepción pasaba dejando su huella, accedí por que era mejor estar acompañada en momentos de crisis para no caer en la locura de la traición y el desamor, esa locura que en ocasiones nos llevaba a hacer "locuras".

Al final me convenció de que me fuera a vivir con ella, dejé mi casa de alquiler y trasladé mis cosas a la casa de ella, en donde practicante me alquiló un cuarto. Lo adorné con pocas cosas. En ocasiones Alice se esforzaba en cantidades por hacer algo que me complaciera y bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaba que me quedara sola en la casa. Salía con ella y con Jasper pero esto era peor, no me consideraba en absoluto una compañía agradable ni mucho menos me daba ánimos ser la violinista de la perfecta y amante relación que ellos mantenían.

A los cuatro días de regresar mi candorosa madre llegó al límite de su intento por hacerme la vida aun más miserable. La invitación a la boda de Mike y Jessica, con dos días de retraso para ser exactos, lo que había pasado no había impedido que mi madre obtuviera lo que quería, a su mas apreciada hija casada finalmente. Pensé en esos dos y como seria la convivencia en el matrimonio. A pesar de todo tuve pesar, no llevarían ni un mes juntos y yo ya daba por sentado que se odiarían, los dos caracteres tan asquerosamente parecidos iban a crear una explosión, ella le seria infiel y a él ni le importaría por que estaba ciego por ella, luego él seria infiel al darse cuenta el tipo de persona que era ella…

Pensé en mi madre, debía estar en una nube con sus amigas chismosas, hablando de su hija querida y dando leve información sobre su otra hija que vivía en la ciudad…el rechazo de mi madre me afectaba, haciendo que mi autoestima descendiera un par de centímetros mas, pero curiosamente desde pequeña ya me había hecho una idea y no era tan doloroso como debería…

En fin…

Esa invitación terminó en las brasas de la estufa de la cocina, donde debía estar, junto con todos los recuerdos de mi madre…yo nunca volvería a verla…no me importaba lo que pasara con ella así como a ella no le importaba lo que pasara conmigo, mas claro no podía cantar una mirla.

Conseguí un trabajo de secretaria, ganaba lo suficiente para mantener una vida sin lujos pero cómoda, ayudaba a Alice con los gastos así a ella no le gustara pero tampoco me podía echar a las petacas por que ella me lo estuviera pidiendo, tendría que haber alguna manera de compensarle todo lo que ella estaba haciendo por mi.

Mi padre nunca volvió a llamar pero yo entendía sus razones, no debía ser cómodo que la niña que siempre habías considerado de tus ojos de repente se desinhibiera hasta el punto de llevar un prostituto a casa por el afán de no quedar con mala reputación. Aunque me dolía debía aceptar, al menos por un tiempo, que él no me hablara, que se mantuviera a distancia, yo lo haría pero sabía que no podía vivir mucho tiempo con su indiferencia. Él era la única persona de mi familia aparte de mis primos que alguna vez había demostrado verdadero cariño por mí.

Habían pasado casi dos meses, pero aun sentía la herida abierta como el primer momento, había hecho muchas cosas, había intentando pensar en otras pero debía aceptar que al menos durante mucho tiempo y a menos que me hiciera un tratamiento intensivo, me iba a costar sobrellevar todo esto.

Alice se preocupaba mucho por mi salud, la verdad ese mes había bajado demasiado de peso, era aun más delgada que antes, mi apetito había desmejorado. No me sentía mal, solo que comer no me daba satisfacción, nada me la daba, a veces no podía soportar la mirada compasiva y preocupada de Alice, trataba de decirle que se preocupara por mi, pero sabia que lo hacia con buena intención.

En ese momento el despertador sonó y en mi llanto de la noche anterior se me había olvidado programarlo para que me despertara mas temprano, el señor Brooks me iba a asesinar…estaba segura.

Me levanté rápidamente apartando las cobijas pero apenas había dado dos pasos hacia el baño cuando un velo negro cruzo por mi vista y empecé a ver estrellitas y a sentir que el piso debajo de mi se movía como un barco en plena tormenta, me agarré a lo mas cercano que tenia para no caerme, la mesa de noche, y parpadee varias veces tratando de aclararme los ojos. El velo se deshizo lentamente y las estrellitas también se esfumaron…miré mis nudillos blancos por la presión y me solté lentamente, asocié este mareo a la cantidad de tiempo que hacia que no comía realmente. Solo bebía agua y de vez en vez un tostada cuando no sentía el estomago tenso ni a Edward en mi cabeza.

Di tres pasos más pero se había ido tan rápido como había llegado, entré a la ducha y me bañé rápidamente.

Cuando terminé de cepillarme el cabello al mismo tiempo que acomodaba los pendientes me puse los tacones y la falda y salí corriendo bajando las escaleras.

– ¿Bella?– me dijo Alice antes de que cruzara la puerta, estaba en la cocina y me estaba ofreciendo un vaso de zumo.

–Lo siento, Alice, pero voy retrasada…– dije apenas con aliento por la rapidez con que corría, le lance un beso en el aire y abr la puerta.

– ¡Espera!– dijo, me detuvo y retrocedí dos pasos ella me lanzó las llaves del auto. – Llegaras más rápido…–

– ¡Te adoro!– le dije me dirigí al garaje y entre rápidamente en el auto, Alice en momentos como este de verdad sabia sacarme de apuros.

Empecé a poner reversa y saqué el auto en su totalidad, cuando miré hacia atrás vi que había un auto negro parqueado en una esquina, si no me equivocaba era el mismo que había visto desde hace mas de tres semanas cuando salía hacia la empresa. Si definitivamente era el mismo, seguramente se trataba de algún conductor en espera de algún jefe que vivía por la zona.

Apreté el acelerador a fondo y me mezclé con el poco tráfico de la hora.

Estaba en medio de un leve embotellamiento cuando sentí unas horribles y desgarradoras ganas de vomitar….hice la arcada y todo pero sabia que mi estomago no tenia nada que devolver, sin embargo las nauseas estaban presentes…un sabor amargo me llenó la boca y me obligué a respirar despacio cuando el velo pasó nuevamente por mis ojos…definitivamente este desorden alimenticio iba a tener que parar. Ya había asociado mi apetito a mi tristeza durante mucho tiempo… comería por necesidad, tampoco la intención era morir de inanición a pesar de desearlo fervientemente en algún momento.

Cuando mi malestar se hubo disipado un poco arranqué el auto ante los pitidos que recibía de atrás. Casi estaba a punto de llegar cuando nauseas y mareo se mezclaron y mi campo de visión se puso totalmente negro. Sentí como si el auto fuera absorbido por un agujero de luz y luego de oscuridad, fui consiente de que solté el timón e intenté que mi pie pisara el freno pero ya no tenia control sobre mi cuerpo…finalmente me había desmayado…

El olor penetrante del alcohol mezclado con el pinchazo que sentí en mi antebrazo derecho fue lo que me trajo a la vida nuevamente. Abrí los ojos encontrándolos empañados, tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible y me sentía pesada y laxa, tenia el brazo izquierdo frío y escuchaba el cadente pitido de un monitor parecido a los de los hospitales. El retazo de imagen que se movía sobre mi brazo estaba vestido de blanco… ¿San Pedro? ¿Luego no estaba viva?

Gemí cuento retiraron la aguja y asocié ese olor, la manguera que sentía bajo mi nariz, el helaje de mi brazo y el sonido a que verdaderamente estaba en una clínica. Recordé la última vez que había tenido los ojos abiertos. El auto… ¿había sufrido algún accidente? ¿Había dañado a alguien?

Gemí y alguien me tocó la frente, seguí parpadeando y abrí mis ojos…. No creía que no comer pudiera acarrear este tipo de…parafernalia. Intenté quitarme el oxigeno ya que tenia la boca y la tráquea secas pero alguien me sujetó la muñeca.

– ¿Alice?– dije inmediatamente, era la única persona a la que quería ver en ese momento.

– ¡Bella! ¡Gracias al cielo…!–– respiró aliviada tocándome un lado de la mejilla.

– ¿Que pasó?– le pregunté inmediatamente, no sabia que había pasado después de que apareciera ese velo negro ahora conocido frente a mis ojos.

– Perdiste el conocimiento y tuviste un accidente– ella confirmó mis sospechas. Gemí nuevamente y me toqué la cabeza, tenía un gran chichón en la parte frontal.

– ¿Fue grave?– pregunté, no sabia si había matado a alguien o si bahía comprometido a Alice legalmente.

–Afortunadamente no, chocaste contra un poste…me diste un gran susto Bella…– dijo ella con la voz repentinamente llorosa.

–Lo siento…no sé que fue lo que paso – admití derrotada.

–Te han sacado montones de exámenes de sangre y de la cabeza, quieren saber que es lo que paso contigo…–

Yo no quería que Alice supiera de mis malos hábitos alimenticios…me dio la dieta líquida que me trajeron de la cual solo pude tomar el té, luego pregunté a Alice por la empresa cuando mi vista se hubo aclarado decentemente.

–Avisé a tu jefe, dijo que no tenia problemas que igual habías dejado todo listo el día anterior, que espera que mejores pronto– Me calmó ella mientras me cepillaba el cabello.

No supe de los resultados de mí hasta que el doctor vino en la tarde y con Alice a mi lado me dijo que todos mis exámenes habían salido normales…excepto la ecografía y una prueba que menciono como beta. Pensé que había alguna anormalidad y Alice transmitió mis deseos, preocupada.

– ¿Hay alguna anormalidad, algo que tenga que operarse?–

– No a menos que ella lo quiera…la ecografía reporta que tiene usted, señorita Swan, 8.9 semanas de embarazo, la muestra de sangre tomada da para embarazo positivo…–

En ese momento sentí que todo el aire era arrancado de mi pecho…no hubo nada a lo que asirme para poder entender la realidad de lo que acababa de escuchar.

– ¿Q...q…que?– dijo Alice a mi lado aferrándome la mano…

–Está embarazada…– dijo el medico mirándome a los ojos por encima de sus gafas.

No pude desmayarme ya que supuse que ellos habían inyectado el suficiente suero en mis venas para mantenerme lucida, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante la noticia ya que no sabia si sentirme alegre o triste. Pero la emoción de la alegría me llenó más, fue un sentimiento tibio que me saturó el pecho e hizo desbordar de mis ojos las lágrimas contenidas. Mi mente se llenó de hermosas imágenes de un bebé tan hermoso como el padre…como Edward. De él, inevitablemente…

No supe que iba a hacer…el medico se retiró en ese momento.

–Bella…– me llamó Alice. La miré con las mejillas sonrojadas– tú y Edward…–

Yo aun no le había contado a ella que había compartido más que el amor espiritual con Edward, asentí en silencio y ella se sentó en la cama mirándome a los ojos.

–Bella…–

Tenia una ciega incertidumbre ante lo que le esperaba a mi vida, el medico había sugerido una cirugía y hasta que no mencionó el embarazo no supe a que tipo de cirugía se estaba refiriendo…un aborto.

Las imágenes de el fuego del infierno quemándome por no dar la oportunidad de vida a un ser que ni siquiera había tenido la ocasión de ver la luz me hicieron cerrar la garganta en un hondo sollozo. Yo nunca haría algo semejante…pero no sabia que debía hacer ahora…nunca pensé que algo así podía sucederla madre naturaleza había sido demasiado acertada conmigo…

–Bella…creo que debes pensar muy bien…– se puso de pie – Estaré afuera si me necesitas–

Asentí por que no me sentía capaz de mayor cosa, la noticia me había dejado conscientemente noqueada.

Agradecí la soledad pero no por que Alice no pudiera aportarme valiosos concejos, no era por eso…tenia la cabeza llena de miles de preguntas y ninguna de ellas tenía una solución medianamente brillante. Por mucho tiempo miré hacia la ventana intentando asociar el curso de mi vida hasta ahora con un pequeño…yo nunca pensé que tendria hijos si no estaba casada. Había visto los casos con un poco de pesar por esas mujeres que se entregaban y ahora yo era una de ellas, yo era una de las que la gente tendria pesar.

Lloré mucho, no sabía que mas podría ofrecerme consuelo, no llamé a Alice pese a lo que me había pedido. Sabia que la lastimaría ver mi estado tan lamentable y podía asociarlo a que estaba de acuerdo con un aborto provocado, el error había sido mio y debía asumir las consecuencias como responsable que era, no iba a deshacerme de algo tan preciado y tan vivo por un afán loco de solucionar la situación lo mas fácilmente que había…no tenia la conciencia ni el valor para hacer algo así…

En ese momento escuché un golpe en la puerta y entro a la habitación un hombre completamente vestido de negro, usaba gafas y me miraba fijamente, me pareció que lo había visto antes, en el vecindario pero…no sabia.

– ¿Isabella Swan?– me preguntó quedándose a los pies de la cama, asentí y él se acercó a estrecharme la mano – ¿Como esta? me llamo Liam Deverell, auxiliar de personal de Windest Enterprises – Era a empresa donde yo trabajaba – El señor Brooks ordenó al jefe de personal que averiguara el estado de salud de su secretaria y el jefe me envió a mi – Que curioso, yo nunca había visto a señor Deverell en la empresa. Pero hablaba con tanta confianza que le creía, y de cierta manera agradecía la preocupación de el señor Brooks, mandar a averiguar con el jefe de personal era bastante atento – ¿Que le ha dicho el medico? – preguntó sin irse por las ramas, ante mi sacó una libreta y un fino esfero, no pude ver la expresión de sus ojos…

–Tengo una contusión en la cabeza…y…– comencé a hablar automáticamente, me sorprendió escuchar mi propia voz que por el llanto hasta yo escuchaba ahogada, él empezó a anotar, pensé que quería dar un informa detallado de mi estado de salud, y pues que siendo nuevo no debía tener muy buena memoria para estarlo anotando todo, me sentía extraña dando esta información a un desconocido, – Desnutrición moderada…y… estoy en estado de embarazo – me pareció que era mejor que el señor Brooks lo supiera, él era bueno y seguro que entendería. El hombre se quedó quieto un momento ante la noticia del embarazo como si fuera una información valiosa, anoto esto ultimo también.

– ¿Algo más?– me dijo, por un instante atisbé el color café de sus ojos sobre las gafas oscuras, me reveló lo latino de sus rasgos.

–No, creo que es lo más relevante…– dije extrañada.

Él sonrió un poco y se guardó la libreta, miró hacia la puerta rápidamente cuando escuchó unos pasos.

–Bien, señorita Swan…– me estrechó la mano rápidamente y me dijo – Informaré a mi jefe de su estado de salud, que se mejore–

Salió rápidamente antes de darme la oportunidad de preguntar algo más. Negué con la cabeza pero pensé que no había nada que me podía parecer extraño ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada.

Era el momento de decidir que hacer, no podía ir a buscar a Edward…él solo pensar su nombre me dio escalofrió de tristeza, por un instante me imaginé qué diría él si yo le contara esto, si lo rechazaría…por supuesto que lo haría, no lo culparía…un hijo para alguien como él no debía ser beneficioso. Me pregunté si a alguna de sus clientas había dejado en situación semejante…no sabia que lo había impulsado a no protegerse mientras hacíamos el amor…debía haber tomado esa llamada píldora de "día después"…

Me arrepentí de mis pensamientos, una vida se formaba dentro de mí y la traería al mundo y la tendria a mi lado. Si mi destino era quedarme sola, ahora tendria al menos un hijo o hija que me hiciera compañía y se hiciera cargo de mi cuando me hiciera vieja. Que tonta era…no…definitivamente no arruinaría a Edward con esta noticia y menos dejaría que él me arruinara mas a mi si, en caso de que llegara a enterarse, me rechazara y rechazara lo que habíamos compartido y las consecuencias.

El teléfono de la habitación empezó a sonar en ese momento.

– ¿Hola?– dije con la voz un poco ronca.

– ¿Señorita Swan…?– era la voz de mi jefe.

–Señor Brooks– dije – ¿como esta?– me sorprendió que me llamara ya que se suponía que había mandando a averiguar por mi.

– ¿Como estas tu, Bella?…estaba preocupado…iría a visitarte en cuanto terminara la reunión... –

– ¡Ah! No es necesario, según tengo entendió el jefe de personal envió a uno de sus auxiliares a averiguar por mi salud, gracias señor Brooks pero no necesito…–

–El jefe de personal no tiene ningún auxiliar Bella…– me dijo contrariado.

Yo me quedé callada, y a la vez extrañada ya que el hombre de antes había afirmado…

Quien era Liam Deverell?


	20. Mi Oportunidad

**¡Hola!, **

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme, como siempre, por la demora, esta vez no tengo excusa, o tal vez si la tengo, estaba del cuello con el trabajo, lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto, las ideas las tenia en la cabeza y no había tenido tiempo de pasarlas a la historia por que les juro que me tienen de los cabellos, pero en fin, aquí esta, la venganza se acerca y el final….un poquitín lejos todavía pero esta cerca. **

**Gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo, a todas y todos, es un placer saber que hago esto por ustedes y que les gusta, muchas, muchas gracias**

**En espera todavía el capi de El Poder, ya esta en proceso.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Twilight Characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Inspired en The Wedding Date **

**Edward**

El _modus operandi_ de la empresa de vigilancia que había contratado consistía en recopilar la información durante un mes y entregar el informe al final, dependía del cliente si quería continuar investigando. A pesar de que me interesaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Bella más me interesaba el particular aspecto de saber si estaba embarazada o no.

De todas maneras, así no lo estuviera, estaba dispuesto a recuperarla por que ya no podía ver mi vida sin ella, me había hechizado de manera sublime, aquella encantadora bruja me había robado el corazón, el cerebro y el cuerpo y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de tenerla en mi cama y en mi vida.

Por momentos me entraba el inalienable impulso de levantar esa maldita bocina y llamar al investigador para que me trajera la información que hubiese logrado recuperar, no importaba si se trataba de tres líneas, pero necesitaba saber algo, cualquier cosa. Pero lo dejé a un lado, si quería hacer mi regreso a la vida de Bella, debía hacerlo bien.

Escuché unos golpes suaves en la puerta de mi despacho, habitación que me había servido de nicho, casi no salía, parecía el ermitaño de un cuento de terror mal narrado. No me interesaba la vida en el exterior y mucho menos dedicarme a nada más que no se tratara de administrar mi negocio y esperar con ansias las noticias de Bella. Había pasado algo parecido a un memorando en donde indicaba a todo aquel que quisiera saberlo, lo cual abarcaba a los jóvenes, los muchachos, el guarda y la demás clientela, que no iba a continuar ejerciendo como gigoló. Ahora solo me dedicaba a administrarlo y no me importaba realmente lo que opinaran los demás, cualquier persona que requiriera de mis servicios debía ser remitido a un muchacho dispuesto a saciar la necesidad de la dama en cuestión.

–Adelante – dije en voz baja meneando el cursor sin ningún interés sobre la página de Internet que estaba investigando.

Alexander, como siempre, era el único que entraba en mi despacho, traía en sus manos una taza de café para mí, la puso al frente, sobre el escritorio y se sentó mirándome.

– ¿Como esta?- preguntó de repente.

La retórica de siempre, el tono de su voz sonó a despacio, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno, sentí los músculos del cuello tensos. Maldito Alex.

– ¿Necesitas preguntarlo?- dije dejando el cursor a un lado y pasándome la mano por el ya despeinado cabello y la frente. No lo miré, él no necesitaba ese tipo de admisión que podía leerse en mis ojos cansados.

–Comprendo…- dijo secamente, pero quería decirme algo, era evidente. – Hay algo. Una situación de la que quería hablarle –

Suspiré pesadamente, con la tentación de decirle que me dejara solo. No era que no apreciara la preocupación de Alex pero pasaba de ella. Siempre había estado solo a pesar de anhelar la compañía, aun no me sentía dispuesto para esta cercanía. Tome la taza y sin medirla la acabe de un sorbo.

– ¿Que pasa?- pregunté.

–William, el conserje, informo acerca de una mujer que…–

–Ya te dije y lo sabes, no trabajo más que para…- lo interrumpí pero él me interrumpió a mí después.

–Ya lo se, pero esta mujer es demasiado insistente, ha venido en seis oportunidades pesar de que se han sugerido múltiples hombres para ella, pero ella solo le quiere a usted, es bastante…insistente–

No podía irme mejor, pensé. Una mujer obsesionada conmigo. La única que podía obsesionarse con mi persona era Bella. Rechiné los dientes, no me interesaba lo mas mínimo saber de quien se trataba, solo quería que la sacaran de ahí.

– ¿Saben quien es?- pregunté con desgana, expresando claramente mi enfado – ¿Dijo su nombre? –

–No ha querido dejar el nombre, solo dice que hablara con usted. Indagué a William acerca de el aspecto de la mujer y él me dice que siempre viene cubierta, que trae gorro y gafas, pero no cubre bien, es rubia dice él–

Mi ligera esperanza de que se tratara de Bella se esfumó cuando dijo la palabra rubia, yo conocía demasiadas rubias. Lamentablemente.

–No me interesa- dije sencillamente.

–Si no habla con ella me temo que no lo entenderá, me permitiría aconsejarle que aclarara la situación usted mismo–

Lo que me faltaba. Hacer de psicólogo. Sin embargo quería verla antes de que ella me viera a mí, al menos así podría deducir por su rostro si sus exigencias eran plasmadas en su cara. Las había aprendido a leer y no me iba a engatusar alguien con cara de loca psicópata. No necesitaba de eso en este momento de mi vida.

–Vamos a ver…- dije pensando, y la solución llegó a mi cabeza rápidamente, al menos en este campo era inteligente.

En mi burdel había incluido el día de su construcción una habitación con mampara calada (**para las que no entiendan, es algo así como los cuartos con espejos de doble fondo**) que usábamos con Alexander para examinar a los nuevos integrantes de el establecimiento. Si, eso me evitaría caer en manos de una depravada obsesiva.

–La próxima vez que vengas llévala al cuarto de selección. Es necesario que vea su cara…veremos que tan ansiosa esta por verme – pensé que había hecho bien, de todas maneras no pretendía relacionarme con ella en absoluto.

–Bien …creo que ha tomado la mejor decisión –

Sin nada más que decirme él se retiró de la habitación conforme dado que su intención inicial había sido resolver el problema y ya estaba parcialmente resuelto, siempre conseguía lo que quería. Por un momento deseé haber tenido un hermano como él.

_**Dos semanas después**_

La emoción y el nerviosismo corrían por mis venas como un niño, como si no fuera un hombre hecho y derecho…_firme_. Me sentía como un infante que va a recibir un regalo a pesar de no saber que había en él... apenas había abierto los ojos había sentido la necesidad de tener esa información en mi poder, hoy era el día. Mi estúpido corazón no había dejado de palpitar en mi garganta como si ahí se alojara otro órgano. El investigador a cargo del caso tenía la misión de traer, hoy, la información de Bella.

El golpeteo familiar en la puerta, mis ojos clavados en ella, tan intensamente que creí que la perforaría con telepatía.

–Adelante – mi acostumbrado y críptico permiso. Se trataba de Alexander.

–Él esta aquí.- dijo.

"¡Por todos los Diablos, cálmate!" me grité interiormente cuando mi cuerpo saltó.

–Hazlo seguir- tragué saliva.

Alex se alejó y tras el paso la sombra que luego se transformó en un hombre alto y vestido de negro y con gafas negras. Él debía ser Deverell.

Entró en silencio, casi no se sintieron sus pasos y eso no tenia nada que ver con el costoso alfombrado del piso. Tuve el loco impulso de correr y arrancarle el fólder que tenia en su mano para ver si era lo que yo pensaba que era. "Educación, hombre, educación".

Extendió la mano hacia mí y se la estreché.

–Liam Deverell, investigador privado – introdujo.

–Siéntese por favor–

–Gracias–

Puso la carpeta sobre la mesa y yo la miré intensamente, haciendo uso de mi educación, que me impedía comportarme como animal

–Tal como se prometió, los últimos cuatro meses de la vida de Isabela Swan – informo seriamente, como su trabajo se lo debía exigía.

El sonido de su nombre erizó cada poro de mi piel, la tensión que me envolvió se transformó luego en un juego de sensaciones monumentales. No sabia que mis sentimientos por ella eran tan intensos como para que la sola mención de su nombre causara en mi un terremoto tan potente como para hacerme tambalear en la silla en que me encontraba. Una leve sonrisa ladeada escapó de la boca de Deverell, intenté controlarme pero decidí que desde que la conocía a ella había reprobado en control como la materia más difícil a seguir.

Él empujó el fólder hacia mí, no lo tomé, no aun.

–El dinero ha sido consignado hace tres días, agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho- dije.

– Espero que le sea de utilidad, debo irme- se puso de pie - Por favor llame en caso de ser necesario–

–Gra.…gracias – conseguí decir, la incertidumbre me estaba matando.

Él se volvió y caminó silenciosamente como entró hacia la puerta. Antes de tocar el picaporte se volvió y dijo:

–Por cierto…. Withlock lo saluda. Dijo que espera que no fracase y que ya se estaba tardando. – Salió rápidamente antes de que yo llegara a preguntarle quien era ese tal Withlock.

Enigmático como era salió y así desapareció mi leve curiosidad.

Salté sobre la carpeta como un poseso y la abrí rápidamente. El estomago se me hundió como quien baja por una pendiente muy empinada y muy rápidamente. Abrí como un niño especialmente hambriento saltando sobre un plato de comida. El palpito de mi corazón aumento considerablemente.

Vi como primera página una foto, una reciente según la fecha de arriba. Ella estaba con Alice. Se veía un poco enferma. Pero viva, sus ojos, que había aprendido a leer bien, tenían esa mancha resignada que solo ella sabia expresar tras esa pretensión de alegría. Algo la perturbaba.

Sentí la boca amarga y apreté la foto como si con ello fuera penetrar el papel y fuera a poder proyectarme en ese momento suspendido en el tiempo. Algo cálido y húmedo se deslizo por mi mejilla, y hasta que no calló sobre el estomago de Bella en la foto no me di cuenta de que era una lagrima mía. Había puro y físico dolor y destrucción dentro de mi corazón.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Hacia mucho, demasiado tiempo que las lágrimas no venían a mis ojos y me descubrí mirando mis manos como si se tratara de un apéndice a mí. Esa honda presión de desesperación era la causante de mi nuevo encuentro con la húmeda evidencia de la sensibilidad que creí haber perdido hacia demasiado tiempo.

Cuando vi hasta la última foto y bebí hasta el último detalle de cada una de ellas me dediqué a devorar en lectura el complejo informe….

Cuando terminé lo deje caer de mis manos sin mirar la ultima pagina y sin fuerzas para aferrarlo mas.

Vivía con Alice desde que se marcho de casa. Estaba esperando un hijo mío. Había tenido un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida a ambos y estaba casi recluida en casa debido a su embarazo de alto riesgo.

La última hoja del informe, negra, sobresalía entre las páginas. La que no había visto. Cuando la toqué era en realidad de material plástico. Era la impresión de una ecografía según pude leer.

La mancha clara sobre el negro fondo me trajo a la vida de una manera dolorosa y a la vez placentera. Demasiado hermosa para ser cierta.

Según la lectura se trataba de un "feto" de 12.8 semanas de vida. Intenté comparar lo que leía en la lectura del medico y la forma que trataba de identificar en la mancha blanca, corazón y sistema nervioso central estaban formados según el medico. Era una "fetocardia" de 160 latidos por minuto. Puse la mano en mi corazón y conté…el mió latía dos veces mas despacio…tan pequeño…tan frágil.

Nada podía revelarme la forma de lo que yo conocía como un bebe, pero sabia que ahí estaba. Tal vez debía pedir la asesoría de un medico para que me ayudara a identificar la forma de mi hijo. O hija. Daba lo mismo, amaría lo que fuera que ella me diera.

Besé la ecografía. Besé a mi pequeño monstruito. Besé la foto de Bella que más me había gustado. En ese momento Bella estaba tomando en su vientre una vida. Algo que el amor, que por primera vez en mi vida se manifestaba, había creado y no iba a dejar que nadie me lo quitara, ya me había resignado muchas veces.

Una lenta sonrisa trepó por mi rostro acartonado en la expresión seria, casi me dolió pero si, estaba feliz. Bella era mía. Yo era su primer y ultimo hombre. Ella me había deseado. Había disfrutado de mi contacto. Estaba embarazada de mí. Llevaba el fruto de nuestro deseo y mi amor en su vientre. Si la marcaba con un hierro no podría ser más mía.

La buscaría, pero tenía que planear muy bien mi estrategia para abordarla. A causa de su inseguridad ella tenía muchas dudas sobre mí y debía explicárselo de la manera que era y que ella me creyera.

La parsimonia de los golpes se escuchó lentamente en mi puerta. Interrumpieron mi volátil imaginación sobre Bella y mi bebé. Nuestro bebé. Quise lanzar la fina porcelana que reposaba sobre mi escritorio en un intento por que me dejaran en paz con mi parcial felicidad.

Alex entró silenciosamente y se quedó mirándome por un largo momento, seguramente mi expresión facial en esposo momentos debía ser asombrosamente diferente en comparación con la que tenia antes.

–Ella esta aquí- dijo sencillamente.

Sabía a quien estaba haciendo referencia, se me retorció el hígado. Era la mujer obsesiva. Besé nuevamente a mis dos ángeles y salí de la habitación seguido de Alex.

Mientras contemplaba el rostro oculto de la mujer, descubrí sus rasgos gracias a mi innata capacidad de reconocer rasgos. Eran los que odiaba más que nada por que habían estado a punto de destruir lo que yo amaba, pero no lo había logrado. Eran rasgos que despreciaba con toda mi alma pero no pude evitar sentir alegría al verlos por que su presencia aquí me iba a traer mucha suerte. Ella no lo sabia pero que estuviera aquí dispuesta a lo que yo estaba completamente seguro de que lo estaba me iba a aportar una ayuda que no pedí pero que caía como del cielo, una que no había esperado recibir.

La observé mientras se retiraba la gorra, ella no sabia que yo estaba ahí pero yo la veía. La mata de cabello rubio modernamente cortado cayó sobre sus hombros, pero yo no necesitaba de esa confirmación ni de que se quitara las gafas para saber de que furcia se trataba.

–No sabes el arma que acabas de darme….señora Newton–

A mi lado sentí como Alex sonreía consiente de mis planes, me conocía bien y sabia de quien estaba hablando. Yo de alguna manera lo agradecía, esta alegría era demasiado para compartirla solo, y el plan que mi mente estaba trazando necesitaba de la ayuda de él.

–Está usted a muy poco….Edward- dijo él en voz baja.

– Si… a muy poco, Alexander- afirmé…

"_Muy pronto, Isabella_"

**Bella**

"_Muy pronto, Isabella_"

El eco de esa voz sonó en mi cabeza. Conocía su procedencia, pero no podía hacer nada para aliviarla por más que lo intentara. Era un matiz conocido, el exacto timbre y la leve ronquera….como si hablara siempre con deseos ocultos.

Mi cuerpo siempre reaccionaba al recuerdo de esa voz lo quisiera o no.

Solamente había pasado un día desde que había abandonado el hospital, aquel en donde había permanecido más tiempo del que quería hospitalizada por riesgo de perder al nene. Ahí permanecí recluida hasta que el medico consideró que mi embarazo había dejado de ser "riesgoso". Aun así debía permanecer en reposo. Menudo reto. Me iba a quedar sin trabajo, lo más probable.

La ultima ecografía revelaba que él bebe estaba a salvo al igual que yo, hasta había escuchado su corazoncito saludable. La rápida cadencia había hecho que mis ojos lloraran sin poder creer que dos corazones moraban en mi cuerpo. Una vida.

"Al menos yo debía servir de algo". El pensar esto en voz alta me ganó el violento y a la vez reposado calvazo (tortazo) de Alice.

– ¿Y por qué dices eso?- me preguntó contrariada.

Cuando terminamos Alice empujó la silla de ruedas hacia fuera de la sala, íbamos camino a mi habitación a terminar de alistar todo por que el medico decía que sabia que esa ecografía estaba mas que buena. Nos habíamos recuperado. Acaricie lentamente mi ahora perceptible dureza en el vientre, señal de lo que ahí albergaba.

Nos cruzamos con un hombre vestido de negro que me pareció familiar. Tenia gafas así que no pude verlo bien. Me pareció haberlo visto, de todas maneras. Sacudí la cabeza y seguí dejando que Alice me llevara, me pareció que entraba a la sala de ecografías.

Después de esto recibí toda la serie de indicaciones que el medico tenia para mi, para mi cuidado, podía seguir trabajando siempre y cuando mantuviera mis descansos entre trabajo.

Ahora en la cama pensaba en lo que me esperaba en el futuro con mi bebe y sin Edward. Alice me dijo innumerables veces que lo llamaría y le diría que tenia que ayudarme pero yo le rogué que no lo hiciera, antes de salir del hospital y muchas veces le dije que me arrodillaría.

–Eso no seria muy conveniente señorita Swan- dijo el medico que me trataba y que en ese momento nos escuchó.

Suspiré. Alice no entendía mi punto de vista, anteriormente explicado, pero no me iba a gastar una milésima vez mas intentando convencerla, la presioné para que no le dijera nada. El solo mencionar el nombre de Edward era demasiado doloroso.

Aparte, la situación con mi padre que continuaba igual que antes, no me llamaba, solía quedarme pegada al teléfono para que la esperanza de que me llamara se forjara pero nunca lo hizo y yo no tenía valor para hacerlo. No quería alterarme por mi chiquitín, lo echaba de menos, si, pero él no quería hablar conmigo y como había dicho mucho antes, en mi estado no podría contra su rechazo, ni sus palabras odiosas. Seguía esperando que el milagro se obrara, mi padre en algún momento debía ceder, si no era tan terco como yo, lo cual era mas probable que le atinara a los seis números de la lotería en perfecto orden.

Alice entró a la habitación mientras yo digitaba los últimos detalles del informe para el señor Brooks que debía entregar mañana. Tenia en sus manos un vaso de jugo sobre un plato que poso a mi lado, me besó la frente y me lo ofreció.

–Gracias- le dije mirándola sobre mis hombros.

–No hay problema ¿como esta?- dijo señalando el screen- ¿Quieres que te ayude?-

–No, ya casi acabo. – dije sonriendo.

Alice asintió y apretándome brevemente el hombro salió sin decir más. Después de quince minutos terminé de digitarlo, el teléfono picó. Levanté la bocina antes que Alice.

– ¿Hola?- dije.

Alguien tosió sonoramente como si el sonido de mi voz lo hubiera alterado profundamente o bien estuviera gravemente enfermo, o como si se hubiera atorado con saliva. Luego una voz ronca, imposible de identificar dijo:

– ¿Está Alice?- Yo me estremecí y controlé el impulso de recomendarle mi usual jarabe para la tos. O de decirle que se golpeara la espalda con fuerza para que lo que fuera que se le hubiera atragantado se fuera por el camino que era.

–Un momento – me volví y me olvidé de tapar la bocina – ¡Alice! –la llamé, yo era muy gritona y esta ocasión no fue la excepción. La placera en mi renació en ese momento.

– ¡¿Que?!- Dijo salvajemente desde su cuarto para que la escuchara, no se quedó atrás. Reí un poco ante nuestra guachada de absolutas placeras ofreciendo mercado

– ¡Es para ti!- volví a gritar, por un momento me pareció oír nuestras voces en una plaza de mercado "Si hay, si hay". Reí interiormente.

– ¡Gracias! –

En el momento en que escuche que levantó la bocina colgué de mi lado y me fui al baño a cambiarme. El medico me dijo que estuviera pendiente por si sangraba y me alegró sobremanera comprobar que desde hacia dos semanas había dejado de sangrar.

Cuando me puse el camisón me acosté escuché que Alice seguía hablando con el atorado. Me dormí consiente de que el susurro de la voz de Alice tenía la clara intención de lograr que no me enterara de con quien estaba hablando. Al día siguiente me levanté y me aseé sin las prisas de antes, sin estresarme, el señor Brooks entendía mi nueva situación como mujer embarazada y ya no me presionaba como antes.

Cuando bajé tomé una manzana del frutero del comedor y fui a la cocina por el resto de mi desayuno. Alice y Jasper estaban en la mesa de la cocina hablando, se interrumpieron notoriamente cuando entré.

–Hola Alice. Hola Jasper- saludé aligerando la repentina tensión. Como si de una grabación y con tono de broma ellos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

–Hola Bella. Hola bebé. – Se rieron como yo, con la obvia intención de que no me enterara de quien o de que habían estado hablando, Jasper seguramente se marcharía pronto. Tenia la chaqueta de VitalLife sobre sus hombros, era la empresa de investigadores para la que trabajaba, muchas veces me pregunté el por que Jasper escogería el sórdido trabajo de investigador privado y me sorprendía también que ganara lo que ganaba. Me sorprendía que hubiese tantas personas que los solicitaban "me gusta ayudar a encontrar la verdad" decía siempre que yo le preguntaba, si era razonable, pero me parecía sórdido.

– ¿Como estas?- preguntó Alice, sacándome de mis elucubraciones.

–Bien- dije mientras sacaba el zumo de la nevera y podía unas tostadas sobre un plato – El medico dijo que todo estaba bien–

Jasper asintió y yo lo miré, por unos segundos su mirada quedó atada a la mía y supe que tenía un secreto, no sabia como esa conclusión había llegado a mi cerebro pero ahí estaba. Después mire a Alice y ella tenia la misma expresión de Jasper. Me sentí excluida de ellos por primera vez desde que vivía con ella, no era una sensación en absoluto agradable.

– ¿Sucede algo?- aventuré a preguntar demasiado consiente de la poca esperanza que tenia de que me contaran la verdad.

–No- dijo Alice apartando la mirada rápidamente, tenia un amago de sonrisa en la cara, como si algo la cierra muy feliz – ¿Por qué? –

No le dije nada mas, me despedí y salí de la casa con mi trabajo hacia un taxi que había pedido desde antes.

El auto negro que había durado cerca de un mes en al esquina posterior de la cuadra ya no estaba ahí, seguramente el ministro o lo que fuera que ese carro negro estuviera custodiando había salido mas temprano que yo. Di la dirección al taxista. Esperaba que este día me tratara bien.

Circulamos sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, yo estaba practicando para la reunión que tendría el señor Brooks, para ser su auxiliar.

Cuando el taxista dio media vuelta en una de las esquinas se me dio por mirar a la ventana viendo a todo el mundo pasar a velocidad media. Cuando casi llegábamos mi mirada se enfoco en uno de los postes que estaba cerca de el cemento de la esquina, cuando intenté adivinar la forma vi a un hombre parado en uno de los postes que se veía a lo lejos, si no me equivocaba tenia la mirada fija sobre el taxi, tanto como la mía sobre el "¡No puede ser!" Gritó mi cabeza.

– ¡Deténgase!- le grité al taxista quien aterrado detuvo el taxi. En el tiempo que demoré bajándome del taxi, el hombre había desaparecido. Si mi vista y mis arrolladores deseos me dijeran lo contrario estaba completamente segura de que se trataba de Edward Cullen.

"Es imposible"

Subí al taxi mientras el anonadado hombre aun me miraba

–Perdón…es que creí ver a alguien conocido–

La fuerza de mi grito debía haberlo alterado mucho para conformarse con esa explicación pero siguió conduciendo cuando se lo pedí.

Sentí mi corazón palpitar tan fuerte que me causaba dolor en el pecho. Y estaba haciendo lo que el medico me había pedido que no hiciera, alterarme. Intenté calmarme pero sentí una emoción intensa como si mi mente se hubiera conectado con mi bebé y ambos estuviéramos emocionados, él no quería salir en estos momentos así que estaba a salvo, calmé mi respiración y pensé que todo solo había sido un juego de mi imaginación, pero algo muy en el fondo de mi me decía que no lo era.

No me iba a ilusionar, Edward no tenía por que saber nada de mi vida, ni de que de esa noche que compartimos había quedado una pequeña consecuencia. El trocito, mi pequeño retoño. Nuestro.

_Bella…_

_Bella…_

Muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, ese era el día que mi mente escogía para hacerme recordar lo mejor de ellos. Los que nunca volverían a vivir.


	21. Venganza, Verdad

**¡HOLA!**

**Chapter decisivo, eso sí, un regalo por hacerme tan feliz al dejar sus mensajitos y por seguir apoyándome en estos tiempos.**

**He empezado otra historia. Para cuando la Cita termine, para no deprimirme seguiré con la otra, para las interesadas se llama Mascara de Odio. **

**Gracias otra vez por su apoyo y nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡UN ABRAZO Y BESO GRANDES PARA TODAS Y TODOS! Los quiero mucho de verdad.**

**Twilight Characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. **

**Inspirado en The Wedding Date**

**Edward**

Abrí la puerta de la habitación lentamente, como dejándole a ella que saboreara su victoria. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron los de ella, desprovistos ahora de las gafas, efectivamente me miraron con abierta victoria y con la seguridad que, según ella, tenía.

Yo dejé la expresión de mi cara quieta. El plan que tenía con ella fallaría si expresaba con mi rostro lo que sentía.

Jessica Stanley, ahora Newton.

Tenía una ligera idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones al venir aquí, pero sin embargo quería asegurarme, me senté en el mueble opuesto al de ella y la miré fijamente notando que su febril deseo hacia mí no había disminuido, venia para pedirme que me acostara con ella. Por primera vez la falta de principios me dio nauseas, yo no era precisamente un dechado de dignidad, pero me sentía sucio solamente con mirar a la perra.

– Señora Newton… - utilicé el apelativo porque una vez escuché a una cliente decirle a William que le molestaba que le dijeran señora por que se sentía de más edad- ¿A qué motivo debo el honor de su visita? –

Ella rio infantilmente, mientras de su bolso sacaba una chequera Golden lentamente, ese acto no hacía más que confirmarme que era lo que ella había venido a buscar.

– No tuve oportunidad de escuchar la respuesta a mi oferta el día que nos separamos. Ahora vengo a replantearla – dijo ella burdamente.- te voy a contratar para mi placer, te voy a pagar el doble de la cantidad que te ofrecí al principio. Por tus servicios –

Anotó la cantidad, con cada roce del papel sobre la pluma el impulso de saltarle encima y liberar al mundo de la sandez que era esta mujer era cada vez mayor. Sonreí de lado cuando miré la gloriosa cantidad. En efecto era el doble de lo que Alice y Bella habían pagado por mí. Esperaba que todo esto quedara muy bien grabado en la cinta que Alexander estaba corriendo detrás del espejo donde fije mis ojos un momento después, con este gesto estaba diciéndole que lo captara todo muy bien.

Ella se quedó mirándome la sonrisa con la sensación de triunfo ante sus ojos.

– Quiero acostarme contigo desde que te vi. Me parece que eres un hombre demasiado apuesto para dejarlo pasar –

– ¿Y que opina Mike de todo esto? – interrumpí, quería que el también estuviera implicado en el video, perder a Mike significaría manutenerse sola y eso no era posible con la golfa. La sonrisa de ella vaciló un poco. Pero luego volvió.

– Mike no tiene por qué enterarse. No se va a enterar de hecho, aun si tu fueras y se lo dijeras no te creería y además puedo ofrecerte el doble para que te quedes callado. Un puto como tu es fácil de medir con el dinero –

No me ofendí por sus palabras, porque hacía tiempo había dejado de ser puto. Estar con Bella me había limpiado el alma de mis años anteriores y como no había estado con nadie excepto ella desde entonces el hecho de que me dijera puto me dio más bien risa.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva de casada, Señora Stanley, y que es lo que le hace Mike en la cama para querer saltar a la de otro? – esperaba que la furcia se asociara a una perra cuando mencionara la palabras "saltar".

– No nací para ser de un solo hombre, él simplemente no cumple con mis expectativas, pero no voy a hablar de Mike contigo, no es importante, que cierre mi trato lo es más. ¿Dónde y cuando quieres tu dinero consignado? – Ser esposa de ese asno debía ser realmente frustrante. Alabé a Dios por no haber dejado que Bella se convirtiera en eso.

Yo reí suavemente y me puse de pie, caminé a su lado y su sonrisa, que presentí que ella querrá hacer parecer sensual, creció más. Me apoyé atrás de ella y acerqué mi boca a su oído.

– Es una cantidad muy tentadora de dinero – sentí como se estremecía- Nunca he entendido realmente como se siente ser engañado…pero estoy seguro que muy pronto alguien me va a hacer una descripción exhaustiva de ello…–

Ella se quedó quieta analizando mis palabras. Tomé su mano y alargué sus dedos hasta que se puso de pie, la tomé de la cintura y ella dejó de preocuparse.

– ¿Dónde está Mike en todo esto?... me pregunto nuevamente – digo para volverlo a enfatizar en el video.

– Mike no me importa- dijo ella intentando besarme, yo la aparté cuidadosamente.

– ¿Y su madre…?- ella rio y haló mis brazos para tratar de besarme otra vez.

– Ella es demasiado moralista para creer que hago estas cosas, ese tipo de acusaciones se las deja a mi pobre hermanita…- dijo riendo con crueldad.

– Antes de entrar en acción…- dije acariciando con lentitud su espalda, se estremeció ante mi contacto - ¿Por qué me manipuló en la casa de su madre si de todas maneras iba a revelar la verdad?-

– Lo hice por Bella… estaba cansada de verla en casa, era solo, demasiado poca mujer para ti...- Intentó acercarse más pero la mantuve a raya - Quería verla sufrir…quería que su padre la odiara para así no tener que verle la cara nunca de nuevo –

Reí contra su oreja, todo lo que necesitaba y más de lo necesario estaba grabado en el video.

– Le diré algo señora Newton – sentí que se estremecía con ira al escuchar ese paliativo otra vez. – Hace cerca de cuatro meses conocí a una mujer…– apreté de la cintura hacia mi laxo vientre.- Una que me inflama la sangre más allá de lo tolerable - le toqué el cabello, ella se frotaba contra mí como una lombriz, como la asquerosa serpiente que era – Una de la que me enamore perdidamente…- la empujé lejos de mí y la miré con desprecio – Y lamentablemente para muchos, no se trata de usted…– La mirada de ella se tornó confusa – Pero no sufra…no perderá el dinero conmigo porque no acepto nada de usted, "señora" –

–Te dije que te pagaría…-dijo ingenuamente sin ver que el dinero no era el artífice de todo esto.

– Pagaría yo por ver la cara de tu esposo si le muestro lo que acaba de pasar acá, o la de tu madre, zorra embustera –

Ella se horrorizó cuando chasqueé los dedos y la luz de esa habitación se apagó para revelar el espejo de doble fondo donde Alexander sostenía la cámara, el muy malvado levantó una mano y la agitó hacia Jessica como si la estuviera saludando con sorna. Encendí la luz otra vez cuando la vi, tenía los ojos llorosos y los labios caídos.

– Maldito…- dijo.

– Maldita tu - le respondí - Creí haberte dicho que ni por dinero revolcaría mi piel con tu suciedad…- Sonreí de lado - Pero no te preocupes, pronto seremos familia…podrás estar tan cerca de mi como cualquier otro…–

– ¿Familia?- dijo ella sin comprender.

– Familia – dije yo – Creo que te sorprenderá saber que la mujer de la que hablamos antes resulta ser tu muy odiada hermana Bella Swan… Familia porque en cuanto hable con Charlie y le aclare la situación me voy a casar con ella…y no vas a intentar nada para impedirlo si no quieres que una copia de este muy bien editado encuentro llegue a manos de tu marido, o de tu mamá…Lo siento mucho Jessica, pero debiste irte a la primera oportunidad en que te negué mi servicio…claro que si no hubieras insistido tendria mucho más difícil que ahora el acceso a tu hermana. Muchas gracias. La puerta y la salida quedan a la derecha…- No quería ver su apestosa cara nunca más.

Haciendo una profunda reverencia para burlarme de ella salí de la habitación. Cuando lo hice sentí que me daba una ducha después de haber vagado cuarenta años en un pozo de arena. Caminé hacia mi despacho rápidamente. No me siguió. El asombro debió haberla dejado pasmada.

Alexander se unió a mi tiempo después con un pequeño CD en un sobre. Tenía el semblante relajado y sonreía por primera vez frente a mí.

– No creía que grabar el engaño de una puerca fuera tan agradable –

– Gracias por esto, Alexander…ahora nada…podré estar con ella – no tenía palabras para expresar mi emoción.

– Es lo mejor que pudo pasar señor –. Alexander se dio a vuelta y salió.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el de Alice que había aprendido demasiado bien.

No esperaba encontrarme con la sorpresa de que Bella me contestara, se suponía que estaba dormida.

– ¿Hola?- dijo ella, el impacto que recibieron mis sentidos al escuchar su voz fue devastador, tragué saliva con tan mala suerte de que inspiré al mismo tiempo y me atraganté. Tosí ruidosamente y esperé que ella no notara que era yo.

– ¿Está Alice?- pregunté groseramente debatiéndome entre el impulso de decirle que era yo y de gritarle por teléfono que la amaba y esperar que Alice me contestara. Iba aclararle la verdad de las cosas para que me ayudara con Bella. Al parecer ella me robó el pensamiento de gritar y a la vez el de reír.

– Un momento…. ¡ALICE!- aparté mi oreja espantado por la animosidad de su grito, que me dejó saber que se hallaba recuperada. Muy pronto tendria oportunidad de verla y de aclararle todo "¿¡QUE!?" escuché al otro lado de la bocina. Miré con ansiedad el aparato en espera de escuchar su voz otra vez, sonreí cuando otro magnánimo grito casi me estalla el tímpano – ¡ES PARA TI! –

Alice levantó al otro lado del auricular:

– ¡GRACIAS! Hola mi amor…pensé que no me llamarías hasta mañana…–

Casi me atragantó otra vez pero de la risa, Alice pensaba que se trataba de Jasper.

– Hola Alice. – dije sencillamente.

La voz al otro lado se quedó muda, no sabía si me había reconocido.

– ¿Ed…Edward…? – dijo después de largos segundos, suspiré con alivio.

– Si…por favor Alice, tienes que escucharme antes de sacar un juicio precipitado sobre tu acusación…- dije antes de que me tirara el teléfono.

Ella no cortó la llamada…le hablé de todo. De mi reticencia, de mi enamoramiento, de lo que acababa de conseguir, le pedí que confiara en mí, que necesitaba a Bella a mi lado y que sabía que ella me necesitaba a mí.

– Ahora lo entiendo…- dijo ella después de casi media hora en la que solo había hablado yo. – Jasper me estaba preguntando demasiado por ti…–

– ¿Jasper?- pensé, después de todo no había intimado demasiado con el rubio novio de Alice.

– Si…trabaja en la unidad investigativa que contrataste…–

Recordé el saludo de Deverell y todo fue un poco más claro…el señor Withlock…reí por lo bajo al recordar sus palabras "_por cierto…. Withlock lo saluda. Dijo que espera que no fracase y que ya se estaba tardando_"

Bendito Jasper…él había visto en mi lo que los demás no…se había dado cuenta de que me había enamorado de Bella, seguramente su aguda vista como detective le había revelado la intensidad de mi mirada cuando tenía a Bella frente a mí. Bendito fuera, ya tenía otro aliado en mi camino.

– Necesito llegar a Bella con la prueba y necesito que me crea…necesito que me ayuden…ambos, Jasper y tú –

Ella se quedó en silencio por demasiado tiempo, tanto así que creí que se rehusaría.

– Bella sale a trabajar a las 7:30 de la mañana. Estate aquí después de esa hora que yo estaré con Jasper esperándote. Aquí veremos que logramos. –

El alivio corrió por mis venas como sangre caliente después de la frialdad de todo. Antes de que ella me cortara le dije:

– Alice…- me detuve esperando no parecer sentimental pero después de todo no me importaba nada…- ¿Cómo esta...cómo están…ellos?- casi pude sentir que ella sonreía con ternura al otro lado de la línea.

– Bien Edward…él bebe esta donde debe estar y no tiene planeado salir en otros cuatro o cinco meses…- el alivio me escoció los ojos.

– Gracias Alice…no te arrepentirás de ayudarme…–

– Eso espero Edward…te veré mañana–

Así corto el más cercano contacto que había tenido con Bella en meses, no sería el último.

Corrí hacia el guardarropa y saqué la maleta, ya tendria tiempo de empacar el resto, saqué lo primero que vi, seguramente podría hacer una carrera a la ciudad de Bella ahora mismo y podría estar en casa de Alice casi al medio día. Ella debía estar contándole mis planes a Jasper.

Alexander entró a los diez minutos.

– Resérvame un pasaje en el autobús de las 12:00 –

– Está bien…–

– Ten - le di las llaves de mi despacho y le dije- Quedas a la mano, a cargo de todo. – no añadí que confiaba en porque la prueba de su lealtad se agitaba en el fondo de mi bolsillo.

La metí en una caja de CD grande y la empaqué en la maleta. Cuando salí, él me detuvo por el brazo y sin previo aviso me abrazó como a un hermano. Yo me quedé helado ante esa sincera muestra de cariño que solo había sentido con una persona.

– Mucha suerte….Edward…-

Era la segunda vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, deduje que estaba agradecido de que al menos yo encontrara la felicidad. Me di cuenta de que era él quien había estado conmigo todo este tiempo, acatando mis órdenes, llegando a conocerme a fondo. Mi más cercano amigo.

Mi hermano

– Gracias- dije, esa expresión que casi nunca salía de mis labios. Le devolví el camaradero apretón y le dije – Llamaré –

– Claro que lo hará- dijo él soltándome- no creerá que quiero perderme este Corín Tellado –

Ambos reímos sonoramente.

– No…no creo querer que te lo pierdas... –

Asintió y yo salí con destino a la terminal de transportes…

_Horas después _

Apoyado contra el poste miraba esperando la entrada de la única empleada que necesitaba ver de esa empresa. Aun no llegaba.

Había arribado a las 04:00 y había llegado a un hotel, No desempaqué, solo tomé lo que necesitaba y me dirigí a esperar a Bella, ahora yo estaba en la ciudad, mi impulso de verla se hizo irresistible, no me importaba si era de lejos, así la vería, al saberla tan cerca de mí, mi deseo sexual, sentimental y toda la clase de deseos que sentía por ella salieron a flote sobre mi cuerpo, la excitación de saber que pronto seria mía de nuevo añadió considerable fuerza a mi lujuria dormida desde que ella me había dejado.

Un taxi dio una vuelta suavemente en la esquina posterior. Apoyado ahí intenté mirar a través de las ventanas y el cuerpo se me sacudió cuando la reconocí…mis ojos por fin, después de tanto tiempo, se conectaron con los suyos

Me reconoció.

Escuché el estruendo del taxi al frenar y me di la vuelta antes de saltar hacia ella, desaparecí. Aun no estaba lista para verme sin la verdad en sus ojos, y no toleraría ver la desconfianza en ellos cuando me mirara otra vez. Me escondí detrás de la pared y esperé rogando por que no se le diera seguirme y yo cayera en la tentación de hablarle, de decirle, de tocarla, de amarla, de poseerla "¡Abajo amigo!" pensé mirando hacia mi entrepierna. Aun no era tiempo.

Cuando la tensión paso me dirigí en otro taxi a la casa de Alice, a urdir mi plan. Y luego mi propósito era regresar para verla una vez más y así poder comprobar que solo era hombre estando cerca de ella.

**Bella **

Ese día el trabajo estuvo un poco pesado pero debía agradecer al señor Brooks que tuvo compasión y me dejo salir temprano… muy entrada la noche.

El celular retumbó y vibró sobre mi escritorio mientras metía las carpetas en el contenedor.

– ¿Bella?- escuché la voz de Alice apenas contesté.

– Hola, Alice- le dije poniendo el altavoz para seguir ordenándolas.

– ¿En cuanto sales Bella…?- parecía un poco ansiosa.

– ¿Sucede algo Alice…?- pegunté no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

– No...Solamente quería preguntarte si te faltaba mucho…–

– ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes planes con Jasper?-

– No…bueno no hoy – se quedó callada un momento luego continuó - Bella…quería preguntarte…si… si tienes que hacer algo…mañana en la noche –

– No…- dije recordando a mi jefe - El señor Brooks no me necesitara sino hasta las tres. ¿Por?-

– Jasper tiene una reunión con sus amigotes y me pidió que fuera con él, pero sabes como son, en cuanto esté con ellos se olvidara de mí y no conozco a nadie así que…por favor ¿podemos?, ¿irías conmigo? –

–Alice, no sé si me haga bien…- dije pensando en mi bebé y en una fiesta.

– El medico dijo que estabas fuera de peligro…- dijo ella haciéndome desechar la idea de usar a mi inocente bebé para quedarme encerrada en casa - Por favor Bella, ¿sí? –

Lo pensé mucho, aunque me pareció que Alice mentía un tanto ya que Jasper nunca se olvidaba de ella en ninguna parte, en ninguna circunstancia.

– Está bien- cedí pensando en que oscura maquinación estaba planeando ella con él.

– Gracias, nos vemos ahora- dijo rápidamente y cortó.

– Si claro…- dije yo apagando el altavoz y poniendo el móvil a un lado.

Cuando corté la línea y terminé las carpetas tomé mi bolso y bajé las escaleras, todo el mundo ya se había ido.

Abrí la puerta y me despedí del celador. Y seguí caminando hacia la gran avenida en busca de un taxi, la noche se cernió sobre mí pero no tenía miedo aun había varios transeúntes por ahí. Me arrebujé en mi abrigo contra la brisa fría que acariciaba mi cara.

Mientras caminaba escuchaba otros pasos, curiosamente sentía la aguda e incómoda sensación de que alguien me seguía, pero para mi propia sorpresa no lo identifiqué como peligro. Tal vez solo se tratara de mi bien acondicionada imaginación.

Me paré en la etapa a que un taxi se detuviera. El cosquilleo en mi cuello seguía ahí, mi imaginación, maldita fuera, seguía ahí.

Un taxi se detuvo y yo lo tomé. Miré hacia la ventana y el estómago se me encogió, al parecer si había alguien ahí pero por la oscuridad de la noche no pude identificar de quien se trataba, pero tenía la aguda conciencia de creer saber quién era.

Me estaba enloqueciendo. Eso era lo definitivo, mi sorda tristeza hacía eco en mi imaginación haciendo que volara y manifestando Edwards que no existían y que mucho menos estaba detrás de mí. Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí la persona ya no estaba.

"¿Si ves?" Sí, veía que si no me calmaba y dejaba de imaginarme cosas iba a terminar igual o peor que Alice en la clínica psiquiatrita.

Cuando llegué a la casa ya era tarde y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Abrí la puerta y entré con sigilo para que ella no se despertara.

Cuando subí las escaleras supuse que ya estaba dormida porque la puerta estaba cerrada y eso daba pie para dos opciones, o estaba dormida o estaba con Jasper. Opté por la primera ya que imaginármelos juntos me producía cierta incomodidad.

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, dejé la cartera sobre la silla y me volví para sacar el camisón de debajo de la almohada, cuando enfoqué mi visión me percaté de un sobre que no había visto. Lo levanté con el ceño fruncido y lo abrí sin saber que era, cuando lo saqué del sobre me di cuenta de que era por mi estado, una tarjeta. Y era hermosa. Y cara.

Era de esas tarjetas que se abren e inundan el ambiente con música tierna para dormir bebes, no entendía por qué Alice me había comprado esta tarjeta, pero me abrumó su regalo. Era muy linda. Dentro había una pequeña firma sobre los buenos deseos y los dibujos de pequeños bebés querubines volando sobre la tarjeta. Bueno esa no era la firma de Alice pero yo supuse que era el regalo de ella. Quería despertarla pero no lo hice. Debía estar cansada. Dejé la tarjeta abierta mientras me desvestía y me ponía el pijama. Luego dormí con ella a mi lado con la esperanza de darle las gracias a Alice por ella.

Cuando me levanté al día siguiente Alice ya se había ido. Preparé mi desayuno para alimentarnos y salí hacia mí y trabajo, mi vana rutina del día.

Hice caso indiferente a la misma sensación de ayer. Me concentré en mi trabajo y hallé eso un poco reconfortante. Salí temprano como había prometido a Alice y llegué a casa a las cinco. Pero ella no estaba. Cuando subí a mi cuarto vi que sobre la cama había una caja, me acerque al envoltorio de raso y la abrí, dentro estaba el vestido azul que me había prestado el día de…, no…no voy a llorar.

Había una nota al lado de esta que decía:

"_Bella, lo siento olvide decirte que era una gala con los amigos de Jasper. Mis otros vestidos están sucios así que te presto este, nos veremos allá, al lado de la cómoda está la tarjeta con la dirección_"

Seguramente no recordaba que era el mismo vestido que había usado para ese día en que mi deseo se despertó como nunca antes. Tomé la sedosa tela pero esta vez no hice ningún esfuerzo por que los recuerdos no se apoderaran de mí. Se me contrajo la parte baja del vientre al recordar lo que sentí entonces, y después, cuando solo la diáfana tela de ese vestido me separaba del ineludible sentido de ser una con Edward.

Me bañé y me lo puse comprobando que no había engordado mucho desde entonces, el vientre se me notaba un poco pero por lo demás me quedaba bien. Me peiné y maquillé y luego me puse los zapatos medios. Cuando me miré al espejo me recordé aquel día otra vez, claro que el maquillaje era mucho más sencillo, siempre lo era cuando Alice no intervenía en él.

Cuando llegué al establecimiento otras personas también lo hicieron, como yo, todas estaban vestidas de gala.

Era un salón alto, iluminado y bastante elegante, agradecí que Alice se hubiera tomado la molestia de avisarme y encima de prestarme el vestido.

Seguí caminando entre la gente buscando a Alice. Cuando giré la cabeza y miré hacia la barra me sorprendí mucho al reconocer a Liam Deverell allí, de espaldas, cuando di un paso hacia él para preguntarle por qué había dicho mentiras sentí que una mano fría se cerraba sobre mi mano. Era Alice.

– Pensé que no vendrías…- dijo ella contrariada.

– Perdón, es que me retrasé - le dije.

– No importa así estas muy bien-

Supuse que es bien hacía referencia a la fiesta y que estaba bien vestida para estar allí. Me tomó de la mano y empezamos a andar por entre la gente.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a donde estaba Jasper un hombre se me acercó, cuando lo miré a la cara no hallé ningún rasgo que me hiciera reconocerlo.

– ¿Usted es la señora Alice Brandon?- preguntó apenas nos cruzamos.

– Señorita… soy yo, ¿te conozco? – dijo Alice mirándolo ceñuda.

– ¡Ah!… No señora…señorita…es que el de correos me pidió que le entregara esto…intenté mandarlo con el señor Jasper pero no lo he encontrado, es un paquete para su prima. –

¿Mi prima?- preguntó Alice sin entender, yo la miré incomprensible.

– Sí, el de correos dijo que se llama Isabella –

Alice se volvió hacia mi sin entender, cuando recibió el sobre manilado de manos del hombre él se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más.

Ella extendió el sobre y allí estaba la dirección de la casa y todo lo demás correspondiente a Alice, pero estaba dirigida a Isabella Swan.

– Que extraño…- dijo pasándomelo, yo lo tomé y sopesé, palpándolo parecía tratarse de un CD corriente. Era extraño recibir correspondencia y más aquí donde nadie parecía conocerme. Busqué entre la gente estirando el cuello para ver si reconocía a alguien pero solo el brillo de los lentes negros que ahora portaba Deverell me devolvieron algún reconocimiento.

– Seguramente quien te lo envió sabía que te encontrarías aquí.- dijo Alice

Cuando abrí el sobre vi que el CD era un DVD. No tenía ninguna nota ni nada, solo la marca fina.

– ¿Quieres que vayamos a verlo?- preguntó Alice a mi lado, al parecer bastante curiosa, como yo, del paquete.

– Estamos en la fiesta…- dije pensando en que tipo de fiesta los anfitriones permitían a los invitados ver un DVD desconocido.

– Ser novia de Jasper te provee varios privilegios- aclaró ella leyéndome el pensamiento. Me condujo por entre la multitud al piso de arriba, nadie intentó detenernos ni nada.

Cuando entramos a la habitación que ella escogió por que parecía conocer bien encendió la luz y vi que había varias pantallas, en el respaldo de uno de los monitores había un reproductor de DVD.

– Alice no creo que debamos...- dije pensando en que alguien encontrara lo que estábamos haciendo, pensé locamente que tal vez fuera un video pornográfico, Sonrei ante la idea.

– Dámelo, tal vez sea para algún trabajo o alguna información importante–

Abrí la caja cuando Alice me lo dijo y de entre el papel en donde se ponían los títulos calló un papel, doblado cuidadosamente,

Alice me quito el DVD sin fijarse en la nota que yo si recogí para leer. Que ella preparara el video mientras tanto.

Cuando abrí la nota me quedé de piedra al percibir entre ella el olor del perfume de Edward y todo se confirmó cuando leí la nota, la primera línea y luego el resto, sentí como si un puño se cerrara alrededor de mi garganta

"_Bella:_

_No sé si recuerdo alguna vez en la que te haya dicho que la elocuencia no es una de mis virtudes. Así que seré breve, sé que creíste que te traicione, pero yo jamás traicionaría alguien que me ha dado tanto. En un impulso imprudente quise aclararte la verdad, pero no se me dio otra oportunidad sino esta que verás en el video, espero que con ello entiendas que nunca quise hacerte daño, jamás._

_Quería que lo tuvieras antes de irme para tener mi conciencia limpia. Significas mucho para mí, más de lo que te imaginas. _

_Adiós_"

"_Antes de irme_".

¿Irse? El corazón comenzó a palpitarme dolorosamente cuando escuché la voz de Edward diferida, como se escucha una grabación, luego la de Jessica y cuando mis ojos captaron desde seis pantallas diferentes su cara y la de ella sentadas en un despacho que no conocía, algo revoloteó por mi cabeza…algo muy parecido a la sensación de desmayo.

Las lágrimas brotaron libres cuando el video se fue desarrollando y la horrorosa verdad quedaba al descubierto. Pero más allá de eso, ver a Edward otra vez me marcó el alma, y entender su razonamiento y lo injusta que fui y que me sentía era peor.

Mucho peor.

"_Dios mío…"_

La pantalla se quedó negra…y el video acabó.

Si con ese video hubiera acabado la sensación de desgracia que sentía me sentiría aliviada.

"¿_Qué es esto_?" pensé obtusamente.

Pero sabía lo que era. Sabía que había perdido la única oportunidad de ser feliz.

Alice miraba la pantalla impasible como si ya lo supiera todo, pero era imposible. Tenía que irme. Tenía que llamarlo

– Alice…–

Ella levantó el teléfono que tenía al lado intuyendo mis actos. Se lo quité cuando me dijo que estaba timbrando.

–¿_Ambrosía_?- Contesto una voz sumamente sensual y pausada

– Eh…- ¿Que debía decir?- Necesito hablar con Edward….Cullen - dije, su nombre se me atragantó.

– Lo siento, señorita, pero el señor Cullen se fue de la ciudad ayer y no sabemos cuándo regresara…se llevó casi todo –

Solté el teléfono cuando escuché eso. Se había ido, no sabía dónde estaba, un sollozo se me enterró en el pecho al mismo tiempo que sentía que mi estomago se contraía…como si alguien lo hubiera pateado…él bebe. Toqué mi vientre mientras la sensación se repetía.

Y luego la verdad me bañó otra vez. Se había ido, no lo había escuchado y no le había podido decir que estaba embarazada.

– Bella- dijo Alice al ver mi aturdimiento y la segura palidez que había matado a mi rostro - ¿Estás bien….Bella? –

Me puso la mano en la cara y yo la miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Alice…mi bebe…Edward…mi…- Antes de poder evitarlo el sollozo comprimido estalló en mi garganta y grité con dolor a pesar de que la alegría de haber sentido el primer movimiento de mi bebe equiparara mi sufrimiento.

– Bella…yo…lo siento…-

Seguí llorando solo consiente de mi tristeza y del trolcito en mi vientre proclamando que podía moverse. Lo tenía merecido.

Y me odiaba por ello.

– ¿Donde esta…?- pregunté entre mi llanto y las manos de Alice aferrando las mías.

– No…- pareciera que se estuviera debatiendo contra algo cuando la miré–… lo sé- dijo después de dudar.

Y yo que creí que ya lo había llorado todo… miré mi mano que apretaba la de Alice, allí donde ese anillo había permanecido siempre, el que había intentado olvidar pero que no había podido retirar de mi mano por miedo a que algún día me olvidara de él. Parecía brillar y quemaba mi dedo tanto como el dolor, la inscripción parecía brillar con luz propia, la que no me había tomado nunca el tiempo de leer "_pour toujours dans mon coeur_", mi mal francés tradujo estas palabras y casi grito cuando lo comprendí todo y cuando entendí que lo había hecho tarde "_por siempre en mi corazón_". Aferré más la mano de Alice cuando mi presionado pecho comenzó a arder ahogándome por liberar otro violento sollozo. Seguí llorando, no supe por cuando tiempo.

– Bella…- me llamó Alice cuando me calmé un poco – Bella…- pero no respondí, mi sentir era que me iba a quedar muda para toda la vida, nunca volvería a hablar para no seguir hiriendo a nadie, nunca…

– _Isabella_ – dijo una tercera voz…

Por un momento creí que estaba soñando…que mi dolor había hecho que me durmiera en el charco de mis lágrimas…

Pero no podía haber más claridad cuando miré hacia la puerta y vi apoyada sobre el marco a esa persona

Al inevitable dueño de mi vida.

**Nos leemos…**


	22. No doloroso, no en absoluto

**HOLA OTRA VEZ EL FASTIDIO, ES DECIR, MISA… ¿COMO LES VA?**

**ESPERO QUE TODO ESTE MARCHANDO BIEN EN SUS VIDAS, AQUÍ LES VENGO A MOLESTAR CON OTRO CAPITULILLO Y A DECIRLES OTRA VEZ GRACIAS, DE LO QUE NUNCA ME VOY A CANSAR, DE DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y SU COMPRENSION, ME LLENAN DE ORGULLO, UN VEZ MAS UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO.**

**PARA LAS QUE LEEN MASCARA DE ODIO YA VIENE EL CAPI 3 **

**GRACIAS**

**Twilight Characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Inspirado en The Wedding Date. **

**Bye!**

**Bella **

– _Isabella – dijo una tercera voz…_

_Por un momento creí que estaba soñando… que mi dolor había hecho que me durmiera en el charco de mis lágrimas…_

_Pero no podía haber más claridad cuando miré hacia la puerta y vi apoyada sobre el marco a esa persona._

_Al inevitable dueño de mi vida._

Mis ojos encontraron los suyos en un dechado de sentimientos que se desbordaban tanto como mis lágrimas, a mi lado Alice lloraba también pero yo no podía mirarla para comprobarlo, no podía hacerlo…mi miedo y mi culpa empezaban a retroceder para dar paso a un sentimiento primario. Alice me apretó la mano rápidamente mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás, los sollozos se calmaron en mi garganta pero no así mi sorpresa, ni mi confusión, ni el hondo y crudo deseo que sentí cuando enfoqué mi mirada en el sueño que se hacía preciosa realidad en frente de mis ojos. Ella dio media vuelta y salió tal vez entendiendo que necesitaba este momento a solas con él.

La puerta se cerró con un sonoro chasquido mientras yo solo seguía ahí, luchando, conteniendo el impulso loco de saltarle encima y besarlo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría, él había confiado en mí y yo le había escupido en la cara, no de modo literal, pero me sentía como si lo hubiera hecho y eso era definidamente doloroso, y más doloroso y vergonzoso seria que me empujara lejos de él y solo estuviera allí, haciéndome ansiarlo para rechazarme por la injusticia que había cometido.

–"Pour toujours dans mon Coeur"- dijo sencillamente casi en un susurro. Mi corazón se apretó con dolor, el dolor del deseo al escucharle hablar en francés. Subió su mano derecha y lentamente la empujó en mi dirección, en una invitación, o por lo menos eso me pareció.

–Dios Mío…- dije sin poder resistirlo más.

Fue lo único que pude hacer, en ese momento una ola del deseo suprimido por él atacó mi cuerpo, no tuve voz, no tuve aliento más que para levantarme rápidamente y correr hacia él para abrazarlo, si me empujaba con odio,…ya me las arreglaría luego.

En ningún momento nuestros ojos se separaron, y ellos me transmitieron todas las cosas a las que estuve ciega antes.

Antes de que mis labios se abrieran para decir el "lo siento" que ardía en el fondo de mi garganta fueron silenciados por la boca implacable de él. Mis lágrimas mancharon sus mejillas mientras sentía el calor de su aliento en mi boca y el gusto de su lengua en la mía. Sus brazos se cerraron como grilletes sobre mí y me levantaron del suelo. No fue necesaria una orden para que mis piernas rodearan su cintura y lo acercaran de modo inexorable hacia mí en un abrazo tan íntimo como perturbador, aliviador.

Cómo había echado de menos esto, como ansiaba sentir en contacto de su piel con la mía, quería seguir pidiéndole perdón una y mil veces mientras nuestros cuerpos se frotaban buscando la satisfacción no satisfecha.

Caminó conmigo en volandas y con fuerza impaciente me sentó sobre la mesa de enfrente, allí donde había reposado por unos instantes la caja del CD. Separó mi boca de la suya y comenzó a besarme el cuello gimiendo roncamente, como un gato…como un león preparándose para atacar. Sus manos me tocaron por todas partes como si durante muchos días hubiera ansiado eso. Ellas me transmitían la pasión caliente y avasalladora de la que estaba siendo parte y yo quería quemarme, quería muchas cosas…quería satisfacer el fuego que en ese momento se estaba apoderando del centro de mi cuerpo y que pulsaba por salir con una plegaria rota entre mis labios sedientos de su contacto.

Antes de que el empezara siquiera a hacerlo, comencé a desabrochar la camisa blanca que vestía, pero antes de llegar al segundo botón él se apartó de mi boca unos instantes y se la arrancó, la tiró a un lado y me empujó hacia él nuevamente, tomó mis manos por un momento para ponerlas sobre su pecho, su espalda se arqueó como la de un gato y gimió profundamente, el sonido de sus labios hizo latir cada punto de mi cuerpo que ansiaba todo de él. Fácilmente podía haber muerto del placer pues sentí, en el momento en que su mano cubrió mi pecho suavizado por la seda del vestido que portaba, que mi corazón se detenía y mis pulmones clamaban por aire ante el placentero dolor de su toque.

– Condenado vestido…- dijo él suavemente contra mi boca antes de volver a besarme y a la vez desatando, tan lentamente que era una tortura, los tirantes de ese vestido atado a mi cuello. Su lengua rozó suavemente mi paladar y yo respiré entrecortadamente al ser presa de su roce. Sus manos no habían dejado de moverse, me tocaban, sopesaban y acariciaban sin lentitud alguna, más bien con desespero, cuando pude ver un atisbo de sensibilidad en otras partes de mi cuerpo que no fueran mi boca y mi cuello, me di cuenta de que me había subido el vestido hasta los muslos y los tocaba rítmicamente.

– Edward…- Gemí contra sus labios, mientras el calor de su mano seguía ascendiendo lentamente esta vez, pero apretando mi carne con una fuerza pasional.

La punta de sus dedos rozó el material de la ropa interior. Mis manos se extendieron ávidas sobre su espalda mientras besaba su hombro y lo mordisqueaba suavemente. No quería que fuera despacio, después de haberle ansiado por meses…me estaba comportando como toda una perra en celo pero la necesidad primaria, solo conocida con él, me estrujaba las entrañas como puño ordeñando una ubre. Llegué al final de su espalda y sonreí el recordar mi expresión cuando vi su perfecto _traserus_ la vez anterior, apreté sus caderas y las empujé hacia las mías esperando que mi mensaje fuera claro. Ya tendríamos tiempo de amarnos suavemente, rogaba porque lo tuviéramos, pero rogaba más el contacto íntimo de nuestros cuerpos.

Mis tacones bajos resonaron sobre el piso cuando me puso de pie suavemente, pero la misma suavidad no fue participe cuando casi me arrancó el vestido por la cabeza. Cuando la visión azul dejo de existir vi sus ojos mirándose, bebiéndose el efecto de mi ropa interior nada llamativa y la ahora perceptible curva de mi vientre…, no sabía si él lo sabía….su mano se extendió con lentitud mientras no dejaba de mirarme, la intensidad de sus ojos me hizo temblar, y más me hizo temblar el temblor en su mano cuando la posó sobre mi vientre…

– Trolcito…- dijo lentamente, no entendí nada, más mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante ese intimo momento entre la vida en mí y él que había ayudado a formarla.

Él se puso de rodillas aun vestido y acarició mis piernas mientras su boca me besaba las rodillas, los muslos y las caderas, sus labios eran poderosos, suaves, perfectos, sus manos me tomaron por las caderas y me acercaron a él, aferré su cabeza para no caerme en el momento en que esos labios ardientes se posaron sobre la piel de mi vientre, cerró los ojos y dio la vuelta para posar su oreja en ese sitio…la lagrima contenida, mía, cayó sobre su cabeza pero él pareció no notarla, solo estuvo ahí varios minutos como su mi vientre contuviera el sagrado coro de los Ángeles. Yo masajeaba sus cabellos, aquellos cabellos que me estaban haciendo cosquillas en el ombligo, cerré los ojos también experimentando esa conexión magnifica que nunca creí que pudiera existir, en ese momento de pie, con el padre de mi monstruo a mis rodillas la paz, que en la vida pensé que nunca iba a conocer, cayó sobre mi como un manto de imperceptible terciopelo.

Cuando lo sentí moverse enfoqué mis ojos a él que me miró arrodillado abrazando mi regazo.

– Gracias…- dijo lentamente, como si yo fuera Dios...me incliné y le besé la frente.

– Perdóname….- había mucho más que quería decirle y solo por ese momento pensé que él me empezaba a apreciar por el contenido de mi vientre.

Me callé los sentimientos de desconcierto y culpabilidad, y más aún de desconfianza cuando el ardor y el deseo brilló en sus ojos dando un poco de menos espacio a la ternura, con su mirada conectada a la mía, atrapada en todo el sentido grafico de la palabra, sus dedos esta vez en vez de rozar, tomaron el elástico de la ropa interior y lenta, muy lentamente la fueron retirando, acariciándome en el recorrido, sentí que el sedoso vello que me cubría las piernas se erizaba a su contacto.

Cuando menos lo esperé, dada la concentración de su mirada me halé de las caderas y enterró su cara en mi vientre y más abajo, trate de contener el grito que pulso de mi garganta cuando el placer de su caricia sacudió mi cuerpo como un latigazo. La sensible parte de mi cuerpo que él estaba besando y acariciando creo la inexorable conexión con todo mi ser haciendo que mi pecho se apretara y que de él quisiera escapar mi corazón, un sollozo de placer escapó de mis labios cuando su boca se volvió más insistente. Cada neurona de mi cuerpo sentía y sabía que era lo que Edward estaba haciendo.

El placer me inundó como el agua inunda a una piscina, lenta ardorosa y seductoramente, sentía vergüenza de desear esto pero me sentía al mismo tiempo en libertad de pedirlo, nunca en mi vida había tomado nada para mí y ahora él estaba adorando mi cuerpo como si de verdad fuera valioso. Abrí los ojos sin haberme dado cuenta en verdad en que momento los había cerrado, lo miré, sus esculpidas mejillas estaban rojas y sonreía seductoramente consiente de lo mucho que lo deseaba y de lo mucho me gustaba que amara mi cuerpo.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y me apretó contra el besándome con urgencia, di un paso hacia atrás y mis caderas tropezaron con la mesa. Él me levantó de la cintura, y me sentó con suavidad sobre la mesa sin separar nuestras bocas, y si se daba el caso sin separar nuestras miradas, algo en mí se rompió ante el entendimiento de una cosa y ese algo roto fue mi inseguridad, los ojos de él me hablaban en ese lenguaje y me decían todas las cosas seductoras que en secreto siempre quise oír. Como si no hubiera sido claro ahí estaba su voz cadente, empapada de mí.

– Mi Bella….te amo…te adoro….te deseo….- cada frase acompañada de un beso mientras me inclinaba suavemente sobre la mesa y se subía el a ella.

Debía sentirme apenada, debía sentir miedo de que alguien nos descubriera, debía sentirme un poco prostituta por desear enormemente que me tomara así, pero mi cuerpo lo anhelaba y yo lo pedía.

– Te amo, Edward…más que a mi vida…- dije con la voz ahogada de deseo.

Luego yo lo desnudé a él ayudándole a librarse de las pocas prendas que nos separaban, cuanto amé el contacto de su cálido cuerpo que me hacía sentirme protegida.

Sin inhibiciones lo toqué, toque la evidencia de su necesidad y su deseo y me satisfizo sobremanera que fuera yo quien lo provocara, él se estremecía ante cada roce como si toda la vida se redujera a esto, al contacto físico, a la unión carnal, al amor expresado con el cuerpo…a la vida creciendo dentro de otra vida.

Él se inclinó sobre mí y lo sentí llenarme lentamente, conteniéndose como siempre, a pesar de que yo sabía y también necesitaba de la copula animal y salvaje como la pasión que estaba corriendo por mis venas, gemí y grite desesperada por sentirlo completamente dentro de mí, al diablo…

– Ámame, Edward…en la manera en que desees, como el instinto lo dicte…- esperé ser clara, mi lenguaje no conocía de palabras eróticas con las que seducirlo, en ese aspecto me consideraba bastante mediocre.

Intenté que mis propios ojos expresaran la necesidad salvaje en mi interior en el fuego que transmitía los centímetros que faltaban para que estuviéramos realmente unidos. Se lo rogué y él lo entendió.

Dejó caer su peso sobre mí y nuestra unión fue total, cuando ambos lo sentimos gemimos en éxtasis anticipado...pero no todavía…no todavía…

Empezó a embestirme con fuerza olvidándose de sus intenciones suaves, yo sabía por el médico, que tuvo la fineza de decirme en una de sus consultas, que tener relaciones sexuales a estas alturas de mi embarazo no era peligroso y a pesar de que yo sabía que no le haría daño pensé que él se preocuparía, pero sus movimientos eran precisos, cada roce, cada caricia y cada fuerte empujón marcaban el ritmo de nuestro baile decadente en el cual cada uno estaba concentrado en alcanzar el hondo placer que solo una unión como la nuestra, de sexo más amor, podía lograr.

Yo gritaba y él gemía ante mis gritos hábilmente sofocados por sus besos, yo lo besaba en la cara y bebía en esos besos la transpiración de su esfuerzo, de su gozo, lágrimas de alegría brotaban por mis ojos sin poder contenerlas mientras yo me agarraba firmemente a la realidad de los hombros de Edward para no subir a la cumbre sin él, retrasaba mi placer para él, y cada esfuerzo era recompensado con su roce, era letal, devastador, este clímax nos iba a matar.

Cuando no pude soportarlo más estallé en mil pedazos y me apreté a él en busca de soporte mientras todo alrededor de mis ojos bailaba en pasión, él siguió empujando contra mi pocas veces más antes de hacer lo mismo que yo y abrazarme para atarse a este mundo y al mismo tiempo entrar al paraíso.

Fue la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida, contando la primera noche, amaba a este hombre con una intensidad que me asustaba pero que al mismo tiempo me daba toda la seguridad y estima que me había hecha falta. Lo besé lentamente. Cuando fui consiente de mí, él exhalo su aliento en mi boca y lo traguee satisfecha mientras unía mis labios a los suyos y resistía parte de su peso con el mío. Su mano tomó mi mano y besó el anillo dorado que había puesto en ella sonriendo enigmáticamente, luego mirándome otra vez, una vez desaparecido, momentáneamente, el velo del deseo, posó ambas manos unidas en la dura y poco visible protuberancia de mi vientre…

– Nuestro trol…cito- dijo sonriéndose, - solo podía pensar en ti…en esto…en nosotros …por el amor de todo lo sagrado, cásate conmigo…se mi esposa Isabella Swan…- rogó desesperadamente.

Mi pasión no me impidió grabar en mi cabeza aquellas palabras…dichas con tal veracidad y decisión que no podían ser solo producto de la pasión compartida…no más inseguridad…no más…

–Yo lo llamo monstruito…- dije yo acariciando mi vientre en donde una pequeña patadilla contra nuestras manos nos indicó que sabía que estábamos hablando de él…de ella…de lo que Dios quisiera – Y si…acepto casarme contigo…y vivir a tu lado toda mi vida…–

Me besó intensamente, diciéndome en silencio que en el aspecto de la pasión jamás me iba a aburrir de nuestro matrimonio.

Miró a nuestro alrededor y sonrió contra la comisura de mi boca.

– Soy un animal….-

Supuse que se estaba refiriendo al haberme tomado sobre la mesa pero yo le tomé la cara y lo obligué a mirarme,

– Yo también…y mira el resultado…- señale mi vientre…- un pequeño trol/monstruito. – él se rio con una carcajada silenciosa y me miró poniéndose serio.

– Te amo, Isabella Swan…me has robado el cuerpo, la mente... – me tomó la otra mano y me la besó – pero más importante que todo,…el corazón…–

Seguimos besándonos alternándolo con caricias, pero cuando todo se dio para una segunda unión yo lo detuve.

– Tendremos tiempo para hacerlo sobre una cama…alguien puede entrar–

Lo entendió no sin rechistar, pero una cosa era segura y él lo resumió en esta frase:

– Una frustración como la mía tardara mucho tiempo en ser mitigada –

Yo lo secundé con una sonrisa cuando me ayudó a atarme los tirantes del vestido. No podíamos decir lo mismo de su camisa. Estaba ideando una manera de salir cuando alguien toco con los nudillos la puerta.

Miré aterrada a Edward y él me puso tras de él cuándo la puerta se abrió. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa al ver a Jasper. En sus manos tenía un sweater blanco que alargó hacia Edward. Sentí que la cara se me iba a explotar de la vergüenza pero él solo sonreía.

– Veo que he hecho bien…- dijo enigmáticamente.

– Gracias, Jasper- dijo Edward adelantándose- …Por todo- tomó el sweater y a cambio estrechando la mano de Jasper como si fueran amigos entrañables.

– Ahora queda lo más difícil – dijo Alice entrando y tomando de la mano a Jasper, pero yo sabía a qué se refería cuando decía eso, y no necesite que tres personas en diferentes tonos de voz dijeran su nombre.

Charlie.

**Edward. **

Salí de la casa de Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no estaba muy contenta con mis argucias a fines de conseguir información sobre Bella, y estaba también bastante de mal humor con Jasper por que no se lo había dicho, pero ahora todo estaba aclarado. Ahora mi oportunidad de recuperarla estaba en mis manos como no lo había estado antes.

Me subí a un taxi y le pedí que me llevara a mi hotel. Por un segundo quise verla en su trabajo y cedí a ese impulso por el simple pacer de observarla. Pagué al taxista cuando salí y me compré un rollo de canela para pasar el tiempo, desde mi posición privilegiada podía observar el movimiento de la entrada y salida de personas de esa oficina pero solo buscaba ávidamente cuando alguien medianamente parecido a ella salía.

Me sorprendió y enfadó a la vez que cayera la noche sobre el día y ella aun no saliera, consultaba mi reloj codiciosamente contando cada minuto. Había comprado una tarjeta de madres en una tienda, y se la había dado a Alice firmada con mi mamarracho para que ella la pusiera cerca de Bella, para empezar a felicitarla antes de verla y saber que la hermosa tarjeta le alegraría un poco.

Observé más por inercia que por verdadero impulso y la vi….allí estaba ella, tal como le había visto en la mañana, hermosa, seductora, imparable…mi gatita.

Mi cuerpo volvió a arder como en la mañana y saberla tan a pocos pasos de mí solo hizo aumentar mi deseo, deseo que había dormido lo bastante para ser racional.

Respiré hondo para calmarme y seguirla hasta que estuviera seguro de que estaba bien.

Caminó una distancia considerable pero no lo noté, estaba pendiente de la cadencia de sus pasos y el taconeo de sus zapatos. El CD brilló en mi mente, ahora estaba en manos de Jasper quien se lo iba a dar a Bella mediante un intermediario el día de mañana. El día de la fiesta, la ocasión propicia, según Alice, para que nuestro reencuentro se desarrollara.

Subió a un taxi y se alejó, el único consuelo que hallé de esa distancia es que mi cuerpo debería esperar otras 24 horas para verla, prefería mil veces esas 24 horas que las semanas, meses sin ella.

"_Muy pronto, amigo_" Sí, mi amigo ardía con deseo, pero ardía mi cuerpo y mi mente por la necesidad de quitar de los recuerdos de Bella las odiosas ignominias de esa perra que se hacía llamar Jessica. Resignado y con el cuerpo dolorido de puro deseo salté a un taxi y me fui ahora si a mí hotel.

Las tres duchas frías que me tomé, después de que me despertara cada vez del mismo sueño, tampoco ofrecieron sosiego a mi "amigo". Pero tampoco a mí, Dios, estaba enloquecido por esa mujer. Obsesionado, y enamorado, perfectamente correspondido…o eso sospechaba.

Cuando me desperté por quinta vez ya era de mañana y traté de enrolarme en cualquier clase de actividad con el fin de distraer el próximo encuentro a darse.

A las seis de la tarde ya estaba vestido y más que listo para ir al salón de la recepción. El corazón me palpitaba y también otras partes no mencionables de mi cuerpo. Mi amigo, sobre el que no tenía control, era el pensante de esta noche, pero si ella me rechazaba sabía que podía dejarla hacerlo, a pesar de que las duchas frías se convirtieran en un constante hasta que me dejara tomarla por su voluntad.

Cuando llegué a la recepción subí rápidamente como Jasper había indicado y me escondí en la pared móvil del lado derecho del cuarto de cámaras. En donde iba a hablar en privado con Bella. La sola idea de ella y yo solos me recorrió el cuerpo recordándome como me sentía.

Desde ese pedazo de pared escuchaba todo, ahora solo tenía que esperar, esperar el momento en el que ella viera el video y supiera la verdad de mí, de poder explicarle cuan perdida y ciegamente enamorado estaba de ella.

Escuché pasos que subían rápidamente después de una hora o dos. Mi corazón saltó cuando identifiqué la voz de Alice, habían entrado al cuarto.

– Alice no creo que debamos...- escuché la voz de Bella, y me relamí de gusto cuando imaginé el sabor pronto de sus labios de nuevo bajo los míos.

– Dámelo, tal vez sea para algún trabajo o alguna información importante- dijo Alice a lo lejos, bastante importante a decir verdad.

El video comenzó a reproducirse sin mediar más palabras entre ellas. Yo esperaba calmando mis ansias, esperaba que el video terminara, esperaba que dejara de oírse la voz del infierno para que la verdad fuera clara. Conté el tiempo que duraba y luego todo se quedó en silencio.

– Alice…- la voz de Bella antes curiosa ahora sonaba estrangulada, la verdad ahora clara…¿por que se escuchaba tan…?

Escuché otros ruidos hasta que nuevamente capté a Bella.

– Eh…-dudó - Necesito hablar con Edward….Cullen - dijo, mi nombre en sus labios sonó a algo similar a un ladrido lastimero, se me frunció el estómago.

Otro ruido, luego silencio, la curiosidad latía en mis sienes haciéndome desear hacer acto de presencia, debía verla ya o me iba a morir de un infarto.

– Bella- dijo Alice sobre una serie de gemidos lastimeros que se escucharon luego, que interpreté como de Bella.

– Alice…mi bebe…Edward…mi…- Un grito de dolor perforó la tranquilidad del aire que me rodeaba, salté de la pared y la empujé fuertemente incapaz de soportar otro minuto más sin tenerla. Mientras me acercaba escuché la voz de Alice.

– Bella…yo…lo siento…-. Ese era el momento en el que ella le contaba del montaje y yo aparecía sonriente, pero no contaba con el dolor y la reacción de Bella, como yo tampoco, no debía sentirme asquerosamente regocijado, pero maldita sea si lo hacía.

– Donde esta…- la agonía de su voz era demasiado para mi mientras menos pasos nos separaban.

– No… lo sé- dijo Alice, pero ya había ido lejos, ya habíamos extendido la situación más allá de lo posible. Ella seguía llorando en suplica muda

– Bella…Bella…- la llamó Alice una y otra vez pero ella no respondía.

Cuando la enfoqué en mi campo de visión mi cuerpo se quedó de piedra, sentada apretando las manos sobre su cara su tristeza perforó mi pecho al mismo tiempo que el deseo y la necesidad, vestía ese mismo traje que usó cuando en el compromiso de su hermana, pero hoy, que había aprendido a mirarla con el amor que me consumía, la veía mil y una veces más hermosa de lo que ya era.

– Isabella…- dije apretando mi garganta al pronunciar su precioso nombre.

Como si mi voz fuera la clave de la detención de su dolor , su llanto cesó y descubrió su cara a la facción de incredulidad que dibujó en ella cuando nuestros ojos pudieron mirarse finalmente el uno al otro sin ninguna mentira que velara nuestros deseos. Sin nadie en medio a quien culpar ni deseoso de hacernos daño, solo ella y yo, ellos y yo.

No se por cuánto tiempo la miré, pero en sus ojos descubrí los cuatro meses de soledad y de sufrimiento que yo había causado, también el arrepentimiento y el pesar, reemplazados después por la necesidad, tan desnuda como yo quería tenerla a ella.

Alice salió y cerró la puerta pero apenas fui consiente de ese hecho, ahora solo existíamos los dos, ahora…podía ser mía de nuevo. Solo tuve el valor de hablar para decirle la hermosa frase del anillo de mi madre, anillo que, si no me equivocaba, estaba en su mano derecha.

– _Pour toujours dans mon coeur_.- dije esperando que fuera suficiente. Mi cuerpo latía de deseo, así fuera un abrazo pero necesitaba de su contacto, básicamente si no la tocaba me consumiría espontáneamente, levanté mi mano para que la tomara, para que aunque fuera la rozara.

– Dios Mío…- dijo ella en un susurro cargado de secretos y a la vez de tanta verdad inimaginable.

Cuando la vi venir hacia mi todo sentido de la realidad se apartó de mi conciencia, aquí estaba yo viviendo mi fantasía hecha realidad, ella a mi lado.

Pude ver venir la sarta y chorros de lo mucho que me tenía que decir pero yo no quería disculpas, no quería nada más que abrazarla y mecerla en mis brazos, aceptaría cualquier cosa pero en el lenguaje corporal, las palabras…no eran una necesidad en este momento.

La besé incapaz de poder huir a la tentación, la humedad de su rostro me hizo pensar en otro tipo de humedad que estaba ansioso de poseer, la besé lujuriosamente recordando con cada papila gustativa de mi lengua la textura nunca olvidada de su aterciopelada boca. La apreté contra mí levantándola del piso, descubriendo que su peso pluma seguía siendo el mismo. Ya vería yo que comiera hasta que se engordara como un globo, hasta que fuera suficiente para su salud y la de mi trol.

Sus piernas me apretaron las nalgas en el momento en que se hicieron un nudo en mi cintura, un gemido salvaje y de profunda necesidad escapó de mi boca, y la carestía de estallar se hizo apremiante, pero no… la dominé…hasta que ella deseara lo mismo que yo.

Impaciente por sentir cada centímetro de su dulce piel sobre la mía caminé y la pose sin ninguna delicadeza sobre la mesa más próxima, una vez ahí comencé a besarle su apetecible cuello, aquel por el que había muerto por probar durante esos meses de separación y que ahora se ondulaba ante mi como la más deliciosa fruta prohibida. Lo besé, lo lamí y lo marqué intentando no ser apremiante en mis caricias, solo podía pensar en ella, en su cuerpo y en su mente, en ese cuerpo tentadoramente descubierto por el diseño osado del vestido.

Sentí sus manos temblorosas en mi camisa, intentaba quitármela, la razón de su temblor la ignoraba, aparté sus manos suavemente y me quité el maldito retazo de tela, alojé a Bella entre mis muslos otra vez sintiendo cada parte de su calor, posé sus manos en mi pecho y la sensación de sus infantiles palmas me trajo recuerdos lo suficientemente calientes para excitarme mucho más de lo que ya estaba ahora, si es que era posible.

Tomé su suave y cálido seno en mi mano con los recuerdos de su piel desnuda, pudorosa y condenadamente deliciosa bombardeándome la memoria, el suave peso de ese seno inflamó mi sangre y a mi amigo. Pero la tela estaba haciendo lo suyo, haciéndome desear destruirla.

Con impaciencia, porque sabía que no apreciaría que destruyera su vestido como con mi camisa comencé a desatar los cordones atados en su cuello, mis dedos aprovechaban cada tramo de piel que podía tocar, si alguien nos iba a interrumpir me llevaría la piel en mis dedos hasta un nuevo encuentro.

– Condenado vestido- dije impaciente cuando me enredé un poco los dedos en los finos tirantes.

Besé sus labios y su lengua imprimiendo pasión y deseo, el vestido yacía sobre su cintura y sus pechos estaban libres a mis demandas, los toqué ansiosamente, como un niño ávido, como un adolescente perturbado, como el epitome de la abstinencia que era como me sentía hasta hace 20 minutos.

Después hurgué su cintura y luego sus piernas que me apretaban febrilmente, en busca del lugar que más me moría de ganas por poseer.

La piel de sus piernas, tan suave como la del resto de su cuerpo cedió ante mis manos anhelantes explorando cada centímetro y añorando perforarla para marcarla como mía, como nadie nunca más iba a hacer.

– Edward…-

Justo lo que mi libido necesitaba, que mi nombre sonara de esa manera desesperada en ella…rogué que me diera fuerzas a algo, lo que sea, antes de echarme sobre ella y tomarla como un perro. Ganó mi sentido común y la poca decencia que me quedaba en el ceso sin darme cuenta de que mis manos apretaban su carne con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Al seguir subiendo y recubriendo su piel de nieve mis dedos rozaron sus bragas, y ella gimió acariciándome la espalda y empujándome hacia ella, hasta que los sitios en donde ambos parecíamos arder entraron en febril contacto. Casi se me cae la cabeza por el esfuerzo de controlarme, me estaba llevando lejos y demasiado rápido para ambos, quería prolongarlo, pero el control del que me jactaba pesaba menos que una gota de agua.

La bajé de la mesa para poder quitarle la ropa, la tomaría desnuda de cualquier ardid, de cualquier cosa que pudiera entorpecer la gloriosa figura que ahora yacía de pie ante mí, dándome la libertad para hacer lo que yo quisiera.

Toqué desde su frente, iniciando un lento descenso, había llegado el momento de conocer a mi trol aunque mi control pendiera de un hilo. Toqué cada centímetro del camino descendente sin detenerme y con los ojos fijos en ella transmitiendo mis emociones hasta que posé la mano en su lugar, allí donde la piel se hacía más dura y donde la consistencia de algo prolijamente redondo se podía captar. Oh mi Dios. Ahí estaba. Ahí creía nuestro hermoso y anhelado futuro.

– Trolcito…- murmuré recordando su foto en la eco. Tenía que sentirlo, sentir su vida, el preciso corazoncito que latía con la cadencia estrella de un conejo.

Me puse de rodillas ante la reina de mi vida, como un caballero medieval nada más que presto a adorarla y a jurarle fidelidad hasta el día en el que me muriera. El olor de su piel y su deseo me hizo querer fervientemente aplazar por un poco más de tiempo este encuentro entre mi trol y yo, pero me controlé, ambos, Bella y él, eran dignos de adoración al mismo tiempo. Eran uno.

Toqué sus piernas antes de tomaran de las caderas ahora un poco redondeadas y acercarla a mí, besé su piel en ascenso y finalmente besé la dura piel de su vientre maravillándome en la textura, en ese tesoro de incalculable valor fruto de nuestro amor.

Acerqué mi cabeza a fin de escuchar el sonido de su corazón sin poder concedérseme ese deseo, pero sabiendo profundamente que la vida en ese interior estaba bien, era amada y seria protegida, por la mujer…por la única mujer que me había dado tanto.

Sus manos acariciaban rítmicamente mis cabellos mientras yo me perdía en sus caricias suaves. Suficiente.

Era hora de amar a la madre.

Aparté mi cabeza de su vientre y la miré a los ojos desde mi posición, hermosas lagrimas brillaban sobre su rostro inocente, limpio ahora de la maldad a la que injustamente había estado sometida.

– Gracias...- le dije, gracias por darme felicidad, amor y un futuro con el que fantasear, gracias por existir Bella Swan, gracias Dios por ponerte en mi camino.

– Perdóname…- dijo ella, en solo esa palabra sellamos las muchas que debieron ser habladas, pero que sin embargo no eran necesarias porque ambos comprendíamos que las cosas, nuestras vidas, eran lo único que importaba ahora.

Hora de amar a la mujer. Retiré el resto de frágil prenda que me impedía tomarla hasta la saciedad, la cabeza me daba vueltas ante toda esa maravillosa mujer.

Sin darle tiempo de arrepentirse y sin darme tiempo a mí de perder el poco control que me quedaba tomé su intimidad en mi boca y saboree su contacto. Calor, todo lo que había allí era calor y suave aceptación, húmedo deseo, pura lujuria pronta a ser satisfecha.

El sabor de su deseo, nunca olvidado, fue embriagador y devastador y cuando ella llegó yo me perdí en su placer contendiendo el mío a pesar del fiero impulso de ceder a él sin entrar en ella. Pero lo logré, yo quería llegar en su interior cálido y sedoso.

Me puse de pie y la llevé hasta posarla sobre la mesa y recostarla en ella, quedaba muy poco y a la vez tanto por descubrir, está loca lujuria, ajena a mí, amenazaba con consumirme entero, pero no me iba a dejar, al menos por unos minutos más, perdiéndome en la intensidad de su mirada húmeda y cristalinamente chocolate.

– Mi Bella…te amo…te adoro…te deseo…- eso no compensaba, esas cuatro palabras no eran suficientes, pero eran las primeras que se me ocurrían, las muchas otras me las guardaba para mí y me dedicaba a mostrárselas en cada caricia.

Estaba bajo mi cuerpo, vulnerable y hermosa y yo la miraba, la tenía y la iba a poseer una vez más, aun sin tenerla ya la ansiaba para toda la vida.

– Te amo Edward… más que a mi vida… - el deseo desnudo de su voz penetró mi conciencia, cerré los ojos a la lujuria avasalladora y sentí sus manos rozando mi ropa y la ayudé a retirarla ya sin ningún tipo de control, el que volvía a pender de un hilo cuando ella me tocó todo.

El calor abrasante de su intimidad, la estrechez de su cuerpo, me dieron la bienvenida en un roce que me paralizo el alma, lentamente, procurando no hacerle daño, deje que ese calor inundara y recibiera mi propia intimidad mientras me contenía para no moverme con prisa, pero lo necesitaba, Diablos si lo necesitaba. Ella se estremecía y gemía entrecortadamente bajo mi cuerpo, fue solo dos segundos después que entendí que quería que urgiera mis movimientos, deseaba el ardor y el salvajismo tanto como yo. No necesité sus palabras pero aun así las escuché, cada una de ellas quemándome la sangre como un hierro.

– Ámame Edward…en la manera en que desees- gemí y moví mi cadera un poco- como el instinto lo dicte –

Como animales deseando la liberación de los cuerpos. La razón se esfumó, la lujuria y el deseo tomaron el mando.

Hice mis movimientos guiado por el instinto animal, como ella me lo pedía, seguía retorciéndose, gimiendo profundamente dándome su placer y compartiendo el mío, seguía moviéndose saliendo al encuentro de mis envites con seductora impaciencia y yo como un loco la seguía, la seguía y la seguía….

Su interior me apretó con fuerza en el momento culminante y ver su placer desencadenó el mío.

Me olvidé de quien había sido, de lo que había hecho, ahora solo existía este mundo de paz y tranquilidad, estos momentos de éxtasis que llenaban lo poco que quedaba del alma que tenía antes de ser un gigoló. Ahora solo estaba ella y mi hijo…nada más…nada más.

Tomé su mano en mi mano y la besé luego hice que ambas pieles entraran en contacto con la de su vientre.

– Nuestro trol…- sonreí ante su mirada inocente y le dije antes de que algo nos interrumpiera. – Solo podía pensar en ti, en esto, en nosotros…- que me dijera que si por favor – Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, cásate conmigo…sé mi esposa Isabella Swan –

Me preparé incólume para su rechazo, pero su mano la que tocaba el vientre y rozaba la mía se moví y me apretó la mía.

– Yo le llamo monstruito…- comprendí que se refería a nuestro espécimen, aquel que privada y, debía decirlo, habíamos bautizado con tales sendos apodos. – y si, acepto casarme contigo…y vivir a tu lado toda mi vida –

La besé dándole las gracias por su respuesta, por su ahora ciega confianza en mí, luego caí en cuenta del frío de la madera y de modo en que nuestros cuerpos estaban acoplados sobre esa mesa en donde la había tomado sin control.

– Soy un animal- dije odiándome internamente.

– Y yo también- me respondió ella sorpresivamente, al menos para mí. – Y mira el resultado…- se señaló la tripa y sonrió- un pequeño trol / monstruito –

La miré y supe que nunca había conocido tanta belleza junta, y me prometí a mí mismo que fuera lo que fuera desde este momento toda mi existencia seria dedicada a hacer feliz a esta mujer.

– Te amo Isabella Swan…me has robado el cuerpo, la mente,- le besé la mano,- pero lo más importante de todo, el corazón. –

Sonrió con placer ante mis palabras y supe que me creía.

Seguimos besándonos y mi lujuria volvió a despertarse con asombrosa rapidez, como solo con ella sucedía. Pero ella me detuvo antes de elevarme sobre su cuerpo.

– Tendremos tiempo para hacerlo en una cama - sí, contigo desnuda y cubierta de azúcar…jejejeje - Alguien puede entrar…–

Lo chocante del asunto es que tenía razón, pero eso no me hizo desearla con menos ardor.

– Una frustración como la mía tardara mucho tiempo en ser mitigada–

Sonrió comprensivamente y se bajó de la mesa con suavidad.

La ayudé a vestir y despues a mí, intentando discernir el misterio de cómo iba a salir sin que la gente se preguntara sobre el destino de mi camisa.

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento, Bella se escondió y tras de mí y la dejé hacer. Pero la puerta dio paso a alguien de confianza, Jasper, nuestro segundo redentor.

– Veo que he hecho bien- dijo mirándome desaprobatoriamente el pecho desnudo -

– Gracias Jasper- esperaba que entendiera con ese gracias que abarcaba todo, aunque no se notara le debía demasiado. – Por todo. – Bella debía sospechar que ese todo incluya su vida investigada, pero esperaba que me entendiera.

Alice se unió tiempo después.

– Ahora nos queda lo más difícil –

El helado balde de imaginaria agua fría cayó sobre mí al comprender de quien hablaba, no me sentía menos valiente, ni menos lujurioso, pero tal vez la pelea iba a estar un poco más dura de lo que creía.

– Charlie- corroboré junto con Alice y Jasper.

_**Jejejeje saben que el lemmon no es lo mío aunque ya me gustaría escribir como una autora que descubrí recientemente. Se las recomiendo, se llama Robín Schone, y sus libros son…demasiado sensuales…ya me gustaría contagiarme del talento de ella. Abrazos y gracias por leer, tanto por dejar reviews como por no**_

_**Chaito **_


	23. Antes dela Batalla

**Hola;**

**Primero que nada pido disculpas por la tardanza y sé que aun me van a odiar más al final de chapter, pero es que he estado colgada, se los aseguro, y no he podido actualizar mis otras dos historias, para las que leen Máscara de Odio y El Poder Oculto tendrán su actualización pronto, pero por lo "pronto" sigo con mi Cita, el fic que me ha vuelto famosa, literalmente. **

**Otra vez disculpas, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por sus mensajes a tod s, me hicieron reír muchos de ellos y otros me hicieron preguntarme que seria de mi si el fic se hubiese quedado en mi cabeza, confieso que ser la escritora favorita de alguien no es acostumbrado en mi y por eso sigo agradeciéndoles. Un abrazototototote de oso, de león, pato y todas las especies del mundo que circulan por esta pagina :)**

**Besos**

**Twilight Characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Based on The Wedding Date.**

**Bella**

Durante la fiesta permanecí al lado de Edward todo el tiempo. Bailé con el todas las piezas y nuestros cuerpos aun deseosos por el tiempo pasado se frotaban el uno al otro con sensualidad desbordante. Todos mis sentidos estaban pendientes de él, de mis manos en su cuello o enterradas en su pelo cobrizo, de sus manos cálidas y curiosas en mi cintura y del deseo y la lujuria que brotaba en el poco aire y la poca distancia que nos separaba.

Rozó su nariz con la mía y dijo contra mi boca:

- Mi esposa...-

Yo nunca había podido asociar a mi personalidad la palabra esposa ni las cualidades que eso implicaba, pero ahí estaba, en brazos del hombre mas maravilloso del mundo y el que, horas antes, me había pedido que me casara con el y yo aceptaba como una niña enamorada.

Eso era lo que era, tal vez no una niña pero si una mujer absoluta y condenadamente enamorada. Sonreí y él se quedó mirándome la boca, haciéndome sonrojar.

- Me voy a encargar de que esa sonrisa nunca abandone ese lugar- dijo con ese tono que me hacia vibrar las partes innombrables de mi cuerpo, besó la comisura de mis labios mientras me apretaba con mas ahínco contra él, era casi imposible respirar, me agité un poco al sentir la violencia de la reacción de mi cuerpo y más aun al ser presa de la violenta reacción de él, la cual sentí claramente en mis caderas.

- Vaya - dije contra su boca a pocos centímetros de la mía - Y yo que pensé que tardarías mas tiempo en "recuperarte"-

Su frente se apoyó contra la mía y él aspiró con fuerza sobre mi cuero cabelludo.

- Creo haberte dicho que mi frustración tardara bastante en ser saciada...tal vez nunca...nunca -dijo en un susurro profundo.

- Creo que pienso lo mismo – secundé.

Nos besamos levemente y yo sentí el zumbido conocido en mis orejas. Esto era maravilloso, seguramente así se sentía ser amada, estar rodeada de los brazos de la persona que es tu pareja, besándose, bailando como cualquier historia de cuento.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron suspiré, cerré los ojos intentando encontrar, entre todo mi aturdimiento, la excusa y la explicación que le iba a dar a mi padre y que, o cual, iba a ser el sacrificio que iba a tener que dar para que aceptara en mi vida a Edward.

Aunque en estos meses había dado señales nulas de querer hablar conmigo yo lo necesitaba, necesitaba hacerlo participe de mi felicidad. Mi padre era la única persona que se iba a enterar de mi boda. La ultima vez que había hablado con mi madre ella solo había mostrado cuan poco le importaba yo como hija.

No sé por que en ese momento recordé eso y los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas que, desgraciadamente, no pude contener. Él se dio cuenta.

- Bella...- a pesar de la súbita tristeza que sentí no pude evitar esbozar un amago de sonrisa cuando lo oí pronunciar la contracción de mi nombre, era algo sumamente encantador, se separó un poco de mi, me tomó el rostro en las manos y me miró con sus ojos verdes/ambarinos. - ¿Que sucede?- su mano viajó de mi cuello a mi mejilla y allí atrapó la lagrima solitaria que se había deslizado de mis parpados.

- Aún tengo miedo por Charlie - dije ocultando el verdadero motivo de mi tristeza repentina.

- No lo creo- dijo él solemnemente, parpadeé y el resto de mis lagrimas halló camino a mis mejillas y quedaron atrapadas en sus pulgares – a ti te preocupa algo mas-

Si, estaba un poco deprimida.

Él sabia lo que era no tener madre, pero para mi era peor tenerla y saber y que ella no quería tenerme a mi. Nunca supe si yo había sido un accidente o si solo había sido deseo de mi padre que naciera, sentí que los brazos de Edward me ceñían apartándose de mi cara, identificando inexplicablemente el motivo de mi dolor.

- Ssshh.. princesa - sollocé un poco mientras él me abrazaba. Había contado en cierta ocasión esta debilidad a Alice - Ahora me tienes a mí, a nuestro hijo, a Alice con Jasper...-

- Me hubiera gustado que mi madre compartiera esta felicidad – dije amargamente contra su pecho.

- Mírame...- me dijo él después de un momento, cuando me calmé. - Algún día...- comenzó a hablar, y le miré la boca con mis ojos llorosos - Ella va a darse cuenta del error que cometió, pero ahora es tiempo de pesar en ti – sonrió de lado antes de continuar- en nosotros...-

Me permití dejarme llevar por el placer de sus ojos y olvidarme de la presión de los sollozos, él tenia razón, mi vida estaba pronta a cambiar y juré por El Altísimo que lo iba a aprovechar, basta de pensar solo en los demás, basta de hacer intentos vanos por agradare a una madre que no me quería, ahora iba a tener lo que en mi infancia y adolescencia había tenido a medias, amor de verdad.

Sentí un ligero movimiento en mi vientre y sonreí, el monstruo compartía mi felicidad y la apoyaba.

Cuando la balada terminó condecoraron a algunos de los detectives de la empresa, entre ellos Jasper.

Cuando la voz del amo de la ceremonia mencionó el nombre de Liam Deverell, por el premio al trabajo del mes, abrí mucho los ojos incrédula ante lo que descubrí en ese momento, miré a Edward un poco sorprendida al quedar clara la profesión del supuesto "auxiliar del jefe de personal" que había ido por noticias mías.

- Era algo que debía hacer- dijo Edward excusándose con una expresión un poco amedrentada en la cara, como si lo fuera a juzgar culpable por atreverse a investigarme - Ai no sabia de ti, por cualquier medio, me iba a enloquecer -

"Vaya" pensé. Jamás me había sentido lo suficientemente importante como para que alguien contratara a un investigador privado para averiguar sobre mi aburrida vida. Me sentí cuidada, importante y no me desagradó en absoluto, cualquiera aparte de mi diría que mi reacción debía ser de indignación por la invasión a mi privacidad pero ahí estaba, sintiéndome feliz con Edward y sintiendo el delicioso cosquilleo cuando confesó que si no sabia de mi se iba a volver loco, debía quererme, realmente.

Aferré su mano aceptando su excusa y me volví para escuchar el resto de la ceremonia. Todos reímos ante la frase que uso el amo de la ceremonia al acabar de nombrar a los condecorados y al terminar el discurso,

"No sean metiches"

Jasper bajó de la tarima y fue a donde Alice, esta le besó la frente y lo abrazó con fuerza cuando el la levanto del suelo.

- Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo cuando la puso en el suelo, Jasper tenia un expresión demasiado seria incluso tratándose de él.

Alice se volteó hacia nosotros y nos dijo que podíamos ir a la casa ya que probablemente se quedaría a pasar la noche con Jasper. Se fueron cogidos de la mano.

La mano de Edward me haló y caí contra su pecho con una sonrisa lenta.

- ¡Oh, Dios!- susurré acariciando los botones del sweater blanco – Alice no va a estar en casa...que eventualidad...- lo tenia para mi sola, él tenia razón. El deseo y el amor acumulado de cuatro meses era un hecho que teníamos que sofocar, cuanto antes. - ¿Que vamos a hacer?- pregunté como si me entristeciera hacerlo.

Él me besó con fuerza y nos separamos con la respiración agitada.

- Te deseo, te necesito...aun mas que antes - dijo él contra mi boca, su aliento cargado de erotismo acarició mis labios inflamados y húmedos de su beso - esto nunca se va a acabar...salgamos de aquí ahora mismo... -

Me tomó de la mano y empezamos a circular por entre la gente, salimos al aire frió y nos embarcamos en un taxi. Nos dimos apasionados besos y nos toqueteamos por todas partes aun a riesgo de que el conductor pensara que íbamos a tomar su auto como lecho de consumación.

Salimos cuando él pagó y nos besamos todo el camino hasta la casa, cuando me di la vuelta para abrir sentí que él me apretaba por detrás y mi espalda entró en contacto con su pecho y mi trasero contra su entrepierna, excitada como antes. Reí suavemente al sentir el embriagador contacto. Apenas entramos cerré la puerta y él me tomo en sus brazos otra vez, sentí tanta felicidad como nunca había sucedido.

Cuando habíamos llegado a la mitad de las escaleras yo ya no traía la ropa interior y el sweater de él se había quedado al pie de estas, el teléfono repicó.

Llegamos al rellano del segundo piso y me separé de él para contestar la llamada, otra vez se posicionó detrás de mi y comenzó a besarme el cuello y la piel descubierta de la parte superior de mi espalda, desatando con sus dientes los cordones que horas antes había desatado con los dedos.

- ¿Hola?- contesté con la voz ahogada de deseo, pero me quedé de hielo cuando la voz al otro lado respondió.

- ¿Bells?- era mi padre. Preguntó mi nombre con lo que pude identificar como un tono dubitativo, como si se estuviera preguntando a si mismo que hacia con el auricular en la mano. - Yo... quería hablar contigo-

- Cha... ¿Papá?- pregunte entrecortadamente, Edward dejó de besarme y se puso frente a mi analizándome.

- Si...Bells...eh...- Parecía que no sabia que decir en ese momento, y ahí precisamente me volví a dar cuenta de cuan parecidos éramos.

- Perdóname papá...- dije susurrando – Yo... no quería desilusionarte – Edward alargó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos en mudo apoyo moral.

- Yo...siempre voy a estar orgulloso de ti, Bells- lloré, no podía evitarlo, y saber que en esas pocas palabras estaba escondida la frase "te perdono" me hizo emocionarme aun más.

- Te quiero, papá- dije sencillamente luchando inútilmente con el nudo de llanto que me apretaba la garganta.

Los cuatro meses de su ausencia que tanto me habían dolido y marcado desaparecían ahora, cuando escuchaba también el llanto de él, mas silencioso que el mío, mi padre era de las pocas cosas buenas de mi vida.

- Yo también te quiero, Bells, más de lo que te imaginas- Suspiré, tenia a mi padre de vuelta y sabia que cuando se enterara del motivo de mi nueva felicidad, su cariño hacia mi le haría mas fácil adaptarse a que estaba embarazada y que me iba a casar con Edward, bueno...tal vez estaba siendo demasiado optimista y tenia riesgo de quebrar esta frágil tregua con mi padre, pero él merecía saberlo, como hija suya el merecía mi sinceridad, pero no era una verdad que iba a administrar por teléfono, solo había tenido miedo a Charlie a vez en mi vida, hace cuatro meses en aquella iglesia, pero ahora él y yo debíamos afrontar nuestras verdades cara a cara.

Tenía a mi padre y lo iba a conservar, el instinto me decía que así seria.

- Han pasado tantas cosas, papá, necesito contártelo todo, viajaré...- sugerí aunque la idea no me atraía en lo absoluto, menos ver a mi madre y a la empollona de Jessica.

- Tendremos tiempo, campanilla.- me dijo, el solía llamarme así cuando era niña. - Y no te preocupes, no tendrás que venir, yo voy a ir a ti. Como antes, como hace mucho tiempo no hacia, no sabes cuanto de menos te he echado, hija.

- Si, papa- dije secundándolo- Es mejor hablar personalmente -

Debía contarle del cambio radical de mi vida. Me dijo que llegaría el día de mañana, me olvidé de mencionar a los demás ese hecho, la felicidad era demasiada para recordarlo

Cuando corté la llamada sentí que el peso de un mastodonte había sido quitado de mis hombros, Edward me abrazó y me dijo:

- Me alegra que tengas a tu padre de vuelta, es lo que importa -

- Si, tienes razón. Mañana podremos contarle la verdad y decirle que nos casamos, y que va a ser abuelo -

Él sonrió al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

- Él debe ver la veracidad y conveniencia de mis intenciones- dijo Edward refiriéndose a nosotros di la vuelta en su abrazo y quedeé de frente a él, ahora mi felicidad era completa.

- ¿Y que intenciones son esas?- pregunté para iniciar el juego y a la vez frotando sinuosamente mi cuerpo contra el suyo en una clara actitud de invitación.

Él direccionó su vista hacia el baño y meneó la cabeza.

- Con él mis intenciones son pedirle tu mano como la tradición manda pero contigo...-

- ¿Cuales?- rozamos nuestros labios y ambos suspiramos abrazándonos apasionadamente.

- Tomarte una y otra vez durante toda la noche... bañarnos en esta dicha que nos devora el alma... amarnos de...- acallé sus intenciones con un beso, me levantó en sus brazos y me llevó hacia el susodicho baño, cuando llegó allí me bajó y separamos nuestras bocas, el sonido excitó todos mis sentidos – ¿Recuerdas como se hace en la ducha?- me preguntó con voz ronca.

Mi cara debía ser un incendio en ese momento, asentí suavemente contra su boca ocultando mis ojos de los suyos, él me deslizó un dedo sobre los labios.

- Yo también...- se alejó unos pasos y alargó la mano tendiéndola hacia la ducha.

Después se volvió hacia mí sin mediar palabra y en espera de que el agua tomara la temperatura adecuada.

Dio unos pasos hacia mí y me tomó de la cintura, sus manos se convirtieron en puños que agarraron la tela del vestido empezando a deslizarlo lentamente hacia arriba. Yo estaba perdida mirándole la boca y admirando como se contraían los músculos de su cuello y hombros cuando lentamente retiraba la prenda azul.

- Levanta los brazos- ordenó en ese tono ronco de su voz, agudizado por el deseo.

Levanté mis brazos y el términó de retirar el vestido. Lo sostuvo contra su cara y lo aspiró con la nariz lenta y metódicamente.

- Es la segunda prenda que huelo después de que la usaste - dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente.- Nunca cambia...es un olor que amo...que me excita...que me quema la sangre en las venas -

Su mirada luego, por encima de la tela, se deslizó con insoportable lentitud por mi cuerpo tenso como la cuerda de un arco, aun no podía acostumbrarme a que me mirara de ese modo, tan posesivo.

– Es tan puro...tan inocente...tan tuyo- se paso la lengua por los labios y tuve el loco impulso de hacerlo por él - y mío - La verdad de esa afirmación no me golpeó como antes, por que ahora lo tenia claro, tan claro como lo que dije a continuaron.

- Soy tuya...Edward...solo tuya.-

- Lo sé - dijo él con una convicción tan honda que me intimidó. Sus cálidas manos entraron en contacto con mis caderas cuando dejó el vestido a un lado, me acercó a él y las adaptó a las suyas. - Y no sabes cuanto...cuanto placer me da -

Nuevamente sentí el poder de su deseo en mi cuerpo, cómodamente alojado en mis caderas anhelantes, me derretí y lo abracé con fuerza y lo toqué por que lo necesitaba y él sonrió contra mi mejilla cuando le besé y lamí el hombro y a la vez desabrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón y desataba el resto hasta que lo sentí en mi mano.

- Me vas a matar - dijo contra mi oreja mordiéndome el suave lóbulo. Lo acaricié como mi instinto me ordenaba y por sus gemidos y gruñidos supe que le agradaba el modo que había conseguido. Me apretó los hombros con fuerza y su respiración entrecortada y agitada se estrellaba en mi cara y parte de mi cuello.

Después de un tiempo sentí que sus dedos se cerraban sobre mi muñeca y me la apartaba, lo que dijo sonó a suplica.

- Es suficiente -

Pero yo nunca tendría suficiente y a juzgar por el brillante deseo de su mirada el tampoco. Nunca me había sentido mas necesitada, ni deseada.

- Quiero tocarte...- dije deslizando mis manos por su pecho cintura y espalda- quiero saber como complacerte.- le besé la mejilla y luego la nariz empinándome para alcanzar su estatura .

- Ya lo haces, cada vez que me miras, cada vez que hablas solo me basta mirarte para complacer hasta a mi pupila - paró y gimió cuando le mordí el labio casi con mas fuerza de la necesaria - No se que has hecho conmigo, pero por ello te agradezco y a la vez te maldigo - me soltó la muñeca y yo me lancé a besar y catar su pecho pasando la lengua por sus músculos y su pecho. Mordiéndolo cada vez que podía, el latido acelerado de su corazón azotó mi lengua.

- No quiero ser maldita ahora que te encontré - dije soplando sobre el rastro húmedo de mis besos y sonriendo con placer cuando se estremeció como un gato.- ¿Por que me maldices?- le pregunté volviendo a chuparle y besarle el pecho.

- Por convertirme en un animal lujurioso sediento de tu cuerpo incluso cuando no estoy contigo. En ese animal que solo quiere poseerte una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que supliques por pie...–

No necesitaba de sus palabras, si seguía hablándome de esa manera estaba segura de que culminaría con ellas penetrando mi sentido del oído, y si seguía hablándome el maldito iba a ser él. Aferré su cara y la enterré en la mía, fogosamente, en un beso húmedo y apasionado.

Nuestras pieles finalmente desnudas chocaron y se frotaron con fuerza desmedida. Cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba en movimiento con el mío.

Me quitó una mano de encima para probar la temperatura del agua, cuando la comprobó sus manos me agarraron el trasero y me apretaron contra él con fuerza, yo solté una risa y un gemido cuando dimos un paso y lo sentí en toda mi extensión, estaba apunto de enloquecerme.

El agua cayó sobre nuestros cuerpos a la temperatura perfecta, pero nada podía ser más perfecto que Edward acariciándome la piel con la punta de los dedos y al mismo tiempo besándome la boca con ansia. Yo me estremecía cada vez que nuestros cuerpos entraban en contacto íntimo. Se estaba tomando su tiempo en desquiciarme de deseo, me tocaba ahora tan suavemente como si la textura de mi piel fuera de seda. Chupé su cuello mientras él abandonaba mi boca y deslizaba su cálida lengua sobre la piel de mi cuello lentamente. Mis manos lo recorrieron con avaricia muchas veces intentando trasmitirle la adoración que sentía por él.

Sentí que sus manos se deslizaban con desenvoltura por mis hombros, me esta jabonando. Reí cuando abrí los ojos sorprendida y me cayó agua en ellos

- ahora me vas a lavar- dije suavemente. Roce la forma de su pecho con mis manos y el me siguió lavando la espalda, sus manos espumosas entraron en contacto con mis caderas

- limpia...o sucia...jamás te vas a librar de mi...- dijo cuando alcanzo mis muslos.

- limpia o sucia...- susurre en medio de un gemido cuando su mano encontró mi fondo – no quiero librarme de ti. Quiero que me atormentes- gemí cuando su mano se movió de una manera especial que me hizo querer gritar por libertad. Tanteaba cada parte de esa parte de mi cuerpo como si se tratara de una cerradura y el cerrajero. Me aferré a sus hombros y el siguió con lo suyo.

Pero yo no me podía quedar atrás, así que también lo jaboné.

Esta situación se me antojaba graciosa y al mismo tiempo herméticamente estimulante, por que cada uno de nosotros aprovechaba la excusa de el jabón para poner en contacto y tocar las partes de puestos cuerpos que mas calientes se encontraban y que exigían alivio inmediato pero ambos nos encargábamos de prolongar nuestra mutua tortura hasta que se me hizo imposible seguir respirando con normalidad debido a la palpable tensión sexual del ambiente.

- Tómame...- le rogué cuando no pude soportarlo mas, cuando mi necesidad por él casi me hacia aullar de dolor, lo tomé de la cintura y lo acerqué a mi en un ruego mudo luego volví a insistir cuando él no me presto atención y siguió muñequeando con mi cuerpo como mejor le parecía - Hazme tuya... ¡por favor!-

Él gruñó con satisfacción animal cuando separé mis piernas en un intento por ser mas clara en lo que deseaba si mis ruegos silenciosos, oculares u orales no habían sido suficientes.

- No es que pueda esperar mucho mas...princesa...- dijo él antes de levantarme de las caderas y penetrarme con una sola sacudida. Apreté mis tobillos contra su cintura para no caerme. Me sentí un poco avergonzada otra vez, cuando él se movía yo pensaba, en medio del ciego placer que el roce de nuestras carnes producía, que yo no debería ser una carga cómoda y sin embargo él estaba gruñendo intensamente en mi oído y yo gemía en el de él rogando por liberarme y sintiéndolo tan adentro de mi como era posible entre un hombre y una mujer.

Cada movimiento, contrario al primero, iba acompañado de una suavidad contenida. Él debía pensar que si me tomaba fuertemente iba a hacerle daño al bebé pero si rápido y fuerte era placentero, suave y lento lo era aun mas por que cada movimiento era calculado para dar mayor placer a nuestro roce, hacia que quisiera gritar de frustración y al mismo tiempo de éxtasis.

Nunca supe por qué y cómo esta relaciona sexual, esta dulce y placentera tortura, se prolongó por tiempo interminable.

No llegamos de pie por que él me recostó en algún momento sobre la bañera y allí continuamos amándonos lentamente.

Esto era por lo que había esperado toda mi vida y después de todo por lo que había pasado me veía brutalmente recompensada.

Apreté a Edward con las piernas que él sostenía con sus poderosas manos cuando la fuerza en ellas me había abandonado totalmente, evitando que yo desfalleciera, lo apreté con la ultima fibra que me quedaba incitándolo a ir mas rápido.

- Por favor...Edward...por...favor...- le rogué respirando agitadamente sintiendo que todo mi interior comenzaba a apretarse en torno a el.

Rogaba por éxtasis, cada partícula de mi cuerpo estaba en estado de suspenso y aun así en decadente y delicioso placer. El alargó el momento por un rato mas jugando no solo con mis piernas sino con todo mi cuerpo tensionado, después su respiración se hizo mas pesada y mas rápida, su pecho bramaba cuando comenzó a embestirme mas rápidamente y yo me aferraba a él con nueva fuerza esperándolo para llegar juntos.

- Isabella...Isabella – gimió mi nombre completo en mi cara, me miró a los ojos y me perdí en ellos como muchas veces, en ese lenguaje mudo que era solo de nosotros, tomé su cara en medio del movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, su piel estaba caliente y tensa. Lo besé en la frente y él siguió moviéndose con fuerza sobre mi.

Sus manos volvieron a cerrarse con fuerza sobre mis caderas y mis muslos con fuerza tal que supe que tendría las marcas al día siguiente pero no me importó, otra vez teníamos esa copula salvaje y animal que solo se despertaba con nuestros cuerpos. Mi cuerpo no soportaba más tantas descargas de energía sensual, las soportaba hasta un límite pero si no llegaba pronto no seria la misma nunca más.

Cuando menos lo pensé se dio, el placer me invadió como el agua caliente a una tetera, caliente y deliciosa, placentera hasta limites insospechados.

Grite y apreté cuanto pude alargando la sensación de vértigo y aprensión en medio de mis piernas y de ahí al resto de mi cuerpo. Sentí que los dedos y las uñas de Edward se me clavaban en la carne hiriéndome pero no me importó tampoco esta vez, si este era el precio por darle placer hubiera dejado que me destruyera en sus manos si con eso yo tenia conocimiento de que le agradaba, hasta ese limite iban mis sentimientos por él.

Él cayó sin fuerza sobre mi cuerpo procurando no aplastar al retoño. Descansó su cabeza en mi pecho agitado y se acomodó entre mis piernas lentamente descargando ahora su peso de una manera en que ambos disfrutáramos. Lo abracé con amor y le acaricié el cabello humedecido, descendiendo de la sensación de éxtasis con la misma lentitud placentera con el que ese éxtasis fue creado.

- Te amo...te amo...- respiraba Edward sobre la piel de mi clavícula mi pecho chocaba con su barbilla por la agitación que apenas comenzaba a disiparse.

- También te amo, Edward- dije cuando pude ser cociente de que podía hablar y mi grito de satisfacción no había dañado mis cuerdas vocales.

Cuando nos pareció que el frío de la noche podría afectar nuestra salud decidimos movernos de nuestro ahora frió lecho y salir de él.

Él me secó con suavidad esta vez y yo a el igual y luego desnudos nos acostamos en mi cama en donde yo solitaria había deseado esto, que estaba material tras de mi, la compañía de Edward, susurrándome eróticas y dulces palabras al oído.

- Es hora de seguir demostrándote como ama un hombre a su reina –

Durante esa noche él se dedicó a hacerme el amor, y yo a él, hice cosas que nunca había imaginado hacer, fantasías ocultas que él hizo realidad para mi y yo para él... nos tocamos y exploramos mutuamente averiguando las muchas formas de obtener placer el uno del otro, él tenia mas experiencia que yo pero, como pensé antes, las fantasías se hicieron realidad y no eran sucias, por que eran las fantasías eróticas de personas que se amaban, no solo por satisfacción física sino espiritual y eso hacia de esas fantasías puras, el verdadero amor acompañado del encuentro de los cuerpos deseosos uno del otro.

Para entonces yo deliraba de placer y me sorprendía el grado de testosterona que debía tener Edward en su cuerpo por que durante toda la noche fue sexualmente activo, y no era que me disgustara, al contrario, pero me sorprendía a la vez.

- Tu eres la causa así que no te quejes - me dijo en medio de una nueva unión, la numero...Ah no era mas que un guiñapo en sus manos, una masa uniforme que después de darle placer a él en todas las formas que me enseñó ahora me devolvía las atenciones. Mi hijo saltaba en mi vientre de vez en cuando como si fuera testigo de nuestra felicidad.

Agotados y sin una sola pizca de energía en nuestros cuerpos finalmente nos venció el sueño.

Al día siguiente un agradable peso sobre mi piel me dio la bienvenida, un dedo rozaba ligeramente la piel de mi cadera, me estiré como una gata y palpé la mano de Edward.

- Buenos...- deslizó su lengua por mi oído – días...-se escuchaba un poco tenso.

- Buenos días- me di la vuelta debajo de las sabanas y le di un beso en la barbilla, algunos músculos de mi cuerpo se quejaron, recordándome la noche que había pasado, la maravillosa e inolvidable noche que había pasado.

- Pareces agotada- me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Nunca para mi amante...mi esposo. - dije ahora mordiéndolo.

Él sonrió complacido como si el hecho de que le llamara mio le satisficiera enormemente.

- Si...soy tuyo...y tuyo va a hacer algo de desayuno por que esta muerto de hambre y si no me equivoco - su mano rozó mi vientre y después se posó completa en mi casi imperceptible bebé - ustedes dos la tendrán pronto –

- Si...tenemos hambre- dije besándole la boca.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta principal. Me puse de pie rápidamente y Edward hizo lo mismo. Corrí y me puse el camisón que primero encontré y Edward se calzó en sus pantalones negros.

- ¡Bella!- escuché el grito de Alice en la sala y me alarmé de verdad.

- Algo sucedió...- dije cuando abrí la puerta, Edward salió tras de mi.

Con cuidado para no caerme bajé las escaleras y apenas enfoqué a Alice en mi campo de visión vi que estaba llorando, se me encogió el estomago. Ella me abrazó y sentí que estaba temblando...

- Alice...por Dios...¿que...?- su voz tembló en mi cabeza.

- Jasper...Jasper...- decía ella sin poder articular una frase – ¡Oh Dios!...Jasper... me...ha..., me ha pedido ¡Que me case con él! -

Yo sentí el bienestar rápidamente recobraban del susto de verla llorar y mas aun me dieron ganas de tomarla a patadas cuando dijo:

- ¡Y le dije que si!-

- Alice eso es...maravilloso - yo sabia que Alice era un poco sentimental con su vida personal. La abracé y lloré con ella, por encima de su hombro miré a Edward que tenia una expresión media entre la incredulidad y la risa. Levantó el pulgar y se rió levemente.

- Dos bodas en un día- dijo ella contra mi hombro - Por que quieras o no vas a tener que casarte conmigo - dijo ella calmándose y riendo.

- Pero no me voy a casar contigo- dije molestándola.

Se apartó de mí y se secó las lágrimas ahora sonriendo.

– Eso seria algo incestuoso - dijo ella.

La empujé socarronamente y ella continuó

– De todas maneras seria una boda triple y no doble –

- ¿Triple?- pregunté sin entender.

- Rose me llamó ayer- dijo Alice ahora maliciosa – Emmet le pidió que se casaran la semana pasada. Ella me dijo que quería que yo le organizara la boda y le conté lo que había pasado. Ahora quiere que nos casemos todos. Quiere casarse conmigo. ¡Todos quieren casarse conmigo!- dijo ella ufana.

Edward se adelantó y la abrazó con cariño y Alice lo miro contrariada.

- No deberías exhibir todo eso- señaló su pecho desnudo cuando él se apartó - Ante una mujer comprometida–

- Estoy seguro de que puedes contenerte- dijo él besándola en la frente.

- ¿Y Jasper donde esta?- pregunté después de un tiempo.

- En la empresa... el jefe le va a dar vacaciones para nuestra luna de miel... también debo organizar la nuestra...- se apartó y se dibujó en su rostro esa expresión que le daba cuando se proponía algo. Definitivamente la ceremonia iba a ser algo demasiado grande.

De todas maneras me alegré mucho por Alice. En ese momento sonó la puerta.

- Debe ser el del periódico.- dijo ella caminando para abrir la puerta.

Casi me desmayo cuando en la puerta se escuchó la voz de mi padre.

Había llegado y ahora dependía de mi poder de convicción y el de todos los presentes para convencerlo de que al fin había conseguido lo que siempre había soñado.

En los brazos de un ex gigoló

**Edward**

Nos unimos a la recepción tiempo después, para ese entonces se encontraban en la etapa de baile, había muchos bailes que yo quería practicar, pero ninguno estaba disponible para los ojos del publico y debía ser un show privado.

Con ella.

La miré mientras la tomaba de la mano y lenta y seductoramente la aproximaba contra mi, sus ojos no se separaron de los míos y eso me gustaba, por que mirarla me hacia pensar en chocolate y pensar en chocolate me hacia pensar en otras dulces cosas que quería probar de su cuerpo del cual el mio aun no estaba saciado, para nada saciado. La tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mi y comenzamos bailar, como antes la sangre se me disparó en las venas con el latido de mi corazón hasta asentarse en mi entrepierna. El deseo por ella seguía allí, embarazada y todo y quería poseerla mil veces. Estaba descontrolado pero por una vez en la vida no me importo hacerlo, estaba al lado de mi nueva familia, eso era lo que importaba, lo único que importaba ahora.

Observé su apetecible boca y toqué su nariz con la mía.

- Mi esposa- aún no me lo creía pero ahí estaba, un gigoló enamorado y a punto de casarse. Si un año o dos atrás alguien me hubiera pronosticado algo de esta bendición con gusto lo habría mandado al diablo, pero ahora todo estaba aquí y a mi alcance, después de meses y meses, de miles de horas de mi vida de sentirme sucio ahora me sentía puro y trasparente al lado de ella, su inocencia había alcanzado para ambos.

Ella sonrió y el relámpago pequeño y blanco de sus dientes iluminó su preciosa cara, sus deliciosos labios se estiraron un poco para acompañar la sonrisa apenas pronuncié esa palabra. Me quedé mirándole la boca absorto consciente de lo niña que se veía sonriendo y de como me gustaría cubrir esa boca con miel para poder beberla y degustarla lenta y dulcemente - Me voy a encargar de que esa sonrisa nunca abandone ese lugar - entre sus hoyueladas mejillas.

Besé esa boa y me sacudió el deseo como un látigo, la acerqué como si haciendo eso la ropa fuera a dejar de existir y quise tener el poder de que, con solo chasquear los dedos, pudiéramos desaparecer de ahí y encontrarnos en un sitio solos y sin nada de ropa entre nosotros, al solo imaginarme una sombra de eso el deseo se instaló con mas fuerza en mi entrepierna.

- Vaya- su aliento cortó un poco la pequeña distancia entre nuestros labios, lo aspiré sintiéndome en casa - Y yo que pensé que tardarías mas tiempo en "recuperarte"- hizo énfasis en esa palabra y yo me encendí aun mas, quería mas de su olor así que para no magullarle esa boquita suya apoyé mi frente en ella y aspiré el olor a frutos rojos de su pelo. ahí estaba, como siempre.

- Creo haberte dicho que mi frustración tardará bastante en ser saciada...tal vez nunca – ahí tenia mi convicción de que ni en la muerte dejaría de desear tocar su piel y perderme en su cuerpo hasta que no hubiese razón de la realidad – Nunca...–

- Creo que pienso lo mismo -dijo ella con esa voz que me desquiciaba.

Rocé sus labios un poco aunque lo que quería era comerlos con avidez, después mis labios rozaron su frente y la música se hizo dueña de la situación, al menos por el momento. De repente ella tembló un poco, como alguien que sacude un recuerdo doloroso de su cabeza, algo no estaba bien.

- Bella – ella estaba mirando a mi pecho así que no pude leer su mirada en ese momento, pero me asaltó la preocupación y el sentido de posesión por saber que era lo que pasaba – ¿Que sucede?- levanté su mentón tomando en mis manos su carita inocente y vi sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, me abstuve de preguntarle como un grosero eligiendo que responderá en ese mismo instante quien era el mal nacido provocador de sus lagrimas.

- Aún tengo miedo por Charlie- dijo ella en voz baja, pero había llegado a analizar sus expresiones tan bien que la pequeña ve entre sus cejas me decía que no me estaba contando la verdad, y como un adivino una idea cruzó por mi mente, casarse era una situación especial para las madres y las hijas, pero no para esta madre ni esta hija, no supe que me llevó a este racionamiento pero que ella volviera a mencionar a Charlie me dio la idea que corroboré tiempo después.

- No lo creo – dije solemnemente – a ti te preocupa algo mas–

Como ella no lo negara me dio la respuesta que necesitaba y que no necesitaba admisión, la abracé con fuerza intentando borrar esa pequeña e insignificante mancha en nuestra real felicidad, se estremeció con un sollozo femenino.

- Ssshh, princesa...ahora me tienes a mi, a nuestro hijo, a Jasper con Alice...- esperaba que fuéramos suficientes, a pesar de todo lo que se le había negado, merecía un poco esto, tener a alguien a su lado.

- Me hubiera gustado que mi madre compartiera esta felicidad - confirmó ella mis sospechas, pero para esa petición era mejor no hacer caso, ella no se merecía ni un mal pensamiento de esa mujer que decía ser su madre pero a la cual se le debía adjudicar algún otro tipo de apelativo, tal vez demonio o cernícalo...

- Mírame...- le dije incapaz de seguir dejando que se atormentara por algo que no valía la pena, ella merecía eso - Algún día ella va a darse cuenta del error que cometió- sus ojos no me miraban directamente pero sabia que me escuchaba y captaba lo que yo decía – pero hora es tiempo de pensar en ti – debía preocuparse solo y absolutamente de si misma...sonreí un poco cuando otro pensamiento vino en mi cabeza – en nosotros –

Finalmente sus orbes chocolate me miraron directamente y pude ver en ellos la admisión y el entendimiento de que era la hora de ella y la de nadie mas, sonrió levemente y sintió con la cabeza.

El resto de la ceremonia prosiguió pero sentí que la mano de Bella y mi propio pecho saltaban al unísono de la voz de anunciador cuando mencionó al investigador privado que había hecho el trabajo para mí. Pensé que era un obstáculo fácil de superar pero no sabia el punto de vista de Bella respecto a eso, la miré a los ojos y vi que en ellos había confusión, antes de que sacara conclusiones apresuradas me apresure yo a decirle.

- Era algo que debía hacer – intente justificarme – si no sabia de ti, por cualquier medio, iba a enloquecer–

Ella se quedó quieta un momento como si estuviera analizando la situación luego volviéndose hacia el frente y lanzando una gloriosa sonrisa, confirmé que no se sentía ofendida en absoluto y di gracias al cielo por mi suerte.

El resto de la reunión concluyo con una frase un poco inadecuada para la empresa pero que todos aplaudieron y ovacionaron Jasper se unió a Alice y después se fueron juntos mientras la cara de Bella adquiría un matiz de malicia nada propio de ella pero igual de delicioso que todo. Halé de su mano hasta que la tuve apoyada contra mi pecho.

- ¡Oh Dios...!- dijo ella en voz. baja y seductora – Alice no va a estar en casa...que eventualidad...- comprendí el sentido de sus palabras unos segundos después, pero hacerlo no hizo que la tensión en mi y renombrado y excitado "amigo" remitiera de ninguna manera. - ¿Que vamos a hacer?-

Planteaba el problema de una manera demasiado tentadora, demasiado para las demandas que tenia mi cuerpo de ella.

- Te deseo...- le dije sin tapujos - te necesito...aun mas que antes - la besé sin poder contenerme mucho mas tiempo y después abandoné sus labios en un sonido gutural y nada decente. - Esto nunca se va a acabar...salgamos de aquí...ahora mismo –

Halando de su mano me encontré con el resto de la gente, esquivándolos por centímetros. El afán se había apoderado de mi cuerpo y ahora corríamos por entre la gente procurando no atropellarla.

Mi cuerpo quería salir volando, y sé que cursi podía ser sentir eso, pero era así como me veía, como un ave salvaje dispuesta a tender vuelo sin importar nadie ni nada, o bueno solo una persona.

Cuando nos vimos libres del aire cálido que producía la reunión de personas tomamos un taxi para dirigirnos hacia la casa de Alice, aquella que había visitado antes.

Cuando subimos al taxi pasaron cerca de cinco segundos antes de que Bella se lanzara casi sobre mi y me atacara con un soberano beso cargado de intensidad, casi montándose en mi regazo, no la aparté por que la verdad no tenia la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, en ese momento estaba quebrando todas mis defensas, como ella y solo ella solía hacerlo.

Aun a los ojos del taxista la senté sobre mis piernas y comencé a acariciarla sin saber ni realmente importarme como era que estaba ahí tocándola de esa manera frente a los ojos de un extraño, pero no me importaba, ¡por todos los cielos! Podría tomarla ahí mismo y no me importaría si el taxista lo vería con tal de satisfacer el hambre de mi cuerpo.

Afortunadamente el taxista era remilgado y solo miraba hacia el frente ignorándonos. deliberadamente o no, pero haciéndolo de una manera que le agradecía infinitamente.

Por eso cuando arribamos, le pagué con un billete de los grandes y dejé que se quedara con el suculento cambio.

Cuando salimos del taxi y llegamos al rellano me incliné detrás de Bella dominándola y abrazándola por detrás sintiendo como ella temblaba incluso al intentar abrir la puerta, después de varios intentos por parte de ella y varias caricias por parte mía ella logró su cometido, la empujé dentro sin fuerza y cerré la puerta tras de mi, la abracé contra mi pecho apenas siendo paciente, en medio de el camino ideé la forma de deshacerme de las prendas que me estorbaban en el objetivo de dar placer a su cuerpo desnudo. Pero aun tenia sobre ella ese tentador vestido que tan hermoso le quedaba. Sentí las manos de ella tirar hacia arriba del sweater con el fin de tener libre acceso a la piel de mi pecho que se puso arrozudo cuando ella posó sus manos en él.

Escuché el trinar del teléfono, ubicado en la parte de arriba del final de la escalera. Cuando llegamos al limite de esta quise halarla contra mi de manera que la llamada de quien fuera no la distrajera de su objetivo que era estar conmigo y calmar mi necesidad, pero antes de hacerle cucharilla por detrás ella ya había levantado la bocina, por su entrecejo fruncido supuse que también le molestaba ser interrumpida en ese momento.

-¿Hola...?- contestó con ese tono de voz que me enloquece. Su ceño se alisó rápidamente siendo reemplazado por una expresión de sorpresa y también algo de terror. – Cha… ¿papa?-

Yo también me quedé helado, como si el señor Swan pudiera ver a través de el teléfono lo que estábamos haciendo, me encogí un poco y dejé de masticarle el cuello para posarme frente a ella y poder examinar su rostro con el fin de poder identificar cualquier factor negativo.

Ella no se sintió en fuerza de sostenerme la mirada, podía ver que no quería estar sola pero que le avergonzaba esa intimidad con su padre delante de mi…cuan insegura y tímida podía resultar ser Isabella Swan, debía trabajar a fondo…muy a fondo sobre esos aspectos de ella que quería eliminar del todo.

- Perdóname papá –

Pude ver sus ojos a punto de llorar y le ofrecí mi mano que tomo gustosa para consolarla, pero al parecer no fue suficiente por que de sus ojos se desprendieron las lágrimas contenidas.

- Te quiero papa – dijo ella emocionada, me sentí a gusto en se momento el señor Swan había perdonado a Bella, si lograba convencerlo de que mis intenciones con ella eran serias el me apreciaría como su hijo y por primera vez sentiría el calor paternal que cuando niño tanto me hizo falta, el instinto me decía que Charlie Swan me querría como hijo si me convertía en el esposo de su niña.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

- Han pasado tantas cosas papá, necesito contártelo todo,- ella dudo un momento y casi le arranco el teléfono de las manos cuando dijo – Viajaré…- al parecer su padre se rehusó cosa que agradecí sobremanera, no necesitaba ver a su madre y a su hermanastra en el estado en que estaba, con la suerte que tenia con ellas lo mas probable era que abortara apenas las viera y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso pasara. – Si papá. Es mejor hablar personalmente –

Cuando la llamada terminó la abracé contento por que ella lo estaba.

- Me alegra que tengas a tu padre de vuelta, es lo que importa- sabia que Bella no iba a estar del todo tranquila si la persona mas importante de su vida permanecía apartado de ella

- Si, tienes razón- apuntó ella- mañana podremos contarle la verdad, y decirle que nos casamos y que va a ser abuelo…-

Una tierna imagen de Charlie Swan con nuestro bebe en brazos entró a mi imaginación en ese momento y por una extraña razón me conmovió profundamente y sonreí cuando vi que Bella hacia un extraño gesto con su cara cuando se escapó de sus labios la palabra abuelo.

- El debe ver la veracidad y conveniencia de mis intenciones – aduje y ella se retorció en mis brazos hasta quedar frente a mi rodeándola y ella moviéndose consciente e inconscientemente hacia el deseo que estaba provocando.

- ¿Y qué intenciones son esas?–

El lenguaje que quería utilizar era puramente animal pero con ella no lo iba a hacer, las guarradas estaban muertas en mi vida antigua, ahora con ella entre mis brazos quería ser el hombre mas romántico y a la vez el mas sexual por que sabia que a ella le gustaba de las dos formas, pero nunca vulgar, Bella merecía todo mi respeto, miré hacia el baño y se me encendió la carne cuando recordé otra ocasión en la que el agua estuvo presente en uno de nuestros pocos encuentros.

- Con él mis intenciones son pedirle tu mano como la tradición manda, pero contigo….- iba a continuar con alguna burrada romanticona sintiéndome un poco ridículo cuando en realidad quería detallarle todas las partes del cuerpo que quería tocarle.

- ¿Cuales…? - susurró ella dándome un casto beso que me hizo desear comerle la boca de un solo mordisco, guarrada o no quería que lo supiera.

- Tomarte una y otra vez durante toda la noche…bañarnos en esa dicha que nos devora el alma- por lo menos lo hacia con la mía pero ni siquiera pensé en eso, sabia que esta felicidad era. compartida, completamente correspondida- Amarnos de…- la cabeza a los pies, iba a decir pero ella me volvió a besar con mas decisión. La apreté contra mí y al sentir su cuerpo solo pude pensar en las muchas maneras en las que quería amarla.

La cargué en mis brazos y mis pasos resonaron en el fino y claro baldosín del suelo, ella se aferraba a mi cuello y yo a ella y a nuestro hijo, seguía pesando poco y no quería que hubiera ningún problema.

– ¿Recuerdas como se hace en la ducha?- pregunté con la voz excitada y tuve el fresco placer de ver como se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza. Asintió – Yo también–

Al llegar a la puerta de la ducha/bañera abrí la llave esperando que el agua tomara la temperatura que nos haría suspirar. Pero ahora quería verla tal como era, como solo Isabella Swan existía, por que nunca jamás iba a tener algo tan puro y hermoso en mis manos, y no lo iba a dejar ir, di un paso hacia ella y tomé el vestido que pendía de su cintura en mis manos para sacárselo por la cabeza, encontré la sedosa tela y oprimí un poco para tomarla de la aun delgada cintura y empezar a tirar hacia arriba, ella aun tenia los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo y miraba mi cuello concentrada.

- Levanta los brazos - mi voz ya había cambiado, por que mi cuerpo ya era presa de lujuria por ella así que si sonó a orden o no ella se sonrojó mas y levantó sus frágiles brazos para que le quitara el vestido.

Una ráfaga de su aroma natural mezclado con la esencia de su cabello y la de su anterior deseo me pegó de lleno en la nariz, tomé la tela y aspiré en ella dejándome llevar por la adicción por ese olor, era el mismo olor del camisón que había conservado para mi de ella cuando me dejó por primera vez, aquel olor que penetraba mis sentidos todas las noches cuando pensar en ella y me hacia anhelarla y desear que todo se hubiera tratado de una pesadilla y que al día siguiente despertaría con ella a mi lado.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, el olor era el mismo pero agudizado por la dulzura del embarazo, la parte del vientre olía a almendras. Mas adelante le preguntaría por que había decidido añadir el peculiar olor a su intoxicante y aditiva esencia.

– Es la segunda prenda que huelo después de que la usaste – confesé sin temor, clavé mis ojos en ella y los atrapé en los míos a fin de que entendiera cada una de mis palabras y las aceptara con verdad, con la única verdad que fluia entre nosotros, la verdad de nuestro amor- Nunca cambia- omití el detalle de las almendras otra vez - es un olor que amo, que me excita, que me quema la sangre en las venas – Pude ver con satisfacción como temblaba de deseo ante mis palabras, recorrí su adorable y blanco cuerpo con mis ojos sin poder creer que toda esa belleza me pertenecía - Es tan puro…tan inocente…tan tuyo – su cuerpo estaba tenso y me relamí los labios previendo como iba a saborearla en cuanto tuviera oportunidad – Y mio – y ella correspondió, no calladamente.

- Soy tuya Edward…solo tuya –

"Si, eres mía, solo mía."

- Lo sé – La distancia era algo que apenas toleraría a partir de se momento así que posé mis manos en sus caderas y la atraje hacia mi para encajarla sin penetrarla, claro que mi amigo se moría de ganas de hacerlo. – y no sabes cuanto…cuanto placer me da –

El aliento de ella, exhalado con fuerza pegó de lleno en mi cara y después con locura contenida ella empezó a besarle y humedecerme la mejilla, el cuello y el hombro con su lengua palpitante.

Ella estaba desnuda y yo no así que en el momento en que iba a estar en igualdad de condiciones sentí que ella rozaba a mi amigo en una caricia inexperta pero agobiante, dudosa y a la vez curiosa, me apretaba sin fuerza pero era una caricia tentadora, y la sensibilidad de mi amigo en ese estado estaba duplicada, triplicada.

- Me vas a matar…- susurré contra su lóbulo antes de mordisqueárselo como sabia que a ella le gustaba, y al reaccionar su cuerpo su mano también lo hizo, sus caricias enviaron descargas de energía por todo mi cuerpo, durante muchos años dar placer a las mujeres me había convertido en un ser insensible que solo buscaba a verdadera liberación de vez en cuando. Las mujeres me tocaban intentando excitarme, intentando que me pudiera perder en ellas, pero una cosa era llegar al clímax y otra era liberarse…a menos para mi, que una mujer inocente y tentadora como Bella Swan sostuviera la parte inferior de mi cuerpo sin ningún pudor y a la vez con alegría infantil era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar en su mano…pero no… esta vez la amaría por cada peca y cada poro que tenia. La iba a hacer mía mas allá de nuestras almas y cuerpos...la torturaría con placer y felicidad hasta que ella se cansara de mi, y aunque eso pasara yo nunca me iba a cansar de ella, mi destino ya estaba escrito.

- Es suficiente - le dije cuando los dientes empezaron a dolerme por apretarlos tanto. Mi mano se cerró en su totalidad sobre su delicada muñeca para apartarla de ahí antes de que me hiciera culminar solo con su toque, la mano de ella ofreció cierta resistencia y le oí decir en medio del fuerte y ruidoso palpitar de mi corazón en mis oídos.

- Quiero tocarte- su voz sonaba a niña que le han quitado el juguete y eso era mas de lo que podía soportar pero me obligué a resistir, esa noche era de los dos pero ella estaba en primer lugar - Quiero saber como complacerte – siguió ella en su sensual ataque contra mis exaltados sentidos sus labios de seda acariciaron mi cara con amor y ternura.

Si ella solo pudiese entender que el hecho de que siquiera respirara era algo que me subía el calor de la sangre, que solo rozar su piel con la yema de mis dedos bastaba para que mi carne anhelara fundirse en la suya para siempre…

- Ya lo haces- dije – cada vez que me miras, cada vez que hablas y solo me vasta mirarte para complacer hasta mi pupila – y otras partes de mi cuerpo, como mi amigo. Besé sus labios succionando con fuerza llevado por la necesidad, se lo mordí como a una ciruela, ella soltó un exabrupto gemido de dolor y placer – No se que has hecho conmigo - yo ya no era el mismo de cinco meses atrás - Por ello te agradezco pero a la vez te maldigo…- no la maldecía, pero era la culpable, la culpable de que la amara con esa locura que solo me había atacado por primera vez en la vida, ella gimió guturalmente y casi saltó sobre mi para morderme el pecho ávidamente, el calor de su boca traspasó mi piel y mi corazón para entibiar y hacer después arder a mi alma henchida de ella.

- No quiero ser maldita ahora que te encontré- dijo susurrando el aire frió hizo contacto y reacción son su salida que me había marcado, gruñí sonoramente cuando la deliciosa sensación se instaló en todo mi cuerpo y corrió hacia mi amigo - ¿Por que me maldices?-seguía susurrando como una niña, haciendo preguntas de niña, pero no era infantil la respuesta que quería darle.

- Por convertirme en un animal lujurioso – mi mirada se quedó prendada del juego de movimientos que hacia su cabello cada vez que su boca cambiaba de posición en mi pecho - sediento de tu cuerpo incluso cuando no estoy contigo – Guarrada a la orden - ese animal que solo quiere poseerte una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que supliques por pie... – ...dad, no me dejó terminar mis palabras debieron afectarla y dos segundos mas tarde comprobé en que manera.

Sus manos se enterraron en mi cara y su boca ligeramente abierta atrapó la mía, succionó mis labios con subidas estremecedoras, sentí sus pechos rozar los míos en una lenta y enardecedora caricia cuando ella se movía a la vez que su cabeza para besarme.

Aparté mi mano y tanteé el agua que estaba tibia y relajante, pero nada en lo que esa agua iba a presenciar iba a ser relajado al menos una parte. Posé luego mi mano húmeda sobre su sensible piel mi mano estaba fría en comparación con la temperatura corporal de ella, amoldé nuestras caderas otra vez a fin de que nuestros sexos quedaran en contacto, ella gimió risueña aun no decidida ante el placer o la vergüenza. De dos pasos entramos a la ducha.

Sus cabellos y los míos se mojaron inmediatamente ella entre mis brazos, la seda maleable de su piel bajo el tacto de mis dedos, mis labios en los suyos y viceversa en una lucha lenta y deliciosa, tan sabrosa como un postre dulce y cremoso, como ella.

Sentí sus dientes y la succión de su lengua sobre mi cuello y le devolví la atención consciente de que era uno de sus sitios erógenos, así como el mio, mi amigo se cargó aun mas de deseo.

En sus brazos me sentía valioso, la manera en que ella me devolvía las caricias me hacia pensar en ser querido, amado, en que yo lo era, en que había conseguido el objetivo de mi madre, amar y ser amado, sin importar las barreras que el destino se empeñara en interponer.

Con mi mirada perdida en su espalda abandoné su toque para embadurnar de la penetrante y estimulante esencia del jabón la esponja de lavado, después mis manos, luego empecé a limpiarla lentamente, sus manos apretaron levemente mi pecho, este a su vez se contrajo ante el temblor de esa mano y ante la conciencia de su amor hacia mi.

- Ahora me vas a lavar…- dijo ella con una risa leve, la suavidad de su piel fue descendiendo por mis dedos en busca de ella , el movimiento leve e imperceptible de sus caderas contra mis manos me golpeo con fuerza.

- Limpia o sucia…jamás te vas a librar de mi - mi mano derecha descendió mas hasta encontrarse con el cálido lugar en el que se concentraba su deseo por mi, solo yo producía ese calor, esa humedad y me sentía tan orgulloso como un padre, cuando mis dedos rozaron hacia abajo ella gimió placenteramente.

- Limpia o sucia…- sonó su voz – no quiero librarme de ti , quiero que me atormentes- giré mi muñeca y mis dedos para palpar su suave y sedosa intimidad y ella apretó las piernas en torno a mi mano.

Sus dedos se enterraron en mis hombros pero no me clavo las uñas, claro que me hubiera importado menos ya que ella comenzó a utilizar mi técnica de jabonamiento, para devolverme la atención. Después de un tiempo ella empezó a convulsionarse en torno a mis dedos.

- Tómame…- gimió ahogadamente, tan hondo como me sentía yo al ver como el deseo había teñido sus chocolates bahías de negro…tan negro y oscuro como el deseo de poseerla enteramente, se acercó y se froto contra mi en busca de alivio pero yo seguía tocándola, marcando una vez mas mi territorio, todo mio, su cara sus manos sus costillas su vientre combado, sus muslos de seda y su cálida y ardiente intimidad en espera de mi. – ¡Hazme tuya, por favor! –

Dejo de apretar las peinas en torno a mis dedos para evitar llegar antes que yo y las abrió para que entrara en ella de la otra manera. Gruñí al ver como me recibía, ella me aceptaba como era, no me juzgaba y sabia que nunca lo haría, por que me amaba y yo a ella igual.

- No es que pueda esperar mucho mas…princesa – utilicé ese adjetivo nada más para ver como su húmeda mirada se perdía en la mía el tiempo suficiente para que tomara conciencia de mis manos levantándola de las caderas, de mi amigo rozando y penetrando su intimidad y de la profunda unión de nuestros cuerpos, pero ella era mi princesa, mi reina, mi emperatriz. Sus piernas me rodearon como un tierno capullo y comencé a moverme para que el roce nos diera placer, cada vez que embestía su dulce cuerpo una llamarla de fuego se extendía por mis extremidades y por mis ocultas venas calentándolas hasta limites insospechados, los sonidos de mi deseo fueron susurrados en su oído y ella los aceptaba devolviéndomelos como suyos.

Su intimidad se contraía contra la miá, mientras yo establecía el ritmo de nuestra unión, no iba a amarla como un salvaje, no de pie al menos. Durante bastante tiempo, como nunca había durado con mis clientas, mantuvimos nuestra relación sexual profusa, lenta acariciadora y tan excitante como una película pornográfica, pero no con Bella, con ella la pasión se largaba por si sola, la búsqueda del placer con ella erá lenta por que entre mas lo cultivaba mas disfrutaba de las reacciones de su cuerpo de sus gritos y de la manera en como se aferraba a su única salida y posible ayuda.

Me canse un poco haciéndolo de píe así que con delicadeza tal y con tanta premura que ella parecía darse cuenta sino del placer que la rodeaba, la recosté y me recosté sobre ella en la bañera tibia del agua. Ahí seguí moviéndome acariciando palpando y degustando cada parte de ese cuerpo entregado al mio, ella respondía cerrándome, apretándome, buscando liberación y a la vez desando prolongarlo mas, cuando sentí sus piernas dejar de aferrarme pero a la vez intentando contenerme le ofrecí el soporte de mis manos sosteniendo sus deliciosos muslos a mi alrededor a medida que mi respiración se hacia cada vez mas superficial por el placer que estaba comenzando a hacerse mas intenso. Luego sentí que abrazaba a mi amigo como un puño cuando empezó a rogarme.

- Por favor…Edward…por favor – su voz estrangulada apretó mi garganta la miré a los ojos y su respiración corta y acelerada, el movimiento de su cuerpo bajo el mio hicieron que el avance fuera mas rápido, pero no quería acabar, quería prolongarlo aun mas, pero mi propio cuerpo también exigía, liberación, de una vez todas, pero no para siempre. Rocé su piel con mis dedos mientras la penetraba mas profundamente y mas rápido buscando llegar al clímax, la agarré de las caderas para que no retrocediera mi avance y sorprendentemente ella respondo a cada embate con casi la misma fuerza con la que yo embestía.

- Isabella…Isabella – gemí su nombre como un mantra clavándome en sus ojos y en su cuerpo tan hondo como lo era permitido, ella seguía apretándome cada vez mas y gritando sonoramente con sus ojos vedados y aun así fijos en mi, mi frente se contrajo tanto como mi ceño y mi cuerpo, ella apartó sus manos sudorosas de mis hombros y me bajó la cabeza, creí que iba a querer que la besara pero me besó en la frente como una madre, como una mujer que ama.

La penetré con fuerza y furia, pero no con ella, la presión que quería estallar en mi pecho hacia que todas las partes de mi cuerpo quisieran tocarla, luego todo fue una lluvia ligera de placer…pero no por eso menos grandiosa, cada una de mis células fue consciente de el momento en el que llegamos al limite, no dejé de moverme, pero mi placer ya había inundado su cuerpo y mis manos volvían a tocarla como si aun dudaran de que ella se hallaba debajo de mi. Moviéndome mas lentamente descasé mi cabeza entre su pequeño y acogedor busto y ahí escuché la cadencia agitada de su corazón mientras mi placer remitía poco a poco de mi cuerpo.

- Te amo…te amo.- le dije, por que era lo único que cruzaba por mi agitada cabeza en ese momento, el amor por ella.

- También te amo Edward- dijo ella con un vocecilla débil.

Mas adelante después de descansar de la unión mas larga y placentera de mi existencia, decidí que era hora de salir, no quería que la pillara un resfriado y ser la causa de que se sintiera mal, ya tenia suficiente con el bebé.

Nos levantamos y la cargué en mis brazos hasta la cálida habitación en donde la dejé de pie para secar las gotas de agua que aun pendían de sus orbes y de su cuerpo, pero al tocarla el placer volvió a mi, sorprendentemente mi amigo se volvió rígido al imaginar la larga noche de pasión que nos albergaba.

- Es hora de seguir demostrándote como ama un hombre a su reina – a su emperatriz, a la total dueña de su destino.

La luz perforó débilmente mis parpados mientras me daba cuenta de que era de mañana, aunque no debía ser muy tarde, asumí que había dormido al menos dos horas, no había podido apartarme del cuerpo de Bella hasta esas dos horas antes. Y ahora ahí, tal como ese día en que despertamos juntos estaba ella, de lado, con la espalda y las caderas magulladas por mi apretado toque, tenia la marca de diez uñas en la delicada piel de su espalda y un negro chupón en el lado posterior de su cuello.

Levanté mi dedo índice y con él tracé el contorno de su delgada cadera acariciando las marcas de mis dedos, de espaldas a ella el perfume de su piel prevalecía sobre el decadente de nuestro sexo. Ella se estremeció luego de dos minutos de trazar su cadera de arriba abajo y abajo a arriba. Mi amigo saltó a la carga.

- Buenos- me incliné sobre su oreja y la besé- días–

- Buenos días- respondió ella desperezándose lenta y tímidamente, se dio la vuelta y me besó la barbilla.

- Pareces agotada- dije marcando con el dedo que antes le había tocado la cadera amoratada, las machas violáceas debajo de sus ojos.

- Nunca para mi amante… mi esposo – ¡Ah! Ahí estaba ella tan insaciable como yo, mi pareja perfecta.

- Si, soy tuyo y tuyo va a hacer algo de desayuno por que esta muerto de hambre – dije señalándome y después señalándolos - Y ustedes dos la tendrán pronto –

- Si, - corroboró ella – tenemos hambre–

La conversaron sobre el apetito quedo eclipsada con el golpe sordo de la una puerta al abrirse ruidosamente y chocar contra la pared por la fuerza. Pensé en ladrones pero cuando escuché la estridente voz de Alice en el piso de abajo llamando a Bella deseché la idea.

Bella se puso de pie rápidamente y se calzó lo primero que encontró en el ropero, yo me calcé en mis pantalones y ambas bajamos rápidamente.

Cuando Bella terminó de bajar las escaleras Alice la abrazó como si vida dependiera de ello.

- Alice, por Dios…¿que?–

- Jasper…Jasper…- se me heló la tripa al pensar en que algo le podía haber pasado al cordial amigo de Bella y el amor de Alice pero luego Alice siguió y me dieron ganas de darle un cocotazo. – ¡Oh Dios! Jasper me ha pedido que me case con él …¡Y le dije que si!–

Entendí que su llanto se debía a la risa y la emoción, y me emocioné yo también, debía admitirlo.

- Alice, eso es maravilloso- dijo Bella con la cabeza enterrada en el pelo de Alice, pero entre ellas pude ver las lagrimas manando de los ojos de Bella, saber que Alice, mas hermana para ella que la que lo era de sangre, iba a ser feliz debía complacerla, tan feliz como íbamos a ser nosotros.

- Dos bodas en un día - dijo Alice después de un rato soltando a Bella y encaminándose hacia el sofá de la sala – Pero quieras o no – añadió mientras se sentaba – vas a tener que casarte conmigo – rió un poco y Bella le contestó.

- Pero no me voy a casar contigo, Alice –

Ella volvió su atención al sofá y dijo

- Eso seria algo incestuoso –

Bella se acercó y dio un tortazo a la cabeza de Alice mientras ella reía

- De todas maneras – añadió Alice - seria una boda triple y no doble –

- ¿Triple?- preguntó Bella sin entender, yo tampoco entendía.

- Rose me llamó ayer- dijo mirándonos maliciosamente - Emmet le ha pedido que se case con él y ella me dijo que le encantaría que fuéramos sus damas de honor, pero parece que a cambio de eso seremos el complemento de una boda entre "los primos"–

Me pareció que lo mas sensato de hacer era abrazar a Alice para felicitarla y caí en cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando ya la había abrazado y besado en la frente que me hallaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

- No deberías exhibir todo eso ante una mujer comprometida.

Me alcé riendo y bromeando como nunca antes había podido hacerlo.

- Estoy seguro de que puedes contenerte – volví a besar en la frente y después Bella indagó sobre el paradero de Jasper.

- En la empresa – dijo ella - el jefe le va a dar vacaciones para nuestra Luna de miel ...también debo organizar nuestra boda – se paseó después por cada silla planeando lo que sin duda parecía una expresión de absoluta felicidad.

Unos nudillos golpearon la puerta, alargué mi pierna para abrir pero Alice salio rápidamente de la silla y dijo que ella lo hacia.

- Debe ser el periódico –

La voz de Charlie Swan penetró por mi conciencia en el mismo momento en que me escabullía como un león para que no me viera hasta no estar preparado y enfrentarlo por el amor de Bella.

No iba a ser una lucha fácil.

**Ya les dije que me odiarían, pero de todas maneras ahí esta pronto subiré los capis de el poder oculto y de mascara de odio, un beso y gracias tanto por leer el fic y dejar un mensaje como tan solo por pasarte por aquí y echarle un vistazo**


	24. El Perdon y la Boda parte 1

**Hola, si ya sé que deben estar odiándome, yo también me odio, pero más odio a mi jefe así que en ese juego de odios y de todo lo demás vamos viviendo, y vamos pasándola porque no hay de otra, mejor dicho no hay por dónde. Espero que les guste el chap, desde el principio debo aclarar que solo tiene punto de vista de Bella, pero no os preocupéis que n el otro que viene esta, lo que pasa es que este lo escribí escapada y no me dio tiempo de poner el pof de Ed., así que ahí va, de nuevo mil disculpas y espero veros pronto. **

**Twilight characters are property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Based on The Wedding Date**

**Bella**

Sorprendentemente me había olvidado de decirle a los otros la razón que había escuchado de mi padre el día anterior que había llamado, debía admitir que se trataba de algo sin importancia en el momento en que esa información se filtro el día anterior en nuestra conversación con mi padre mientras Edward y la perspectiva de hacer el amor con él se estaban dando al mismo tiempo que esa conversación y ahí estaba el, por la mañana, tal y como lo había prometido.

-- Tío…Charlie- dijo Alice cuando supuse que él se había inclinado a darle un beso a Alice, ella debía estar estupefacta ya que seguramente esperaba reunirse con Edward para planear la estratagema de convencer a mi padre de su honorabilidad.

-- hola duende- dijo él con la voz inusualmente alegre.

Escuche que tras de mi Edward subía rápidamente las escaleras, esto se nos estaba saliendo de las manos y teníamos que actuar rápido. Cuando mi padre entro a la sala yo me puse de pie y a su alcance y pasaron varios segundos antes de que él se percatara de mi presencia. Cuando me vi sonrió de lado con algo de tristeza y el impacto de mis sentimientos por el me dio en la cabeza haciendo casi que me desmayara, mi padre había vuelto.

Soltó más maletas y extendió los brazos para recibirme en ellos, en los cuales me aloje gustosa. Llore por qué no pude evitarlo, olvidándome momentáneamente de la tempestad que se me avecinaba. Rogué al altísimo por fuerzas cuando me separe de él. Me beso la frente y me dijo

-- perdóname Bella…no debí juzgarte…debí saber que querías poner en su lugar a Jessica pero esa no era la manera Bells.

-- lo sé papa, pero…- intente explicarme pero él me interrumpió

-- no digas nada, ya todo paso, ya el asunto está olvidado- me tomo la mano y Alice corrió por las escaleras, esperaba que tuvieran tiempo de aportarme toda la ayuda posible en esta difícil situación.-ahora cuéntame de ti- nos sentamos en la sala y me tomo las manos- seguramente a pesar de que digas que tu vida es monótona, tienes algo nuevo para contarme.

Estuve a punto de atragantarme con la saliva, "si papi, vas a ser abuelo en seis o cinco meses, nada más"

-- aparte de el hecho de que te extrañe mucho… si papa, demasiadas cosas- baje la cabeza intentando tragarme la vergüenza de escupirle tal noticia a la cara.

-- bien, soy todo oídos, tal vez después de esto Alice no tenga problema en que les haga un delicioso desayuno. – dijo animado

En la mañana Edward iba a ser el autor de la preparación de mi desayuno, pero no podía revelar su presencia, ojala que Edward y Alice estuvieran dándose prisa.

-- veras papa…lo que sucede es que…mi…- oh Dios ayúdame – mi relación con Edward…- vi como se estremecía un poco, seguramente asociando una imagen de Edward con la de alguna Marilyn Monroe reencarnado masculinamente.- fue mas allá de...un contrato de trabajo.

Vi como apartaba su mano de la mía intentando asociar las palabras que le dije en el sentido correcto. Me miraba aun sin entender.

-- no…comprendo- dijo confundido

Ah Dios ¿por qué tenía que ser yo su hija favorita y la que más sufrimiento le iba a causar?

-- yo….me acosté con Edward, papa- dije rápidamente y roja de la vergüenza. Era una maldita y tuve convicción cuando mi padre se puso lentamente de pie en el sillón en el que nos habíamos sentado. – tuvimos relaciones la noche del bar…- debía saber la verdad, aunque me odiara después- fue de común acuerdo, papa. Yo….me enamore de él.

El no dijo nada. Se paseo un poco por círculos pasándose la mano copiosamente sobre la cara.

-- hace tres meses…tuve un accidente de coche….cuando estuve en el hospital…me di cuenta.

-- por favor no me digas que…estas…tu…- dijo tartamudeando

Era rápido…esa debía ser la conclusión más obvia. Asentí con la cabeza en silencio.

--¿el…lo supo?- pregunto después de unos segundos. Negué con la cabeza mientras él respondió

-- no en ese momento, cuando sucedió…lo que sucedió el día de la boda.

Siguió dando vueltas como un león enjaulado…

-- por todos los diablos Bella…esto…no…no me esperaba.- vi la necesidad de actuar y decir algo rápidamente, no fuera que me odiara ya aun mas

-- perdóname papa, se que tampoco debí soltártelo así sin más. Pero no pude decírtelo antes… no me sentía con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, tú me odiabas e iba a ser muy difícil para ti asimilar…lo mientras conservaras esos sentimientos hacia mí.

-- no te odio Bella y lo sabes…pero esto…- negó con la cabeza – es mucho.

-- si papa, es mucho…es demasiado…demasiada felicidad para que quepa en un solo cuerpo… comparte este momento conmigo papa, tú has compartido los demás cruciales de mi vida, tu y solo tu…no me dejes ahora papa, y conoce mis punto de vista. Soy feliz…por primera vez en mi vida soy completa y totalmente feliz.

El dejo de caminar cuando el verbo felicidad cruzo por mi boca. El sabia cuanto había tenido que pasar, desde el rechazo de mi madre hasta el odio infundado de Jessica.

-- pero…como vas a…criarlo…necesita un padre…- añadió lentamente

-- y lo tiene…el esta…esta aquí papa.- dije revelando la presencia de Edward-

-- se lo dijiste…- me dijo él, debía sentirse dolido de que Edward se hubiese enterado primero que él pero en ese momento las circunstancias no eran favorecedoras para ninguno de los dos – te debió dar la espalda…un hombre…como el – sacudió los puños y dijo después de otros – debes decirme donde es que…trabaja…el debe responder…así le hayas pagado…

-- no lo hice…- dije en voz baja – o bueno si le pague pero él no acepto el dinero…

El me miro fijamente, debía ser complicado de aceptar que un prostituto que se acostaba con mujeres para recibir dinero no se lo hubiera recibido a su hija…

-- pero…entonces… ¿como fue que se entero?

-- Alice quería que se lo dijera pero yo no…el…contrato un investigador privado para encontrarme…-pare. Porque de pronto podía `pensar en Edward como un malandrín por mandarme a vigilar

-- ¿por qué?- dijo con un tono d voz que me confirmo lo que había estado pensando

-- porque… se enamoro de mi- dije otra vez con voz baja.

El silencio reino en la estancia, el debía estarlo asimilando. Sabía que debía parecer difícil de creer, los hombres como Edward no se enamoraban de las mujeres como yo, si a mí me había costado dolor y lagrimas creerlo, no sabía lo que le costaría a mi padre…

-- te dijo eso…para que le perdonaras su…intento de acostarse con Jessica?

-- no papa. El consiguió pruebas…un video…todo fue culpa de ella, tal como él lo dijo-

-- no puedes creerle…-

-- yo lo vi papa- dije otra vez intentando convencerlo –y tu también debes verlo…debes confiar en él y en mi…porque...me pidió que me casara con él.

El trago en seco… no lo aprobaba, eso era evidente. Necesitaba ver ese video para creerme. No creía en mi palabra. Había perdido gran parte de su confianza

En ese momento escuche las escaleras y vi que Alice bajaba con su computador portátil. Miro a Charlie y luego a mí

- - te está diciendo la verdad tío- dijo ella cuando termino de bajar

-- tú lo sabías…-dijo el volviéndose a mirarla con reproche

-- si tío, y creo que debes verlo antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.- dijo ella antes de que el siguiera hablando

Se sentó en el sillón y acerco el computador a mi padre para que lo tomara. En silencio y con la mirada le pregunte a Alce en donde estaba Edward, pero ella negó un poco con la cabeza y activo el video para que mi padre pudiera verlo.

Angustiosos segundos pasaron mientras los ojos chocolate de mi padre, tan parecidos a los míos, veían el desarrollo del video. Yo solo oía a intervalos ya que toda mi atención estaba puesta en los ruegos silenciosos que hacía para que lo entendiera y lo aceptara pero estaba llegando al final y su cara no había cambiado de expresión. Tal vez me estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones en lo que a mi padre y a Edward se refería, tal vez el nunca iba a aceptar verme al lado de un gigoló, simplemente porque se sabía que así no era como había sido educada… miles de interrogantes entraban y salían de mi cabeza todos ellos relacionados con el interrogante más grande de todos, ¿que iba a ser de mi vida?

El video se detuvo en tanto hubo terminado, la pantalla se apago y los ojos de mi padre dejaron de brillar gracias a esa luz. Permaneció quieto supuse que intentando asimilar la situación. Luego se volvió y me miro.

-- ¿por qué le interesaba tanto mostrarte la verdad? – era la segunda vez que hacia esa pregunta, pero esta vez no la respondí yo.

Edward venia bajando las escaleras.

Mi padre se volvió a mirarlo y cuando Edward bajo el ultimo escalón y sus miradas se conectaron en fijeza evaluándose el uno al otro, en ese momento tuve ese dudoso impulso de correr hacia donde estaba Edward y protegerlo de un posible ataque o de la emanación de odio de mi padre y de la inquietud de Edward que chocaban en medio de nosotros sin poder evitarlo. Me quede clavada en mi sitio.

-- la razón es… que me enamore de su hija, porque es solo suya señor Swan. Bella es única con usted y yo la amo, no tengo motivos ocultos, solo este amor y quiero casarme con ella, quiero y anhelo ser responsable de nuestro hijo y quiero duplicar, triplicar la felicidad que solo ha conseguido con usted pocas veces.

Mis ojos se velaron de lágrimas al escucharle hablar así, en especial eso último, no sabía si había supuesto lo de mi poca felicidad o Alice se lo había dicho pero en muchos sentidos tenía razón, no había sido una persona muy feliz.

-- acépteme como parte de su familia, como un hijo, le juro que no voy a dañar a ninguno. – continuo Edward

Yo estaba a punto de echarme a gritar ante la impasibilidad de mi padre, no sabía cómo había interpretado el video ni como tomaba ahora las palabras de Edward, si las creía o que, la mano de mi padre convertida en puño subió lentamente de uno de los lados de mi padre. Dolorosamente lento, temí lo peor, temí que ese puño fuera descargado en contra de Edward y mi cuerpo se obligo a reaccionar `para evitar que mi padre lo lastimara. Camine rápidamente hacia Edward aun dolida de que mi padre no fuera a aceptarlo pero Edward me puso la mano sobre los hombros y me obligo a abrir los ojos, cuando lo hice el puño de mi padre había pasado a ser su palma y estaba directamente extendida hacia nosotros.

No sabía que decir o que hacer, menos cuando suavemente Edward me aparto de él y camino hacia mi padre, yo quise gritarle que no lo hiciera aun no muy segura, pero finalmente no hice nada y menos pude reaccionar cuando mi padre dijo.

-- supongo que no me hará daño tener otro hijo.-

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento y todas ellas apuntando hacia mi ¿Y ahora qué?

Edward vacilo un poco al avanzar pero supuso que todo estaba bien segundo después. Contra todos mis terribles pronósticos Edward estrecho la mano de mi padre y sorprendentemente mi padre también lo estrecho pero a él, en sus brazos, como a un…verdadero hijo. Se palmearon la espalda con fuerza y yo me quede estancada en mi lugar mientras el impacto de lo que se estaba desarrollando frente a mi me pegaba en la cara con fuerza, me pellizque disimuladamente el brazo para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño ni de ninguna ansiosa alucinación, pero cuando parpadee cinco veces con fuerzas y mis pupilas siguieron viendo lo mismo ya no pude dudarlo, en especial porque mi bracito me dolía después del brusco apretón que le metí, pero como dije aun estaban ahí, los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida, los cuales creí que se odiarían siempre, abrazados como verdaderos parientes.

Después de todo no había resultado tan difícil. Cuando se separaron mi padre lo miro solemnemente y dijo

-- sabes que no me cae en gracia conocer a que solías dedicarte, pero has mencionado algo contra lo que nunca estaré en contra, que amas a mi hija, mi hija, algo que muy pocas personas han valorado realmente, si ella te quiere pues yo también te querré. Espero que seas veraz por que una vez más estoy confiando a mi hija a alguien aun a riesgo de que sea devuelta destruida.

-- eso no va a pasar- dijo Edward con igual seriedad y dándose la vuelta para mirarme- estuve a punto de perderla una vez, no pasara de nuevo. – luego mi padre se volvió hacia mí y me dijo.

-- si crees que es lo correcto no puedo sino apoyarte.

Corrí a refugiarme en sus brazos otra vez como si de una niña pequeña se tratara mientras Alice emergía de la cocina a donde se había retirado y un estruendo sonaba en la puerta principal. Todos nos volvimos a mirar a Jasper quien entraba empuñando su pistola y mirándonos alternativamente.

-- Alice me dijo que Charlie venia, con obvias intenciones de matar a Edward. Tenía que estar preparado- dijo disculpándose por la presencia de su arma de trabajo

Seguramente no vio algo que pudiere terminar en desastre ya que bajo su pistola y sonrió ante mi padre que negaba con la cabeza. Esa Alice sí que era exagerada.

Mi padre volvió a abrazarme y yo mire a Edward sobre su hombro mientras nuevas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. La única verdad del amor que me rodeaba.

Durante todo el día estuvimos hablando, le estuve comentando a mi padre lo que había acontecido y Alice le conto la novedad de los múltiples matrimonios. Hicimos una parrilla en el patio de la casa y el ambiente familiar, del que nunca realmente había hecho parte, inundaba mi vida y con las personas más queridas en él, la parrillada se extendió a la noche con una fogata, mi padre hablaba con Edward a solas en una esquina yo los miraba atentamente, Edward asentía de vez en cuando y tomaba alternativamente de la cerveza que Alice le había dado, yo no podía sino tomar jugo por orden del médico.

Cuando se hizo más entrada la noche Edward anuncio que debía irse, yo presentía que se debía mas bien a que no creía que fuera bueno que durmiéramos en la misma casa, no mientras mi padre no se acostumbrara en realidad a la idea.

Así que me encamine con él hacia la puerta cuando él se había despedido de todos. Estábamos tomados de la mano. Súbitamente ele me halo y con un poco de fuerza me apoyo contra la pared y me beso estrechando su cuerpo contra el mío, compartimos ese beso largo cálido y húmedo por muchos minutos, luego nos separamos.

-- hacía tiempo que quería hacer esto, pero no me pareció prudente en frente de tu padre. – murmuro contra mi boca

Si, a mí tampoco, pensé mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y respiraba entrecortadamente de su aliento con los ojos cerrados.

- - te veré mañana- dijo después de unos minutos, abrí mis ojos y lo volví a acercar para besarlo apasionadamente

-- no te olvides de mi – le pedí mas por costumbre que por que pensara que realmente lo iba a hacer.

-- si me esperas con otro de esos besos bien podría hacer el esfuerzo-dijo rozando lentamente sus labios contra los mios, hichados por la fuerza de la pasión.

-- puedes apostarlo.- le dije

Nos besamos por última vez y con evidente pesar para ambos el partió hacia su hotel. Cerré la puerta y me apoye contra ella suspirando de felicidad, cuando enfoque la mirada vi a mi padre apoyado contra la columna de la sala y por lo cómodo de su postura debía llevar ahí varios minutos.

-´- en verdad lo quieres ¿no?- dijo atacándome con esa pregunta tan súbitamente

Asentí por qué no tenía más palabras para describir lo que sentía por Edward.

-- me pregunto que dirá mi madre…- deje escapar a ese pensamiento inconsciente antes de poder sellar mi boca. Lo mire pidiendo disculpas y el asintió débilmente

-- yo también – dijo - aunque ahora se la pasa casi todo el tiempo metida en la casa de Jessica. Es el justo castigo – añadió después de que una sonrisa malévola se trepara por su rostro – no estés triste Bella, hay tanto amor aquí para ti que, aunque sé que es im0portante para ti, no debes extrañar el de tu madre.

Tenía razón, y tal vez yo era una anticuada, pero el amor de una madre era imposible de reemplazar, pero él estaba en lo correcto, no me iba a sepultar en tristeza cuando me esperaba un futuro tan bueno como el que todos estos sucesos me estaban mostrando.

_**Dos meses después**_

Que día tan agotador. Estaba recostada en la cama de Edward, en el departamento que había alquilado mientras nos mudábamos a la casa que había comprado para mí en alianza con mi padre. Habían pasado muchas cosas en esos dos meses.

Alice había traído a Rosalíe y Emmet y entre todos nosotros estábamos organizando nuestra boda. Ya tenía apartado el sitio y el banquete y también los arreglos de flores que adornarían la iglesia, las invitaciones habían sido repartidas y estuvimos de común acuerdo en enviarles una invitación a ellos.

Temía si Jessica tenía algún plan para pifiarme el día pero mi padre había asegurado que no se los iba a permitir, el, por medio de una llamada le había dado a conocer a ella que sabía todo lo que había hecho para dañarme y que estaba dispuesto a desenmascararla delante de todo el mundo si intentaba hacer algo sucio, eso me dio un margen de seguridad suficiente.

Me había ido a vivir con Edward en consentimiento con mi padre y porque quería dejar de ser una carga para Alice.

Edward había arreglado sus cuentas, por medio de una acción legal dio los derechos de el burdel masculino a su segundo al mando Alexander, el dinero de regalías lo había invertido en nuestra casa y como tenia conocimientos en economía y finanzas, dado que me hizo saber que tenia estudios, paso a ser el representante legal de una empresa multinacional y uno de sus administradores. Mi padre se lleno de orgullo cuando se entero lo cual hizo a Edward más merecedor de su afecto de padre.

Ahora estaba acá esperándolo.

Escuche que la puerta se abría y salte de las cobijas para bajar la escalera del pent-house. Escuche el clic de la huerta al cerrarse y me asome rápidamente al pie de las escaleras. Cuando lo enfoque en mi campo de visón su devoradora imagen me estremeció el estomago lleno de mariposas como siempre. Me miro de arriba abajo enfundada en el medianamente largo camisón de seda que ocultaba un poco mis seis meses de embarazo.

Después de mirarnos por varios segundos el soltó sobre una de las sillas de la sala el maletín y el saco de el trabajo y subió los escalones de dos en dos, al llegar frente a mi me tomo en sus brazos y sin dedicarme mas palabra o ceremonia me beso suavemente, enrede mis manos en su camisa y hale para acercarlo mi a mi mientras el beso adquiría intensidad. Desabroche su corbata y el lance a un lado mientras él me sujetaba a unos centímetros del suelo apretándome desde la parte superior de mi espalda para no lastimar a la panza. Su lengua encontró la mía en el interior de nuestras bocas e iniciaron un baile de cadencia sensual.

Me sorprendía que aun me deseara después de esos meses en los cuales habíamos estado más veces juntos de las que pudiera contar, todas las noches, y rara era la excepción cuando me sentía cansada, hacíamos el amor ardorosamente, conocía cada centímetro del cuerpo de él y el del mío, y lo mejor era que nunca se cansaba de mi lo cual que venía la mar de bien. Separo mi boca de la suya unos momentos para inclinarse y tomarme de las piernas, para cargarme y caminar hacia el dormitorio

Yo sabía que palabras no eran necesarias, no éramos de los que se decían "hola", o nos besábamos lentamente, nuestras despedidas y encuentros eran rústicos y animales en cuando a sexo se trataba, pero al final de cada uno había un epilogo romántico que me encantaba, e intercalábamos las veces que hacíamos el amor pasivamente y las que nos entregábamos como un par de conejos a nuestros instintos.

Como esta vez, porque en cuanto me puso en la cama sus manos viajaron rápidamente hacia mis muslos y hacia mi cintura retirando la ropa interior. El estaba impaciente así que deje que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, no proteste cuando se desabrocho sus pantalones y sin retirárselos y solo subiéndome el camisón hasta la cintura me penetro de una sola vez.

Gemimos fuertemente ante el contacto y acabo rápidamente. Pero aun así lo disfrute por que disfrutaba cada segundo de Edward.

Y luego como siempre empezó a desvestirse con lentitud y a desvestirme a mi igual, entro en la cama y se dedico a tocarme lentamente por todos los sitios de mi cuerpo mientras el de el volvía a cobrar fuerza. Sus manos se detuvieron en mi panza ya bastante crecidita con adoración uniforme. Me la beso con besitos de pajarito y mi ya sensibilizada piel se estremeció ante el contacto

Cuando terminamos nos dormimos. Aun me costaba mucho trabajo creer que tanta felicidad pudiera existir.

_**Zorro, digo sorry, de veras intentare no demorarme tanto con el que sigue, os amo mucho queridos lectores y recordad no colgarme por mi demora. Un abrazo y que la fuerza os acompañe, porque a mí, después de siete noches sin dejar de trabajar, parece que así lo ha decidido. **__**L**___

_**Atte. la hidalga damisela retrasada, de tiempo vale el cuento aclarar**_


	25. El Perdon y la Boda parte II

**Otra vez perdón por la demora y por no incluir algo de la boda en este chap (aaviso desde ahora aunque prometo no demorarme), el cual dedico atrasado a la cumpleañera **_**zamaraz**_**, espero que vivas por mil años mas. A todas muchas gracias por los mensajes, las actualizaciones del poder oculto y de mascara de odio estan en proceso, las quiero mucho a todas y nos vemos en el next **

**Based on The Wedding Date**

**Twilight Characters are property of Stephenie Meyer **

**Edward**

Subí corriendo las escaleras sin detenerme a pensar, ya tendría el tiempo suficiente. Por el momento lo único que me importaba era idear mi plan de acción. Me puse el saco encima y empecé a buscar, entre las cosas que habíamos traído el video, rebusque entre las cobijas hasta que escuche tras de mi los pasos de Alice

- yo lo tengo- dijo sin siquiera preguntarle nada – no sabia que el tío Charlie venia

- Bella hablo con el ayer, cuando llegamos- informe

- pero no le dijo nada.- corroboro ella

Negué con la cabeza mientras veía como ella sacaba de su habitación un computador portátil metía el CD dentro

- será mejor que esperes...hasta que ella prepare el terreno. - dijo Alice deteniéndome en el momento en que hice amago de seguirla

Así que me detuve al pie de la escalera mientras ella se perdía abajo y yo escuchaba apenas las voces de Bella y de su padre

La inquietud me estaba carcomiendo así que baje lentamente hasta la mitad de las escaleras, para poder escuchar y saber el momento oportuno en el que debía entrometerme

- el...lo supo...- escuche la voz del señor Swan

- no en ese momento, cuando sucedió...lo que sucedió el día de la boda.- le estaba respondiendo Bella

- por todos los diablos Bella...esto no...esto no me lo esperaba.

- perdóname papa. - dijo Bella con un tono de voz desesperado – se que tampoco debí soltártelo así sin mas, pero no pude decírtelo antes, no me sentía con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, tu me odiabas e iba a ser muy difícil para ti asimilarlo - se paro, luego continuo después de una pausa un poco larga - mientras conservaras esos sentimientos hacia mi

- no te odio Bella y lo sabes, pero esto...es mucho- contesto demasiado bajo el señor Swan

- si papa- interrumpió ella - es mucho...demasiado...demasiada felicidad – al oírla hablar con tanto ahínco de su felicidad, saberme proveedor de gran parte de ella me hizo hincharme de orgullo – para que quepa en un solo cuerpo – y menos en uno tan delgado como el de ella - comparte este momento conmigo papa, tu has compartido los demás cruciales de mi vida, y tu solo tu - su voz sonó a llanto y a mi pesar, pero al mismo tiempo para mi compasión, sentí que mis ojos se llenaron también de lagrimas ante lo muy parecidos que éramos Bella y yo en el sentido de la vida. - no me dejes ahora papa, y conoce mi punto de vista, soy feliz, por primera vez en mi vida soy total y completamente feliz

Se hizo silencio y después nuevamente la voz de Charlie Swan se escucho

- pero como vas a criarlo, necesita un padre…

Se hizo otro poco de silencio y ya iba yo a hablar cuando ella me introdujo a la conversación.

- y lo tiene...el esta aquí papa-

- se lo dijiste...- dijo el señor Swan como si no se lo pudiera creer y lo confirmo con sus palabras – te debió dar al espalda...un hombre como el...debes decirme donde es que...trabaja, el debe responder...así le haya pagado...- me hizo sentir un poco sucio tal como me había sentido desde el día en que me vi obligado a vender mi cuerpo por que no halle otro modo de sobrevivir-

- no lo hice – dijo Bella en voz baja – bueno si le pague, pero el no acepto el dinero

Silencio.

- pero entonces como fue que se entero – pregunto él, baje dos escalones mas de la escalera pero ni a los ojos de Bella ni a los de su padre era aun visible, además presentía que no era el momento para hacerme notar.

- Alice quería que se lo dijera pero yo no...él...contrato a un investigador probado para encontrarme...- se detuvo en medio del relato de mis actividades "ilícitas"

- - ¿por que?- quiso saber el señor Swan de mis razones, quería saber que opinaba Bella. Cuando hablo pensé que no era ella misma y aunque lo dijo inseguramente, supe que era realmente lo que pensaba

- por que...se enamoro de mi.

Y seguía el silencio sobrecogedor que siempre precedía a la tormenta

- te dijo eso para que lo perdonaras su intento de acostarse con Jessica?- pregunto el irónicamente

- no papa...el consiguió pruebas...un video...todo fue culpa de ella, tal como el dijo-

- no puedes creerle-

el era como ella y como debía ser, todo era verdad o mentira hasta que se demostrara lo contrario -

- yo lo vi papa. Y tu también debes verlo, debes confiar en el y en mi...por que me pidió que me casara con el.

Escuche a Alice tras de mi, ella me hecho una mirada de reproche, seguramente no me pedía que retrocediera como perro ni me regañaba por fisgón solamente por que aun no era tiempo que se enteraran de que estaba ahí

- te esta diciendo la verdad tío.- dijo Alice penas bajo con el portátil y el video listo para ser reproducido

- tu lo sabias - la interpelo el. Alice no se amedrento

- si tío y creo que debes verlo antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas

Escuche el quejido conocido que producen los muebles cuando alguien pone el trasero sobre ellos y lentamente comenzó a reproducirse el video que habíamos visto al menos 17 horas antes. La voz de la discordia y la mia defendiendo mi honor tanto como el de Bella. Yo no sabia a que dios rogarle para hallar la absolución que tanto ansiaba del señor Swan

Cuando termino, el silencio conocido volvió seguido de la retórica pregunta.

- ¿por que le interesaba tanto mostrarte la verdad?

En ese momento, la segunda vez que se realizaba esa pregunta, supe que quien debía responder era yo así que comencé a bajar el tramo de escalera que me hacia falta y hacer acto de presencia en el campo de batalla. Bella enfoco su mirada aterrorizada en mi cara y después en la de su padre y supe que estaba temiendo por mi, la ame un poco mas por eso,, si es que era posible. Intente tranquilizarla y después me volví hacia su padre para responder a la pregunta

- la razón es...- puse verdad en mi tono para que me creyera por que, de hecho, era mi verdad, de las pocas verdades mas veraces en mi vida de mentiras – que me enamore de su hija por que es solo suya señor Swan - ellos eran parecidos y el la amaba como padre y madre cumpliendo el papel materno que Renee Swan nunca quiso asumir - Bella es única con usted y yo la amo, no tengo motivos ocultos, solo este amor y quiero casarme con ella, quiero y anhelo ser responsable de nuestro hijo y quiero duplicar, triplicar la felicidad que solo ha conseguido con usted pocas veces

Dije todo rápidamente pero también claro para que me entendiera y aceptara la realidad de mis palabras

- acépteme como parte de su familia, como aun hijo y le juro que no voy a dañar a ninguno – lo cual era la primera y única promesa que había hecho y que tenia todas y cada una de las intenciones de cumplir, al pie de la letra.

Bella me miraba horrorizada temiendo, probablemente, por los dos, su padre solo me miraba imperturbable mientras yo leía en sus ojos la lucha inquebrantable que se estaba dado en su interior, la felicidad de su hija en mis manos o, por el contrario, matarme por haberle mentido y haber robado la inocencia de ella.

Súbitamente el levanto la mano cerrada en un puño y Bella lo vio, rápidamente se adelanto para protegerme. Casi reí ante la imagen de la oveja extendiendo sus bracitos o patitas para proteger al león del cazador.

Después vi en los ojos de Charlie Swan algo que no sabia como interpretar pero que inexplicablemente me dijo que, al menos por parte de el, yo no corría mucho peligro. Tome a Bella de los hombros para hacerla a un lado con delicadeza, aunque se trataba de su padre esta era una platica entre el y yo, la mano dejo de ser un puño para convertirse en la palma extendida en saludo amigable.

Cuando finalmente me aparte de Bella camine hasta que su mano estuvo al alcance de la mia y antes de que extendiera la mia y la estrechara con la de él dijo

- supongo que no me hará daño tener otro hijo

"Hijo" esa palabra pronunciada por un hombre para mi, que había sido una oveja descarriada sin un padre para guiarme ni una madre, que ahora ese hombre me llamara hijo era algo sublime, al menos para mi, el calor paternal de su mano que ahora estrechaba con fuerza en la mia me dio el poco de valor que me hacia falta para estar completo, luego el me abrazo como a un autentico hijo y eso me desarmo mucho.

Cuando la fuerza de su abrazo ceso, luego de unos minutos, supe que era el momento de separarnos

- sabes que no me cae en gracia saber a que te dedicabas pero has mencionado algo contra o que nunca estaré en contra- casi creí saber a que iba a referirse- que amas a mi hija – dijo el confirmando mis sospechas, las que había tenido desde el primero momento en que lo conocí, Charlie Swan apreciaría y querría a la persona que tuviera sentimientos positivos hacia Bella. - algo que muy pocas personas han valorado realmente, si ella te quiere yo también de querré -"gracias Dios y gracias Bella Swan...que poco te he dado y que maravillosas cosas me has dado en retribución" - espero que seas veraz por que una vez mas estoy confiando a mi hija a alguien aun a riesgo de que sea devuelta destruida- cosa que nunca iba a pasar si estaba en mis manos, que si iba a estar, ella era mia, mi pequeña y fina porcelanita, mi pequeño gran tesoro el cual iba a proteger con mi vida de ahora en adelante

- eso no va a pasar – afirme con mas convicción de la que nunca llegue a sentir en mi vida – estuve a punto de perderla una vez, no pasara de nuevo

El hizo un gesto de afirmativa aprobación con la cabeza y luego miro por encima de mi hombro en dirección a Bella

- si crees que esto es lo correcto no puedo sino apoyarte

Ella camino rápidamente hacia. el y choco suavemente contra el para refugiarse en el calor de sus brazos, cuando el la abrazo sobreprotectoramente como si se tratara de una bebe ella dejo escapar algunas lagrimas

Después vi como Alice se nos unía con un sonrisa soñadora en la cara, la sonrisa de alguien como ella, que sabia que nada en las bodas iba a ser impedimento..

Súbitamente se escucho el estruendo de una bota golpear con fuerza la puerta y unos pasos medio pensados en la alfombra de la sala, todos nos volvimos lo justo par ver a Jasper, quien al estilo Steven Seagal había ingresado a la escena pero como de una película de acción, nos apunto a todos con el arma. Al evaluar rápidamente la situación, la cual incluya a un Charlie Swan con un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella y con la otra mano apoyada en mi hombro izquierdo, supo que no implicaba peligro alguno.

- Alice me dijo que Charlie venia con intenciones de matar a Edward, tenia que asegurarme- dijo excusando su comportamiento de niño en plena edad de Power Ranger. Pero debía admitir que el arma y la manera experta con que la sujetaba nada sugería que se tratara de un niño.

Nos mire a todos, la realidad era que se trataba de una escena bastante graciosa si se la miraba desde fuera

Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros tratando de contener la risa y ser el primero en soltarla, mire a Bella quien a su vez me miro desde los brazos de su pare y de alguna parte me llego la convicción de que, al menos esa barrera había sido superada satisfactoriamente.

A media mañana entre los hombres decidimos agasajar las dos mujeres y prepárales un desayuno digno de reinas, puse especial atención, y Charlie también, en alimentar a Bella dado su estado

- si siguen así van a tener que llevarme en grúa hacia el hospital cuando el "barril sin fondo" decida nacer- dijo ella exasperada cuando su padre intentaba que se zampara la tostada numero 11.

Luego siguio el almuerzo el cual se desarrollo casi en la misma forma que en la casa de los Swan solo que esta vez eramos menos personas y Bella parecía estar disfrutando de verdad

Estaba sentado observando como Alice le daba un jugo y después mirando como caminaba hacia una silla y se sentaba, le estaba mirando las hermosas piernas cuando por el rabillo de ojo vi como el señor Swan se acercaba a mi y se sentaba a mi lado sosteniendo en sus manos la cerveza de la misma marca que la mia.

Como ninguno de los dos dijo nada y empecé con lo que esperaba fuera una conversación reconciliatoria.

- lo siento – solté sin mas – lamento haber causado sufrimiento a Bella, no debía irme sin darle explicaciones, debía haber hablad con los dos, y contarle la verdad desde el principio.

- somos hombres- dijo el enigmáticamente – no es fácil explicarnos ni dar a entender sin palabras lo que realmente sentimos

Asentí dándome cuenta de cuanta razón tenia.

- yo la amo- dije después – puede dudar de cualquier cosa referente a mi menos de ese hecho.

El sonrió beatíficamente

- durante mucho tiempo, y mas después de lo que ese mal nacido le hizo, pensé que jamás asociaría a Bella con la palabra esposa, y menos que alguien digno, que la amara por lo que es...

- se que no soy digno...- dije interrumpiéndolo, viéndome en la necesidad de convencerlo una vez mas de que haría lo que fuera por su hija – le prometo que....

- no te estoy juzgando así que no tienes por que justificarte ni aclarar nada, se que eres digno por el hecho de quererla y que ella te corresponda.- a su vez me interrumpió el

- tengo mis propios ahorros que nada tienen que ver con mi...pasado, y he estudiado, puedo conseguir un trabajo decente y mantener a mi esposa y a mi hijo - insisti

Vi que el sonrió y me dijo

- creo que Bella y ni siquiera yo creíamos que se iba a adjudicar ese titulo tan pronto, ella no lo creía, pero se que lo aprecia, y se que te ama.- añadio mirando hacia el frente en direccion a ella

- como yo a ella y juro ante usted que la voy a hacer muy feliz-

- te creo, nunca creí que diría esto pero te creo y confió en que lo logres, confió en que seas mucho mas exitoso de lo que has sido hasta a hora con ella.

Después de esta profunda charla seguimos hablando de naderías y cuando cayo la noche preferí irme para dar a Bella y a su padre la privacidad que seguramente necesitaban, intuia que tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Bella se adelanto y me tomo la mano y juntos caminamos hacia la puerta.

Le mire la cara y vi que en ella estaba totalizado el brillo de felicidad, ya no tenia el problema con su padre que el enturbiaba la vista, ahora era una mujer feliz y la felicidad daba ese brillo a su belleza de la que inevitablemente había quedado cautivo, eso merecía un beso, al menos en mi opinión, así que sin mediar palabra y por que en realidad no se como habría hecho para vivir si no lo hacia, la apoye contra la pared y deje que un largo y apasionado beso cortara nuestro espacio, por la manera en que respondió supe que había dado en el clavo ya que el beso cobro intensidad en el momento en que nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas entraron en contacto.

Cuando me sentí un poco mareado de mi propia falta de aire y de succionar con fruición el de ella decidí que era tiempo de separarnos, aunque bien podría quedarme besándola por toda la eternidad, tal vez haciendo cosas mas intensas y placenteras que besarnos, pero por el momento debíamos conformarnos con esto, con la frente caliente apoyada en la nívea de ella separe nuestras bocas y aspire el aire frió que intento penetrar por nuestro espacio.

- hacia tiempo que quería hacer esto, pero no me pareció prudente frente a tu padre- dije excusando mi contención a su padre y al deseo de no quedar como un hormonal sexual sediento del cuerpo de su hija, aunque así me sintiera por dentro. Debía dar una buena impresión al cuñado, sus manitas suaves me tocaron la cara caliente y las mejillas contraídas de pasión, tenia sus preciosos parpados cerrados y respiraba agitadamente su pecho y su apenas perceptible vientre chocaban con suavidad contra mi al ritmo de su respiración.

- te veré mañana- dijo ella con seguridad, sus papados se abrieron y quede atrapado por su mirada de chocolate, técnicamente quería devorarle los ojos y me sorprendía que la fuerza del deseo por ella no hiciera sino aumentar, ella tenia algo que me mantenia atado y eso era lo que yo quería, que me atara. Aunque llegara algún día a no desearla, siempre tendría mi amor para entregarle, de eso estaba mas que seguro, acerco mi rostro al suyo y seguimos besándonos, luego siguio con una frase poco común - no te olvides de mi.- sonaba gracioso que lo diera aunque no me reí en absoluto por que algo en mi me decía que lo estaba diciendo en serio, nada menos posible, yo nunca me olvidaría de ella, nunca, así me esforzara un poco en intentarlo.

- si me esperas con otro de esos besos bien podría hacer el esfuerzo – podría hacer el esfuerzo de no tomarla contra la pared como un autentico salvaje. Hice un roce de mariposa con sus suaves labios, infamados de mis besos.

- - puedes apostarlo – dijo ella en voz ronca.

El inevitable beso de la despedida se dio y tuve que dar media vuelta para irme.

En cuanto la deje me dirigí a la vía principal que conocía y aborde un taxi con intenciones de irme a dormir dolorido de cuerpo por no poder estar con ella y feliz del alma por que al fin, el luchado sueño de mi vida, de ser parte de algo mas que de un burdel, se hacia realidad. Ahora tenia ºuna familia e iba a ser parte de ella, tendría la mia, mi propio hijo y mi propia mujer y tambien a mi propio padre.

Cuando llegue al hotel decidí llamar a Alexander para ir arreglandolo todo, a fin de que pudiera tomar mis ahorros y pudiera dejar de lado, de una vez y por todas, la vida a la que a temprana muerte de mi madre me había condenado.

- ¿ambrosia?- contesto la lúgubre y entrenada voz de Carl, el recepcionista.

- Carl...es Edward...- dije

- - jefe- dijo el evidentemente sorprendido y seguramente asustado de haber hablado así al jefe, pero ese era el entrenamiento que había recibido y yo como antigua administrador ya declarado no podía reprocharle nada.

- ¿esta Alexander cerca?- pregunte amablemente esperando soslayar la vergüenza de la que me daba cuenta en ese momento.

- si jefe. Esta en la barra, haciendo de anfitrión, tal como usted lo ordeno.

- dile que hable, dile que soy yo.-

- si jefe -

Espere cerca de cinco minutos, supe que la llamase no había sido contestada del mismo teléfono ya que se escucho el momento en el que Carl presiono los botones el típico sonido que acudia cuando la llamada es transferida internamente.

- ¿Jefe?- pregunto el dubitativo apenas levanto la bocina.

- hola Alexander- dije experimentando cierta alegría de hablarle, aunque sabía que seria la última vez que lo haría.

- ¿como esta?- pregunto el inmediatamente. Me abrumo un poco el tono de evidente preocupación que escuche en su voz

- estoy con ella- dije simplemente con lo cual esperaba dar. a entender lo que había pasado

-me alegro- dijo el y la sinceridad de su voz volvió a impresionarme.

- voy...- a pesar de que sentía el fiero deseo de renunciar a todo, de repente me asalto un poco de tristeza de dejar a los chicos, a los muchos hombres que habían venido de la calle a pedir refugio sin importar lo que les tocara hacer y que al final de cuentas se habían acostumbrado a la vida fácil a cambio de vender su cuerpo para el placer. - necesito que me ayudes, eres abogado y necesitas hacer un traspaso de la escritura de la casa y algunas de las propiedades.

- dígame que necesita- dijo el seriamente-

- tengo una cuenta de ahorros en el banco nacional, carga a esa cuenta....

Empecé a hacer los cambios que me beneficiaban y que le beneficiaria a ellos a ellos, el me escucho atentamente y después me pregunto

- y quien será al propietario de todo lo demás?

El. Era mi hombre de confianza y sabía que mi lugar y el de todos los hombres que mi casa había acogido estaban a salvo.

- Alexander Fitzjohn – dije. Y como esperaba el silencio al otro lado de la línea respondió a su inquietud

- no comprendo...- dijo secamente

- eras el segundo al mando, ahora que renuncio a la mayoría de las propiedades tu quedaras a cargo de la casa y del pago de los jóvenes. Tú eres ahora el nuevo dueño de Ambrosía.

Siguió el silencio pero supe que se sentía honrado, de alguna parte me llego el conocimiento

- haz los movimientos bancarios que requiera tener la cuenta a tu nombre, mi dinero es suficiente para lo que tengo en mente, y voy a conseguirme un trabajo- dije con orgullo.

- me siento orgulloso de usted. – concluyo el después de unos segundos

- debes estar orgulloso de Bella, por que ella es la causante. Ella es ahora la razón de mi existir.

- yo me alegro y me siento orgulloso por que usted ha hecho lo que todos nosotros tememos que hacer pero no nos hemos atrevido . Ha decidido amar.

La verdad de sus palabras me golpeo de lleno pero a la vez me lleno de orgullo. Ahora era el hombre libre de ataduras del `pasado, ahora el futuro me sonreía de una manera en que no lo había hecho antes.

_**Dos meses después. **_

Al parecer mi experiencia universitaria era suficiente para trabajar en esa multinacional, ahora era uno de los gerentes y mi labor estaba siendo exitosa para los ingresos de la empresa.

Si era sincero no creí que tener conocimientos financieros podía reportarme tanto beneficio y ahora estaba viendo los resultados del el tiempo, entre mujer y mujer y noche y noche, de haber leído y aprendido, el tiempo en el que soñaba que un día pasaría esto, tendría una vida que vivir.

Ahora sentado en mi despacho, ya de hecho, pensaba en mi frágil mujercita y la palidez de su rostro que tanto me preocupaba, pero el doctor decía que aparentemente todo estaba bien así que debíamos creerle.

Pero era a estas horas de la noche, cuando podía desconectarme del trabajo que ella y solo ella se apoderaba de mis pensamientos puros, sucios y limpios, la necesitaba, como se necesitaba una droga para vivir, aun después de todo seguía deseándola con la misma intensidad y el ardor de la primera vez, mas a cada cambio que su cuero había presentado, cada centímetro de las piel que cubría y protegía, como una poderosa arma materna, al fruto de nuestra unión.

Entre tiempo y tiempo ayudaba un poco a Alice a los preparativos de la boda, ella habia ordenado expresamente que Bella no se esforzara en nada ya que ella se iba a hacer cargo de todo, así que Bella estaba un poco enfurruñada dado que Alice le dejaba hacer muy pocas cosas, aunque en contadas veces. la había visto haciendo uno que otro esfuerzo supuse que para no sentirse inútil, pero no sabia que otra utilidad buscaba aparte de la de tener un hijo mio en su interior.

Tome mi maletín en el momento en que sentí mi sangre arder al recordarla, era una necesidad constante que no cedía con el tiempo, que siempre estaba ahí y que estabas seguro siempre iba a estar, su suave amor, su resignada y a la vez abnegada entrega hacia mi era lo que me mantenía a su lado, pero era amor, era amor por que en realidad nunca había parado de amarla, ella, palabras mas o menos, era la mujer de mi vida.

Llegue al departamento y estacione el auto, tome mi maletín y mi saco y subí hacia el ascensor, cada vez mas impaciente por verla y ver, como cada noche, el rostro protagonista de mi delirio.

Abrí la puerta y vi que todo estaba en silencio.

Olía a casero, delicioso y embriagador y solo podía imaginarme que así iba a ser nuestra casa, acogedora limpia y llena del amor de los dos.

Mire hacia la cocina un momento en donde vi preservado en una ollita mi dosis de sustento alimenticio, pero no era de comida de lo que deseaba alimentarme, no era de comida.

Escuche sus pequeños pasos, sonriendo cuando recordé el momento en que le pedí que fuera a vivir conmigo, por que no podía vivir sin ella, sin tenerla cerca de mi y sin saber si estaría o no esperándome, así que se lo propuse y ella acepto un poco dudosa, pero no de mi sino de lo que su padre podia pensar. Pero sorprendentemente el no mostró objeción alguna lo cual fue bastante beneficioso para mi salud mental.

Cuando visualice su ligera figura cubierta por un camison medio largo, por cuya tela se previa la luz y las formas deliciosas del cuerpo que amaba, solo pensé en poseerla sin importarme nada mas y eso era lo que iba a hacer en ese momento.

Solte mis implementos de trabajo y con mi mirada sobre ella subí las escaleras hasta que nuestros cuerpos se encontraron, no había rechazo no había nada mientas estaba entre sus suaves brazos siendo presa no inmune a sus caricias inocentes , su cuerpo invitador, quise hablar pero parecía que mi necesidad se traducía a ella en un código igual para ambos, si nuestros cuerpos no entraban en contacto nos íbamos a fundir sobre nuestra piel.

Sentí que el nudo de la corbata dejaba de apretarme y supe que ella era la responsable ya que esa misma corbata cayó al suelo cuando ella la lanzo antes de encerrarme el cuello en sus brazos. La bese bebiéndome su necesidad y saciándome un poco la mia, pero aun necesitaba mas, si fuego me llamaba y mi ardor gritaba la presencia de ese fuego en ella en ese momento.

La tome en mis brazos y como una maravillosa parodia de la noche de bodas, entre con ella prendida de mi cuerpo a nuestro dormitorio. Respire su necesidad mezclada con su perfume de mujer, caliente y sensual y yo me estaba combustionando contra mi piel. Al demonio las buenas intenciones, pensé cuando sentí esa misma sangre caliente mia a punto de fulminarme las venas en un intento por buscar liberación. La pose con suavidad en la cama y después comencé a desnudarla aunque sabia que no duraria mucho, necesitaba estar dentro de su cuerpo en ese mismo momento, con necesidad creciente, que nunca habia disminuido a pesar de que la habia tomado tantas veces como mi cuerpo había querido y como nuestra elasticidad y su estado habian permitido y siempre que terminaba la necesidad parecía crecer peor.

Reitre su ropa interior húmeda de su deseo y desabrochandome el pantalón entre en ella rápidamente.

Era lo mas parecido al cohito animal que vía presenciado y protagonizado , pero ella nunca me detenia diciendo que se sentía incomoda, mas bien me aceptaba suave y calidamente, cada vez que mi cuerpo necesitaba de ella allí estaba dándome el pacer de saber que era mia, solo mia, mia y de nadie mas.

La seda calida del interior de su cuerpo me recibió apretadamente, toque la dedicad piel de su abdomen y y caderas y la empuje contra mi unas veces mas hasta que mi cuerpo casi se estrujo dolorosamente en busca de liberación.

Cuando esta llego fue tan explosiva como si se tarara de la primera vez.

Cuando calme mis ansias de ella decidí hacerle el amor de una manera más civilizada, cosa de la que nunca me cansaría.

Cuando termino la noche, con ambos parcialmente saciados, dormimos como siempre abrazados el uno al otro encontrando así la paz que durante mucho tiempo habia sido arrebatada de nosotros por diferentes razones.

Y dentro de una semana me casaría con la muchacha más maravillosa que la vida me haya puesto en el camino.

_**A muchos kilómetros de distancia. **_

**Jessica Stanley**

Era una idiota y lo sabia, pero no por que lo supiera dejaba de serlo, Mike me estaba traicionando, a mi, a la mas hermosa de las mujeres, aquel mal nacido saco de papa con el que me había casado se atrevía a buscar en brazos de otra mujer lo que yo no le daba.

Después de pasar un tiempo casados me di cuenta tarde de cuanto ansiaba las caricias de un verdadero hombre y no la apariencia que mi madre haya querido hacer de mi. Pero ¿a quien le importaba?, bien, podría buscar el sexo en otro lado

Toc toc toc

Alguien toco la puerta y por las características del golpeteo debía tratarse de mi madre.

En efecto cuando abrí la fuera y la vi parada frente a mi mirándome con ojillos de preocupación

- se han peleado Mike y tu… - afirmo sin siquiera preguntar

- no.- dije sencillamente

- no me parece que sea si y lo sabes.-

- no, no lo se mama, no sabia que me esperaba este destino cuando me casara con ese...

- no tolero que de dirijas a el én esa forma. Tu lo querias, dijiste que querias un hombre como Mike para que cumpliera todos tus antojos.

- pero se suponia que conmigo- grite completamente exasperada. - no con la primera vagina que se le pasara por en frente

- no es así y lo sabes- dijo tercamente mi madre pero yo sabia que en el fondo ella tenia razón, desde que era pequeña había decidió que me casaría con un hombre de renombre y ahora lo tenia pero me daba mas satisfacción yo misma que ese pútrido enclenque.

Mi madre siempre había influido en mi vida y la apreciaba por eso, tal vez era mi único consuelo en esta hora gris de mi vida que me obligaba a permanecer al lado de Mike. mientras eso le aportara algo bueno a la familia. Pero ¿que pasaba con mi felicidad? Merecía ser feliz ¿no? Solo por que había hecho unas cuantas maldades no significaba que no mereciera tener al lado a alguien que me quisiera. Y lamentablemente la persona que deseaba estaba a muchos metros de distancia al lado de la simplona y chanda de mi hermanastra, aquella perra que había tenido el cariño de un padre que yo nunca tuve.

Y todavía me parecía mas increíble aun que aquella lerda tuviera al lado a semejante hombre, seguramente había recurrido a la brujería para procurarse semejante semental, yo debería haber hecho lo mismo y habría medido la fuerza de ella con la mia, la mia por supuesto siempre había sido la superior, y ahora estaría yo con el y no aca metida con este gordo para el cual yo, la mas hermosa de las criaturas, no era suficiente, yo debía tenerlo conmigo, esa no se merecía ese hombre, yo, por el contrario, merecía todo lo que aquel espécimen podía dar, y así me hubiera echado de patitas, podia reconquistarlo, por algo había sido dotada de mas belleza y de maldad que esa india que era mi hermana.

- ay por Dios...- dijo mi madre de repente, sin yo darme cuenta, en medio de mis tribulaciones, ella había estado hablando todo el tiempo con Charlie del otro lado de la línea- pero...como...no es posible....

Al parecer no le gusta nada lo que estaba oyendo. Su cara expreso disgusto como si el hubiese sido grosero y con ella, me alcanzo el auricular a mi ,no entendí nada.

- Jessica?- dijo el cuando apenas dije hola.

- si…- dije con pereza, no me alegraba mucho la idea de hablar con Charlie en esos momentos

- seré breve, recientemente me he enterado de cierta actividad que hiciste para hacerle daño a Bella – se me seco la boca, no...podía ser que el....- resulta que cierto muchacho me ha contado la verdad de lo que paso ese día en la iglesia y del modo cruel que te regodeaste en rebajar a mi hija. Y resulta que también me mostró cierto video...- OH dios mio, era una vergüenza, mire a mi madre pero ella me miraba interrogante, aun no se lo haya contado, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento el continuo- tu madre no lo sabe, pero quiero advertirte algo, tu hermana se va a casar con ese chico, y si estabas planeando seguir buscándolo aun después de la humillación que pasaste al ser grabada en esa situación tan poco decente te sugiero que te guardes tus intenciones por...donde mejor te quepan, por que si algo llega a pasar el día de la boda de mi hija te aseguro que con mis propias manos soy capaz de darte un reprimenda que no olvidaras jamás y estoy dispuesto a contarle a Renee lo buena esposa que has sido saltando a la cama de el hombre que es de tu hermana cuando tienes un amoroso esposo en casa, no es un juego Jessica así que enviare una invitación a casa para que asistan a la boda por que, en medio de su rechazos y de la imposibilidad de Renee como madre, ella quiere verla. Como se que Renee no vendrá si no es contigo, te sugiero que `prepares tu mejor cara decente y tu mejor actitud, aunque no se que tan difícil sea eso para ti, por que nadie arruino de tu boda y tu no vas a arruinar la de mi hija, espero que te haya quedado claro, si no ya sabes que cuento con la prueba para que Renee deje de verte como la hija que no eres.

Después de todo esto Charlie corto la línea, por la manera en que mi madre me miraba supe que debía estar lívida y blanca de el enojo y de la decepción, por que con este nuevo enemigo mis planes de hacer que Edward Cullen se enamorara pedidamente de mi

Me hubiera costado un poco mas de tiempo que el que habíamos tenido. Maldita hermana mia siempre robándome lo mejor, el cariño de parte de Charlie y el hombre más atractivo del mundo.

Se había enamorado de ella, pensé de repente cuando recordé las palabras que el me había dicho "le diré algo señora Newton, hace cuatro meses conocí a una mujer, una que me inflama la sangre mas allá de lo tolerable, una que me inflama a sangre mas allá de lo tolerable, una de la que me enamore perdidamente y lamentablemente para muchos no se trata de usted".

Y yo había estado ciega para no verlo, el se había enamorado de Bella, mi insípida hermanastra.

Y yo no podía ser nada, por el placer de verla sufrir le quite a Mike, si hubiera esperado un poco mas tal vez hubiera sido más meritorio robarle a Edward que a Mike.

Ahora debía cargar con el.

Por tiempo indefinido

**Hola si se que debi incluir algo de la boda pero se que el siguiente cap va a ser satisfactorio las dejo con este y con la promesa de actualizar tan pronto me sea posible, tanto esta historia como las otras. Besos y abrazos **


	26. El Perdon y La Boda Parte III

**Hola, se que me retrase mucho contrario a lo que prometi pero quiero que sepan que no soy de las que deja las promesas botadas, tarde o temprano las cumplo y aquí va un capitulo mas, les juro que no es por alargar la historia pero el poco tiempo que me queda libre lo dedico a escribir y no queria tenerlas mas en ascuas, al menos mas tiempo, espero que sepan comprender y que aun sigan creyendo en esta historia que tanto me ha dado las quiero mucho a todas y nos vemos en el next.**

**Twilight Characerts are property of Stephenie Meyer**

**Based on The Wedding Date. **

**Bella**

En la madrugada del dia de mi boda aun no habia podido conciliar el sueño luego de un dia agotador, la emocion no me dejaba, el descanso que mi cuerpo anhelaba pero que yo no queria, tenia miedo de dormir y despertar para descubrir que nada de esto era cierto y fundirme en mi propio dolor.

Conte ovejas al por mayor sin mas resultado que el de producirme un intenso mareo que no nos beneficiaba a ninguno de los dos.

Me retorci, me desarrope y arrope sin lograr conseguir que el sueño decidiera venir a llevarme, despues de tantos intentos decidi optar por leer un libro para distraer mis emociones y preocupaciones, con resultados desastrozos pero aun asi segui intentandolo de manera que la luz de la lampara comenzo a palidecer cuando la luz natural hizo lo suyo y se dejo ver a travez del cortinaje, me incline y apague la lampara, despues anticipe lo que iba a pasarme aun sin quererlo tampoco.

Rapidamente antes de provocar un desaguisado me levante totalmente de la cama y corri hacia el baño, levante el pato de la taza y deposite en ella los restos de la cena digerida la noche anterior.

Semanas atras habia contraido lo que mi medico denominaba hiperemesis gravidica (para las que no nos relacionabamos mucho con esos terminos medicos queria decir que tenia una enfermedad vomitiva frecuente), se supònia que remitiria cuando pasara de los cuatro meses pero aun la tenia, el medico habia recomendado una serie de vitaminas y ciertos alimentos con fines nutricionales, Edward se habia encargado de todoy durante los dia siguientes se dedico a cuidarme con agradable meloseria, a mi solo me bastaba con su compañia para sentirme completa.

Ademas me agradaba sobremanera que estuviera a mi lado en todos los cambios de mi cuerpo.

Ahora el dia habia llegado, la mañana habia clareado por fin y mi destino aguardaba con todo.

Cuando me incorpore y me lave la boca pense en las semanas anteriores donde me habia dedicado todo el tiempo, o mas bien se habia dedicado Alice, a buscar mi traje de novia, jamas me habia imaginado que para las mujeres en mi estado tambien habia una gama amplia de hermosos vestidos, pense que era un poco ridiculo que me casara de blanco ya que no habia nada de pureza en mi, al menos corporalmente. Sonrei petulantemente pensando en la poca o nula pureza que quedaba en mi cuerpo despues de que Edward lo tocaba.

Y no estaba diciendo que me sintiera profanada, la pasion no era ilicita pero yo ya no era virgen en ningun sentido y me agradaba que fuera asi y mas me agradaba que hubiera sido Edward quien se encargara de ello.

Siguendo con lo de mi vestido Alice me dijo que era tradicion y que a la iglesia no le importaba el estado del cuerpo de la novia con tal de que la ley de Dios, de la union en el matrimonio, fuera llevada a cabo, ademas me dijo que me veria hermosa en color blano y yo le crei.

Ahora tenia ante mis ojos, acomodado en una esquina de la silla, el hermoso vestido que habia adquirido.

Tenia los hombros al descubierto y ajustaba un poco el pecho para despues caer en pliegues sedosos y de encaje primoroso hacia abajo hasta cubrir los pies y alcanzar a deslizarse en el piso, el velo era tambien largo y estaba diseñado para caer junto con el resto del vestido.

Para mi verguenza tambien habia lenceria para noche de bodas diseñada para mujeres embarazadas que habian descubierto que si se podian tener relaciones sexuales en estado.

Pero preferi esperar a que Edward decidiera si me iba a encontrar deseable envuelta en el vestido, panzona y con lenceria que dejaba poco a la imaginacion.

Aunque el habia dado muchas pruebas de desearme a pesar de mi estado aun tenia miedo de que un dia el se fastidiara de mi, lo cual seguramente me llevaria a la muerte, no importaba si se aburria de mi cuerpo, pero me importaba demasiado si se aburria de mi en totalidad.

Estaba en csa de Alice por decicion de los dos con anterioridad, la modista y la peluquera iban a venir aqui a arrelgarnos no solo a Alice y a mi sino tambien a Rosalie que, si no me equivocaba, no debia tardar en aparecer.

Escuche ruidos en el dormitorio de Alice y cuando me mire en el espejo supe que a ella no la iba a poner nada contenta las ojeras que mi falta de sueño le habian producido a mi cara, pero ya no podia hacer nada.

Jasper, Emmet y Edward debian estarse preparando en la casa del primero para la ceremonia al igual que mi papa en su hotel.

La sangre me bullia en las venas cuando escuche el timbre abajo y al mismo tiempo Alice penetraba en mi habitacion como un bolido

- - Bella! despiertate, no seremos de esas novias retrasadas no solo en tiempo sino en mente.

Se me encogio la piel de angustia y emocion reprimida, no se trataba de un sueño despues de todo.

Ella me vio en el baño y dijo, antes de salir para bajar a abrir.

- - espero que eso que veo bajo tus parpados no sea lo que estoy pensando

Nunca me senti mas acertada que como en ese momento. Maldicion.

- - Alice! - chillo Rosalie en el piso de abajo - aun no puedo creer la suerte que tenemos, no la puedo creer.

Si estaba pasando y me agradaba no ser la unica con problemas para creerselo, me daba algun tipo de margen de seguridad. Al menos por ahora.

- - Donde esta Bella?

- - en su visita matutina para alimentar al inodoro con lo que ella no quiere

Rose hizo un sonido con asco, Alice era demasiado expresiva ademas lo decia como si fuera culpa mia y no del gourmet monstruo que crecia dentro de mi.

- - te oi! - le grite desde arriba. Ambas rieron mientras sus inconfundibles pasos se oian a distancia, venian hacia mi cuarto

Cuando Rose entro se avalanzó sobre mi para abrazarme con cuidado.

- - cada dia estas mas grande - comento sin ningun tipo de sensibilidad para mi recien poco reparada autoestima.

- - gracias...- le dije gelidamnete

- - estaba bromeando - dijo sinceramente y casi lo crei - estas bellisisma, tienes un brillo en los ojos que antes no.

Estaba diciendo la verdad, comprendi con emocion, los sentimientos que me acompañaban desde que estaba al lado de Edward eran los que me hacian lucir como ella decia, brillante.

- - bueno basta de charla - dijo Alice - habra que hacerle una mascarilla para que se le quiten esas espantosas ojeras que le hacen sombra a su luz.

Tuve deseos de estrangularla pero me contuve, tenia que guardar mis fuerzas para lo que me esperaba. - ademas las personas no tardaran en llegar con nuestros vestidos y lo demas.

Ambas me tomaron por el brazo y me sentaron en el tocador de Alice.

Durante las cinco horas siguentes deje que ellas se hicieran cargo de todo, no me movi para nada mas que para hablar y responderle cada vez que hacia un comentario impropio.

Senti que me tocaban la cara miles de veces y en medio de mi sopor identifique la voz de otras personas alrededor de mi, debian ser la modista y la peluquera,el sonido de secadores, espumas zapatos van y vienen, olor a cabello humedo y a perfume caro penetraban por mis sentidos, manos aca y alla de mi cabello hasta la parte superior de mi pecho, yo seguia con los ojos cerrados esperando reconocerme en medio de el fragor de tanto movimiento y la sucesivas capas de maquillaje que sabia que Alice iba a aplicar en mi cara ocultando y tratando de mejorar lo que yo sabia que no tenia mejora ni arreglo, suspire en mas de una ocasion sintiendome estupida. si iba a quedar como un payaso mejor me casaba en una fiesta de disfraces

- - señora...el vestido.

Alguien me saco de mi ensueño con ese susurro y me di cuenta de que hacia casi diez minutos que no sentia las manos de nadie sobre mi. Abri los ojos esperando ver en el espejo el resultado de tanta parafernalia pero ya no estaba ahi, mire a la modista que estaba frente a mi con el vestido que habia arreglado, senti el cabello un poco tirante pero por lo demas me sentia normal.

- - si claro - dije un poco distraida, me puse de pie lentamente con el fin de evitar el mareo cuando mire el reloj este estaba marcando las 12:00 del medio dia. cuatro horas de arreglo, seguramente habiamos impuesto un record, tome el vestido en mis manos y la ropa interior tambien - y Alice y Rosalie?-

- - estan en los cuartos de abajo con la peluquera y sus habiles secuaces termiando de arreglarse.

Ella no se marchaba asi que le dirigi una significativa mirada que ella interpreto correctamente.

- - debo ayudarle a vestir, la ropa interior debe ir en la posicion correcta para el vestido.

Me senti un poco incomoda ya que aun tenia las bragas, ella se referia al corse no sujestionante y a las medias blancas de seda con las ligas.

Accedi por que queria que todo estuviera bien a fin de que Edward me encontrara al menos un poco cerca de la perfeccion.

Ella me ayudo a vestirme, el vergonzoso corse, aun hecho a la medida de mi cintura curvada por el bebe se ajustaba sin incomodar y era demasiado encajado y transparente, hasta senti verguenza yo misma al mirarmelo despde arriba y ver como levantaba mi suave busto para dar estilo al hermoso vestido.

Me lo puse encima y ella me acomodo la cinta que tenia atras.

Intente dirigirme al baño a mirarme en el espejo pero la costurera me interrumpio.

- - la señora Alice me pidio que que le diera esto, me dijo que no habia desayunado por su enfermedad pero que usualmente tomaba esto a fin de permanecer saludable.

Estaba señalando el suplemento alimenticio en forma de malteada de fresa que reemplazaba la comida que, durante mi embarazo, debia prescindir de mi dieta, la bebi con cuidado de no correr el maquillaje y la considerable cantidad que supuse que tendria encima de mi.

Cuando termite y bebi el ultimo sorvo un pito de auto sono en el piso de abajo

- -es nuestro auto Bella! - grito Alice desde abajo, su voz por primera vez en ese dia se escuchaba nerviosa, asi que si habia algo que lograra hacer semejante obra.

Con la ayuda de la costurera, quien llevaba la larga cola del vestido, bajamos las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos al tope del final mire hacia donde Alice estaba de pie, al lado de ella se hallaba mi padre cuyos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al verme

- Bella estas...hermosa - dijo Alice emocionada, pero si yo estaba hermosa ella estaba sensacional.

Su vestido era de el mismo tipo de tela que el mio pero tenia las mangas largas, Alice siempre habia renegado de sus brazos, tenia un velo largo echado hacia atras y su cabello estaba hermosamente recogido en un moño del cual caian unos rizos perfectamente arreglados.

Mi padre estaba vestido de frac negro y encajaba a la perfeccion. El, según lo planeado por Alice nos iba a entregar a las tres. Seria una boda un poco fuera de lo comun.

- - espera! - dijo Rosalie dandose la vuelta, con su hermsos vestidos de amplias hombreras y corse de ballenas blanco, antes de dejarnos salir, arrojo sobre las manos de Alice y las mias una liga elastica para ponerla en la pierna para que el soltero la sacara. - algo nuevo – dijo señalandolas, luego saco del bolsillo tres hermosos relicarios con piedras preciosas color zafiro, eran para poner en el bolsillo escondido de los vestidos ya que se deian usar con ropa informal – algo azul – y luego se volvio para tomar una cajita que estaba sobre la comoda, la abrio y dentro brillaban tres peinetas de plata labrada con piedras al rededor de ellas – algo usado, eran de mi madre – dijo un poco nostalgica, la ultima peluquera que quedaba se acerco y poso cada una de las peinetas en cada uno de los cabellos de nosotras perfectamente arrelgados – ahora si, listas.

Los cuatro entramos al auto que estaba decorado para la ocasion, mi padre conducia y mientras lo hacia halagaba a sus tres princesas diciendo que Dios no lo podia haber honrado mas que dandode la oportunidad de entregar en matrionio a tan hermosos angeles. El tiempo se acortaba y la ceremonia se acercaba, asi como nostros cada vez nos acercabamos mas a la enorme catedral que Alice habia escogido para la ceremonia.

La entrada al lugar estaba decorada con flores y rosas blancas, a ambos lados de la entrada unas antorchas quemaban su contenido lentamente con olores especiales que penetraron el auto a medida que pasabamos por ese frente y entrabamos.

Habia montones de personas alli fuera esperandonos y el auto de los novios estaba estacionado en la entrada.

Mi padre nos estaciono al lado de ellos.

Reconoci entre todas las personas que veia a casi todos los amigos de Jasper y de Emmet, mis amistades no dabana para tal cantidad de gente y me senti un poco ladrona de espacio y show. Edward y yo eramos los extraños y la unica familia que ambos teniamos para compartir era a mi padre.

Pero entre las caras no reconoci a varias, eran hombres en su mayoria los cuales eran tan atractivos como se podian imaginar y mas de una amiga lejana y primas de Alice y Rosalie los miraban descaradamente.

Mi suposicion era que se trataba de amistades de Edward y su pasado.

Con premura dirigi la vista a mi padre quien parecia no interesarse en nada mas que en nosotras, brevemente pense si estaba de acuerdo.

Esperamos a que todos se dirigieran hacia dentro donde debian estar ellos.

El pecho me ardio al imaginar a Edward vestido de novio, debia verse arrebatador y mas de una chica intentaria llamar su atencion, esperaba estar lo suficientemente atractiva para que solo se fijara en mi y no en las voluptuosas y atractivas amistades de Rosalie Hale.

No pensaba en nada mas que en mis pies cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y mi padre bajar del auto para dar la mano a cada una de nostroas.

Fui la ultima en bajar y me temblaba todo el cuerpo, tanto asi que temi hacer el ridiculo y ser la unica en ello, seguramente cortaria la circulacion del brazo de mi padre antes de llegar a donde Edward y cortarle la circulacion del brazo de el aferrandome para no caerme.

mire a papa y el me dio un beso en la frente como leyendome el pensamiento

- - no te preocupes cariño, estaras hermosa- y le crei, esperaba tener la suficiente confianza para ello

Nuestros pasos resonaron en la empedrada entrada al mismo tiempo que los murmullos cesaban en la iglesia y un pianoforte perfectamente afinado empezaba con los compases de la musica que usualmente se usaba en las bodas.

Sentia que el corazon se me queria meter en el cerebro si no lo escupia. El bebe saltaba de felicidad en mi vientre acentuando asi el modo en que mi estomago saltaba tambien con voluntad propia ante la anticipacion.

El orden de entrada era asi.

Alice tomo a mi padre del brazo y el a ella.

A traves de la tela de mi velo vi a los tres hombres de nuestras vidas parados en mitad de la iglesia cada uno con el ramo de cada una. Lirios tenia el mio y Edward, magnanimamente atractivo en su traje, los sostenia para mi mientras sentia el calor verde de sus ojos sobre mi figura, seguramente tan diferente de las de ellas.

Alice camino al ritmo de la musica mas bien deslizandose sobre la roja alfombra mientras Jasper la veia avanzar extasiado, con la expresion mas enamorada que jamas habia visto. Se sonrieron aun desde la distancia y cuando mi padre finalmente cedio el brazo de Alice a Jasper ellos se sonrieron, ella a travez del velo que el levanto apenas ella solto el brazo de mi padre.

La musica continuaba.

Ahora era mi....un momento.

Rosalie avanzo un paso delante de mi en modo de advertencia.

- - pero seguia yo - le susurre contrariada

- - lo siento, Bella, ordenes de Alice – dijo ella sonriendo

Ella queria que yo entrara a ultima y yo ignoraba la razon.

Mi padre tomo el brazo de Rosalie cuando regreso sobre sus pasos, lo mire enfurecida por que parecia que el tambien sabia de el cambio de orden en la entrada de la marcha nupcial.

Emmet sonreia como un estupido, pero lo curioso era que asi se veia aun mas atractivo, si es que era posible. Miraba a Rosalie y ella a el fijamente, definitvamente el amor estaba presente en esta boda como no lo estaba en muchas. Y eso era bastante que decir.

La musica continuaba sonando y mi corazon parecia alterar el ritmo a mis oidos a medida que sentia a mi padre acercarse a mi para llevarme junto a el.

De hecho todo mi ser temblaba, una boda, y yo era una de las protagonistas, mi gozo en un poso, llamando la atencion de la gente. Me sentia como una mosca en una pared blanca, tanta belleza y yo en el medio.

Mi padre extendio la mano y yo la mire por unos momentos.

- - tu sigues Bells -

Asenti aceptando mi destino de por entonces, mi mano, envuelta en un guante que iba hasta el antebrazo, de encaje, se poso sobre su brazo extendido.

Me habia llegado la hora.

Camine al mismo ritmo de mi padre, segui sus pasos rogando por no verme ridicula pero asi me sentia. Cada paso era uno mas cerca de Edward y de su escencia masculina, los portales de mi nariz se dilataron al experimentar el familiar olor de mi hombre,

Cuando estuve frente a el mi padre le dijo

- - es mi hija a quien te llevas, recuerdalo bien-

Sono aspero a su voz, pero sabia que mi padre no era de los expresivos que se explayaban en el momento de la entrega de la novia.

Mi mano toco el musucloso antebrazo de Edward y ambos nos estremecimos, esperaba que el me hubiera extrañado tanto como yo a el, sino esta boda no debia tener sentido, sus manos se acercaron a mi rostro cuando me entrego el ramo de lirios, lentamente, como si quisiera beberse hasta el color de mis poros, el fue levantando el velo, su mirada estaba teñida de fuego y yo no entendia por que, tal vez estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reirse ante la cantidad de maquillaje que habian puesto sobre mi, pero solo me miraba fijamente. Sus labios se entreabrieron como cada vez que hacian cuando me iban a besar, queria besarme y yo queria que me besara.

sonriendo despues de unos segundos solo para nosotros hablo

- - jamas podria olvidarlo - le estaba respondiendo a mi padre. Yo lo mire y el me miro a mi, estaba confiandome a otro hombre, al otro hombre importante de mi vida.

Nos dimos la vuelta y caminamos hacia el altar donde a los ojos de Dios y de cristo.

El cura empezo a recitar su ceremonoa mientras yo me tranquilizaba de la impresion inicial.

A mi alrededor pude distinguir todos los adornos y la gran iglesia decorada para nuestro matrimonio, me di la vuelta disimuladamenmte y el camino de nuestra entrada estaba beteado de petalos de rosas blancas, cada silla que daba al pasillo estaba decorada con un adorno primoroso, los vitrales daban a la ceremonia las mas sagrada de las impresiones y el sonido de el clerigo al hablar se redoblaba en estereo por los parlantes distribuidos en toda la estancia.

Sonrei ante la pericia de Alice y a la vez se me encogia el estomago al pensar en cuanto debio costar todo esto y la recepcion que nos esperaba que mi padre habia tenido la ligereza de revelar en el auto para enfado de Alice.

- - el amor es generoso, es compasivo, no es egoista, el amor lo soporta todo, lo cree todo, no se jacta ni....

Y cuanta razon tenia, el sentimiento era tan profundo como lo era el corazon de las personas, y lo aguantaba todo, hasta ahora hwsbia aguantado a Jessica y a mi madre, y esperaba que aguantara durante toda la vida.

- - Mary Alice Brandon, aceptas por esposo a Jasper Stephan ( s_**e que ese no es el segundo nombre de Jasper, pero lo busque en referencias y no lo encontre por ningun lado, asi que me parecio que salia, ya pueden lanzarme tomates si asi lo desean**_) Withlock, para amarlo cuidarlo y respetarlo hoy y todos los dias de tu vida, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo austero y la adversidad hasta que Dios y la muerte lo dispongan?-

- - acepto- dijo Alice con desicion, mirandolo a los ojos

El clerigo repitio el mismo juramento a Jasper quien contesto con su vozarron

- - acepto - en el momento en que lo pronuncio todos sus compañeros de VitalLife lo ovacionaron desde donde estaban sentados provocando un sonoro escandalo que paro a los pocos segundos, todos reian contentos de que uno de los suyos se aventurara en el matrimonio

Repitio el mismo juramento para Rosalie y para Emmet, cuando ella dijo el si, todos los primos que ostentaba el y ella los ovacionaron rivalizando en sonido con los amigos de Jasper, todo el mundo rio, hasta las abuelas que estaban solo por la misa y por admirar vestidos se rieron ante lo gracioso

Yo temblaba, mi mano temblaba en la de el, el me la sujeto con firmeza tratando de transmitirme valor.

- - Isabella Marie Swan - por que empezo conmigo? por que no empezo por el? si el respondia que si yo me sentiria mas segura....por que no le cuestiono a el primero? - aceptas por esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo cuidarlo y respetarlo hoy y todos los dias de tu vida, en la pobreza y en la riqeuiza, en la salud y en la enfermedad en lo austero y la adversidad hasta que Dios y la muerte lo dispòngan?,

Esperaba que no me temblara la voz cuando hablara.

- - acepto - aparentemente sono con seguridad, yo estaba segura pero a veces, la gran mayoria de ellas, la voz me traicionaba. El clerigo se volvio hacia Edward contento con mi respuesta y yo respire hondo. Al fin.

- - Edward Anthony Cullen, aceptas por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan, para amarla cuidarla y respetarla hoy y todos los dias de tu vida, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo austero y la adversidad hasta que Dios y la muerte lo dispongan?

- acepto- dijo el claro y conciso.

Y claro sus compañeros, los que yo supuse que eran compañeros de el hicieron su acto de ovacion, reimos mirando al clerigo quien tosio un poco y prosiguio con lo planteado.

Un niño, a quien reconoci como el hermano pequeño de Emmet se adelanto vestido de frac cargando los anillos, los llevaba como si fuera un heroe cargando el producto de una gran hazaña, se detuvo ante Alice y Jasper primero, y el padre se acerco con el agua bendita y un cuaderno guia en las manos.

- - ahora repetiran comigos estas palabras a tiempo que bendecire los anillos - acerco el gastado cuaderno a Alice y le explico que debia decir. Ella tomo el anillo con el aro mas grande a la medida del dedo masculino de Jasper y le dijo

- - Jasper, recibe este anillo como prueba de mi amor y fidelidad desde hoy y para el resto de la vida que nos aguarda. - lo deslizo en el anular de el que cerro la mano en un puño valorandolo, despues el acerco su mano a la alianza de Alice que hacia juego con la sortija de compromiso que ella ya tenia en el dedo anular,

- - Alice - comenzo el mirandola a los ojos a tiempo que deslizaba la alianza - recibe este anillo como prueba de mi amor y fidelidad desde hoy y para el resto de la vida que nos aguarda - le termino de acomodar la alianza y luego le beso la mano.

- -como creo que quieren hacerlo al tiempo, tanto como esta boda seria prudente que esperaras hasta que termine con todos para el beso que sellara sus uniones.

Hubo una risa general, Jasper asintio mirando a Emmet y le dijo

- - date prisa -

- - los primos no nos damos prisa....hacemos que dure - le respondio Emmet con una sonrisa, Era claro en doble sentido de la frase pero de igual manera todos rieron y ovacionaron.

- - Rosalie, recibe este anillo como prueba de mi amor y fidelidad, desde hoy y para el resto de la vida que nos aguarda.

Le puso la alianza a ella mientras el padre, al igual que con las sortijas de Alice y Jaz, salpico agua bendita sobre las manos de los otros.

- - Emmet, recibe este anillo como prueba de mi amor y fidelidad desde hoy y para el resto de la vida que nos aguarda.

Puso la alianza dorada con una piedra extravagante que Emmet habia escogido para el, no podia falta. Tomo la mano de Rosalie y los cuatro se volvieron para ver nuestro ritual. Suspire y tome el anillo mientras sentia las miradas de todos sobre mi.

- - Ed....Edward...- tome el anillo y senti que la mano seguia temblandome, como pudo lo deslice en la punta de su dedo mientras leia lo que habia en el cuaderno- recibe este anillo como prueba de mi amor y fidelidad desde hoy y para el resto de la vida que nos aguarda. - hable rapidamente, seguramente el debia estar siendo participe del gran nerviosismo que sentia, pero todo se estaba desarrollando, contrario a mis pronosticos estaba uniendo mi vida a la de Edward. Escuche que alguien corria un banco tras nostros en el momento en que Edward tomo el complemento de mi sortija de compromiso, no se por que, mas por institno me di al vuetla y mire quien habia corrido la silla

"no" pense para mis adentros y grite para mis adentros tambien, que hacian ellas aquí?, y precisamente en ese momento?. Mi madre y Jessica estaban en la iglesia.

Respire pesadamente y casi me desmayo, Edward me apreto la mano en muda interrogacion y yo le rogue a mi vez con la mirada que no mal interpretara esto.

Miro en la direccion que yo habia mirado hacia un momento y se volvio totalmente serio, tomo la sortija y antes de que pudeira hacer o decir algo comenzo a hablar.

- - Isabella, recibe este anillo como prueba de mi amor y fidelidad desde hoy y para el resto de la vida que nos aguarda - dijo las palabras claras y no se volvio a mirarlas, tan solo espero la orden del clerigo que llego segundos despues

- - -pueden besar a las novias.

Edward se inclino sobre mi boca y me beso con ansia explosiva que seguramente no debia estar permitida en un templo sagrado, supuse que queria borrar de mi cara la expresion preocupada, Yo me concentre en el beso pero el vacio que senti en el pecho al verlas alli no remitio del todo, aun tenia que saber que demonios estaban haciendo el dia de mi boda cuando me habia preparado psicologicamente para no verles la cara nunca mas.

Cuando el beso termino Edward limpio con sus dedos las lagrimas de miedo y amor que yo habia dejado escapar.

- - tranquilizate - me susurro a mi boca, - ella sabe que no puede hacer nada.

Asenti en silencio y me volvi hacia el padre que terminaba la ceremonia

- - si hay alguien en esta estancia que no este de acuerdo con estas uniones que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

me sobrecogi y el aire me falto, me apoye pesadamente en Edward esperando escuchar en cualquier momento la sentencia o alguna clase de frase por parte de ellas.

Cerre los ojos y el me abrazo dandome valor.

Pero nadie hablo nada, el silencio fue sepulcral como si en vez de una iglesia se tratara de una tumba, luego los aplausos cuando el padre concluyo

- - en ese caso los declaro maridos y mujeres.

Edward me abrazo con fuerza y pasion y me volvio a besar

- - no vas a dejar que esto pase Bella - -susurro contra mi oido mientras yo inexplicablmente seguia llorando - no vas a dejar que te arruinen nuestro dia, no lo voy a permitir, no lo voy a a permitir - habia mucha dureza y proteccion en su voz y le crei ciegamente por que necesitaba hacerlo, el y mi padre eran los unicos soportes que tenia y no los iba a dejar ir, me aferre a la mano de Edward y al mismo tiempo las tres parejas nos dimos la vuelta para encarar a la multitud que, a excepcion de las dos personas sentadas al fondo, ovacionaban y estaba contentos de nuestra union.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida al mismo tiempo que toda la gente que aplaudia y nos lanzaba arroz y flores por encima de las cabezas, cada paso que daba era un acercamiento a la titular, o mas bien las titulares de mis desgracias, aferre aun mas el brazo de Edward y segui caminando aferrando con la mano de mi ramo mi pancita que seguia saltando.

pase por el lado de mi madre ignorandola olipmicamente pero a la vez siendo conciente de como l mirada de ella se deslizaba critica por la parte sobresaliente de mi cuerpo.

Igualmente ignore a jessica que seguia como muñeca la conducta de mirarme la panza, de mi madre. Salimos a la luz de la tarde que nos esperaba con la gran recepcion de la cual no sabia como estaba organizada, Edward tomo el pirmer auto que un concerje parqueo en la entrada y arranco sin prisa mientras los demas hacian lo mismo en cada auto para seguirnos a la recepcion.

Yo miraba el camino correr y sin poder evitarlo le pregunte

- - que crees que hacian aqui?

El miro en silencio la carretera, pero curiosamente no se veia alterado.

- - no vamos a permitir que ellas opaquen ese brillo que tenias en los ojos hace un momento,

- - perdoname.... yo no queria.- dije disculpandome y tocandome la garganta desde donde un sollozo ahogado de miedo y desesperacion pugnaba por salir

El estaciono el auto en una esquina y se volvio para mirarme.

- - Bella, vas a disfrutar de esta fiesta y de mi tanto como tu salud lo permita. te amo y me amas y nada de lo que hagan esas dos hara la diferencia, estoy dispuesto a darte todo y a cambio disfrutaras de esta fiesta como lo mereces, como merece nuestro hijo. Bella, hazlo por nosotros.

Lo mire a los ojos y me perdi en ellos.

- - abrazame - le susurre esperando que me hiciera caso, necesitaba de su calor confortante.

El se inclino sobre el manillar del timon y me abrazo con fuerza besandome la coronilla, yo senti mi cuerpo febril y poseso, como siemrpe, de su escencia, busque sus labios palpando con los mios hasta que entraron en contacto, busque timidamente con mi lengua la suya pero cuando entraron en contacto se la chupe con ansia, eso era lo que me ayudaba, que sintiera pasion por mi, sus manos apretaron mi cuello, supuse que para separarnos pero contrario a eso ejercio una presion poderosa de modo que algo mas que nuestras bocas entraron en contacto, casi la totalidad de mi pecho estaba sobre el de el y si no fuera por la estrechez del auto estaba segura de que me habria montado sobre el y no me hubiera opuesto.

Finalmente nos separamos y el se puso en su sitio.

- - espero que esa recepcion pase rapido, no veo la hora de estar a solas contigo.

Yo tampoco la veia y habia olvidado mi preocupacion, si las veia ahora sabia que contaba con el.

Finalmente arribamos a la recepcion, el salon se transparentaba a travez de los vidrios amplios y adornados con estrellas de goma, dentro se podia ver un monumental y multipisos pastel de bodas adornado en cada piso con una pareja, cada uno reproduccion perfecta de cada uno de nosotros.

En el techo habia guirnaldas blancas y globos blancos casi perla que brillaban con las finas luces proyectadas a travez de lamparas antiguas de lagrimas de cristal que difundian la luz de manera uniforme, el sitio estaba perfecto y un banquete brillaba, el banquete con comida y pavos en gran cantidad.

Mire a Edward y el a mi, respire hondo deseando tranquilizarme lo suficiente para poder afrontar la situacion que no sabia si se daria entre mi madre, Jessica y yo.

Odiaba ahora admitirlo pero tenia un poco de miedo.

**si se que me quieren asesinar pero les juro que no fue volutario dejar la historia por tanto tiempo, el capitulo que viene sera escrito pronto, lo prometo, pero es que en estos dias la cosa ha estado caotica en mi sitio de trabajo de todas maneras gracias por seguir aun ahi y espero que todo en sus vidas marche de maravilla. Un beso y abrazo a todas las lectoras y lectores. **

**El capitulo de mascara viene pronto, es una promesa**


	27. Recepcion parte I

**Hola, gracias otra vez por estar de vuelta, es un honor y a la vez un pesar transmitirles que solo nos restan dos capitulos, pero se que la disfrutaron mientras duro, eso creo. Un abrazo extra Emmet a todos y todas por su apoyo y compresion, se que no hay amigos mas verdaderos que los que realmente valoran lo que haces, ustedes son ellos, los que dia a dia leen lo que hacemos. **

**Muchas gracias. A todos**

**Based on The Wedding Date**

**Twilight Characters are Property of Stephenie Meyer. **

**Edward**

El dia de la boda apenas podia creer que casi 7 meses atras me encontrara renegando de mi vida y prestando servicios de gigolo y que todo hubiera cambiado de manera tan drastica, pero ahi estaba y para nada inconforme con lo que el destino habia propuesto para mi

Esa noche habia dormido en el apartaestudio de Jasper, el señor Swan lo habia predispuesto de esa manera ya que el iba a ser el encargado de transportar a las novias a la iglesia, yo decia que me debia quedar en mi apartamento pero Jasper dijo que nos ibamos a reunir con Emmet para ir todos juntos como buenos "primos" que eramos.

Los tres estabamos mas enamorados que el idiota de la luna, los tres, de comun acuerdo, habiamos decidido prescindir de de la tipica despedida de solteros debido a que los tres eramos tan felices de dejar la solteria atras que esa fiesta seria contraproducente, nos sentiamos demasiado contentos de unirnos para siempre a esas tres maravillosas mujeres

Habia dormido relativamente bien.

Durante esos meses habia tenido demasiadas ocasiones para saciarme de Bella pero parecia que cada dia que pasaba la deseaba y amaba aun mas que el dia anterior.

Observar los cambios que mi semilla hacia a su cuerpo me hacia sentirme terriblemente orgulloso, cada dia estaba aun mas hermosa y yo la seguia amando con la misma intensidad de el primer dia.

Sonrei estupidamente, al menos para alguien que mirara desde fuera pareceria un estupido.

Desde que habia dejado a Alexander al mando del burdel solo habia recibido un par de llamadas pidiendo instruccion, al parecer todo marchaba bien con el a la cabeza, un motivo mas para sentirme orgulloso de todo.

En la ultima que hizo no pude contenerme en contarle las buenas nuevas.

- - me caso en tres dias - le dije

Escuche el silencio por unos momentos luego el y los muchachos lanzaron una ovacion que casi me arranca la oreja cuando lo hicieron frente al telefono.

- - como puede ver nos alegramos de su buena fortuna - dijo el despues de unos momentos, cuando esuche unas carcajadas celebradoras al fondo. Aun a travez de la distancia que el telefono sesgaba podia sentir que estaba sonriendo. - en serio nos alegramos jefe.

Escuche una serie de comentarios similares a lo lejos, lo cual me arranco una sonrisa de la boca, sincera, como salian desde que habia conocido a Bella Swan.

- - los invito, a ti...a todos - dije impulsivamente

- - pero Señor, no creo que la señorita Swan.-

Lo poco que la conocian, estaba total y completamente seguro de que a ella no le importaria, desde que se tratara de mis amigos, ella habia aceptado todo de mi, mis amistades no debian estar entre las cosas no aceptadas.

- - ella aceptara, no tienes por que preocuparte por eso-

- - es muy amable pero ...y su padre...y su madre...- seguia dudando Alex.

Me exaspere un poco cuando menciono la palabra madre, tanto a mi como a ella nos incomodaba hablar de Renee Swan.

- - vas a venir o no?- le dispare agresivamente.

- - si claro...- acepto el, no se lo dije pero me sentia contento de que pudiera acudir, el y los demas fueron mi casi familia desde el principio. tambien agradecia que ellos pudiera ver que habia cosas mucho mejores en la vida que ser prostituto.

Recorde, la tarde dos dias atras, cuando le comunique a Bella que ellos venian.

Estabamos recostados en el gran sillon que habiamos destinado para nuestra casa de casados, viendo Destino Final. Decidi hacerlo en ese momento ya que no queria que se lo tomara por sorpresa, mi mano estaba acariciando su panza debajo de el sweater que vestia, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre mi pecho y su mano tambien parecia a punto de quedarse dormida.

- - Bella? - la llame suavemente

- - mmm?- contesto suspirando desde mi pecho, su calida respiracion, entibio la tela de mi camisa.

Pero preferi no decir nada, ya mas adelante lo pensaria, Bella necesitaba descansar y yo debia dejarme de temores, tal vez la sorpresa fuera un mejor aliciente

- - como esta el novio feliz? - escuche la voz de Jasper saliendo de la habitacion del fondo del pasillo, interrumpi mis cavilaciones y lo mire, tenia toda la cara de haber dormido como un tronco

- - yo deberia hacerte la misma pregunta - conteste

- - sabes lo que voy a contestar - dijo el orgulloso

- - lo se - admiti

Jasper miro hacia el reloj de su mano izquierda y dijo,

- - Emmet no debe demorar.

Cuando menciono a Emmet no pude evitar recordar cuando habiamos tenido que hablar y aclarar la situacion entre Bella y yo a el y a Rosalie.

Emmet podia ser un grandote y debido a eso tal vez podiamos haberlo juzgado violento y hubieramos tenido miedo de que yo le hablara, pero eso solo era el exterior, a el tambien le mostramos el video y se mostro consternado por tambien haberle creido a esa "hija de una boñiga de camello" como la llamo cuando el cd dejo de reproducir. Luego le explique mi situacion, que me hallaba enamorado de su prima y que tenia intenciones de casarme con ella. Eso fue suficiente, me abrazo y me dio la "bienvenida de vuelta" con "los primos" pasandome el puño por la cabeza y frotandomela con fuerza. el, junto con Jasper y Alex, y Bella, eran los mejores amigos que jamas habia tenido.

Quite las cobijas de encima de mi cuerpo y Jasper dijo, en una voz sorprendentemente femenina tratandose de el.

- - asi que nos vamos al salon de Belleza?- cuando lo mire preguntandome que demonios habia pasado y el estaba mirando hacia el techo pestañeando rapidamente como lo haria una muñeca de cuento. Ambos nos reimos a carcajadas, el intento hablar nuevamente con voz de niña con resultados desastrozos de una voz horriblemente homosexual.- mis uñas necesitan tratamiento

Lo imite con sana humoristica

- - mis poros apestan, necesito una mascarilla -

Seguimos riendo y haciendo comentarios cada vez mas femeninos hasta que decidimos parar.

- - amare a Alice toda la vida, estoy loco por ella - confeso subitamente serio.

Yo lo entendia ya que me hallaba en una situacion bastante similar con Bella

- - es increible lo que pasa cuando te enamoras por primera vez - dijo él mirando hacia la luz que se colaba por la ventana de la derecha.

- - primer y ultima - constate, luego es se sacudio un poco y cogio un cojin que estaba tirado en el piso y me lo lanzo con fuerza a la cara

- - levantante vago, que lo de arreglarnos es en serio

Tenia razon asi que termine de levantarme, recogi el sofacama y todo lo demas, el se habia ido unos momentos pero luego senti el coletazo de una toalla en mi nuca, me volvi y me cuenta de que era el quien la habia lanzado

- - bañate, es inaceptable apestar el dia de tu boda. -

Estuve a punto de devolversela pero luego me arrepenti y decidi darme la ducha requerida. Habia llevado mis cosas de aseo la noche anterior, cualquiera pensaria que eramos pareja y que viviamos juntos, rei ante la loca idea

Rasure mi barba de un dia y todo lo demas correspondiente al aseo normal, en cuanto estaba listo mire a travez del el espejo la bañera, y no pude evitar llenarme de recuerdos de haber tomado a Bella en una similar.

Pensar en ella me hizo añorarla pero hice retroceder a mi deseo a fin de guardarlo todo para nuestra noche de bodas, era increible la cantidad de maneras que existian para hacer el amor con una mujer embarazada, sonrei al recordarlas. Suspire y segui en lo mio.

El sastre llego con nuestros vestidos a media mañana cuando ya estabamos listos, justo cuando iba saliendo sono el timbre de la puerta y abri. Cuando mire me di cuenta de que se trataba de Emmet quien estaba dando saltos y gritando como niña, si no lo conociera bien diria que estaba sufriendo de el leve episodio de homosexualismo del que habiamossido victimas Jasper y yo.

Como continuo chillando Jasper se adelanto preguntando

- - que demonios te pasa - le dijo

- decidio cambiar de bando antes de casarse - dije riendome de los chillidos que pegaba.

Le pase el brazo por los hombros y el parpadeo de la manera en que lo hizo Jasper.

Los tres reimos por mucho tiempo mientras cada uno tomaba su propio esmoquin. Nos reiamos de nuestra estupidez

Pero la verdad presentia de que se trataba. Los tres estabamos nerviosos y emocionados en partes iguales y no teniamos otra cosa en como expresar nuestros miedos que haciendonos bromas.

Luego de ese interludio decimidos hacerlo todo bien, nuestros vestidos sobre cuerpos decentemente bañados y limpios, cabellos dessordenados, ordenados bajo inmensas capas de gel. Perfume masculino, zapatos lustrosos, pareciamos los principes del cuento y debia admitir que asi era como me sentia.

La hora cero. Faltaba muy poco para que llegara.

Y ahi estaba, a cuarenta y cinco minutos de casarme

Y me encontraba tan nervioso como una chica.

Partimos en direccion a la iglesia, la que Alice habia designado, con apoyo de Jasper e ingnorando los comentarios inomignios acerca de que queriamos una boda sencilla

- - la sencillez no es parte de el amor, debemos celebrar nuestras uniones por lo alto. - decia Alice

Y nadie ni nada pudo hacerla cambiar de opinion, y teniendo un aliado tan privilegiante como Jasper, los puntos a favor de los sencillos, es decir nostros, disminuian notablemente.

El edificio se irguio ante nosotros en toda su maginificencia,como solo podia hacerlo una iglesia. La entrada estaba adornada con diversas flores en su mayoria blancas, valia la pensa, por que a pesar de ser un escenario puramente femenino me sentia con demasiadas ganas de casarme.

Entramos los tres para verlo todo, habia ciertas personas en la iglesia, del tipo desconocido que solo iban a orar o solo por curiosidad, para criticar a los dueños de la boda que se evidentemente se iba a efectuar. La iglesia estaba sobria y fria pero aun asi adornada de igual manera.

Velas e inciensos se repartian por doquier, pronto no estaria tan fria. En el altar estaba un acolito apropiando todo para el clerigo que nos iba a casar.

Gradualmente gente fue entrando unos tras otros, empezaron a verse caras conocidas, los recordaba a casi todos de la fiesta de Jasper, cuando mostre a Bella el video.

Otros pasos se escucharon y cuando me di la vuelta vi que eran los muchachos y Alexander, finalmente si habian venido.

Todos estaban vestidos de gala y cuando me vieron se echaron a reir y me llamaron el jefe feliz.

Se sentaron uno a uno en la silla y Alexander se acerco a mi en el camino central de la iglesia

- - felicidades- me dijo apenas se acerco, llevaba en las manos una caja envuelta en papel fino, pequeña.

Cuando estuvo frente a mi nos dimos un autentico abrazo de camaradas, me daba cuenta que habia sido un gran amigo.

Intente quitarle lo que habia en la caja pero no se dejo

- - es para ella - me aclaro, la presencia tenia pinta de ser una joya. Deje de intentar quitarsela en ese momento, cuando empèzaron a llegar mas amigos de Emmet y Jasper, los cuales se sentaron combinados con los otros muchachos. Para mayor sospresa mia a los pocos minutos estaban introduciendose entre ellosy ya hablando de football, carros y zapatos puma.

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que faltaban apenas diez minutos para que iniciara todo, nos miramos con Jasper y con Emmet y decidimos apostarnos en la mitad del pasillo de la iglesia para recibir cada uno a nuestra novia. Las manos me sudaban y sentia el corazon pesado contra el pecho. Muy pronto.

Cuando paso el tiempo requerido una musica de piano, la que identifique como la marcha nupcial, empezo a ser tocada por un joven en un piano que habia en lo alto, la musica se veia ampliadapor las grandes paredes barrocas de la casi catedral en la que Alice habia insistido en que nos casaramos, recontradoblada por los parlantes caros, obra de Alice tambien.

Las puertas de la iglesia se vieron iluminadas no solo por la presencia de la luz de la tarde sino por las tres mujeres vestidas de blanco que entraron por ella en ese momento, siguiendo el camino de derecha a izquierda Rosalie estaba en el centro Alice a la derecha y Bella a la izquierda, las tres parecian princesas, reinas, emperatrices de mundos fantasticos, a ninguna de las tres podia verseles claramente el rostro pero aun a lo lejos, estaba seguro de que los tres sabiamos que tras esos velos se escondian las hermosas mujeres de nuestras vidas.

Alice iba del brazo de el señor Swan que resaltaba vestido de negro frac en medio de tanta blancura.

Podia ver entre la tela del vestido de Bella a a mi bebe guardado en su vientre, pero no por eso podia dejar de admirarla a ella.

Igual de bella que siempre. Se me contrajo todo.

Alice avanzo primero .

Por el rabillo de ojo vi a Jasper que miraba fijamente a Alice como si todavia no pudiera acabar de creerselo. Yo me hallaba exactamente en la misma situacion.

Ella avanzo hasta Jasper, pero por estar al pendiente que Bella se acercara a mi no pude identificar las palabras que el señor Swan le dirigio a Jasper, sabia que se trataban de palabras de advertencia, sabia que para el señor Swan Alice era como una hija mas.

Cuando Alice estuvo con Jasper ambos se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron al centro dle altar.

Bella dio un paso adeltante pero cai en que Rosalie la adelantaba, se decian algo entre ellas y luego Rosalie avanzaba antes que Bella retrasando asi el momento en que finalmente la tuviera a mi lado.

El señor Swan la condujo hasta donde Emmet, luego e volvio hacia donde Bella y la trajo a mi . Ella estaba tan hermosa que con cada paso que daba me hacia preguntarme si realmente esto estaba pasando, pero cuando tuve su mano en la mia la realidad se volco contra mi en como en una ducha de calor, era mia, lo era completa y finalmente.

- - es mi hija a quien te llevas, recuerdalo bien

No podia olvidarlo, ni tampoco que me estaba entregando lo que yo sabia que eran sus tesoros mas preciados.

Cumpliria gustoso mi palabra, la cuidaria bien.

Cuando nos alejamos a unos pasos para dar la vuelta le dije al señor Swan

- - jamas podria olvidarlo.

Cuando estuvimos en el altar los seis, los primos en una boda colectiva, preste atencion al rito catolico, era algo educado y hermoso que habia presenciado pocas veces, pero a todas luces demostraba ser un acto que inspiraba respeto, y desde que tenia a Bella conmigo habia empezado a creer que Dios realmente si existia

Recito un pasaje, que supuse que seria de la biblia, acerca de que era lo que era el verdadero amor, habiamos fallado brevemente en uno o dos significados pero ahora todo estaba corregido y cumpliamos a cavalidad con todos los requisitos lo cual demostraba cuanto en verdad la amaba.

Tal como entramos el clerigo comenzo a recitar los votos que teniamos que tomar para contraer matrimonio completamente, pero solo fui conciente de la realidad cuando se dirigio a Bella para que pronunciara los suyos.

- - Isabella Marie Swan - la mano que ella tenia en la mia temblaba copiosamente, debia estar aterrorizada - aceptas por esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu lejitimo esposo - un agradable cosquilleo me recorrio el cuello - para amarlo, cuidarlo, y respetarlo hoy y todos los dias de tu vida, en la probreza yen la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo austero y la adversidad hasta que Dios y la muerte lo dispongan? -

- - acepto - dijo ella con la voz sorprendentemente fuerte, me complacio sobremanera-

- - Edward Anthony Cullen - pregunto el clerigo ahora dirigiendose a mi - aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan para amarla cuidarla y respetarla hoy y todos los dias de tu vida, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y la enfermedad, en lo austero y la adeversidad hasta que Dios y la muerte lo dispongan - si, solo podia tratarse de ellos dos por que en lo que a mi respectaba este matrimonio no se iba a acabar ni aunque pasaramos diez mil veces por el purgatorio.

- - acepto - dije, en ese momento me di cuenta de que era lo que perturbaba mi silencio mental en el momento en que Emmet Jasper y ahora yo aceptabamos a nuestras esposas, una horda de aullidos se escucho en la iglesia, eran los otros primos y los muchachos que celebrarban nuestras uniones a su manera, al clerigo no parecio molestarle en absoluto. Bella se dio cuenta en ese momento de la presencia de ellos, no parecia molesta y tampoco lo parecia el señor Swan, otro motivo mas para estar complacido

Un enano, pequeñin ejemplar diminuto de Emmet se acerco portando una gran almohadilla con seis sortijas de matrimonio en ella.

Jasper y Alice, Emmet y Rosalie, Bella y yo dimos los votos a las muestras fisicas de nuestra union ante Dios, los anillos.

Puse el anillo en la mano desnuda de Bella, la otra estaba ocupada por el anillo de mi madre que Bella habia adopatado como su propia sortija de compromiso.

- - Ed...Edward - comenzo Bella a ponerme mi anillo - recibe este anillo como prueba de mi amor y fidelidad desde hoy y para el resto de la vida que nos aguarda. - senti muchos deseos de besarla en ese momento pero recorde que Emmet habia dicho hacia solo unos momentos que los Pirmos no se apresuraban

Mire a Bella a traves del velo y no se como fui conciente de que su cara cambio a palido mortuario en dos segundos, no me estaba mirando a mi pero me asuste por nuestro hijo y por ella, pero no se agarraba el vientre, mas bien agarraba mi mano duramente como si quisiera advertirme algo, yo tenia el anillo de ella y estaba a punto de ponerselo cuando sucedio eso.

Mire hacia donde ella lo hizo por uno segundos y me di cuenta de el por qué de su aturdimiento.

Renne y Jessica estaban sentadas en la parte de atras de la iglesia y miraban todo con serenidad. No iba a permitirles arruinar este dia con babosadas sin sentido. Y no iba a permitir que Bella no gozara de este momento juntos, ellas no lo iba a arruinar y yo me iba a encargar.

Tire un poco de la mano de Bella y la volvi hacia mi, ella me miro suplicante y mas que besarla en ese momento quise abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien

- - Isabella, recibe este anillo como prueba de mi amor y fidelidad desde hoy y para el resto de la vida que nos aguarda - la mira a los ojos tarando de remiritrle mi apoyo y luego el ministro pronuncio las palabras que yo estaba epserando para darle mi confianza a Bella en fisico

- - pueden besar a las novias

Levante el velo de ella de un suave tiron me incline y la bese apasionadamente, ella parecio abandonarse pero la conocia bien para saber que no lo estaba del todo. senti que una humedad calida mojaba mis mejillas, lagrimas de ella, maldije internamente pensando en asesinar a las perras que la habian hecho llorar, separamos nuestras bocas y trate de darle animo

- - tranquilizate - dije contra sus labios, el cd aun estaba en mi mente - ella sabe que no puede hacer nada.

El clerigo pronuncio la sentencia que nos daria veracidad o no en nuestras sospechas

- - si hay alguien en esta estancia que no este de acuerdo con estas uniones que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Pase el brazo por los hombros de Bella y ella se stremecio quiza esperando lo peor, pero esto no vino, ellas decidieron callar para siempre, ahora nada ni nadie me iba a separar de Bella Swan en una eterniddad, nuestras eternidad juntos.

- - en ese caso los declaro marido y mujer -

Volvi a hacer apasionado uso de la boca que me volvia loco, luego la abrace con fuerza cuidando de no aplastar al bebe, susurre en su oido antes de que nos dieran la orden de retirarnos y para que nadie se diera cuenta.

- - no vas a dejar que esto pase Bella - me hacia referencia a que ellas arruinaran el momento que yo suponia era el mas feliz de la vida de Bella, ella se estremecia con sollozos silenciosos que cualquiera, que no supiera la verdadera causa, interpretaria como de felicidad. - no vas a dejar que te arruinen nuestro dia, no lo voy a permitir - añadi con valor, la defenderia costara lo que costara, imprimi mucha mas fuerza en la repeticion - no lo voy a permitir. -

Nos dimos la vuelta y los amigos siguieron ovacionandonos cruce una mirada con Alexander quien hizo un movimiento con la cabeza la cual pude inteprpetar como que sabia el motivo de la palidez en la tez de Bella.

Caminamos por el pasaje estrecho entre las filas de sillas, estrecho para que las tres parejas transitaramos por el. Asi que lo hicimos en fila india. Endureci mi cuerpo esperando porteger a Bella de cualquier ataque histerico de su cruel hermana y endureci mi voz y mi vocabulario ante cualquier ofensa vocal que a su estupida madre se le ocurriera soltar.

Pero ninguna de las dos decia nada mientras cruzabamos. Solo miraban a Bella como a un bicho raro, salimos y la luz estival pego en la cara de Bella quien por el momento respiraba aliviada, su mirada supliante volvio a sus ojos, sonrei apartando de su velo la gran catiad de arroz que habia sido arrojado sobre nosotros cuando salimos.

Subimos al auto destinado para nostros y nos encaminamos a la recepcion post boda. Yo conducia.

- - que crees que hacian aqui - dijo ella despues de unos momentos de camino, tenia una mano sobre su vientre y lo acariciaba como si este le diera traquilidad.

No la mire por que no queria que su mirada de tristeza volviera a opacar nuestra felicidad

- - no vamos a permitir que ellas opaquen ese brillo que tenias en los ojos hace unos momentos - opacidad.... ,mendigas furcias.

- - perdoname... yo no queria. - se estaba disculpando por arruinarlo todo, mi coraza de dureza callo cuando escuche un respingo que relacione iinmediatamente con un sollozo. Sin poder aguantarlo mas estacione el auto cerca de una acera y la mire a los ojos

- - Bella, vas a disfrutar de esta fiesta y de mi tanto como tu salud te lo permita, te amo y me amas y nada de lo que hagan esas dos hara la diferencia - no hizo ninguna referencia a que me dirigiera como esa a su madre - estoy dispuesto a darte todo y a cambio disfrutaras de esta fiesta como lo mereces, como merece nuestro hijo, Bella hazlo por nostros - le estaba pidiendo en nombre de nuestro retoñante. Sabia que era mas vulnerable cuando pensaba en el. Sus ojos finalmente estuvieron en los mios, brillantes pero por las lagrimas

- - abrazame...- pidio ella, me di cuenta de cuan debil y fragil volvia a ser, no pude hacer otra cosa mas que cumplir su peticion. me inlcine en mi silla y la aprete suvemnte contra mi pecho besando su aromatizada coronilla. Ella empezo a retorcerse hasta que su cabeza estuvo en concordancia con la mia, me beso fuertemente despertando el deseo mio que habia estado echandose una ligera siesta, senti cada parte de mi cuerpo clamar por el de ella como siempre lo hacia, senti el contacto de su suave lengua y despues la fuerza con la que me besaba, le aprete el cuello para acercarla mas, pero sabia de antemando que no podia tomarla en el auto, priemro no por que no la deseara, demonios si me estaba consumiendo, pero no era comodo para ninguno de los tres y esa noche tenia toda la intencion de amar cada centimetro de su cuerpo como Dios nos mandaba a nosotros a hacerlo, deje que siguiera besandome y acercandose y le correspondi desenado que mi control seguiera ahi despues de unos minutos, la aparte suavmente y me volvi a mi silla la cual casi habia abandonado en medio de la pasion.

- - espero que esa recepcion pase rapido - confese - no veo la hora de estar a solas contigo

Volvimos al camino concientes de que cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahi habria visto la febril muestra de nuestra pasion. me importaba poco.

Arribamos al sitio indicado que estaba decorado con tal elegancia y distincion como mi burdel. pero no habia burdel ya ni nada de mi anterior vida en mi presente. ahora solo estaba ella y la nueva familia que habia adquirido, no iba a olvidar a mis amigos pero esto era un nuevo inicio uno que iba a aferrar como a la vida.

Tomados de la mano cruzamos cuando ya todo el mundo estaba ahi.

Alice se acerco dando unos pasos y me abrazo, luego abrazo a Bella.

- - felicidades - dijo, su sonrisa se esfumo cuando vio la palidez de Bella - Bella....yo tambien las vi pero...mirate...estas rodeada de gente que te quiere, no permitiremos que arruinen lo que has conseguido con tanto esfuerzo

Tuve ganas de besarla, ella tenia razon y esperaba que Bella le hiciera caso. Ella parecio mas animada

- - si, - admitio, cambiando su expresion a una mas traquila con una falicidad que me asombros- finalmente estoy rodeada de gente que verdaderamente me quiere.

Su padre adelanto a Alice y tambien la abrazo

- - ven Edward - me dijo Alice tomandome del brazo, entendi la indirecta, el padre de Bella queia hablar con ella. Me reuni con mis compañeros mientras veia y estiraba el cuello buscando a aquellas malandrinas, pero busque y busque y no las encontre por ningun lado. Bella estaba hablando con su padre, me di cuenta de que le extendia lo que parecia ser una carta. Bella lo miro, la tomo y luego lo abrazo sonriendo, la primera sonrisa desde la ceremonia, quise aun mas al señor Swan.

Alexander se acerco y me dijo

- -crees que ahora si pueda hablar con tu esposa?.

Mire que Bella se ponia de pie y abrazaba una vez mas a su padre, otro cosquilleo trepo por mi cuerpo cuando vi que doblo la carta cuidadosamente y como cualquier mujer demasiado seductora, se la metia entre el busto. Mis manos picaron preguntandome que diria si exploraba esos contornos en medio de la curiosidad por la carta.

Me dirigi hacia ella y nos miramos mientras nos acercabamos, Alexander venia tras de mi un poco rezagado.

Bella me abrazo apenas me vio.

- - se acabo - dijo momentaneamente

- -que quieres decir? -

- - mi madre solo vino a dejarme una carta, una que....no voy a leer - dijo despues de unos segundos.

- - pero... -dije pensando en que tal vez su madre queria decirle algo

- - ya es tarde para arrepentimientos si es eso a lo que se refiere, de todas maneras no la leere, tienes razon - suspiro como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, Ahora que no estan puedo disfrutar plenamente de esta fiesta....- me beso suavemnte - de ti...

Sonreri y la besuquee un poco, luego nos volvimos a Alexander que hizo una inclinacion cuando la vio

- - es un gusto conocerla señora Cullen.

Bella me miro y luego a el, sin mediar palabra lo abrazo tambien.

Me sorprendi un poco y Alexander parecia hallarse en igual estado que yo.

Luego ella se separo y le dijo jsutificando su actitud

- - se que fue gracias a usted que Edward pudo probarme la verdad, tenia que agradecerselo

Tuve la gracia de observar como Alexander se sonrojaba un poco cuando Bella lo beso en la mejilla, ella retrocedio un paso para quedar a mi lado

- - yo...gracias señora - po primera vez vi dubiativo a mi amigo. El adelanto una mano, la que contenia el regalo. - es para usted. De nosotros.

Hizo un ademan señalando a los muchachos que seguian entablando amistad camaradesca con todos los demas.

Bella recibio la cajilla con satisfaccion - no tenia por que -

- - creo que el señor piensa lo mismo pero se que si tenia, todos quieren agradecerle por sacar al menos a uno de nosotros de todo aquello.

Ella sonrio y abrio la cajita.

Dentro habia una delicada y hermosa cadena de oro trenzado delgadamente, parecia la fragil y delicada joya de una reina, un rubi brillaba en el dije. Bella abrio los ojos sorprendida,

- - gracias - susurro aun mirandola.

Dentro de la caja habia lo que reconoci como las firmas de todos los muchachos, al final habia una sola palabra "GRACIAS". Esos muchachos.

Ella lo volvio a abrazar. Despùes se volvio hacia a mi y me dijo

- - ponmela -

Alexander parecia bastante complacido, retire el collar de finas perlas que le adornaba el cuello y le puse la cadena a cambio. Se le veia muy bien

Alex hizo otra inclinacion y se dio la vuelta para unirse a los otros muchachos.

- - que bueno es - dijo Bella despues de unos momentos, si, era muy bueno, secunde.

- - vamos - dijo ella enlazando su brazo con el mio

Nos unimos a la fiesta. Toda la celebracion apenas acababa de comenzar

_**Disculpas como siempre, pero saben mis razones, el compu se me daño y perdi lo que habia escrito de el Poder, pero lo reescribire lo mas pronto que pueda para publicarlo, los quiero a todos y todas, un abrazo y nos vemos pronto**_


	28. Recepcion parte II

**Hola compañeras y compañeras, con tanta tristeza como ya había anunciado nos queda un solo capitulide este fic, muchas gracias a las personas que creyeron en el como una historia que valia la pena, sin su apoyo estoy segura de que nunca hubiera salido adelante, los invito a leer a mascara de odio y el poder oculto, el siguiente cap de la primera tb esta en proceso por que como ya les dije no tengo laptop y me toca hacerlo todo en un café. Espero que sus vidas estén de lo mejor y muchas gracias por hacer de este fic uno de sus favoritos**

**Twilight Characters are property of Steph Meyer**

**Based on The Wedding Date.**

**Bella**

Bueno, habíamos cruzado el umbral y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que esperaba en mi fiesta de bodas, la presencia de ellas dos me daba demasiado miedo. Si, era cobarde, pero prefería pasar pos cobarde a que ellas hicieran del día más feliz de mi vida, un infierno.

Vi que Alice venia hacia nosotros. Estaba segura de que, a diferencia de mi, ella se veía radiante, traía plantada una sonrisa en su cara pero esta mermo un poco cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Seguramente la blancura de mi piel debía estar en horroroso contraste con la de mi vestido. Me encogí un poco sin poder evitarlo, era evidente que mis definitorios rasgos de baja autoestima no habían muerto en su totalidad

- felicidades - dijo

Alice abrazo a EEdward y cuando se volvió hacia mí su sonrisa desapareció del todo. Cuando me abrazo algo de su buena energía se transmitió hacia mí

- Bella - me dijo – yo también las vi pero …- respiro como si estuviera tomando fuerzas para decirme lo que seguía, como si quisiera que lo entendiera bien - mírate…estas rodeada de la gente que te quiere , no permitiremos que arruinen lo que has conseguido con tanto esfuerzo.

Sus palabras penetraron en mi como dándome idea de cuanta razón tenia. Me anime un poco más aunque la sombra de la incertidumbre no se había ido del todo.

- si – dije esperando que mi nuevo ánimo se transmitiera en mi voz – finalmente estoy rodeada de la gente que verdaderamente me quiere.

Escuche pasos tras de mí y me di la vuelta, vi a mi padre quien me estaba haciendo un significativo gesto con la mirada.

Alice tomo del brazo de Edward y ambos se alejaron dejándome sola con él.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, luego le hice la pregunta que mas temía que respondiera

- ¿Y mi madre? –

El se mantuvo sereno e inmóvil mientras yo lo miraba interrogante.

- se fue – dijo después de unos momentos. Su mirada cambio hacia algún tipo de compasión

- ¿hablaste con ella? – le pregunte sin verdaderos ánimos de que respondiera

-si…- dudo unos segundos – me pidió que te diera esto –

Alargo del bolsillo de su traje un sobre de color champagne. Era el color favorito de ella, y a mi pesar me encontré recordando cuantas cosas sabía yo de ella y que ella ignoraba de mí

- también me pidió que te…felicitara por tu matrimonio –

-¿no…- trague saliva, cuando la pequeña cariz de esperanza se esfumo en un soplido – te dijo nada mas?

- también me pidió que te diera esto en nombre de ella, y que… espera verte de nuevo algún día –

- Pero…- lo mire a los ojos y supe que decía la verdad, mi madre no había sido capaz de decirme todo es o a la cara, y si la conocía tan bien debía aceptar que era su voluntad aunque me lastimara profundamente.

El se inclino a darme la otra parte de el mensaje de mi madre, cuando sentí sus paternales brazos alrededor de mi casi me ahogo de la sorpresa

Un abrazo.

Sorprendida se lo devolví y sentí alguna extraña conexión con mi madre. Ella me había mandado un abrazo.

El contenido de la carta peso en mi pecho. No sabía porque pero no me sentía con ánimos de leer lo que fuera que esa carta contuviera. Un recuero de un abrazo de ella era infinitamente mejor que imaginar siquiera lo que esa carta contenía. Como había recalcado antes conocía muy bien a mi madre como para saber que ese abrazo era lo máximo que podría obtener de ella. Nada más. Palabras que sabía que tal vez no sentía no debían empañar lo poco que había conseguido de ella en este resultado de mi vida, esa carta seria destruida en algún momento de esta noche y yo recordaría a mi madre como una falsamente preocupada por mi y si tenía un poco de suerte la encontraría algún día, cuando su devoción por Jessica hubiera cedido un ápice.

- que vas a hacer – me dijo mi padre, estaba haciendo referencia a la carta

- dejare que el recuerdo de este abrazo predomine sobre todo lo demás, no la voy a leer, no voy a decepcionarme de mi madre aun mas, la quiero y este abrazo comprueba que ella a mi… me aprecia a pesar de todo. Así sea.

El asintió como si concordada, como si estuviera de acuerdo cien por ciento con mi decisión.

- me siento orgulloso de ti Bella. – dijo él con lagrimas en los ojos, me conmovió demasiado, lo amaba profundamente por eso.

Sonriendo y un poco cegada por las lagrimas me puse de pie en el banco donde nos habíamos sentado y lo abrace con fuerza, también me sentía orgullosa de mi misma.

Deje a mi padre y metí el pequeño sobre en el corpiño del vestido confiando en que nadie me vería.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Edward viniendo hacia mí, al lado de él caminaba un hombre bastante atractivo casi de su misma estatura.

Cuando estuvo frente a mi lo abrace sintiéndome completa y consiente de la marcha de mi madre, una tranquilidad que a todas luces no había sentido en mucho tiempo se apodero de mi.

- se acabo – dije cuando nos separamos, el se veía confundido

- que quieres decir?- decidí explicárselo y esperar que entendiera mi renuencia a ver el contenido de la carta

- mi madre solo vino a dejarme una carta, una que… no voy a leer

- pero…- opuso el suavemente.

- ya es tarde para arrepentimientos, si es eso a lo que se refiere la carta, - de todas maneras no la leeré, tienes razón. – respire hondamente y dije – ahora que no están puedo disfrutar plenamente de esta fiesta – le incline la cabeza hacia abajo a fin de poder rozar sus labios – de ti.

El sonrió seductoramente y profundizo por unos segundos el beso entregado.

Luego nos separamos para que pudiera presentarme a su amigo, aunque yo sabía quién era el. Edward había mencionado a un Alexander que era lo que yo había podido interpretar como una persona cercana a el.

Alexander se inclino como si yo fuera una clase de princesa

- es un gusto conocerla señora Cullen.

El nombre me produjo escalofríos ante la sensación que daba, de pertenencia a alguien, a Edward. Ahora era su mujer.

Y él me había ayudado a ello, nos había ayudado, sin poder evitar que el agradecimiento circulara por mis venas, se expandiera a mis brazos y los alzara para poder abrazar a mi ahora amigo también, lo abrace percibiendo, tal vez equivocadamente, que él se estremecía, como si no fuera común que ese tipo de cariño fuera manifestado hacia él.

Me aparte y vi que ambos, Edward y el, me miraban sorprendidos

- se que fue gracias a usted que Edward pudo probarme la verdad, tenía que agradecerlo – y sin volver a pensarlo le di un beso en la mejilla, algo en mi cosquilleo con humor cuando el imponente hombre tuvo, en un segundo, las mejillas coloradas.

Retrocedí nuevamente y me puse al lado de Edward

- yo…gracias señora – el alargo la mano hacia mí y cuando la mire vi que en ella había una caja negra anudada con un lazo dorado.- es para usted, de nosotros.

Me sentí notablemente alagada de que un hombre como él le hiciera un regalo a una mujer como yo, hizo un gesto con la mano para señalarme quienes eran "nosotros".

Estire mi brazo y mano y tome la cajita

- no tenia por que

- creo que el señor piensa lo mismo – dijo señalando a Edward que lo miraba severamente. – pero si tenía que- asintió- todos quieren agradecerle por haber sacado al menos a uno de nosotros de todo aquello

Sonreí sintiéndome de nuevo orgullosa. Abrí la caja

Descansando entre delicados y perfectamente cortados retazos de tela de seda descansaba un dije dorado con una hermosa piedra preciosa, que identifique como un rubí, el collar del dije era una hermosa, delgada y doradamente entretejida fibra de oro, era un regalo asombrosamente precioso.

- gracias – dije sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Saque la cadena de la cajita y la extendí, dentro de la misma había una tarjeta escrita con letra cursiva y firmada por muchas personas. "gracias" decía la nota al final de la tarjeta. Sin poder evitarlo volví a abrazarlo queriendo hacerlo con los otros también pero no sabía que podía pensar Edward e su novia embarazada abrazándose amorosamente con un montón de hombres que estaban más buenos que el pan. Sabía que mi abrazo a Alexander se extendería hacia ellos.

Me di la vuelta hacia Edward de manera que mi cabello y la porción de mi cuello quedaran al alcance de su mano.

- pónmela – le pedí en voz baja

Vi que Alex sonreía beatíficamente

Edward se guardo en el bolsillo mi collar de perlas y acomodo el hermoso collar en mi cuello para apuntarlo. Cuando lo tuve puesto me volví hacia Alex sonriendo y el volvió a reverenciarme como a una diosa

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos le dije a Edward.

- que bueno es – y era cierto, tal vez no era lo que uno podía suponer y esperar de un hombre que hacia lo que hacían ellos, vender sus cuerpos por dinero u otras necesidades. Edward asintió dándome la razón – vamos – dije pasando mi mano sobre el cálido soporte de su brazo

Caminamos hacia más adentro del salón de recepciones dejándonos contagiar por el agradable ambiente de felicidad que se respiraba

Nuevamente vi a Alice correr hacia mí

- ven, Bella, y tu también Edward.

Alice nos llevo al centro de el salón donde había una especie de mediana tarima en donde Rosalíe ya estaba postrada, ella me ayudo a subir y luego subió ella. Las personas alrededor de nostras comenzaron a aplaudir y hasta que no mire a Edward no me di cuenta de lo que me esperaba. Era el momento en que quitaría la liga que se sostenía con suave presión en uno de mis muslos, con sus dientes (normalmente en este país la tradición es que un soltero sea el que retire la liga de la novia, pero me estoy copiando de Amanecer, en donde Edward le quita la liga y se la lanza a Mike a la cara :})

Alice se subió a la tarima y se aposto haciendo uso de su mirada de niña buena, mientras Jasper, con las matos atadas a la espala con una cinta de tela blanca se arrodillaba ante ella, Alice sonrió y tomo su falda con las manos para empezar a subirla, todos abuchearon a Jasper usando su nombre, aplaudiendo y volviéndolo a llamar al ritmo de sus porras. Con movimientos lentos y seductores Alice siguió subiendo su falda de manera que su torneada pierna quedo al descubierto con la liga acomodada en su muslo. Jasper sonrió orgulloso hacia sus amigos, luego acerco su boca a la piel de la pierna de Alice y con delicadeza agarro la tela elástica de encaje, mordiéndola, cuando la capturo comenzó a bajarla con lentitud mientras se escuchaban lujuriosos silbidos y risas. Alice tembló un poco y rio como niña, seguramente los dientes de Jasper le habían hecho cosquillas en la piel.

Fui consciente de que a Edward y a mí nos llegaría el turno y tuve pena de mi cuerpo, iba a ser la vergüenza de esta noche, seguramente. Jasper termino de sacar la liga y cuando lo hizo se desato las manos tomo la liga y se puso de pie para blandirla como si fuera un trofeo.

La gente se quedo unos momentos en silencio y luego comenzó la barra de apoyo hacia Emmet a quien también mi padre había atado las manos atrás con cinta de seda blanca. Se escucharon voces que decían que eran "Barbie y Ken" (lo siento, no sé cómo se llama en nuevo novio de Barbie). Sonreí mientras veía a Emmet mirando embobado a Rosalíe mientras avanzaba, ella también lo miro fijamente pero a diferencia de él, ella se veía muy segura y mirándolo igual y desafiantemente sensual. Y luego tal como Alice cuando él estuvo de rodillas ella comenzó a levantar el vestido por la longitud de su pierna. Emmet la miraba como si aun no pudiera acabar de creérselo y en su mirada se veía claramente el amor, el deseo y la adoración que profesaba por Rose, el se acerco a su pierna cuando la liga estuvo al alcance de su boca, se vio en dificultades para atraparla con los dientes mientras los demás, incluida Rosalíe, nos reíamos de su torpeza.

Finalmente lo logro y mirándola a los ojos desde abajo, tan fijamente que me hacía pensar que, de no estar atadas sus manos, estas ya estarían viajando por la pierna de Rose. La deslizo por el tobillo y el zapato, como Jasper, se soltó las manos y blandió la liga, pero en vez de agitarla con orgullo se inclino y el abrazo fuertemente mientras los demás seguían aplaudiendo

Mi tiempo había llegado

Solo que esta vez el breve silencio de antes se prolongo sin que nadie moviera nada. Yo miraba fijamente a Edward, con el cual se estaban dando uno de esos momentos en los que nuestras miradas se encontraban y cada uno trataba de identificar palabras en los ojos del otro, esas palabras que en público no se podían decir. Aun mirándome, Edward dejo Alexander le amarrara las manos. Todos parecían contener el aliento. No entendía por qué a él no lo abucheaban, seguramente su apariencia inspiraba respeto. Parecía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. Edward subió a la tarima y se quedo de pie mirándome fijamente como yo a él, nuestros ojos estaban tan atados como sus manos.

Fue arrodillándose lentamente, una súbita vergüenza se apodero de mí al mostrarle mi pierna cuando él había visto mucho más que eso, llego la hora de mi parte en el simbólico acto. El me estaba mirando desde abajo tal como el resto de los primos, tal vez Rose y Alice habían sentido lo mismo, que esa mirada calentaba otras partes de mi cuerpo menos visibles. Con las manos en sendos puños tome a ambos lados la falda de mi vestido y comencé a levantarla mientras el trol decidía ponerse a jugar football con mi estomago e hígado. El frio de la leve brisa acaricio el tobillo y la pantorrilla que estaba dejando al descubierto. El dejo de mirarme a los ojos para deslizar su mirada con apasionada lentitud por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi pierna, casi creía que era un momento demasiado erótico para hacerle frente a todos. Pero como nuestros compañeros primos debíamos atender las reglas. Seguramente mi cara estaba ardiendo, subí mas la falda y espere hasta que el telar estuviera a unos centímetros por encima de la liga, no cerré los ojos ante el temor de que la gente pensara que estaba experimentando un placer mas "allá" de lo permitido con ese acto.

Mirando hacia la nada sentí que los dientes de Edward rozaban la liga y el calor de sus labios a mi piel cubierta por la velada media blanca. Fui consciente de su deliberado intento cuando me do un rápido beso en la piel antes de atrapar la liga con los dientes ahora si en serio, la deslizo con lentitud mientras sus labios seguían rozándome la piel en sentido descendente haciéndome las mas placenteras cosquillas, que no tenían que ver con el humor, sino con el cosquilleo que sentía en toda la pierna.

Mi padre debería estar deseando matarme

La liga y los dientes de Edward cruzaron por mi pantorrilla y de ahí hacia mi tobillo, y casi se enredo con el tacón bajo, levante la pierna un poco más a fin de que fuera más fácil para el retirarla del todo y poder librarnos momentáneamente de la lujuria que, al menos en mi caso, amenazaba con devorarme entera. En esta ocasión casi tambalee por la falta de equilibrio nata en mí y a la que mi trol había contribuido en fomentar. Cuando retiro la liga completamente de mí, conmigo deseando que me quitara todo el resto de la ropa, se soltó más manos y me tomo en sus brazos para plantar sobre mi boca uno de los besos más cargados de pasión que jamás nunca me había dado. Luego su boca se trasladó a mi oído mientras me abrazaba y los aplausos comenzaban a resonar, parte de mi cabello oculto el hecho de que los dientes de Edward se hundieron dolorosa y placenteramente en la carne de mi lóbulo

Me estremecí rogando porque nadie lo notara. Nos separamos y el beso la liga antes de metérsela al bolsillo luego se volvió y agradeció los aplausos, los seis nos encontrábamos aun en la tarima cuando una serie de meseros comenzó a deslizarse desde la cocina cada uno con una bandeja que contenía ocho copas de champagne dorado. Era hora del brindis.

Cuando los meseros se aseguraron de que cada uno de nosotros tenia la copa correspondiente se alinearon las la larga mesa en donde habían sido dispuestos los pavos y el resto de los alimentos. Cada extremo de la mesa estaba decorado con unos preciosos cisnes de hielo con una luz azul tras de ellos para hacer un efecto interesante.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio ante la primera persona que iba a ofrecer un brindis por nostros, Charlie.

- por cada una de mis adorables jovencitas y sus maridos, porque dupliquen su felicidad , encuentren la comprensión y sobre todo porque el amor siga fluyendo de ustedes en la manera en que lo ha hecho hasta ahora, ese principio debe regir cualquier matrimonio, desde hoy y hasta el fin de los días, y mas allá.

¿Que mas allá podría haber?

Los ojos se me llenaron de incontenidas lágrimas mientras escuchaba a mi padre y sin poder evitarlo pensaba en cuantas de esas palabras mi madre le había secundado.

- salud – dijo el terminando el discurso, también con lagrimas y mirándome como si de algún modo supiera lo que estaba pensando. Y me estuviera diciendo que no me preocupara. Todos le secundamos chocando nuestras copas.

Alguien a nuestro lado levando la copa, mas alto que las demás y dijo

- ¡por los primos!!- definitivamente era el grito de guerra de Emmet

- por los primos!- vocifero todo el mundo

Alzamos nuestras copas y seguimos brindando por todo lo que la gente deseaba que nos brindara el futuro. Me sentía demasiado bien para que pudiera tratarse de un sueño.

Esto era con lo que había soñado toda la vida y mis ruegos habían sido escuchados, no tenía otra cosa más que agradecer.

La cena de la recepción se dio con tanta alegría como todo lo demás, comimos charlamos y aun en la mesa jugamos a demasiadas cosa que nos hicieron reír hasta llorar. Yo no comí mucho, no porque me sintiera triste bajo ningún motivo, aun tenia la hiperémesis gravídica y podía ponerme a vomitar a cualquier momento. Con solo unos cuantos canapés y me sentía como si fuera un camión cargado de alimentos.

Edward estuvo pendiente de mi todo el rato, buscando mi comodidad en la silla que había sido asignada para mi, masajeándome los pies por debajo de la mesa en una caricia ascendente que tenía mucha más intenciones de darme comodidad, yo sostenía su mano que no estaba ocupada por encima de la mesa mientras hablábamos con todos.

Cuando la cena termino mi padre se puso de pie mientras se volvía a hacer silencio. Se acerco a Alice y a Rosalíe y les dio un beso en la mejilla.

- la paternidad llama – les dijo – ustedes son las siguientes.

Ellas rieron mientras mi padre avanzaba hacia mí, calce mi tacón rápidamente debajo de la mesa y lo mire acercarse.

- este es mi vals – extendió la mano, la bondad de su mirada palpito sobre mí, haciéndome volver a dar ganas de llorar, durante mucho tiempo pensé que algo como esto, el vals del padre, jamás se iba a dar en mi vida. Tomando su mano me puse de pie y caminamos a través de la mesa, con pasividad por mi estado y por como el vals lo requería caminamos hasta la pista de baile que había sido improvisad a cambio de la tarima.

Mirándonos fijamente, el comenzó a llevar el paso y yo lo seguía mientras sonreía y lloraba a la vez, ambos nos deslizábamos y me sentí como una princesa cuando bailaba con su padre el rey

A medida que íbamos dando vueltas mi padre, en medio de la musca de equipo comenzó a tararearme una canción que me cantaba cuando solía ser niña.

_Duerme niña, duerme ya…_

Las lagrimas seguían fluyendo mientras seguíamos dando vueltas, parecía una niña, lloraba mirando a mi padre y pensando en que era lo único bueno que había encontrado en la casa de mi madre.

-te quiero papa – dije cuando me hizo dar una suave vuelta sobre mi brazo interrumpiendo su tararear.

- también te quiero Bells, mi bebe -

Sonreí mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el hombro de él y cerraba los ojos, había alcanzado la felicidad.

Después de unos minutos sentí una mano en mi hombro y levante la cabeza del hombro de mi padre.

Edward me sonreía desde atrás, mi padre asintió y dijo

- recuerda que tengo otras dos hijas con las que bailar –

Enjugando mis lagrimas lo abrace una vez y él me entrego a Edward, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la mesa para tomar a Alice y prometiéndose a Rose en unos minutos.

En los brazos de Edward volví a llorar mientras él me acariciaba el pelo, entendiendo que en lo profundo de mi ser se libraba una batalla entre el pesar por mi padre y mi felicidad por mi matrimonio con él.

Cuando la canción termino mi padre había bailado con nostras tres, luego saco a bailar a una mujer de su misma edad y cada una de nosotras con nuestros esposos.

La gente se nos unió tiempo después y lo que quedo del resto de la velada se fue en bailes y en brindis.

La gente se empezó a retirar cuando se hizo mucho más noche, todos agradecieron y salieron pausadamente hasta que solo quedamos los seis.

-bueno - dijo Emmet chocando sus manos – como dijo Mickey Mouse, cada uno para su hotel – Rose le dio un calvazo en la coronilla

- eso no rima para nada –

- pero se entiende – dijo el frotándose el cuero cabelludo y mandándole un beso en el aire.

Los seis salimos lentamente solo para darnos cuenta de que fuera aun seguía todo el mundo dispuestos a darnos una ducha de arroz y pétalos de flores lo cual hicieron en cuanto cruzamos de dos en dos la entrada.

Caminamos hacia los autos de cada uno y subimos a ellos.

Edward condujo en silencio mientras yo veía que apretaba el volante con demasiada fuerza, cualquiera que no lo conociera daría una interpretación errada a su comportamiento pero yo sabía la razón. Quería hacer el amor conmigo, aun quería.

Otra vez el orgullo, ahora femenino, sonríe de lado y vi que aceleraba un poco hasta que finalmente llegamos a la puerta del hotel.

Un botones nos recibió el auto mientras otro maître se adelantaba a recibirnos

- gracias por escoger el Hotel Hunter, sus maletas están listas para ser llevadas en el aeropuerto en la mañana, que disfruten su noche.

El nos guio hacia el interior del elegante lobby y después nos indicaba el numero y la dirección de la habitación.

Entramos en el ascensor con el despidiéndose de nosotros, en cuento las puertas se cerraron Edward me empujo sobre él para darme un caliente beso que me dejo ardiendo los labios. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y salimos de él, sin previo aviso y sin asomo alguno de dar muestras de dejarme caer me tomo entre sus brazos para cumplir nuevamente con la tradición.

Yo reí mientras me aferraba a su cuello y él me besaba mientras caminábamos por el alfombrado pasillo.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de la habitación él, sin esfuerzo alguno, la abrió con la tarjeta y haciendo a un lado la puerta cruzamos conmigo en sus brazos. La habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente y había decoración que solo podía sugerir romance. El me puso suavemente en el piso y se enderezo para mirarme desde su imponente estatura. Yo le tome la cara en las manos y le acaricie el mentón.

-te amo- dijo mirándome intensamente

-te amo - respondí pasándole los dedos sobre los labios para sentir su cálido aliento.

Inclinando la cabeza me beso lentamente mientras sus brazos se cerraban en torno a mí, mis manos se enterraron en sus cabellos y abrí mi boca un poco más para mostrarle en el estado en que me había dejado desde que me había quitado la liga.

Busque su lengua con la mía y me la dio gustos profundizando el beso, el parecía contenerse, temía como siempre por el bebe, pero el fuego en mis venas, ese que solo se encendía cuando él me tocaba era superior a mis fuerzas, alejando mis manos de su pelo, baje por su cuello y después mis dedos se entretuvieron desabrochándole el corbatín, cuando lo logre lo lance lejos y seguí con astucia hacia los botones de el sastre. Cuando también los saque de sus respectivos ojales se lo quite rápidamente, el aparto sus brazos de mi en un momento, para ayudarme a quitárselo, pero antes de que pudiera cerrarlos nuevamente sujete la camisa y la abrí sin más sin importarme que los botones salieran volando y llovieran alrededor de nosotros. El soltó una carcajada baja que mas de alegría parecía un gemido de intenso placer, con su pecho a mi alcance comencé a darle besos en todas partes de este buscando que comprendiera mi necesidad aun no satisfecha de su cuerpo.

Siseo cuando le mordí la carne de la clavícula exigiéndole que hiciera algo conmigo.

Así lo entendió cuando sentí sus manos en las horquillas de mi pelo, con pericia el retiro una a una mientras cada parte de mi cabello iba soltándose hasta quedar sobre toda mi espalda. Luego esas manos expertas bajaron rápidamente por mi espalda hasta conseguir sujetar la cremallera del vestido y bajarla rápidamente.

Sus manos fueron luego a mis hombros para ayudar a retirar la parte superior del vestido. Yo seguía deleitándome en sus pechos y en sus músculos, mientras tocaba todo lo que podía y él me desnudaba.

La cálida brisa que proveían las velas rozo mi pecho cubierto de encaje, mientras él seguía jugando ahora con la parte inferior de mi vestido, dificultad bien podría haber, mi cuerpo ya no era el mismo y a él parecía no importarle. Retiro todo lo que le estorbaba de la parte superior de mi cuerpo, la carta de mi madre cayó al piso, pero inmediatamente me olvide de ella. Ahora solo importaba, como dijo Alice, estar con la persona que me amaba

Sentí la falda en mis pies y rápidamente me Salí de ella para caer en los brazos de él solo con ropa interior. El gimió roncamente cuando me miro.

- ¿sabes lo difícil que fue separarme de ti cuando te quite la liga? - pregunto mientras se volvía a arrodillar solo que esta vez sus manos podían hacer lo que querían conmigo – quería arrancar ese encaje y morderte como lo merecías.

El me abrazo por las piernas y comenzó a besarlas como había dicho, mis manos se perdieron en sus cabellos mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad.

- yo quería que lo hicieras –

- lo sé, lo vi en tus ojos, me lo estabas pidiendo de tal manera que me contuve de no tomarte ahí mismo delante de todo el mundo, pero fue difícil…muy difícil.-

Mientras decía ese difícil con esa cadencia sus dedos encontraron el elástico de las medias y las desato para comenzar a retirarlas, cada centímetro que dejaba al descubierto recibía un beso y una caricia de su lengua, mis piernas temblaban impacientes mientras el retiraba ambas medias y después se volvía con suma atención al resto de mi ropa interior. Cuando esta también fue retirada se quedo mirándome como siempre lo hacía.

- no es justo – le dije en un susurro haciendo que me mirara

- ¿que no es justo? – pregunto besándome el vientre.

- aun estas vestido – dije suspirando cuando sentí sus labios en mi cadera.

- aun no es turno para mí - dijo cerrando su boca y mordiéndome la cadera con fuerza, pero no para hacerme doler sino para que me diera cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de el destino de mi propia perdición.

Y así fue cuando, como muchas otras veces, me tomo en su boca. Acariciándome tocándome con ella de esa manera en que me hacía ver estrellas, cuando yo ya no creía soportarlo más el se puso de pie con los ojos velados de deseo y volvió a besarme, pero no estaba para besos, cuando me dejaba en ese estado de semiinconsciencia, donde solo me importaba alcanzar la cima y que él fuera directo conmigo, todo, salvo la búsqueda de ese placer, se apartaba de mi mundo. Con impaciencia lo empuje cerca de mí y cuando mire a través de sus hombros que era un lugar seguro, lo empuje lejos para que el callera sobre la mullida cama. Antes de que él se pudiera moviera trepe sobre la cama y encima de él hasta que quede prácticamente montada sobre su cuerpo. El me veía desde abajo pero no sonreía, su expresión era tortuosa, como si lo estuviera sometiendo a algo que era superior a sus fuerzas, ahora me tocaba a mí. Esta era una de esas posiciones que no molestaba al bebe que había aprendido de él y que me gustaba mucho, nunca le había preguntado a él si le gustaba pero siempre que yo estaba arriba para el parecía ser mas difícil mantener el control sobre sí mismo, y esa parte salvaje de Edward que yo despertaba era la que más me agradaba, como muchas otras.

Sintiéndome irremediablemente enfebrecida y femenina frote mi cuerpo como una gata sobre el de él mientras conseguía los botones y el cierre del pantalón. Sin importarme realmente nada se los saque rápidamente y volví a trepar sobre él, mirándolo ardientemente a los ojos cuando nuestros cuerpos quedaron en intimo contacto pero sin estar unidos del todo, todavía.

- espero que mi peso no sea un inconveniente – dije volviéndome a frotar y haciendo que los músculos de la garganta de él se contrajeran en un gruñido de satisfacción masculina. Sus manos me agarraron de las caderas y después acariciaron mi vientre y más abajo

- no lo es – dijo secamente, pero no de mal humor sino de esa frustración que yo le producía alargando el momento de el juego previo.

Antes de que yo pudiera retomar el control el me hizo descender para darme un húmedo beso al mismo tiempo que se conducía en mi interior con la pericia que tenia. Ambos temblamos y suspiramos cuando nuestros cuerpos finalmente volvieron a entrar en contacto. La unión de los cuerpos de dos personas que, contrario a lo que los estándares de la sociedad exigían ahora estaban juntos, libres y con un futuro demasiado perfecto y prometedor como para imaginarlo.

Una serie de curiosos sonidos despertó mi ligero e inestable sueño, me erguí con un poco de esfuerzo para ver a Edward inclinado sobre el fuego de la pequeña chimenea incluida en la habitación

- Edward?- lo llame no muy segura de encontrarme en el lugar indicado

- aquí estoy -respondió el seriamente, debía estar cansado, pero era culpa suya, la idea de la gimnasia sexual de anoche había sido extenuante, satisfactoria pero extenuante

- que estás haciendo?,- quise saber un poco confundida

- deshaciéndome del pasado – dijo taciturnamente sin volver a mirarme, cuando llego a mi nariz el olor a quemado, a papel quemado no me quedo duda de que era el pasado que estaba deshaciendo, la carta de mi madre. Mi determinación no había cambiado, su abrazo era con lo único que me quedaría

- cuando termines de deshacerte de él, ¿podrías volver aquí? – le pregunte aun dudando de por qué estaba tan serio, escuche una sonrisa en el

- en un momento –

Removió un poco los brasas y cuando el sueño volvió a vencerme sentí el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, un nuevo día comenzaba y nuestra luna de miel sería la mejor.

No podía pedir nada más a la vida.

**Edward**

Sintiendo la calidez de la mano de ella deje que me llevara al interior del salón, si era sincero debía aceptar que tenía curiosidad por la carta de Renee pero no iba a presionarla, ya lo había prometido antes. Llegamos casi al centro de la recepción cuando nuevamente pero esta vez con diferentes intenciones, corría hacia nosotros alargo la mano y tomo a cada uno de la propia.

- ven, Bella, y tu también Edward.

Como nunca había asistido a una boda me resultaba desconocido el orden a seguir de los eventos así que no tenía más remedio que dejarme guiar por Alice y su explosivo sentido de boda.

Cuando tuve algo de claridad vi que nos estaba conduciendo a un entarimado en donde Rosalíe estaba de pie, cuando enfoque mejor la vista observe que el padre de Bella estaba sosteniendo dos cintas de tela blancas, Jasper estaba frente a él y ambos reían.

Soltando la mano de Bella de la mía Alice la llevo al entarimado y la ayudo a subir allí, Bella se veía casi tan confundida como yo.

Siguiendo lo que yo creía era una de las tradiciones en los actos de matrimonio me acerque y me quede al lado de Emmet mientras los amigos de él, de Jasper y hasta los míos estaban demasiado bulliciosos silbando y aplaudiendo, ellos si debían saber de qué iba todo esto. Jasper le dio la espalda al señor Swan con las manos en la espalda, cuando mira más de cerca me di cuenta de que el primero le estaba amarrando las manos a Jasper y este gustoso lo dejaba, me estaba preguntando qué tipo de actividad era esa en los matrimonio que incluía tener al esposo atado y a la ruborosa novia en una tarima recibiendo ánimos de los que estaban bajo ellas.

Con las manos atadas Jasper subió a la tarima hasta ponerse frente a Alice. Esta estaba sonriendo como un hermoso duende maligno, busque la mirada de Bella en mudo interrogatorio pero la cara de ella, profundamente sonrojada miraba a Jasper, cuando me volví a mirarlo otra vez vi que estaba arrodillado a los pies de Alice, la posición era perfecta para realizar actor malévolos, pero seguramente los actos que se me ocurrían a mi eran demasiado truculentos para que todas esas personas los vieran. Sintiéndome, a mi pesar, bastante curioso observe como Alice se levantaba la falda, pensé que no estaba del todo equivocado en mis pervertidas imágenes mentales cuando Alice se detuvo en cierto punto de sus piernas, el punto donde seguramente se dividía lo erótico y lo decente, la pierna de Alice fue iluminada y me di cuenta de que tenía una especie de goma de recogerse el cabello, llena de encajes y seda, de color rosa oscuro suspendida en la mitad del muslo, en la mirada de Jasper había deseo, deseo y amor por Alice, seguía mirando la naturaleza de este acto mientras él se acercaba y sumamente hábil comenzaba a retirar la goma de la pierna de Alice. Una imagen de Bella y yo en la misma posición pero conmigo retirando otra prenda menos inocente, se apodero de mi cabeza, y luego con sumo deleite pensé que a nosotros también nos tocaría pasar por lo mismo, a mi me gustaba provocarla y a ella le gustaba que yo lo hiciera, cuando Emmet subió supe que tendría otro poco de instrucción acerca de este inusualmente placer de la ceremonia de bodas. Me casaría con Bella mil veces si eso implicaba lo que yo estaba imaginando.

Jasper consiguió la, a mi parecer, erótica goma. Cuando todos a mí alrededor comenzaron a gritar

- ¡LIGA, LIGA, LIGA! – me di cuenta de que el nombre de la prenda no era goma, sino liga. Liguero… sacudí un poco la cabeza para hacer pasara, al menos de momento, a mi lujuria.

Cuando Emmet se subió, también atado también pude ver cuando se amaban, esta era la boda más sincera que uno se pudiera imaginar, y aunque sabía que no había asistido a ninguna, intuía que pocas, sino ninguna, eran como la nuestra.

Emmet hizo el mismo movimiento que Jasper mientras se comía con los ojos a la forma de Rosalíe. Recibió abucheos y ánimos por parte de los demás quienes decían entre si lo que harían el día en que tuvieran que casarse.

Cuando la ovación Emmesca termino se hizo silencio, mis bulliciosos muchachos habían decidió que no querían bromear conmigo, así que el silencio se dio como preludio de nosotros. Los ojos de Bella se clavaron profundamente en los míos mientras su padre le daba la cinta que me correspondía a Alexander y este comenzaba a atarme. Los ojos de Bella me estaban quemando como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, me miraba de la misma forma en que ellos me hablaban y yo entendía su lenguaje de una manera comprensiva y positivamente salvaje

"tómame" rogaba su mirada y mi propio cuerpo, insaciable de ella clamaba también con voz propia, intente apaciguarme y lo conseguí a medias. Subí lentamente a la tarima donde ella me esperaba con esa asombrosa mezcla en los ojos de incertidumbre, un poco de vergüenza y deseo contenido. El olor de su perfume penetro en mi nariz cuyo sentido, al tenerla tan cerca, se agudizaba buscando un olor menos artificial y más primitivo que el de su perfume, el olor de su deseo.

Mirándola a los ojos y transmitiendo en medio de ellos lo mucho que deseaba hacerla mía como siempre hinque mi rodilla derecha y luego la izquierda pero en ningún momento deje de mirarla a los ojos, recordaba los mismos ojos y su misma estatura, que solo en esta posición podía erigirse sobre mí, cuando se daban esos momentos entre su panza y yo, cuando alababa una y otra vez al creador por darme tanto por tan poco.

Las manos temblorosas de ella corrieron por la tela del vestido y ce cerraron en puños sus nudillos, que pude apreciar más por mi desarrollado rabillo de ojo, dado que aun seguía mirándola, estaban blancos por la fuerte presión. Ella comenzó a subir el vestido y el olor de su piel esta vez el natural mezclado con el olor de la tela de el vestido fue un aliciente para mí. Algo tan estimulante como torturante, tan torturante como la velocidad a la que ella estaba dejando al descubierto su pierna. Sin poder posponerlo por más tiempo deje de fijarme en sus ojos y pase a ocuparme de el resto de su suculento cuerpo, grabe todo en mi cabeza y seguí descendiendo hasta tener en primera vista, fila y plano su pierna que se iba revelando.

Usaba medias veladas de esas que se ataban al corsé de matrimonio y aunque solo s pierna estaba descubierta podía imaginar perfectamente el resto de ella envuelta en esa seductora ropa interior que suponía las esposas se ponían para sus maridos en la noche de bodas, me incline y olfatee su piel silenciosamente, luego abrí la boca y deje que mi lengua y dientes hicieran contacto con el encaje y a la vez con la piel pegada a este. Moví mi cabeza para que nadie sino yo me percataran del beso que le di en la que, yo sabía, era la piel más sensilble, la piel del interior de sus muslos.

Luego me concentre en terminar rápido esta tortura que esperaba no se prolongara sino hasta bien entrada la noche. Mordí la liga con una habilidad que no conocía y la comencé a retirar tan lento como pude, mis labios inconscientes aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían para rozar la piel escondida tras el velo de la media. Sabía que la pierna de Bella era larga y hermosa pero en ese momento la odie porque su longitud hacia que todo transcurriera más despacio al menos para mi afán de desnudarla. Cuando la liga se entretuvo en uno de los dejados cordones de sus eróticos zapatos ella levanto la pierna un poco mas llevándome un atisbo de lo que me esperaba esta noche con ella, sabía que ella no lo había hecho con esa intención pero aun así lo agradecía sobremanera. Sus piernas temblaron un poco cuando le saque la goma esa, sin esperar a tenerla completamente en mis manos casi rompí la cinta para desatarme y amarrarla a ella en el abrazo posesivo y el beso lujurioso que me estaba matando por darle, bailamos un poco con nuestros labios y las otras partes de nuestras bocas, luego me aparte no muy seguro de poder resistirme por más tiempo y la abrace y le mordí la oreja, deseando mas que nada morder otras partes de su cuerpo.

La gente volvió a aplaudir y tan concentrada estaba en ella que mi sexto sentido había guardado el hecho que de antes de esos aplausos todos habían estado en silencio, mirándonos.

Ella tembló en mis brazos, me aparte como pude y me volví a saludar al resto de la gente. Luego vinieron de lo que parecía la cocina del salón, una serie de uniformados meseros cuyos movimientos parecían más ensayados de una escuela militar que de una escuela de meseros, cada uno dejo en las manos de los que allí estábamos una copa con champagne fina según pude oler. Demasiado fina. El silencio volvió solo que esta vez fue interrumpido a los pocos segundos.

- por cada una de mis adorables jovencitas y sus maridos, porque dupliquen su felicidad , encuentren la comprensión y sobre todo porque el amor siga fluyendo de ustedes en la manera en que lo ha hecho hasta ahora, ese principio debe regir cualquier matrimonio, desde hoy y hasta el fin de los días, y mas allá.

Los deseos buenos de Charlie Swan me partieron el alma y quise mucho al hombre, tal vez porque sabía que sus palabras se iban a cumplir al pie de la letra. La mano de Bella tembló en la mía y por él, ya conocido, rabillo de ojo pude ver silenciosas lágrimas salir de sus ojos, lloraba por su padre

- salud – termino de brindar el señor Swan bebiéndose un proporcionado sorbo de la cerveza

Con un movimiento fluido Emmet levanto su copa y grito animadamente

- ¡por los primos!!- y la gente le respondió igual o más animado que el - ¡por los primos!-

Éramos nosotros, el grupo de primos casados, del que sin proponérmelo y con mucho gusto ahora hacia parte.

Cuando otros menos conocidos brindaron a la salud decidimos pasar de una vez al comedor el cual estaba muy decorado y también listo por los meseros para acomodar cada selección de cada plato. No forcé a Bella a comer más de lo que ella apeteció, aunque sabía que alimentarla era importante tampoco quería forzarla y que por esa fuerza pudiera enfermarse.

Sentí su pierna rozar suavemente la mía en más de una oportunidad, ese era un silencioso signo de que se sentía cansada, escondiendo mi mano derecha le toque el muslo y con cuidado instale mi pierna debajo del a fin de que pudiera tomarla de soporte. Cuando tuve la poco pesada pierna sobre la mía, con una sola mano le retire el tacón y comencé a masajearle cada punta de cada dedo y luego el empeine. A la vista de todos los demás se estaba dando una interesante charla sobre sitios turísticos de la ciudad

Cuando mermo todo lo demás vi que el señor Swan se levantaba y caminaba hacia nosotros, se paro junto a Bella y dedicándome una suave sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Bella sacaba su pierna de sobre la mía y se calzaba el tacón rápidamente, ella se puso de pie para tomar la mano que su padre le estaba ofreciendo.

Juntos caminaron hacia la pista y comenzó a sonar lo que identifique como un vals suave, al parecer era otra tradición que me lleno el corazón de cálida ternura.

Mirar como bailaba con su padre era un orgullo que no había planeado sentir pero que sin embargo lo hacía. Ella se movía con gracia, la única de la que era portadora pero que tanto amaba y apreciaba, la gracia de su torpeza, su padre la llevaba como a una niña en su primer baile, debía tratarse de un padre muy orgulloso. Alice se inclino hacia mí en un momento

- ve por Bella, tío Charlie también debe bailar con nostras. –

Cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado pensaría que se trataba de celos pero conocía demasiado bien a Alice como para saber que bailar con el señor Swan una pieza como esa era un honor que no quería perderse. Me puse de pie y con cautela me acerque a ellos, el me miro y asintió con aprobación, luego movió un poco su hombro para que Bella dejara de descansar su cabeza en el. Ella la levanto y se me encogió el estomago al ver tristeza en sus ojos, pero ella desapareció tan rápido como yo la había imaginado. Se limpio aquello que era lo único que no había alucinado, lagrimas en los ojos

- recuerda que tengo otras hijas con las que bailar – dijo el acariciándole la mejilla antes de retirarse, ella asintió en silencio. Ella me abrazo buscando el consuelo que estaña más que dispuesto a darle, deje que llorara en mis brazos y deje que se agotara su momentánea depresión, aun teníamos mucha noche para nosotros. Charlie Swan bailo con el resto de las chicas y cuando acabo Alice y Rosalíe le abrazaron

Luego empezó el baile franco en el cual si no se pego el perro era porque no había ninguno.

La noche paso demasiado lento para mis deseos pero debía aceptar que había disfrutado como nunca antes.

A medida que entro y entro la noche la gente fue excusándose para poder retirarse respetuosamente, algunos lo hicieron tan corriendo que me hicieron sospechar

-bueno - dijo Emmet dando un aplauso – como dijo Mickey Mouse, cada uno para su hotel – Rosalíe puso los ojos en blanco antes de darle un tortazo en la coronilla ligeramente enfadada

- eso no rima para nada – peleo ella

- pero se entiende – se excuso el pasando la mano repetidas veces por el sitio donde ella le había golpeado-

Caminamos hacia la salida cuando Alice soltó un chillido y una lluvia de lo que parecía ser arroz se derramo por nuestras cabezas, era arroz que sabia a flores. Me reí entre dientes ante la sorpresa de los demás. Las tres muchachas se hicieron la fila y arrojaron sus ramos hacia atrás.

Presencie una leve pelea de leonas solteras que cayeron como depredadoras sobre los ramos adornados, cada una consiguió uno, luego, como dijo Emmet cada uno para su hotel

Cuando entre en el auto después de ayudar a Bella a subir me encontré en un espacio cerrado con ella nuevamente y siendo incapaz de impedir que mi cuerpo reaccionara, apreté el volante desenado tener, por ese momento, una velocidad supersónica. Pero lastimosamente aun tenia la velocidad de un volvo hermosamente decorado para transportar a la novia, Bella se retrajo un poco ante la violencia de mis reacciones pero ella me comprendía, ella entendía, a pesar de que me había costado innumerables sesiones de amor indefinitivo, que yo la necesitaba siempre, que mi cuerpo clamaba cuando no estaba entrelazado al de ella. Que la deseaba con la misma intensidad del primer día.

Parquee en la entrada de el fino Hotel Hunter que estaba específicamente diseñado para albergar en la noche de bodas a un par de enamorados como nosotros y como muchos más- un educado muchacho abrió la puerta y Salí mientas Bella hacia lo mismo

- gracias por escoger el Hotel Hunter, sus maletas están listas para ser llevadas en el aeropuerto en la mañana, que disfruten su noche.- informo con premura el otro joven maître encargado de darnos la bienvenida.

Nos guio en el camino en que nos hubiéramos perdido y después nos dejo solos al amparo de un ascensor que no hacía nada más que ir lento soslayando el momento de mi completa unción con Bella a un demorado trayecto que quería recorrer como Flash

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al piso y salimos tome a Bella en mis brazos para adelantar camino, si ella caminaba despacio cada paso estaba diseñado para torturarme así que le ahorre ese tramo y aproveche a la velocidad de mis piernas.

Escuche su risa cantarina que penetro en mis venas y me hizo chispear la sangre hirviente en ellas.

Me detuve ante la puerta de la habitación y la abrí con la tarjeta, cuando cruzamos ella suspiro y yo le di una patada a la puerta desde atrás para que se cerrara.

El ambiente de ahí era algo espectacularmente romántico, y era diseñado para las noches de bodas, para nuestra noche de bodas.

Deslice a Bella tortuosamente por la línea de mi cuerpo hasta que estuvo de pie frente a mí mirándome desde abajo. Sentí sus rápidas manos en mis rasgos faciales, me ahogue en la profunda expresión café de sus preciosos ojos.

-te amo- le informe sin importarme siquiera sonar repetitivo, cuando se amaba a una mujer de la manera en que yo amaba a Isabella Swan, ser repetitivo en decirle y transmitirle que la amaba era la más loable y sencilla de las tareas que me había propuesto con ella

-te amo – devolvió ella el elogio con tanta repetición como yo, porque aunque ella no me lo decía a diario me lo demostraba con su cuerpo y con sus preciosos gestos hacia mi

Deje de cuestionarme y la bese de una vez, empezando despacio para dejar que ella llevara el rumbo de la situación cosa que hacia pocas veces, no porque no me gustara que ella lo tomara, solo que cuando se ponía su invisible disfraz de vampiresa traviesa y seductora, yo tenía tanto control sobre mi mismo como el capitán Smith con el Titanic al chocar contra el iceberg. La anude en mis brazos, unida a mí, pero ella me arrebato la cordura cuando me chupo el labio y abrió los suyos para atrapar mi lengua, había pasión contenida que yo difícilmente podían mantener a raya.

El control me estaba abandonando de prisa pero intente calmarme esperando que ella tomara la rienda que quisiera.

Sus curiosas manos bajaron por mi cabeza hasta enredarse y comenzar a trabajar sobre el corbatín del esmoquin, durante ese tiempo yo solo podía mirarla, podía ver sus parpados y su frente perlada de sudor, podía oler el fuego de su cuerpo saliendo a borbotones de cada poro de su piel. Había adquirido habilidad ya que se desprendió del chaqué del sastre tan rápidamente como del corbatín, se suponía que yo hacía eso así que cuando prácticamente rasgo la camisa yo ya me encontraba delirando por ella. Sentí sus labios ardientes contra la piel de mi pecho y esternón, me encogí como un gato cuando su lengua húmeda sustituyo a sus labios y sus dedos volvieron a clavarse en mi piel marcándome como a un toro uno que si no se contenía, se volvería como un poseso furico. Intentando hacer algo con mis manos que no la lastimara con fuerza decidí soltar su cabello a fin de que cayera salvaje como era a sus hombros. La piel de su estomago rozaba siempre con la mía y nada podía deleitarme más. Solté todo el resto de su cabello constatando una vez más que Isabella Swan podía llegar a ser un ángel del infierno dispuesto a todo con tal de tentarme a pecar, y vaya si me iría al infierno gustoso. Más rápidamente de lo que quería comencé a desairarle es vestido buscando la extensión escondida de su piel blanca., cuando toque su ardiente espalda instintos más básicos y animales cobraron vida, casi arranco el corpiño del vestido cuando decidí retirarlo y dejar al descubierto mas y mas apetecible y dolorosamente tentadora piel, sin terminar comencé a retirar el polizón de la falda de diseño del vestido muriéndome por verla desnuda. Antes de que la falda callera, se detuviera en sus caderas, ahorrándome el momento de tener que agacharme dos veces para verla, el pedazo de papel se deslizo a un lado y cayó al piso mientras el resto de la tela seguía el mismo camino, la gravedad de mi lado como siempre. Ella prácticamente salto de la prisión de seda i y encajes blancos para lanzarse a mis brazos con un hambre cruda que había tenido el placer de probar innumerables ocasiones, sentí cada curva de su desnuda cuerpo contra el mío y ronronee como un gato gigante, decidí transmitir mi frustración para que, en caso de que la lujuriosa bestia en mi se apoderara de el control, pudiera perdonarme

- ¿sabes lo difícil que fue separarme de ti cuando te quite la liga? - dije bajando mis manos por todas sus curvas a medida que me arrodillaba ante ella como el esclavo de su pasión, que era lo que era. – quería arrancar ese encaje y morderte como lo merecías.

Su suave piel quemo mis manos mientras volvía a tocar sus formas femeninas y decadente, enfermizamente deseables, bese la extensiones su piel recordando cuan frustrado me había sentido con las manos amarradas y cuanto uso excesivo de mi autocontrol había tenido que emplear para gobernar sobre la razón.

- yo quería que lo hicieras – admitió ella en voz espesa y caliente

- lo sé – admití confesando lo que ella ya sabía, que conocía el lenguaje de su deseo tanto como ella conocía el mío - lo vi en tus ojos, me lo estabas pidiendo de tal manera que me contuve de no tomarte ahí mismo delante de todo el mundo, pero fue difícil…muy difícil.-

Me había sentido como Ethan Hunt en misión imposible, que después de todo si había sudo posible al menos en ese lapso de tiempo. Comencé a retirar las medias de donde estaban deleitándome en las gloriosas formas de sus muslos y las preciosas pecas que adornaban ciertas partes de ellos, de las que había tenido conocimiento siempre, de las que despertaban y alimentaban mi deseo siempre que las divisaba. Comencé a besarle dejando ceder.

Retire por último el retazo de tela que me impedía admirarla en toda su perfecta magnificencia, parecía un poeta en mis pensamientos pero ella lo valía, demonios que si, viaje mi mirada memorizando su cuerpo, como se tratara de nuestro primer encuentro.

- no es justo – escuche que replico luego de un momento acariciándome las orejas detrás e el pelo. La mire a los ojos intentando descifrar su protesta

- ¿que no es justo? – pregunte adelantándome y posando mis labios cerca de su intimidad abrasadora

- aun estas vestido – contesto… pero ahora estoy perdido, pensé responderle en mi mente, para refutar su réplica sin sentido le mordí la redonda cadera saboreando el tono dulce de su piel

- aun no es turno para mí - dije en medio de mi mordisco. Ella siempre iba a estar primero que yo

Plantando mis manos en sus caderas la acerque a mi boca hasta que la tuve en ella. Decidido a que disfrutara primero y sometiéndome a la verdadera tortura que era probarla sin poder saciarme a mí mismo. Sentí sus primeros arrebatos de placer y la abandone un poco no deseando que llegara sin poder verle la cara, por que amaba cuando pronunciaba mi nombre en medio de la inconsciencia del placer rotundo. Al ponerme de pie la bese devorándole esa boca con un ansia contenida con pobreza.

Con más fuerza de la que parecía poseer me lanzo sobre la cama y se puso encima de mí en tiempo record, el empuje de su cuerpo solo hizo que deseara hundirme en su calor una y otra vez hasta perder la poca cabeza que me quedaba. No sabía que expresión tenían mis ojos pero seguramente se trataba de algo oscuro y depravado, necesitaba sexo y amor con urgencia y solo ella podía saciar esa necesidad salvaje y primitiva, ella se inclino y el cabello me rozo la frente y sus pechos rozaron el mío, quería tocarla pero era como si lazos invisibles que buscaban solo protegerla de mi brutalidad, me ataban a la cama quitándome los harapos de control que ni siquiera sabía si habían existido de verdad. Sentí sus dedos en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, y con la rapidez que le otorgaba su deseo por mí, se deshizo de ellos en tiempo record solo para volver a tortúrame al tenerla sobre mi sin ninguna barrera que impidiera que la tomara.

- espero que mi peso no sea un inconveniente – sentí su intimidad ardiente rozar mi vientre, ¿podía un hombre joven como yo sufrir un infarto? Y qué clase de pregunta era la del peso?, acaso no podía ver que con peso o sin él si no la tenía en segundos iba a explotar como un globo?, la toque con los dedos constatando lo que mi vientre había sentido, el fuego en su interior nos iba a incendiar a ambos

- no lo es – dije esperando ser lo suficientemente humana para poder contestar cada una de las preguntas que se le ocurrieran de ahí en adelante

La empujes hacia mi ascendiendo un poco en un movimiento que pretendía engañarla y cuando ella se movió hacia abajo nuevamente para besarme el cuello mi cuerpo aprovecho para sumergirse fuerte y lacerantemente en el calor de su cuerpo. Su gemido secundo el mío cuando casi me quemaba en sus brazos, comencé a moverme de la manera a la que ella se agradaba, cada sonido que salía de ella constataba mi teoría.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Durante toda la noche le hice el amor, de todas las maneras habidas y por haber, y aun así en la mañana seguía estando ansioso por ella de manera animal.

Agotada como debería estar no la iba a forzar demasiado, había respondido estupendamente bien a todas mis animales exigencias, ahora debía descansar por el bien de los dos. Apártela sabana para ir al baño dejándola dormir todo lo que no la había dejado dormir en la noche, cuando camine hacia el baño puse mi pie en algo que no era el alfombrado, al mirar hacia abajo vi en el suelo la carta que su madre había escrito y que ella había decidió no leer, levante la carta de el piso y la mire.

Me sentí traidor cuando corte el sobre y saque la carta de dentro, camine hacia el baño a fin de que ella no me descubriera y desdoble el papel, la letra de mujer rezaba

_Isabella_

_Cuando abras esta carta estaré lejos, bueno, todo lo lejos que se puede esperar de una madre que vive con su hija, con Jessica, tu padre me conto las nuevas de que te casabas y me sorprendió sobremanera saber con quién lo hacías y que no me habías invitado, sabias que no aprobaría que un hombre que sedujo a tu hermana pudiera siquiera tener contacto conmigo, pero nunca has hecho lo que te he dicho y aquí estamos, tu hermana casada con un hombre respetable y tu a punto de casarte con el hombre que intento abusarla, espero que no estés cometiendo un error Isabella, los hombres como Edward, tan atractivos y de mundo, no pueden y nunca podrán enamorarse de las mujeres como tú, tómalo como un concejo, uno que te da tu madre y al que sinceramente deberías hacer caso. _

_Te aprecio hija pero no estoy de acuerdo con tus decisiones, lo de Mike y tu hermana era solo algo que debía darse y no puedo creer que quieras casarte con…ese… para borrar de tu mente un pasado así, pero debes entender, el amor no tiene raza color ni elección, mas el despecho tiene la cara de el sufrimiento y tu… tú te mereces algo mejor, si abres esta carta cuando estés casada con el solo recuerda o que te he dicho y que a pesar de lo mucho que hablamos decidiste ir en contra de los deseos de tu madre._

_Tal vez por eso aprecie siempre a tu hermana mas, ella hacia lo que yo le decía y no andaba de rebelde buscando lo que no se le había perdido, te deseo la mejor de las suertes y espero que no vuelvas a la casa buscando a tu padre con la cola entre las piernas, cuando aquel hombre haya obtenido lo que quería de ti y te haya dejado sembrada con un hijo bastardito. Jessica te manda sus saludes y siente mucho que vayas a casarte con un hombre como ese. En fin. Tus veras Isabella. Espero que más adelante consigas la paz anhelada. Te va a costar. _

_Un abrazo _

_Tu madre_

Releí el texto negándome a creer que tanta estupidez cupiera en una sola caligrafía, tanta hipocresía y mentiras, mire a Bella desde el baño y pensé en cuan intuitiva podía ser al negarse a leer esta carta absurda y sin sentido que solo de daría idea de cuando era lo que en realidad su madre envidiaba su suerte, cerré el sobre y metí la carta en el, entre a la habitación en donde el fuego que había ardido durante todos nuestros encuentros ahora se hallaba débilmente llameado. Acerque la carta y sin compasión alguna la lance al fuego esperando que se quemara tanto como la mano que la escribió.

Bella se removió en las sabanas y se despertó diciendo

- ¿Edward? –

- aquí estoy- anuncie desde el fuego mirando y deseando que la maldita carta se consumiera rápidamente

- ¿que haces? –

- deshaciéndome del pasado – le dije sin mirarla, ella se quedo en silencio y cuando la habitación se lleno de el tenue olor a papel quemado supo a que me estaba refiriendo, no me importaba si me reñía, le estaba evitando una decepción aun pero de la que ya sentía por su madre, no lo hizo. Solo me dijo

- cuando te hayas deshecho del pasado, ¿podrías volver aquí? –

- en un momento – asentí mientras el humo lentamente iba remitiendo.

El pasado de Bella se había quemado con esa carta, ahora nos esperaba un futuro por construir lleno de toda la felicidad que a ambos nos falto en la vida.

FIN

**El epilogo esta en proceso de nuevo muchas gracia por seguir esta historia y nos vemos en otra ocasion**


	29. Corto Epilogo

**Bueno, este es el final**__**de esta historia. Es algo que decidirán ustedes si consideran una continuación o una segunda parte o algo así, porque desde el punto de vista de este personaje, no lo sé, fue, como todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, una idea que surgió de la nada, espero que no me odien por ello. **

**Epilogo**

**Alexander**

El día amaneció lluvioso mientras veía las recurrentes gotas caer, como cada día en la vida de los hombres como nosotros.

Me di la vuelta y luego me senté en la silla que meses antes era ocupada por nuestro jefe, pero ahora el estaba casado y tenía una familia. Una que nosotros añorábamos en secreto, pero que ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a buscar. A él le había llegado por accidente pero era evidente que no todos podíamos contar con esa suerte.

Mi mirada se direcciono hacia el sobre en la mesa al lado de la lámpara antigua. Al igual que las cuentas y la correspondencia ahora no llegaban a nombre de Edward Cullen, sino a mi nombre

Jacob Alexander Black.

Mire ese sobre pero no tenía tiempo para correspondencia ahora, la vería mas tarde, primero debía ir a supervisar como iba la noche.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y alargue mi mano para contestar antes de ponerme de pie.

- ¿diga?- pregunte con esa habitual cadencia en la voz con la que éramos educados para seducir, para complacer.

- ¿Alexander?- era el jefe Edward. Su voz se escuchaba con emoción contenida.

- sí, jefe. Por supuesto, ¿a qué debo el honor de su llamada?-

Hacía casi un mes que no recibía noticias de él y ya había comenzado a preocuparme, pero la emoción en su voz decía otra cosa.

- estoy en la clínica, con Bella –

Pensé remotamente en si algo malo le había pasado a ella. Un ser tan bueno solo merecía cosas buenas

- ¿está todo bien?- pregunte no muy seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

- tenemos una hija…- dijo el sencillamente antes de estallar en carcajadas

Me alegre sobremanera, dos personas que se querían tanto solo merecían felicidad.

- lo felicito, sinceramente. – dije ocultando mis emociones, era una característica que todos nosotros adquiríamos con el tiempo.

- gracias…. Bella dice que quiere que la conozcas.

Esa mujer siempre quería ser bondadosa, era algo a lo que ninguno de mostros estábamos acostumbrados por eso, y yo sabía que no era el único, envidiábamos la suerte de nuestro antiguo jefe.

- usted dirá cuando puedo visitarla –

- por ahora deben permanecer aquí tres días. Yo te llamare. –

Sonreí abiertamente y asentí

- esperare con ansia, y espero que tenga una fotografía, estoy seguro de que los muchachos querrán conocerla.

- por supuesto, su padre le habrá tomado, a estas alturas, al menos mil.

- no me cabe la menor duda. Usted también debe estar en la misma situación.

- sí, soy culpable, pero cuando la conozcas te darás cuenta de que hay algo en ella que incita a fotografiarla y tenerla siempre contigo.

Debía ser un ángel adorable.

- no demore en llamar.

- no lo hare – dijo el

-¿y cómo la llamaran?- pregunte después de unos momentos.

- Francesca, fue un nombre propuesto por Alice. –

- es un nombre muy bonita -admiti recordando que nunca había conocido a una mujer que lo portara.

- si yo lo creo igual…- escuche que respondía a algo a otra persona al lado de él – debo irme… te llamare luego.

- hasta pronto –

Cortó la línea pero me sentía un poco mejor.

Con el propósito de reiniciar la noche abrí la puerta y baje las escaleras solo que a diferencia de todas las otras noche un alboroto reinaba en medio de la casa. Me quede apoyado en la baranda de la labrada escalera, observando el origen de tanto ruido que no era acostumbrado.

Las mesas habían sido prudentemente alejadas a un lado solo estaban las sillas y en el centro de el gigantesco salón había hombres y mujeres hablando entre ellos en voz baja mientras una persona, a todas luces femeninas, ascendía por unas escaleras pequeñas, estaba cubierta por una capa de color verde oscuro que tenía una capucha echada sobre la cabeza.

Baje otros dos escalones mientras la mujer termino de subir y se poso sobre una de las mesas. Como si se tratara de una especie de ofrenda ante todos los que miraban desde abajo, el local había, recientemente, adquirido los servicios femeninos aparte de los masculinos, con lo cual más y más hombres desconocidos venían acá. No éramos un local completamente inicuo ya que si alguno de los desconocidos decidían hacer uso de la fuerza con las mujeres habíamos duplicado los guardias para protección.

Así la clientela se había incrementado, no me sentía orgulloso de ello pero no queríamos que los hombres prestar servicios a hombres, tampoco llegábamos a tanto.

Termine de bajar la escalera y camine entre la gente.

Cuando mis ojos divisaron más de cerca me percate de que la capa de la mujer no era nueva sino mas bien raída y que los cabellos bajo la capucha eran de un color castaño algo opaco.

Hice un gesto hacia uno de los meseros que estaba limpiando unos vasos.

Cuando llego hasta mi le dije

- ¿qué está pasando?- le pregunte haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mujer.

- esa mujer entro hace quince minutos, cuando la música estaba resonando… – comenzó a explicar

- ¿y qué demonios quiere? – pregunte ahora señalando a la gente alrededor de ella la mayoría de ellos hombres quienes nunca antes habían visitado este local.

- acaba de… acaba… de empezar a subastar su cuerpo.

Una sensación de desconcierto me asalto, muchos de los muchachos usaban sus cuerpos de manera voluntaria, pero cuando la cabeza de ella aun con la capucha puesta se volvió hacia mí y sus ocultos pero brillantes ojos me miraron.

Una conexión desconocida se dio entre ese par de ojos que aun a distancia distinguí pardos, casi amarillos.

- Dos mil…- ofreció uno de los hombres por el uso de su cuerpo. - la virginidad de una mujer no vale tanto…- dijo sonriendo hacia los otros alrededor, con lo cual me dio a entender que aparte de su cuerpo estaba ofreciendo su virginidad.

Eso no era nada más que un acto desesperado por obtener alimento, me sentía identificado por que era la historia de otros más aquí. Los hombres no invitados comenzaron a levantar la voz al mismo tiempo que los valores, la figura de la mujer se mantenía impasible y yo la observaba absorto, ella tenía algo extraño que me hacía imposible retirarle la mirada. Era como si la cubriera un halo de dignidad a pesar del indigno acto que se estaba cometiendo ahí mismo.

Di unos pasos hacia la mesa en donde ella continuaba de pie y sin moderador alguno los hombres erguían pujando por ella.

- quietos mil…- ofreció una voz que solo segundos después identifique como la mía.

No sabía que motivación me había hecho ofrecer esa cantidad de dinero por ella, compasión parecía la causa más viable en todo ello.

El silencio se hizo inmediatamente mientras sentía las miradas de todos sobre mí. Hacía tiempo que no trabajaba con mi cuerpo y todos los sabían, hasta las clientas y clientes. Desde que era el jefe se me ofrecía la oportunidad de dejar ese mundo al menos en manera física.

Los ojos de la mujer volvieron a clavarse en mí, pero la impasibilidad en ellos me habló de resignación ante su destino. Me acerque a la mesa impulsado por esa mirada y ofrecí mi mano cubierta por un guante blanco. Ella miro la mano y luego a mí, lentamente la levanto y la apoyo para bajar de la mesa con mi ayuda.

A pesar de la tela del guante no pude dejar de sentir el frio que esa mano transmitía, era una mano demasiado delgada, demasiado frágil. También hablaba de muchas horas de hambre, de pobreza y de no esperanza.

Ella camino hasta ponerse frente a mí y solo entonces pude ver que era bajita y delicada. Pero sus ropas ocultaban la verdadera figura que se escondía. No iba a tomarla, solo iba a liberarla de ese destino tal vez ayudándola.

- cuál es tu nombre - le pregunte impasible.

- Leah…- estaba meditando en darme su apellido, pero no me interesaba en la mas mínimo saber de quién se trataba, cada persona tenía sus propios problemas – Clearwater.

La voz era cadente… me arrepentí de escucharla porque, si no hubiera estado tan convencido de lo contrario, habría jurado que había entrenado con nosotros.

Era una voz seductora, de muchas maneras. Ella era seductora pero era extraña. La curiosidad me comenzó a carcomer. Porque algo en el fondo de mi alma me decía que algo diferente estaba a punto de pasar.

Mas allá de la impasibilidad había algo inconfundible, algo que había visto demasiadas veces en los ojos de las clientas. Deseo femenino.

Era yo el siguiente en la lista de hombres a los que les llegaban la suerte?

**Si, se que estoy completamente loca, puede que odien este epilogo y desprecien la historia, puede que la amen, no lo se, como les digo fue una idea espontanea que se me ocurrió de la nada. Un muy grande abrazo y nos vemos en las otras historias**.


End file.
